The Hatake Chronicles - Kakashi Hatake
by TheHollowWorld
Summary: The Kakashi Chronicles reveals the real Kakashi behind the mask, and how he is able to lead his village while defending his own family from the shinobi wars and other threats that advance. Eternal villains are Orochimaru and Madara. Sex,abuse,grotesque,romance,love. Only if you are up for the road.
1. Colors of the Heart

Author's note: Dear Reader, thank you for taking time to check my story. I am currently reviewing it for any small troubles. I hope you will like it.

The titles are all songs that are implicity/explicity connected to the chapters.

* * *

The sun was setting above the horizon of the Hidden Leaf Village. Upon the vaults of heaven clouds of a menacing kind gathered, thick and grey like drops of anger within the eye of the sky. The first uproar of an approaching thunder awakened those who were already at rest; in fact it was long after the sunset, merely Kakashi lost track of time. He was lying on the sheets of his bed, a place he fancied almost more than anywhere else.

Whenever entering his home, first he would throw off his shoes and took at least half an hour on the bed contemplating about significant and dull things in life, and then, he would flip out one of his favourite novels and read until the next morning came. If fortune was on his side, he would fall asleep by 3am, so there was actually a good chance for the shinobi to relax a few hours before life restarted.

Tonight was different, however. First, he did not throw his shoes off, he deliberately placed them beside the door, then he merely stepped into his bedroom and he did not lie on the bed contemplating at least half an hour, but he took a shower after getting rid of his clothes. He did not remain lazy for the rest of the night, in very fact he cooked some ramen, took out the garbage and still having inner power to be creative, made some notes about the missions he had been given.

Sometimes he would gasp and say "What am I doing?" But he could not fathom the very reason behind his actions, not yet. The night turned to be different of all, even the weather collapsed. Kakashi believed if the atmosphere was this unrealistic, there was no doubt or reason to blame him for feeling odd. Yes, Kakashi felt odd. Beyond the slightest of doubt. Why did he feel that way? He could not tell. He did not notice life to be different so why was he? What might have happened that his brain erased ever so hastily?

He sat down upon the bed and slowly spread out, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. In that instant he heard the second roar of the sky. It was furious. He reached for a novel; it was the third of the series, one he enjoyed quite frequently as he would always restart those four books. He deeply believed there was no better than those; therefore he would not waste time reading something else.

Nothing seemed to be ordinary, not even the weather. The rain began to fall outside, it poured like a curtain endless and heavy, it was certain that it would not stop anytime soon. _Perfect..._ He sighed to himself as he was looking out to the window. Then, he noticed something ordinary.

The lights at the Hokage's chamber were still on. The time was close to 3 am, and Tsunade was still working. Well _, judging from the lights_ , he thought to himself. He would often notice the flickering of the candles even from afar; most nights it was the only source of light that broke the darkness.

Kakashi was aware that these times were harder for the leaders than before for the Akatsuki's menace was a serious issue and the Hidden Leaf Village was more concerned than the rest; Naruto Uzumaki possessed the Nine Tailed Fox which was a greatly desired treasure the members wanted. Naruto was safe with Jiraiya, however the stronger the boy became, the less the elder was around, and that arose the risk of attack. At any time there could be someone breaking the gates of the village. And Kakashi knew that well. However, that very matter belonged to the folder of 'ordinary' things.

"Shall I… Or I shall not..." He contemplated while his eyes remained fixated on the lights of the Hokage's room. "No, I believe I shan't…" Biting his lip he shook his head and went back to his bed. He scratched his head as he resumed to contemplation. A few moments elapsing there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_ He thought to himself as he went to open the door. It was Asuma.

"Is something wrong, Asuma?" Kakashi asked as he raised an eyebrow. His friend's face was brighter than the sun as he was standing in front of him.

"I am sorry, Kakashi… I had to come... It could not wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, in this case... Come in." He smiled as he let in his friend. As he closed the door behind him he reached for the scarf that usually covered his face.

"No, you don't have to do it, remember?" Asuma said as he took a seat in the chair in his kitchen. Kakashi's home was small and neat, and the kitchen served as the room of many discussions where friendships were formed and decisions were made. Tonight was a time like that.

"It must be important if you came all through this rain…" Kakashi said as he poured fresh water within a glass.

"It was, indeed. It is a secret, however… I only intend to tell Shikamaru, if time comes to that. But we want to wait with Kurenai..."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Well, Kurenai is pregnant." Asuma smiled, happier than before. Perhaps happiness had no end, and it would grow and grow until sadness annihilated it.

"Congratulations, my friend. I feel honored that you told me." Kakashi smiled.

"Of course... We trust you and if anything happens... I need to know if people will look after her and my child. After all, she's going to be the Third Hokage's granddaughter." Asuma chuckled, scratching the back of his head in sign of nervousness.

"She?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Kurenai said she can feel it, and I believe her."

"I see, I see…" Kakashi nodded when he realized he has forgotten to give the glass of water to his friend as he has been holding it ever since. He gave it to him with a slight gesture of nervousness and Asuma accepted with a smirk displaying on his face. "Have you talked to her?"

"No... I could not bring myself into it. I begin to believe it would be a bad idea... After all..." Kakashi grew silent.

"After all what?" Asuma asked curiously as he took a sip from the glass.

"It is quite complicated." Kakashi finished simply.

"Nothing worth comes easy, Kakashi. You are one of those who should know it more than anyone. And it has been quite a while that you…"

"There is a reason for that. It is better that way." Kakashi interrupted him as he took a seat beside his friend. "It is better that way." He repeated.

"If that is how you truly feel, my friend... But I suggest you do it. We don't know how much time we have left, so don't waste it. You have wasted a lot, closing people out. "

"Indeed."

Asuma chuckled as he patted Kakashi in the back. "I shall take my leave, I intrude at such hour, I apologize for it."

"Do not, I am happy to hear about the news." Kakashi spoke with a nervous chuckle.

Asuma finished the glass of water and rose. "I hope you can sleep back, tomorrow we meet anyway. Don't forget the meeting." He said and before Kakashi could reply _but I was not really sleeping_ , he was already alone in his home.

The shinobi returned to his bed, and with the falling of the rain and his book beside him, he drifted into sleep. There were only a few hours left until sunrise.

The morning came with fresh light, leaving the reminder of the last night's storm only in the memories of the villagers. The colors of summer displayed upon the leaves of trees and meadows. People entered the streets to begin their daily work in their shops and around, while children were already sitting in the chairs of the academy. As for the defenders of the Hidden Leaf Village, other tasks have been set out.

"You are here today because we have no choice but to react to the spreading of the Akatsuki." Tsunade spoke.

She was sitting in her chair as usual, wearing her grass-green haori which consisted the word "gamble" upon the back, a passion she inherited from her grandfather Hashirama. Within the grey kimono blouse moved her sizeable cleavage which was rather hard not to stare at, especially when she was passionately expressing herself with different kinds of movements which included vast motion range of the torso.

"We cannot let them rob tombs, destroy any lands they step in!" She resumed speaking with her voice rising as much as her spirit enflamed. "Especially not ours! After the intel we have been given, we now know that two of them entered the Land of Fire. I want you to form teams of four and scour the land in search of them. If possible, capture them. If they are alive they can be great use of us. We cannot let them advance with their plans! Whenever you have information, keep in contact with each other. Asuma, you are going to be the leader of your team, whose members are Skikamaru, Kotetsu and Izumo. "

Asuma nodded obediently, his mind becoming distant with thinking; as usual he did not pay much more attention about the forming of the other teams, he was already busy thinking about his own. When the members of the Niju Shotai left the Hokage's room, Kakashi was standing at the door. He excused himself and stepped in, bowing gently in a polite manner to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade..." Kakashi spoke as he was keeping his eyes very focused on her face.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She looked at him with her previously serious face. "Is it about Naruto?"

Kakashi was about to say something completely different, however by sudden loss of courage he nodded. "Yes. I thought I would let you know his training has begun, and with Yamato I believe there will be no problem as for the Nine Tails."

Tsunade released a sigh of relief; she trusted the shinobi's judgment. "I hope so. I feel like we are running out of time. It is more than alarming. I keep feeling that I need a drink, or three you know?" Tsunade changed her tone of voice and spoke with more gentleness even though she did mean what she said, especially the drinking part.

Kakashi nodded with a smile. "It will be alright. And drinking on success is always better."

"You are right about that." She smiled herself. "Well how about going out for a drink tonight? After you finish training with Naruto? I think you will be even more tired than I am. For me it's just paperwork… "She chuckled, her tensed body relieving as troubles faded from her mind for the moment.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and thanked greatly to his mask that his reddened cheeks weren't visible for the eyes. "Well sure, I would..."

"I wish Jiraiya was here, we always compete. You would enjoy his company too." She smiled brightly.

"Yes... I'm sure I would... Lady Hokage, I must refuse, Naruto is a stubborn child, and he will not stop even when the sun comes down. It is better if I stay with him and Yamato. Hopefully that way we can finish sooner."

"Oh, alright... "Her bright smile faded little but she remained joyous. "Perhaps another time, then?"

"Perhaps." He nodded and took his leave. Kakashi walked through the halls with his head hanging slightly; his eyes were following the cracklings of the old floor. _You should have known... You idiot..._ Before he could have thought any further, he felt the presence of company walking beside him.

"So, how did it go?" Kurenai smirked as she patted him in the back.

"Oh no, don't tell me he told you?!" Kakashi frowned under the mask, already imagining how he would kick Asuma in the backside.

"He didn't have to tell me. We don't talk about you _that_ much, Kakashi." She giggled as they were taking the stairs together. He released a sigh, feeling bothersome. Kurenai noticed his uneasiness, he didn't have to take off the mask for his face to be readable, and she's known him for too long and too well to notice the slightest change upon his demeanor. "Asuma just left with his team to seek out the Akatsuki members... I'm very worried for him, especially now." She changed subject as they left the Hokage's Residence.

"He is going to be alright. He has now two reasons to come home." Kakashi replied kindly, unaware that promises that could not be kept were better left unguaranteed. "I have to go back to Naruto... Please be careful on the way home. If you want, I will come up later. Hopefully Asuma too will be back by then." The shinobi offered.

Kurenai smiled and nodded in agreement, part of her missing the good old days when the three of them would gather in her home and would discuss everyday problems of the ninja while eating snacks. She was not the best cook around and the two men didn't mind that. The Yakiniku Q was close and they even delivered. "Sounds great to me, Kakashi. See you soon." She waved as she took her leave.

The shinobi left as well, heading outside of the village to meet Naruto and Yamato. Both were already there, he was the only one being late. "I'm sory, I was held up."

"Pft, right, as always Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled under his nose as impatience was eating him alive. "Let's continue the training! If I want to be Hokage, I must not give up!"

"Alright alright." Kakashi nodded, looking at Yamato who was already sitting on the ground with his hand outstretched, revealing the jinchuuriki suppression mark on his palm.

Naruto, sratching his head began to chuckle, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "What is it, Naruto?"

"It's just... It's like you haven't trained me in so long...I don't know why, but it makes me happy!" He exclaimed in nervousness following by a chuckle.

"I see..." Kakashi returned a smile and chuckled too. In fact, both of them began to chuckle the very same time, repeatedly that Yamato grew confused as he was watching them. "Well, if you want to laugh, now is your last chance. We are short on time. The aim of our training is for you to create your own ultimate ninjustu. The one that shall surpass the power of the Rasengan. What you will need is chakra nature and shape manipulation. Without perfecting both, your ninjutsu won't work at all."

Naruto was looking at his sensei with eyes widened in both curiosity and great confusion. He was not the smartest of his class, however no one knew more motivation and entitlement than him. Therefore, he would find a way to understand the mumble-jumble of Kakashi. "Shape and manipulation?"

Kakashi noticed he was being too complex in his speech. "Oh sorry. I forgot I cannot explain both at the same time to you. I'm sorry. Let's see...As for shape manipulation... It's like Rasengan. Do it."

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed as shadow clones appeared and within a brief second, he quickly gathered the chakra, energy flowing high and strong that the blue electric ball was created. Naruto was ready to smash it against the green-grassed ground when Kakashi lifted his hand in gesturing 'stop'.

"Alright, stop right there." He smiled.

The blond's eyes widened for he has never really held the Rasengan when his sensei resumed to talking.

"That is your mastered shape manipulation, the Rasengan."

"The-...Rasengan?" Naruto asked as he was holding the ball with his right hand, seemingly between his legs which, for a man was of no pleasant view.

"Yes. You rotate your raw chakra at extreme speed and compress all the energy you awake into the shape of a ball. That is the manipulation itself."

"So I really mastered it, sensei?" The young one asked with his spirit bright as the sun, ever so happy.

"That's right." The elder replied simply.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed as he lifted the ball into the air where it then dissolved.

"Okay, the next step is about the manipulation of the nature of the chakra." Naruto's blank expression spoke more than if he was talking. "Let's see... Take the example of Chidori." He began as he formed one while speaking. "As you can see Chidori uses both shape and nature manipulation at the same time. Shape is the way I form it and nature is the electric current it is made of."

"That is... nature manipulation?"

"Exactly. To create something more powerful than the Rasengan, you need to perfect both elements."

Naruto nodded repeatedly which was not the sign of comprehension but misunderstanding of the lesson he has been given. "So I have to master those thingies and in no time I'll have the ultimate jutsu!"

Kakashi diminished the Chidori he was holding in his hand, releasing a long breath. "Hold your horses Naruto. For starters, you don't even know how to use nature manipulation. Yesterday we learnt you have affinity for wind, remember?"

Naruto nodded.

"I also hope you did not forget we are going to perform your training with shadow clones."

"Yes!"

"So let's begin." Kakashi looked at Yamato who gave an agreeing look then he turned back to face Naruto. The first step is to strengthen your control over your chakra element. Hold a leaf between your two hands and cut it all the way trough with just your chakra."

"Okay, let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed as he even jumped in all enthusiasm. From this moment on, the training has become serious. Within a few hours and approximately ending an Icha Icha book Naruto and his clones were shouting like waves of the ocean in one: "I did it! I did it sensei!" The clones vanished and the blond rushed to Kakashi glowing with the feeling of success.

Kakashi put aside his book and smiled encouragingly. "Well done, Naruto. I believe we can take a break, then."

"Yes sensei, let's go and eat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop!" He spoke with pleading eyes. He was starving beyond doubt.

"All right... " Kakashi nodded, knowing Yamato must have been hungry too and after losing a bet with Naruto, it was his treat.

The tree took their way to Ichiraku's, where the scent of freshly made ramen was flowing from the place through its curtains. Naruto recognized the thick odor of pasta and herbs from afar, making his mouth fill up with saliva. If he didn't pay attention, people would notice him drooling which happened quite often, especially when passing the shop while heading out to a mission.

The ramen was like women for Jiraiya, Naruto enjoyed it more than anything and he was willing to get lost in its deliciousness at any hour of the day. He ordered three portions for himself while the elders felt full with one single bowl of the tasty dish. "I cannot wait to master this jutsu, Kakashi sensei! I will be able to fight Sasuke and bring him home!"

Yamato remained silent for he was merely an observer. The sun was setting by the time they finished; it was mostly Naruto talking about how he would once become Hokage and his dreams of saving his oldest friend Sasuke. Once he mentioned Sakura too but then he grew red which made the two other chuckle. Embarrassed, he became quiet. When they were about to return, Kakashi stopped to apologize. "Can I leave you two alone for a while? I have something to do... Yamato, let him practice the second stage."

Yamato nodded and before Naruto could leave a bald remark, the grey-crowned shinobi was already gone. The two returned to the training field in the embrace of the night.

Kurenai opened the door when she heard the two knocks. "Kakashi!" She greeted him with a warm smile as she let him in, her face displaying concern rooting in her spirit.

"Did you hear any news about Asuma?" Kakashi asked as he stepped in and seated himself around the small table in the living room.

"No, unfortunately not… I just have this feeling, Kakashi... I cannot stop worrying…" She began, feeling her eyes dwell up in tears. She took a deep breath to suppress the overwhelming sensation of doubt as she took a seat beside him after placing several kinds of snacks upon the table. It was a habit she never gave up.

"It is normal, Kurenai." He nodded lightly as he took a piece of potato chips. Slowly he took off his mask and placed it beside him. Kurenai and Asuma were the only people around whom he never wore the fabric, for some reason he did not feel the need to cover himself from them. "I wish Tsunade have assigned me instead. So you wouldn't need to worry." He smiled simply.

Kurenai's answer was a menacing look followed by a strong slap in the face. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY SUCH THING KAKASHI HATAKE?! YOU IDIOT!" She shouted so powerful that the small table began to tremble from her anger. If a woman spoke your whole name you were in trouble, but when her eyes were like bolts of lightning, you knew your life was close to end.

Before she would release another slap that could easily equal to an ultimate Might Guy secret taijutsu, Kakashi held his hands out in gesture of surrender.

"All right, all right." He said, feeling dizzy. She was one strong woman, he almost forgot.

Kurenai soothed herself with calming breathing while she kept shaking her head. "You men are so… Simple." She frowned, taking a few potato chips. "I don't know what I would do if I had to lose any of you. You have to understand that. You're like a brother to me and to Asuma. We would worry just the same." She said as she almost emptied one of the bowls she placed on the table.

Kakashi nodded comprehendingly. A few moments passed when both were silent, none of them really knowing what to say. Then, Kurenai looked at him warmly. "I saw Lady Hokage at Yakiniku Q's... She was drinking alone."

"I bet Jiraiya or at least Shizune was with her. She's never alone. "Kakashi replied simply.

Kurenai let a smirk pass her thin lips. "Well, if I remember correctly she invited you only." She raised her eyebrows, keeping the _I-know-it-all_ look.

Kakashi held his countenance, even though his face told enough about how uncomfortable he felt when such subjects came up. "She loves someone else."

"She has a thing for snow crowned men, you see?" She kept smirking as she ruffled his hair.

Kakashi's thick threads have always been pale even in his childhood, but they faded to dispirited grey when his father committed suicide. The young child would not speak for months and nightmares faded his spirit. They say that's why his hair changed too as he never wholly recovered from the tragedy.

"Well..." He smiled faintly. "I cannot compete with someone who already owns her heart, can I?"

"I do not see anyone owning her heart, you blind fool. Must be your Sharingan getting you imagining things." She pushed him teasingly. "You are a great company yet so complicated. I never thought I'd see you like this again. Ever since Rin..."

"Do not speak of Rin. I'm asking you." He looked at her seriously, before he resumed to speaking. "I never thought I would ever feel this way again. Everyone has crushes and Jiraiya's books are entertaining enough to be able and control such nonsense as the feeling of affection. I have enough love for my students and for you and Asuma... It should be enough."

Kurenai was listening to his friend quietly, biting her lip while he spoke. His words suggested acceptance and pain at the same time; she might have been wrong bringing up such touchy matters. Nonetheless, she wanted to see him happy; he was like a brother to her, after all.

Good people did not deserve to suffer for so long. "Are you completely certain that Tsunade doesn't look at you as a man at all? Merely a skilled shinobi?"

"I am. She's one of the legendary Sannin who's always been around Jiraiya, its love what they have, they are just both too dumb to admit it. Even I can see it; I don't need a Sharingan for that." He smiled faintly, disappointed in his voice as he began to wonder if Tsunade was having a good time drinking alone.

* * *

"Ah! Damn Kakashi, thinking I would not go out alone! Oh you lost, you betcha!" Tsunade raised her glass, notably the sixth she was about to empty. Sake was like water to her, as it seemed.

Shizune, holding her pig ever so carefully was seriously beginning to wonder about the state the Hokage was in. "Lady Tsunade, I think it's enough!"

"It's enough? How dare you say it's enough? "She glared at the dark haired in front of her as she waved with the empty sake glass. "Another!" She smirked victoriously down at Shizune who was shaking her head in disbelief and concern.

"I believe he had a lot of things to do, every ninja is on a mission, and even Jiraiya is gone for days now." She spoke tenderly, hoping she could calm the nerves of the Hokage. But that was impossible.

"Aha! Caught you!" Tsunade laughed as the next glass was served. She then resumed. "I heard from Sakura that Yamato and Naruto have been in the middle of the second part of the traning and guess who was not there?! Who? Exactly! He must be chasing girls." She smirked, licking the last drop of alcohol from the tip of the glass.

"Kakashi doesn't seem that type..." Shizune frowned.

"True he's not Jiraiya, damn that fool too..." She sighed while her curiosity peaked. "Have you ever wondered what's behind that mask of his?"

Shizune's eyes widened in apprehension. "Lady Tsunade..." She began to whisper, beckoning politely the Hokage to lean closer. She did and Shizune resumed. "Do you have...a crush on Kakashi-san?"

Tsunade's cheeks beamed in rosy shade, both from blushing and being drunk. She leaned away and began to grin and then giggle and then she called out loud. "ANOTHER!"

* * *

The evening advanced and night appeared, enlightening the darkened sky with tiny sources of lights, the stars. Kurenai fell asleep and Kakashi placed her upon the couch, covering her with a blanket to keep the cold touch of breeze away from her skin. It was not the time for her to catch a cold. Quietly he left the apartment and thanked her in a whisper for the nice talk. There was no time to waste for he was quite late from the training, again. He showed up in no time, seeing Naruto on a long wooden bridge, training with his clones, trying over and over to separate the waterfalls in front of which the bridge was built.

"I am sorry for being late." He apologized from Yamato who was half awake and half asleep. He did not want to make a mistake of letting him train alone and accidentally release the chakra of the Nine Tailed Beast.

"It is very alright." He smiled faintly. "I don't know how long I can do this. I need to nap."

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him for a while. If anything happens, I'll awake you." Kakashi said. After Yamato fell asleep, he followed him shortly too and both rested until sunrise.

Naruto in the meanwhile did not stop; focusing his energy on completing the second part of the training. More or less he managed to do so; sometimes small holes in the waterfall would show up. Before his strength completely ran out, he did what he was waiting for; he separated the waterfall.

"I did it! I did it!" He began to scream jumping up and down on the bridge as he then jumped off and ran to the senseis. "Did you see it? Did you see it Kakashi sensei?"

"It was impossible not to. Good job, Naruto!" He smiled proudly as he glanced at the other awaking. It was close to sunrise, another arriving.

Yamato sat up and shook himself to consciousness. "He did it, didn't he?"

"I did it!"

"So we are going to the third step, aren't we?" Yamato asked Kakashi who gave an agreeing nod.

"Yes." He replied and Yamato resumed to talking. "When you can perform multiple kinds of nature manipulation, it's pretty easy to use them separately. But using two at the same time and combining them? Now that's another story."

"Okay, let's do this! Rasengan wind style, huh? Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted while his hands were already making the signs. Instantaneously the clones appeared; ready to combine all the knowledge he was beginning to understand. "Add wind chakra..." He spoke to his clone in front of him with his palm open, forming the base of the Rasengan. "Change it to wind nature!"

The clone answered: "But how do I do it when I'm concentrating on Rasengan's shape manipulation?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Naruto exclaimed.

The manipulation failed over and over again as the blond not yet began to understand the real secret behind this S-rank jutsu. It was already close to midday and Kakashi was lying on the very comfortable wooden sofa Yamato made for him.

Sometimes he would look at Naruto and Yamato who was working ever so hard to contain the beast whenever it appeared in Naruto or was trying to take over a clone. The grey crowned was finishing his book when a messenger of the Hokage's showed up. He assumed it was a usual request for documents or perhaps asking how the training was going, but this time it was none of those.

"Kakashi-sama. " The messenger spoke as he bowed in polite gesture to him.

Kakashi was looking at the young one as he stood up and closed the book in his hands. "What has happened, Ishimura?"

"Asuma-sama... He has been killed in battle."

Kakashi dropped the book when the words sank in. Asuma was dead.


	2. Blue Bird

"Thank you, Ishimura." He nodded to him politely for he did not really want to show how he truly felt. He mostly never did and this moment was definitely _not_ that time.

"Yamato..." Then he turned to him with a serious expression behind the mask. "I must go now. I believe you can take over the task. Naruto doesn't need my help anymore. I have... somewhere else to be. Thank you, Yamato." Kakashi said and vanished before leaving a second for the other to comprehend and react to his words.

Yamato sighed as he was scratching the back of his neck. "Naruto... How about a nice bowl of ramen?" He offered as he released a sigh.

"No, Yamato sensei! I must finish the jutsu otherwise I can't fight with Sasuke! If I could only manage it soon, we could go! Yamato-sensei! Let's make a bet! If I can finish this damn thing by the end of the week, we can eat!"

Yamato's eyes grew wide. "Wha-what? You're saying we won't leave until you master the jutsu?!"

"Exactly Yamato-sensei! Naruto chuckled enthusiastically. "Let's keep training!"

Yamato nodded, glad that Naruto did not pay too much attention of the disappearance of Kakashi. It was better that way. He sat back to the circle of wooden statues and opened his palm, activating the sealing mark he was bestowed upon. The training continued.

* * *

Kakashi rushed to Kurenai which did not take more than a few seconds, considering his great amount of speed and will. As he arrived all shaken up, he was about to knock on the door when it opened even before his knuckles could hit the wooden entry.

Kurenai was standing in front of him, holding an empty watering kettle. "I knew it... The flowers... The wind... "Her words did not make much sense together, however Kakashi was aware what she was trying to explain.

There was a great significance of signs in the village, and the falling of petals and the tender yet ominous touch of the wind were all the messengers of deadly news. Kakashi stepped in and pulled Kurenai in his arms; she was paler than the walls and her dispirited visage foretold the pain she was carrying in her heart.

"Kakashi..." She whispered into his jacket as she held onto him, battling with the tears that kept flowing uncontrollably. "Please... Do something... He can't die in vain...I would avenge him, but..."

"Do not worry, Kurenai. I will do what has to be done. "Kakashi interrupted her before she could finish. He was well aware of her feelings and he understood them perfectly.

"Thank you, Kakashi..." She whispered as she gathered her strength and stepped away from him. She must stay strong, she had to.

"I will go talk to Lady Tsunade. We will see what can be done about it. I have a feeling Asuma's Team won't let it go either. I will take care of them too. I promise you."

"Thank you... I-I knew I could... We could count on you."

"That's what friends for." He smiled lightly as he kept a solid demeanor. "If you need anything, Kurenai... Call me." He said before he left her all alone.

Kakashi stopped at home before he headed to Tsunade; he needed a second to get shake himself together, he felt he was falling apart. The news of his friend dying was like losing a brother, and Kakashi has experienced losses great in amount of pain and number from which most people could not recover.

He was a shinobi and therefore he had no time to allow emotions overwhelm him. He let out a deep breath as he looked out the window. Everything seemed peaceful from the distance, yet he knew the shinobis' heart would soon be dressed in black when the news reached every corner of every home. "You have to keep it together." He spoke to himself and shook himself. "Alright. Let's go."

The Hokage's office was crowded with paperwork. She was a lazy woman who worshipped the notion of procrastination more than anyone. At the same time, she always found other more interesting tasks she would do instead of those she was forced to due to her title.

Apart from the documents lying all over and piling up on both sides of her desk, Shikamaru was standing in front ofher, with tear-filled eyes and vengeful feelings shadowing his spirit.

"But I don't care, Lady Hokage! This time, I cannot let it go!" Shikamaru exclaimed on a raised voice, almost as if shouting of the elder facing him. The leader of the Hidden Leaf restrained herself from kicking the young genin in the backside.

"I am not going to tell you once more, Shikamaru! I won't let you genins go and fight these monsters not even Asuma could defeat! You are supposed to be the smart one for hells sake!" She rose from the desk, smacking the table with both of her hands in annoyance.

"Lady Hokage, I am sorry to interrupt..." Kakashi spoke quietly as he entered the room, not giving a flying piece about him being impolite or not. Even the Village Hidden in the Sand could hear this heated discussion, it was better to interrupt and cut it in half.

"You are late again, I called you hours ago!" Tsunade yelled at him too.

"You wouldn't believe the traffic, Lady Hokage." He smiled lightly.

Shikamaru flashed his eyes at the shinobi, wondering what he was up to. At that moment it was hard for the young genin to think clearly, when his heart was heavy with the burden of death.

"Shikamaru, I believe we are finished. My final answer is no. If you dare leave the village without my consent and do something stupid, anyone who follows you becomes a Rogue just as yourself. Was I clear?"

"Lady Hokage, I am planning on leaving too."

Tsunade's eyes widened with shock as she sat down. She needed a second to attain full comprehension of what just had been said. _"What?"_ was all she could mutter, as she facepalmed herself.

Kakashi resumed. "Team 10 will not sit here on their asses and wait for orders. They want to clear Asuma's name and... Above all, they want to make him proud. I will lead the team and encounter the Akatsuki members. Shikamaru needs some time to figure out a plan which I believe he will do exceptionally. I propose the idea, that if the team gets ready we shall part at night."

Shikamaru was listening with surprised expression upon his face. His heart was beginning to return to its usually peaceful state for he saw a small glimpse of faith.

Kakashi noticed Shikamaru's change of visage so he pushed the idea further. "Naruto is working well, he doesn't need my watch anymore and Yamato's is enough. He will probably...-"

"If Naruto doesn't master his jutsu by tomorrow morning, he won't follow any of you. What's more, I won't let him leave the village anymore. We are running out of time and the intel about these two members..." She interrupted Kakashi.

"Lady Hokage, I will make a plan. I know their prowess and weaknesses more than anyone. We can work with that. We are at certain advantage we can make great use of. Please, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru joined.

With rolling eyes and a very long groan she smacked the desk again. "Alright! Fine! But I want Naruto be ready, and as for your team, I expect a great plan! We cannot lose more ninjas!"

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru bowed politely and flashed a light smile at Kakashi. He left when Tsunade gestured him that he was free to go.

"Not you, Kakashi." She narrowed her eyes, enunciating each syllable of his name menacingly.

Kakashi gulped and turned to her. "Yes, Lady Hokage."

"I've lived longer than you. And times have been bad. I know the pain of loss. You and I haven't really been fortunate. It's true. But it could be worse. For me, and for you, too... We've found good friends, haven't we? Because of your losses, you should understand." She spoke quietly with a calm tone as she looked upon him from her long black lashes. "Please do not do anything reckless. Those kids..."

"I know... I apologize, Lady Tsunade... The way I acted earlier was out of line... I was being a self-righteous fool."

"Don't apologize, Kakashi... I realize that if I'd been in your shoes, I probably couldn't have stopped him, either. I am glad Asuma's team won't go alone. I trust you and your skills completely. No wonder why I heard rumors of you becoming Hokage one day." She smiled at him, wishing to lighten his mood with sweet gossip.

"What? Who said that?" He grew nervous instantaneously.

"Well, women talk." She smirked as her fingers were playing upon the surface of her desk. "I would say... Fan girls."

 _Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls._ Kakashi's head was spinning at the word he denied most. They existed, oh how well they did so! Fan girls. Those entities with loud voice, bright eyes and kissy lips, waiting to be touched by their dream guy.

They were very well present in the Icha Icha series therefore he had even deeper insight into things that most simple shinobis. Jiraiya was very familiar with this question as he put it down on paper very descriptively what those fan girls were willing to do when meeting _good looking, extremely skillful, ever so hilarious..._

Kakashi shook his head as he realized he was thinking about himself just then. He had to snap out of it. "Oh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I prefer to stand where I am now, Lady Tsunade. The title fits you more than any of us. You are exceptional." He nodded.

Tsunade began to play with her hair as he spoke, light blush painting her cheeks. Before she could have thanked it, Kakashi resumed.

"I am going, then. It won't be long before we leave. I will gather some more intel if possible. Thank you, Lady Tsunade." He bowed and vanished in that very instant.

Tsunade stood up and walked to the window. She was looking out, glancing into the distance when Shizune and Sakura walked in.

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune began as she brought news with the young pink crowned girl.

Tsunade turned to face both. "Do you bring news of Naruto's training?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sakura nodded. "Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei say he is going well... However, it will take a little bit more time to perfect this new technique.

"I see... Kakashi is assigned to a mission; he's going to leave with Team 10 because your squads always worked well together. He was thinking the same, send your team as backup."

Sakura nodded understandingly.

"But we don't know when, or even if Naruto-kun will complete this technique..." Shizune turned to look at Tsunade as she spoke with worry in her tone. "Perhaps we should send a different squad?" She proposed as Tsunade was listening to her, thinking.

"Sakura, make it official. Naruto has 24 hours to complete the technique. If he doesn't, I will send another team as backup. We are not letting Team 10 fight alone."

"Yes." Sakura nodded and left to give the news to Yamato and Naruto.

"Shizune." Tsunade looked at her apprentice. "If Naruto doesn't finish in time, I will need you to check the schedules and organize a team that will best compliment Team 10."

"Understand." She replied quickly.

"And so it begins..." Tsunade sighed as she took a seat in her chair and leaned back.

* * *

"Shikamaru, let me hear your plan first." Kakashi said as the team was already gathered together in the forest.

"Sure, I just have to change it a little to account for you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh I see. You were ready to leave, no matter the answer of Lady Tsunade." He looked at Shikamaru.

"Naturally." He smirked. "But all that talk with her… All that convincing... What a drag." He complained. "All right. I'll break down the plan into several different scenarios and explain each one. Things will vary depending on what happens so I need you to remember them all."

Ino and Choji were listening carefully as they were sitting in a circle where no soul could reach them. The plan was laid out in great precision and expertise, Kakashi did not expect any less from the young genin.

The night drew upon them and they all decided to begin their way towards the members of the Akatsuki. Choji packed several bags of potato chips for the road, which was undeniably a good idea for they could all eat some before confronting the enemy.

"I have got to hand it to you, you've learned a great deal about the enemy for having only encountered them once." Kakashi said encouragingly as they were walking and then he resumed. "There is still a lot we don't know about the other one, unfortunately."

"I based the strategies on the information I've gathered. Once you've memorized our simulations, replay each one in your head at least three times. Our probability of success depends on whether or not you commit to them to memory." He spoke as he flashed a glance at Ino and Choji, toying with Asuma's lighter.

"Okay." Ino said, determined. "We have to look for any remaining footprints or scents, right?" She asked as she kept roaming the ground with her steel gaze.

"We won't find anything useful here, and it's certain they won't be awaiting us at the bounty station. We have to trail them another way."

"Even if they take a different route, their destination and targets are the same." Shikamaru contemplated while the team picked up speed and began to hurry with all their might. "They are headed to Konoha. "

"That narrows the area we have to search." Kakashi asked. "So what do you propose to find them?"

"We follow the traces they left until possible. Then, since we will be close, we are going to use a hawk. Ino can control it and see through its eyes. That is what we will do." Shikamaru replied as they kept running.

* * *

"The rain washed away the trail." Shikamaru said as they stopped after hours of running.

"Then it is time." Kakashi said as everyone began to look around, their eyes canvassing the hidden parts of the trees.

"Found one." Ino said as the plan was clear. Choji and Shikamaru helped her sit down and lean against a tree when her mind became one with the hawk's; she gained full control over the bird and let it fly in search of Akatsuki.

The two was soon found walking upon the yellow lands among the broken trees. It was a half deserted half burnt down area towards the Hidden Leaf Village. The hawk sat upon a tree and watched them keeping their way in the direction of Konoha. Suddenly, one of the members turned and lengthening his arm he grabbed at the bird. Ino woke up with a gasp as she regained her consciousness.

"What happened?" Choji asked as he was looking upon his friend with concern."You okay, Ino?"

"Did they notice you?" Shikamaru asked as he was kneeling beside her.

"I think we are okay… They are definitely taking a different route towards our village! They are ten minutes from here, at two o'clock. "

"We better go, then." Shikamaru said as he stood up, the other two following him.

The members didn't notice them, Ino was right. They kept walking until Team 10 caught up.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu spoke as he was walking beside his comrade, noticing shadow creeping behind them.

"I know." Hidan replied.

They jumped apart before the tail could trap them. In that very moment, two kunais with explosive tags were thrown in their directions. Both exploded but none of them got hurt.

"Watch out for that shadow." Kakuzu warned Hidan as the two were now facing each other. The shadows grew and split in two as it was approaching them.

"Like I will fall for the same thing again!" Hidan hissed.

"Hidan! Above you!" Kakuzu exclaimed when noticing Shikamaru above the other. The young genin jumped and threw his kunais at the two. "More explosive tags!" Kakuzu said when they dodged the kunais. The weapons landed in the ground beside them.

"It's not exploding!" Hidan called out when he noticed there was no sound following. But they could not move anymore.

"He got us." Kakuzu growled as he was looking at Shikamaru who stood upon a branch of a tree with arms crossed. "Shuriken Shadow Mimic.. Successful." He smirked as he jumped between them.

"I can't... move!" Hidan was astonished by the prowess of the young one. "You bastard! Your shadow never touched us! How could you do it?"

"Those knives I threw at you are chakra blades. They are made from a special metal that lets them absorb their user's elemental chakra."

"Kakuzu! What the hell is this dick talking about?!" Hidan asked, obviously not the smartest of his team.

"Just shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu growled.

"The blades are mementos from Asuma, the man you two murdered."

"Huh?"

"The 35 million ryou?" Kakuzu asked. "You are smart, kid. Too bad we will have to kill you now."

Shikamaru smirked. "I will end this instead."

Hidan began to panic while Kakuzu remained calm which annoyed the other even more. How could he be so still while this brat was about to end them?

Shikamaru, who was standing in front of them released his shadows towards the Akatsuki's captured ones and united the three shadows. The two were unable to move by their own as now it was the young genin affecting every inch of them.

"Dammit! What are you going to do now?" Hidan cried out.

Shikamaru smiled keeping his hand in the shape of sign forming. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice in a row. I'll make sure to target the right guy in the second time." He said as he focused his chakra on coordinating Hidan.

"Shit." The grey haired opponent mumbled as he was involuntarily walking towards his blade. Shikamaru's movements were perfect, making him pick up the blade and attack Kakuzu with it.

Hidan began his assail upon his comrade, but he something unexpected happened; Kakuzu picked up Asuma's blade -by delving his arm under the ground as it extended beyond limit-, that kept his shadow trapped and connected him to Shikamaru; by that he broke the jutsu and he was free.

The arm, detached from the body could move by its own while Kakuzu jumped away. The opponent smirked as he began to speak. "Your plan was well designed but sometimes things just don't go like that. Even though you actually think, unlike my partner."

Hidan smirked victoriously when he realized what the other was saying. "Kakuzu! What the fuck was that 'unlike my partner' bullshit?!" He screamed at him in disbelief.

"Exactly what it sounded like, moron." He spoke casually.

Shikamaru did not wait any longer; using his shadow technique he began several attacks on Kakuzu by controlling Hidan's movements. Kakuzu kept backing towards a giant rock while Hidan was screaming with all his might for his partner to do something.

The second that Kakuzu reached the wall Choji appeared, using his ultimate jutsu of curling into one deadly ball of hundreds of spikes, the Nikudan Harishensha technique. He smashed Kakuzu from the sky, down into the earth. Hidan's eyes widened and panic suffocated him.

Kakashi was also aghast when he too realized the prowess of Kakuzu. They had no idea who he was therefore their attack was based on mere luck and certain level of underestimation.

The monster emerged from the ground without any bruises or scars. "Now it's our turn." He smirked when suddenly he felt a strong, blunt pain in his heart. "H-How the hell…? I couldn't even sense you, and you got me from behind?"

"Too bad for you." Kakashi replied coldly as his hand was deep inside the opponent's chest. He was impaled.

"What the hell is going on, I thought physical attacks didn't work on you!" Hidan began to panic again while Team 10 was motionless from astonishment.

"Now I get it, you are Kakashi of the Sharingan!" Kakuzu yelled as he came full apprehension of the events.

"Earth is weak against lightning. You got matched with the wrong guy." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei is incredible! He was so quick! We got only one more to worry about." The team spoke in unison, amazed by the prowess of the elder shinobi.

Kakashi noticed Shikamaru's technique reaching its limit, so in order to end Kakuzu he ripped out his heart.

"He ripped out your heart? Man, you can't go around getting killed, you suck." Hidan groaned, upset.

"You're next." Kakashi addressed his threat to the other. There was no time to waste. With a powerful assail he attacked Hidan with the same lighting jutsu, when Kakuzu stopped him; Kakashi was sent against the giant rock, breaking it in pieces with the speed he had arrived. The real battle was just about to begin.

* * *

Kurenai was waiting in front of the Hokage's door patiently. She did not feel anything other than pain, especially that the matter she was there was the ceremony of Asuma's funeral. It had to be done the soonest possible, even when he was still under a threat having his body taken by the Akatsuki. There were no days the Hidden Leaf village could call safe.

The door opened and one of the medical ninja left with his report. "Kurenai-san." He bowed in respect as he passed.

"Tsubouchi-san." She returned the same gesture and allowed herself in Tsunade's office. "Lady Hokage." She greeted the Sennin with great respect while she was trying to hide her tears.

"Kurenai-sama." She offered a gentle smile although the subject was of no joyous matter. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage..." She nodded. "I came because I want to ask about Asuma's funeral… In two days is his birthday... I am asking you to give permission having him buried then, in the cemetery, close to his father."

"Yes, of course... Just let me know what you need, for the ceremony. The village will be there. People keep asking about him already. I suppose you are aware."

Kurenai nodded wearily. "They find me, so I don't go out.. I cannot do it. Only for the hospital.. That I can't really avoid, you see..." She forced a smile upon her face.

"Do not worry... We will catch those who did it."

"I know, Lady Hokage... I asked Kakashi myself."

Tsunade's eyes widened with the flash of surprise and curiosity. "Oh, I see... He and Asuma's team left last night. Soon I am sending a backup squad. I have been trying to pay attention to the most important shinobis, but I guess I still have a lot to learn."

Kurenai allowed a naughty smirk in her mind as her emotions were rising high, so did her favourite hobby of being a matchmaker. If Asuma was there he would be her assistant in such sin. They were a perfect team together. "I believe Kakashi is one of those, right?"

Tsunade nodded.

"We have been close friends since the beginning..." She started.

"Take a seat while you're talking." Tsunade said as she fixed her kimono blouse to avoid her bosom slip out as she leaned closer. One thing she liked more than drinking was gossip about fine men.

Kurenai high fived herself in her head as she sat on the pale orange sofa. "So, you know, Lady Hokage, I've known them since we were kids... " She leaned closer. "Only we could see Kakashi's true face."

"His true face?" Tsunade gasped. She has been wondering about it for quite a while now, she even had a bet with Shizune about what was underneath that damn fabric. "Can you… "She began, biting her lip. "Tell me more about his true face?"

"Well… How to put this…" Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she was thinking hard, even her forehead became wrinkled. Then, her eyes grew big like two glaring orbs bright as the sun. "Once Ichiraku's daughter saw him, and she has fallen in love ever since! There is no other guy she can look at anymore!"

"Damn, Naruto... He told me very different things..." Tsunade frowned as she murmured to herself, recalling all those adjectives about huge lips and horse teeth. Well, at least the truth was much more pleasant. "Is it true.. About Rin?" She bit her lip again yet she kept a solid countenance. After all, she was the Hokage, she _needed_ to know all she could about those she trusted in.

 _I'm so going to sell you out, Kakashi_. She laughed internally as she thought very hard to phrase her thoughts in perfect order.

Then she began. "I believe what you are asking cannot be told by me... If you, Lady Hokage trust Kakashi, I believe you should ask him. I completely understand your reasons for why you would ask such a private question. He doesn't talk much but it's only because he needs some time. Especially now, that Asuma is gone... He is one of the few I can count on. And on whom the village can count." She then gave an innocent look. _Gotcha_.

By the time Kurenai left the Hokage's residence, it was far beyond night. She did not assume they would grow so fond of each other that she left saying "Good night, Tsunade-san." With a deep inhalation she welcomed the warm breeze of the night. Talking about her friends and family put her heart at ease just as much as crying on the shoulders of the ample bosomed Hokage. "Come back safe, Kakashi..." She whispered in the wind as she was heading home.


	3. Hurricane

This chapter is dedicated to another fellow writer Kavernista, who has mesmerized me with her Gaara story. I am going to include her basic idea in this chapter. If you are interested, check her page under this name.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful. If that can be told about such sorrowful ceremonies, it was held in polite grandeur, respecting and reflecting at the same time the knowledge, the prowess, the love of Asuma for his village. He was a deeply respected person for he sacrificed the life he has dedicated to take care of the people in Konoha, where his father once bore the title of being the Third Hokage. He lived up to the Sarutobi name and kept the glory of the clan all through his life. Kurenai and Lady Hokage made sure everyone would feel the importance of someone like him and how he will be missed by presenting a very beautiful ceremony. Tears and quiet cries colored the grey event as everyone was present, even those who only heard the name Sarutobi or just sold cigars to the jounin.

After the funeral people began to take their leave, many were heading simply home to put their hearts at ease while the shinobis were planning on commemorating on their comrade beside some beer and sake. Anything, which contained alcohol.

Kurenai was going home too, although reluctantly. First, she went to the tombstone of her lover and knelt down carefully. She placed a rose and a pair of small shoes beside the stone. "We miss you..." She bit on her lip as she whispered to the stone, caressing the carvings which spelled his name. "You didn't tell me how to call her... We will figure it out later, okay?" She smiled to herself as tears began to fall on her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, as Asuma never liked to see her cry, it got him worried and he was not the best in solving emotional difficulties.

"Let me help you." Kakashi offered as he was standing behind her. He stepped forward and helped her stand back up, without pulling any muscle.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She answered, making sure her eyes seemed dry. "I should go home.. I can't be here, its suffocating me. I just want him to come home.. He gave up smoking when I told him the news.. I knew he couldn't be without it, now he must be doing that while watching over us." Kurenai tried to make a joke, she needed to learn how to keep herself going.

"Very possible." Kakashi agreed with a comforting smile displaying on his face. "I can accompany you home, if you want." He offered when he saw Shikamaru approaching in the short distance.

"Thank you, Kakashi... I know you will be there for me. But..." Kurenai bit her lip as she noticed the young genin too. "Asuma made sure I would be surrounded by men. Shikamaru is keeping an eye on me. He's even worse than you." She made a face as she spoke, to enlighten the moment they were within.

"Oh... I see... That is good." The grey-crowned replied simply.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-san." Shikamaru bowed gently as he arrived. "The funeral was beautiful. However, those children behind me... They couldn't stop commenting and the girls crying... What a drag." He rolled his eyes as the harsh reality hit him that one day he would have to face with certain amount of fan girls as well, but to consider that even during the ceremony of his death he could get no rest, he made a depressed groan leave his throat.

Kurenai chuckled. "All right, all right.. Let's go? I feel beaten up. I need to lie down." She flashed a weary smile to Kakashi. "There are other people needing to be accompanied home." She smirked before she turned and left with Shikamaru. The crow-haired genin cocked an eyebrow as he did not quite catch the meaning behind Kurenai's last uttered words so he looked back to see the shinobi's expression and then following Kakashi with his gaze until he saw what was truly meant: Kakashi walked to the Hokage. _The Hokage!_

"Hm..." Shikamaru noted as he walked against a tree, startling Kurenai.

"Are you all right?" She gasped, looking at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I'm cool... What a drag..." He said, wrinkling his hurting forehead. "Let's go..."

* * *

"Lady Hokage..." Kakashi walked to Tsunade who has been standing alone at her brother's tomb. She has been there almost as if motionless for several minutes now, holding Tonton in her arms as Shizune was assigned to a medical project which was too urgent to leave it.

"Yes, Kakashi." She shook her head lightly, regaining her consciousness. She was indeed taken away by memories. "Did something happen?"

"No, no, Lady Tsunade... People are leaving. I was wondering if you felt like leaving alone or with company."

Tsunade couldn't decide whether to smirk or smile to the thought. "Thank you, I don't mind company. Does it mean you accept my offer for a drink? I heard shinobis are going."

Kakashi mentally face-palmed himself for the woman's mind was around one thing only, apart from tearing the Akatsuki apart, it was drinking on every other occasion. "Perhaps another time? I am not much of a drinker." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"All right." Tsunade nodded, acknowledging that he would not get drunk anytime soon with her. Maybe he was a dull person, after all. She began to walk with Tonton who was almost asleep in her arms. She was a very useful pig; it was simply hard to say when, however. "Did you like the ceremony?"

"It was pleasant, for a funeral." Kakashi replied as the two were taking their way back to the Hokage's Residence. The sun was setting, giving a picturesque view upon the vaults of heaven. Deep orange painted the sky in all shades, while the fine curves of the Moon appeared and grew stronger as the minutes of the hour furthered. "I was not surprised that almost everyone came from the village. I am sorry for his team, however."

"I understand your point. It will be hard for us too, without a skilled shinobi as he was. New tactics will be needed; however, since he trained well each one of his team members, I am confident we won't need to worry about InoShikaCho." She smiled warmly as the weakening rays of the sun were caressing her soft skin upon her face.

Kakashi nodded when he caught himself staring at the pig whose head was buried between the two blossoming parts of the Hokage's chest. He was wondering if the Icha Icha's villain, Tsunamee was based on her, for there was a line in the book saying _"I felt like a pig buried in the bosom of Tsunamee."_ At this point Kakashi grew suspicious about Jiraiya, his head would never fit there, or would it...?!

"Kakashi?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you here?"

"Oh? Yes... I am sorry, Lady Tsunam...Tsunade." He gulped as he grew red as a tomato, the darkening sky successfully blanketing his sin from the woman. "I-… I suppose Kurenai told you about her pregnancy. I would like to ask if it's alright if I myself keep an eye on her, although I am aware Shikamaru is taking the job with more severity."

"Yes, of course. She told me all about your friendship. She might as well be a target, just as Asuma's body and Naruto. Nobody is safe, I'm glad if we keep an eye on each other." She nodded.

"At least Akatsuki's plan is beginning to unfold. Tomorrow I will teach Naruto how to use the Rasen Shuriken without injuring himself."

Tsunade smiled as they kept passing through the streets which grew quieter as evening advanced. "Tell me your idea." She smiled.

"It is simple; he is using shadow clones to create the jutsu, he has to concentrate that amount of chakra on one of the clones as if it was him indeed, and if the clone does the job, Naruto's real body cannot be hurt."

Relief gleamed in her eyes, as she almost dropped Tonton from wanting to clap her hands. "Brilliant idea!"

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "It's no big deal, really..." He said shyly, never showing off with his prowess and intelligence.

"However!" Tsunade's eyes widened when she recalled something quite important. "Tomorrow you can NOT teach Naruto anything!"

"Why not?" He cocked his eyebrow in surprise and peaking curiosity.

"It's fireworks!" She smirked. "My favourites!"

"Indeed... I must have forgotten it..." He smiled lightly.

"You must come and see it. I requested a special one." She stopped on her tracks as they reached the Residence's gates, however she still had this secret to share with him. She beckoned the shinobi to lean closer.

Kakashi grew suspicious, and he obeyed, leaning with his ear to her face so she could whisper.

"There will be flying dragon rockets!" She whispered, releasing a _mwahahaha_ after. Dragon rockets were her other sinful habit beside gambling and drinking. She loved those sparkly things roar before they exploded, scaring the spirit out of innocent children. She would always recall the first time she saw it; she was with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, the latter screaming while the pale serpent child would lick his lips, which gave the girl the creeps. Those childhood memories she could never forget.

Kakashi smiled as he leaned back. "I bet it will be very nice. I will be there." He nodded. "Have a peaceful night, Lady Tsunade."

"If we are in private, I do not mind you dropping the honorific. I have long dropped yours, please do the same." She offered, trying to look as serious as possible, so the shinobi would consider her confidence as an order.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san." He smiled as it was the best he could do; he wanted to show respect for she deserved it. "Have a peaceful night. If a mission doesn't come in, I will see the dragon rockets."

Tsunade nodded. "Good night, Kakashi."

* * *

"Did you see it?" Naruto asked, almost shouting as it was in fact his usual tone of speaking, especially when excited about something.

"See what, you moron?" Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration. She _wanted_ to see it.

"Kakashi-sensei leaned to her!"

"She was whispering something, you idiot!" Sakura yelled at him, pushing him out of the bushes with a punch in the face.

Hinata couldn't hold herself back from laughing and she jumped through the greenery to help Naruto get back up on his feet. "Naruto-kun..Are you alright?" She blushed deeply when the young forever-genin took her hand to lift himself back up. "Maybe.. We could.. Spy on them." She blushed even deeper for thinking such naughty things.

"You are a genious, Hinata!" Naruto raised his fist into the air as if he was the creator of such divine plans.

"Naruto-kun..." She felt like passing out when Sakura dodged her in the ribs so she wouldn't.

"We need a plan, a good one...They will be at the fireworks, so we will follow them, all right?" Sakura smirked, feeling adrenaline rising in her.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded.

"We need another person... So we can team up... And... follow each one of them…" Hinata furthered as she bit on her lip. _Was she indeed interested in such things? Or perhaps the genins were a bad influence on her?_

"Yes, sounds great! Who could help us?" Naruto wondered as he was patting his chin with his fingers, trying to seem very smart.

"I will." Came a voice from behind them. "By the way, you are yelling like the world is falling apart, I am more than sure that Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade knew all along that you were 'hiding' in the brushwood. Even the dead can hear you, you morons." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and he added. "What a drag."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "Why you?"

"I saw them leaving the cemetery together. And Kurenai-san said something. I guess I got curious." He shrugged with his arms crossed.

Sakura couldn't help but comment on it, giving him a smirking expression. "Must be Temari's influence on you, huh, huh?" She giggled, poking him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Sakura." He rolled his eyes. "We should split into two groups, Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura and me. Team A follows Tsunade, and Sakura and me will go after Kakashi since I am much better at hiding than you, Naruto. You'd be busted by him in no time. Hinata will hopefully keep you focused.

"Sounds good for me." Sakura said and Hinata gave a gesture of approval as well.

"Fine!" Naruto said finally, nudging Hinata in the ribs playfully. "We'll be a team, Hina-chan." He chuckled.

" _He called me Hina-chan._.." She uttered before she fainted.

* * *

Kakashi opened his front door and entered with a sigh of relief. "Finally." He released a long breath as he threw off his shoes and walked in.

"Finally." His word was repeated by Pakkun, the miniature pug standing in front of him. "I am starving. What took you so long?"

"I am sorry, Pakkun." Kakashi apologized for being late. "There was a cat on the road so I took the longer way."

"Uhum uhum, as always." He rolled his eyes as he followed his master inside the living room where he switched on the tv. "Make sure the chicken is not overcooked like last time." He rumbled under his tiny nose.

"All right, Pakkun." Kakashi smiled replying. "Let me know when Icha Icha is on. I can't believe they finally put the movie on the tv screen too."

"Finally I will know what are you so embarrassed of reading to me whenever I ask." Pakkun replied with great curiosity in his mind as he sat in front of the small shuriken carved table, playing with his empty bowl. "Do we have any missions, Kakashi?"

"Not at the moment." He replied from the kitchen as he was preparing dinner for both of them. The pug was tiny but not his stomach; it was a void that sometimes not even a whole chicken could fill. Kakashi usually felt he had a Choji too, reincarnated in the body of a tiny dog.

"Thank dogs." He sighed. "You know, we really deserve to catch some break." Pakkun wondered, trying to keep his eyes on the tv screen to warn Kakashi when the movie began.

"I get you, pal. But it is mere luck... The Akatsuki can attack us anytime, so enjoy the freedom you have as long as you can. Because if hell comes down, I will need you and the rest of the ninken."

"I know I know.." Pakkun rumbled under his nose, patting the floor with his tail as he was wagging it. "Kakashi! Come'ere! I think it's starting!" He barked to give the utmost sign of alarm.

Kakashi ran with all his might even though it was less than ten meters between the living room and the kitchen. "Pakkun, it's an advertisement."

"Damn Kakashi, I can't see the colors, only people running around naked. What do you expect from me?"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "Dinner is almost ready, give me a minute, I will be back."

"Fine."

Kakashi kept his word and returned in less than ten minutes, and sat beside the pug after filling his bowl. He placed his own upon the shuriken carved table and took a fork. "Let's eat." He said and they began to eat together while the long awaited movie began, just in time.

"That's what I call perfect timing." Pakkun smirked.

* * *

"Well, infiltration accomplished. It was easier than I thought..It was too easy." Jiraiya mumbled as he was walking in Amegakure no Sato. The village hidden by Rain was as gloomy as ever, it was something that did not change during the decades as the Sennin recalled. It was still a small but quite excessively industrialized hidden village, located in an unnamed country where entering was beyond possible.

As its name suggests, the place was under the menace of constant rain, a never ending fall of cold drops which did not affect the villager's mood. They were born into the moodiness of the area, and their happiness was cultivated by their own. Jiraiya was canvassing the streets wearing a cloak to hide himself from the eager eyes.

"All right.. Where to start?" He asked himself as he looked from side to side. Finding a dumpling shop he decided to head there and took one warm dumpling from the basket. "Uh its hot! I'll take one of these pork buns, if you let me, Granny."

"Sure. I don't recognize your face. You are not from around here, are you, young man?"

Jiraiya chuckled at her compliment as he was dropping the bun from one hand into another to cool it a bit before he took a bite. "No, I am not. I'm a traveling writer." He smiled warmheartedly as he resumed. "I journey from place to place and write about the finest cuisine." He smirked as he took a bite. _Finest cuisine_ meant something completely different to him, but in that situation, it was better left hidden.

"Ooh, I see! So how you like my pork bun?" The old lady asked as her eyes widened in surprise and her spirit warmed up in excitement.

"I must say they are quite delicious. I have heard they were good but now that I had one, they are amazing!" He exclaimed politely.

The lady's smile grew as she's never been complimented so kindly before. "Yes I know, they are quite tasty. I made them myself."

"You know what? I would love to write about them in my magazine! Would that be a problem?" Jiraiya asked, finding the elder too kind to leave her without his ultimate charming technique.

"Oh, young man..." She even blushed to such honor as she really thought he was interested in cuisine. "My buns in a magazine?"

"Oh yes!" He leaned even closer and whispered to her ear; "You'll have such success that you won't have time for yourself from the crowd." He winked.

"That would be quite a problem, wouldn't it?" She chuckled.

He smiled. "It's quite quiet here, isn't it?"

"Oh yes.." The lady spoke. "It is no longer under threat of war, thanks to the efforts of Lord Pain. "Were all very grateful for what he's done."

"Lord Pain?" Confusion wrinkled the Sannin's forehead.

"That's right he's our leader." She said simply.

"What happened to Hanzo of the Salamander?

"Huh?" She couldn't hear him so he leaned closer and asked; "I said WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEADER, HANZO OF THE SALAMANDER?" P _erhaps he asked a bit too loud._

The people around him flashed curious and judging faces as if he spoke a name forbidden to be pronounced out audibly. "What's going on?" He thought to himself quietly as he decided to investigate the sudden change of events in the village.

* * *

Tomorrow came and it came with excitement and daydreams. Everyone was waiting for the the sun to set, preparing eagerly for the fireworks. It was a special day in the life of Konoha for it was a day erasing all the worry and doubt that lurked in the shadows. People felt carefree and forgot the notion of their worries. It was time to celebrate the village, its people, and feel as if everything was peaceful.

Today was the day of Tanabata, the most romantic festival in the country, which celebrates the meeting of two lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi. The legend says that once upon a time, on the sweet bright shores of Amanogawa, lived a beautiful princess who was the daughter of the Sky king. She would work for her father to robe him, yet sadness grasped her heart for she felt alone all the time. Her father, seeing the sorrow in his daughter's eyes decided to do something and so he arranged a meeting with Hikoboshi, a herder who lived beyond the river.

The two fell in love in the first sight and married soon after. As they married, Orihime left her father behind, giving up her kind habit of making clothes for him. The Sky king raged and regretting his actions he separated them, and allowed them to meet each other only one day a year, which was namely today, the 7th day of the 7th month.

The streets represented the love and warmth the lovers shared by colorful decorations made of papers. Children were helping setting the streamers which symbolized Orihime's work, the weaving of threads. The decora was arranged continuously over a distance of more than five kilometers, emphasizing the main roads of the village.

"Everything is so beautiful!" Sakura smiled as she looked from side to side with Shikamaru, feeling love overwhelming her.

Shikamaru groaned, murmuring "What a drag" under his breath, his hands buried in his pockets. "If I were you I would be quiet. Remember we are on a 'mission'?" He glanced at Sakura. "Sakura! Stop fantasizing about Sasuke!" He yelled at her.

Sakura trembled at his strong exclamation and returned to earth. "I wasn't...!"

"Yeah right.." He rolled his eyes as they kept walking. Then, all of a sudden he stopped. "Stop. I can see Kakashi." He pointed in his direction. "There he is." He smirked, thinking it was too easy, but he couldn't care less.

Sakura smirked and pulled Shikamaru behind a table of a restaurant. "Let's keep safe distance." She whispered, suddenly very serious and focused. It seemed girl did have a thing for lovely things. _How troublesome._ "It's her! They are really meeting!" Sakura dodged Shikamaru in the ribs gently, pointing at Tsunade who showed up beside her sensei. "We got them!" She smirked. As the two elder began to walk, they saw Naruto and Hinata following them, perhaps too close.

"You idiot!" Sakura was gesturing menacingly with her fist towards Naruto who was merely a few meters away, pretending to be an enormous wooden trashcan. Hinata was also disguising herself, which was even more suspicious, giving the impression that two trashcans had legs and were all around the Hokage.

"I bet Naruto was the mastermind." Shikamaru whispered to Sakura as they caught up and smacked Naruto against the can he was in.

Dizzily he got out of the can and helped Hinata too, and then the four continued the spying from a safer distance while the elders were kept roaming the streets in front of them.

"It is too weird for me..." Shikamaru whispered. "Hinata, use your byakugan, tell me if its them for sure."

Hinata nodded to his instructions. "Byakugan." She said and looked at the adults in front of them. "I sense nothing uncommon. It's them."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Look! They are holding hands!" Naruto was pointing with all the hands and fingers he had as there were no words to express his enthusiasm.

"Naruto, shut the hell up! We are going to get busted!" Sakura yelled as quietly as a yell could be.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed.

"I wonder how Gaara is doing, now that he's Kazekage and all..." Sakura wondered as she was considering other people's lovelife.

"From what Temari told me, he is busy. And it is said he has been seen training, perfecting a new jutsu." Shikamaru said, poking Naruto's curiosity.

"New jutsu?" He asked as they kept following the Hokage and her company.

"Yes, Temari said Gaara accidentally revealed it, the Sand Flower."

"What a sweet name..." Hinata blushed as she spoke quietly.

"He has a crush?" Sakura was making plotting theories already. "He wants to make the perfect jutsu to give the most beautiful Sand flower to the woman of his heart.." She sighed bathing in the daydreams of romance.

"Temari also told me he met a girl."

"No way!"

"Calm down, Sakura. The girl was around 5 or something... " He rolled his eyes. "We should focus, guys."

* * *

"Do you think they are following them?" Tsunade asked as she was standing beside Kakashi, at the Kikyou Castle, one of the eldest building of Konoha. There could be seen the fireworks giving the most amazing view. Many other surrounded them, the chatter was somewhat loud yet it was not bothering at all. Tsunade changed her usual outfit to a green silk kimono, having her hair completely loose and her bosom never completely covered, while Kakashi wore a blue yukata made of cotton. The fabric and large sleeves emphasized his broad shoulders and slender figure. Yet, she still could not get a glimpse at his face. He was still wearing the mask, no matter the rest of his clothing.

"I am sure." He smiled. "Naruto is not a genius and your genjutsu was perfect. I believe Shizune and Iruka can pretend to be us just fine. I see no reason why would they keep following us, however.." He raised an eyebrow as he was indeed wondering. _Naïve_.

"So, Kakashi.. I always wanted to ask.." She began as she looked upon his face.

"Huh?" He snapped out of thinking and matched her gaze. "Yes, Tsunade-san."

"What is beneath your mask, Kakashi? What are you hiding there?" She bit her lip and courteously poked his chin.

He chuckled of nervousness and also because he blushed. "Underneath? It's simple!" He exclaimed and grabbed the mask, beginning to pull it off... The more he pulled it away from his face the larger Tsunade's eyes grew. "There's another mask!" He chuckled and revealed the darker blue fabric.

Tsunade growled in frustration but showed it no more, instead she decided to choose another tactic. "I see... I guess that's why you cannot drink, huh? You don't really have a mouth... "

"What?!" Kakashi was blinking in disbelief.

Tsunade smiled innocently, and she wished to say more but they were interrupted by the commencing of the fireworks. The view was breathtaking as ever, people cheering in waves, observing the art of explosion with open mouths and clapping. It took over twenty minutes but it felt more than that. All bewitched by such experience, after the show many took their ways to restaurants and places where they could share a drink.

Tsunade was burning with joy and victory as she somewhat managed to force Kakashi to go with her for a sake. After the sixth, Kakashi began to count the money he had, in his head, releasing a sigh as he knew he would later apologize for the debt he was about to get into.

"And that's how it happened!" Tsunade finished telling a long memento of her life Kakashi could not recall the end of, however he enjoyed greatly listening to her.

"I see." He smiled, throwing the seventh sake behind his back as he was pretending to be drinking with her. To his fortune, Tsunade was already too tipsy to notice what he has been doing.

"And you know, that's why I just don't stop betting. And if I win, it's always a bad sign! I hate winning! At the same time, if I don't... Where was I?" She chuckled.

"Gambling." Kakashi replied politely. "I will accompany you home, if that is okay. I think we drank enough, lot of fun!" He chuckled, gulping as he grew nervous that she would insist on drinking more.

"All right!" She nodded. "You drank with me, you proved yourself. We can continue another time" She chuckled, trying to stand up which seemed somewhat harder now.

Kakashi watched her and as she managed to accomplish the task he decided to quickly pay the bill.

"You don't have to... Well, all right." She smiled at his courtesy of indebting himself over her.

They got on the streets, still bathed in the beauty of the decorations and unsurely the Hokage betook. Kakashi followed her strictly beside her for if she was about to fall, he was there to catch her.

"I hate this job sometimes.. Making decisions that may lead to utter devastation.. I hate Jiraiya didn't take it.."

"Do you really hate it that much?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No... Just a part of me." She smiled wearily as she was thinking deeper about it. "Sometimes I get unsure and it scares me. I have lost too many people. It gets harder every time you find more precious to your heart."

"I understand it completely." He replied, sighing quietly.

"But someone has to do it, right?" She giggled tipsily.

"That is true." Kakashi nodded and he encouragingly added; "I do believe there was no better candidate for this kind of task than you. The villagers feel safer."

Tsunade stopped as he grew silent.

"Is everything all right?" Kakashi stopped too and looked at her. "Do you need to throw up? Or faint? Maybe both?" He got himself ready to all kinds of reactions, except one.

Tsunade looked upon him as if to bewitch him with her bright deep orbs. She moved her hands upon the fabric of his masks and pulled them off with a swift motion. She did not hesitate; she was the Fifth Hokage, and drunk. Her lips reached for his, ignoring the fact she was not in her most alluring state. The grey-crowned shinobi was caught off guard in that very instant yet, this time it was not his mind working but something much lower.

Tsunade pulled back as if to seek for the feelings of Kakashi in his eyes, but the ninja did not let her find the answers. He drove her lips back upon his and locked them in a gentle collision. She pulled him even closer as if it was possible and leaned into his arms, while wishing to explore all the skill the shinobi's mouth possessed.

Before she let the sensation take over her completely, she pushed him away with all the force she has left, which, in that very moment was barely visible. She looked at him, finding the poor soul completely surprised at such length he didn't even move merely watched her.

"Wow..." She couldn't decide whether she meant that to the face she was seeing, all those courtly lines of his divine appearance or the kiss he has given to her. She turned her back and rushed up the stairs of her Residence. It was luck they arrived so soon. She ran to the bathroom as the night was coming back from her stomach, the mixture of sake, chicken buns, immense joy and nervousness, worry and doubt suffocated her.

Kakashi hesitated to follow her and he did not. He put his masks back on and looked up at the pale fat Moon. "Idiot." He sighed.

"Wow..." Hinata said as she has experienced the most sexual moment of her life, standing in a safe distance from the shinobi, remaining unnoticed. "Kakashi-sensei...So beautiful..." She blushed even harder.


	4. Waiting for Love

"No! No! Aaargh! The Hokage's Residence was echoing from the loud groaning and agony of Tsunade. She fell upon her desk and began to smack the wooden surface over and over again. Shizune ran inside, thinking she was in grave danger.

"What's going on Lady Tsunade?" She looked around concernedly, canvassing the room inch by inch in fast movements of her eyes. Perhaps the enemy was too small, that's why she couldn't see it the second she walked in.

"I can't.." She began, groaned again, still quite hangover. "I can't remember.." Tsunade hit the desk with another well aimed punch before she resumed, taking a second or so to decide whether she had to rush to the bathroom or it was merely a false alarm.

"You can't what, lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she stepped closer to her carefully, observing the Hokage's features in search of signs she could read, however apart from suffering from last night's parade, there was nothing else to see. And that fact was quite usual, therefore she simply ignored it.

"I can't recall his face... The face. I was so close... I am not even sure I actually saw it... Did I? She groaned again, feeling the push of throwing up overwhelm her. "Just a minute..."She muttered before she grabbed the closest trash can and freed her stomach from the remains of alcohol.

"Are you talking about Kakashi-sama?" She raised an eyebrow as she carefully took away the filled trash can and put it outside of the door. She couldn't stand the smell.

"Yes... Well... I am..." Tsunade replied, wiping her face and releasing a deep sigh."Gosh, I keep thinking my alcohol tolerance would advance but I just can't take it."

"Why do you drink then?" She narrowed her eyes as she was looking upon the Hokage.

"Because its good.. Gosh you don't understand..." Tsunade sighed again, falling back upon the desk.

"Lady Tsunade... May I ask the reason why Iruka-sama and I were asked to impersonate you? Why those youngsters followed us all the way?"

"That's.. It's a part of a… A…." She thought very hard before she gave a final response. "...an experiment." She nodded then, feeling completely safe from Shizune's eager eyes.

"Ah... All right..." Shizune decided not to pose further questions for the Hokage was not quite in the shape to even be in the mood and reply to them. Supposedly there was more to the story but that was left for another time, hopefully.

All of a sudden there was a brusque explosion in the room, a small but strong one from which the thick odor of frogs emanated. Tsunade and Shizune both began to cough, the light smoke having greater effect on the drunken one."What is this?"

"I am sorry, to intrude, but this is urgent." Came a voice through the fading clouds of smoke.

It was no one else but the elder toad sage from mount Myouboku, Lord Fukasaku himself. He arrived alone, scarred and weak. "Lady Hokage..." He spoke on a coarse tone, coughing up blood. "It's about Jiraiya boy."

"Lord Fukasaku!" Tsunade hastened from the desk and rushed to the small toad, helping him to the sofa with Shizune. The frog was in terrible shape.

"I came as fast as I could, however I believe it might be too late."

"What has happened, Lord Fukasaku?" She asked as she knelt in front of the toad to get a better look at him. Her hands opened and she began to heal the small sage wherever it was necessary. The largest scars were upon his back.

"Jiraiya boy.. Im not exactly sure where to begin... Let me see... I suppose the most important thing is... I'm afraid Jiraiya boy has died in battle..."

A second of silence washed over the two women. Tsunade's face grew even paler even though she was already white as a ghost. "What-...What are you talking about, Lord Fukasaku...?" She spoke with all her strength gathered, for words seemed to be stuck in her throat. It felt as if a rock was weighing her lower and lower, sinking into the pit of sorrow.

"I know that this is sad... So I understand if you don't believe me..." He sighed as he resumed. "For some time now rumors have been circulating that the leader of the Akatsuki was operating out of the Village Hidden in the Rain... I believe you knew that Jiraiya boy went there to see if the rumors were true."

"Yes... We spoke briefly... He..." She could speak no more.

"Jiraiya boy encountered Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, however…" He coughed before he could continue. "Pain was a former student of Jiraiya boy's from many, many years ago. He called him Nagato."

"That goes back to the chaos during the third great ninja war..." Tsunade added, gulping to suffocate her tears. "The hidden Rain village had become a battlefield, and he took some orphans under his wings. I remember, because... I asked him to stay with us... Please, give me a minute. I cannot let this go." She rifled from the room, knowing not exactly what she was about to do. Passing through the large staircases she eventually entered the Discussion Room without caring who was there; to her luck the shinobis were present, chatting about their daily tasks.

"Guy, Shikaku, Choza... I need all of you. I need a team immediately to save Jiraiya!" She ordered them ever so determined the three stood in solid straightened posture. "Yes, Lady Hokage!"

"What happened?" Kakashi was standing beside Tsunade while holding a novel.

"We are going to save Jiraiya!" Guy exclaimed, with his fist against the air, his teeth brighter than before.

"What happened to him, Lady Hokage?" He asked as concern washed over the grey-crowned shinobi.

Tsunade had no choice but to include Kakashi in the review of the tragic events. The ninjas followed her to her chamber where the small toad sage was resting, waiting patiently with Shizune.

"I apologize, Lord Fukasaku." She said as she entered with the others.

Fukasaku nodded in polite gesture and retold everything about the circumstances of the ominous encounter.

"But to defeat a shinobi as powerful as Jiraiya, how did Pain accomplish such defeat?" Kakashi asked, patting his chin with his finger as he was thinking.

"That's because he possesses nothing else but the Rinnegan."

"What did you say?" Kakashi's eyes widened while the rest remained blank in visage.

"But there's more. There were six of them with the Rinnegan." The toad sighed.

"How is that even possible?" Kakashi asked while Choza and Guy were standing with the same face Naruto made most of the time, which equaled to complete loss of comprehension while Shikaku was already creating an extensive variety of scenarios in his head, yet he could not deduct enough information to arrive to a possibly positive conclusion.

"I don't know, perhaps there's some trick behind it. I believe Jiraiya has discovered the secret behind it during that terrible battle." He trembled as he recalled his apprentice's face soaked in his own blood. "Even when he knew fate was near, Jiraiya boy left a message before collapsing. This is it..." He said, showing his back.

"It's a code." Shizune said as everyone was looking at the message carved into his skin. "I'm sure he did this to prevent Pain from catching on. And that is all I know. I wonder what he was trying to tell us."

"Maybe we can decode this and hopefully then understand."

"There is no time." Tsunade muttered deliberately.

"Granny Tsunade..." Came a voice ever so familiar.

"Oh no..." Guy covered his mouth when Naruto showed up as he did usually at this time of the hour when he would ask for an assignment or for any intel the Hokage could give to him.

"What's going on?" The blond asked as he looked around, not quite comprehending the meaning of the scene in front of him. "Who is this tiny frog gramps?" He cocked a brow, not really remembering ever meeting him.

"Naruto, watch your mouth." Tsunade warned him. "This is Lord Fukasaku, he traveled all the way here to speak to us."

"Well, to be more accurate I am a great sage toad, but never mind that, it doesn't matter. Answer me this, are you really Jiraiya boys student or not?"

"Boy? Don't treat Pervy Sage as a kid, you old geezer!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Tsunade ordered him with anger never shown upon her face before. "Do not talk to Lord Fukasaku like that, you brat!"

Naruto was taken aback by the power of Tsunade's emotions. He bit his lip and remained quiet.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began. "It seems Jiraiya was lost in battle against one of the Akatsuki members, seemingly their leader, named Pain."

"What?" He gasped, feeling sharp pain spreading within his heart as unstoppable plague. He tugged at the garment of his jacket, as if to wish and squeeze out the cursed feeling he was experiencing. "How could you let him go, old Granny?"

"He wanted to go, Naruto. There was nothing to be done."

"I wish you went instead of him, Granny. If he was Hokage, he would have never let you leave!" He began to shout while tears wetted his cheeks. "You would be alive because he would have never let you get hurt! How could you do it?!" He shouted at her and before he could have been calmed down, the young blond hastened from the room and could not be seen at all, not even the trail of him.

Tsunade sank back in the chair, keeping her demeanor as straight as she could. She must _not_ fall apart in front of everyone.

"If he is really the child of the prophecy Jiraiya boy has talked about, I will take him to Mount Myoouboku." The toad spoke, breaking the silence that passed above their heads.

"Thank you, Lord Fukasaku." Tsunade bowed her head politely.

"I will go alone." Kakashi said simply. "I have the Sharingan and jutsus I always wanted to try. Shikaku has to stay here and work on the message Jiraiya has left for us, and you will need the strength of Guy and Choza here." He spoke reasonably, with great insight.

"Do not even think of it, Kakashi!" She exploded again. "Get the hell out of here, I forbid you to go alone! You are out of your mind! You are officially off the mission!"

Everyone was looking at the each other with lips pursing. The Hokage's emotional roller coaster was clearly comprehensible for she had just lost another important person of her life, and therefore she became the only one of the Three Legendary Sannins. However, the way she treated Kakashi was beyond understanding. Well, for the elders anyway. The youngsters were in better apprehension of such instability of her spirit.

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura looked around as the trio was waiting for him at Ichiraku's Ramen. It was his favourite place, and he would show up even when having a hole drawn through his stomach. _So why was today different?_

"I don't know." Shikamaru sighed, sensing something was indeed out of ordinary, even odd at some sorts. "Something is not alright." He frowned to the thought of things not being in order which meant one thing: he had to do something about it. "What a drag."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Perhaps Kakashi caught him last night and beat him?" She smirked when she noticed a light blush on Hinata's cheeks. She assumed it was because of the name of the blond.

"Naah, I doubt it. Plus I still think it wasn't actually Kakashi and Tsunade we followed. It was just so... weird." He kept frowning.

Hinata blushed again and patted her cheeks as if trying to put out the fire that painted her rosy visage.

Sakura grew suspicious so she said: "Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi." And then she knew."Hinata!" She screamed as she rose startled from the chair, pointing at the Hyuuga princess. "You know something!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"No... I..." Hinata whispered, feeling she was about to faint but Sakura smacked her in the head gently to avoid such accident.

"You are a terrible liar! What do you know?" Sakura kept screaming, a habit she shared with Naruto.

"I…" Hinata uttered, barely audible the enunciation of the words she spoke. "I saw.."

"WHAT?" Sakura's head was about to explode in curiosity, or that is how Shikamaru saw her.

"His face."

"What?" Shikamaru asked too, having the same shocked display of visage as the pink crowned girl.

"I saw his face.."

"Beyond the mask?" Sakura was barely breathing.

"Well...Yes..."

"How was it? Does he have horse teeth? Huge lips?"

"No... He was beautiful." Hinata giggled, sighing to herself. "Very handsome."

The weather grew cold in all of a sudden, thick clouds gathered upon the sky and closed out the beams of the sun entirely. Darkness descended upon the village, with wind whirling forcefully.

"Oh-oh..." Shikamaru said as he grabbed at Asuma's lighter with which he was playing for minutes now. "Bad omen."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Kakashi is?" Shizune was running on the streets with Iruka and a small group of Anbu members. They met in the center of the entrance hall of the Hokage's Residence when the thunder was tamed. It was only quiet rain falling, giving the impression that it was nothing else but an endless curtain of tears falling from the heavens. "Anyone has found him?" Shizune was out of breath while she was looking upon the others faces.

"I am sorry, Shizune-sama, but he is nowhere to be found."

"Oh no..." She groaned, flapping herself in the forehead. "I have to tell Lady Tsunade... Thank you." She bowed them to thank their effort politely and rushed up the stairs, falling into the room as she tripped with the last hurried step taken.

"Are you all right?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as she was standing in front of the windows, her regard lost in the melancholic scenery that seized upon her spirit too.

"I am sorry, but..." She shook her head. "He is gone."

Tsunade held herself back from punching the windows, which required great amount of self-control. "That prick."

"Lady Hokage..." Shizune spoke but she was hushed by the glare of the elder.

 _I don't even remember his damn face…_

* * *

Kakashi successfully infiltrated the Village hidden by Rain by the aid of the toads; he did not have a contract with them, however the affection they had for Jiraiya was greater than the strictness for rules. Before his departure, Kakashi asked some more information about the circumstances and especially about the enemy's strength and weaknesses. Lord Fukasaku was forthcoming, for the shinobi was quite dauntless. He himself wished that his student could be saved so he put his faith in the ninja of the Sharingan.

"All right... Let's see." Kakashi said as he straightened his back and took a glance around.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind him.

He replied before turning to face the source. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I came to get Jiraiya. And I would also like to have a word with this Pain guy." He said cockily. "Seems he's a real pain in the ass."

"Shut up!" Konan growled and began her first attack on the shinobi. She didn't want to waste time dealing with him. Other matters were of great importance.

Her fist assault was one of her highly regarded ninjutsus; she hardened the paper sheets by the Dance of the Shikigami which turned her entire body into thousands of paper sheets; they were hardened to the point where they became hard as steel; rapidly she folded them into arrows and shurikens, sending them with great force and agility against Kakashi.

"You are the second to tell me that today." He replied as he dodged the paper weapons without even having to use his Sharingan. "Impressive." He complimented her as he acknowledged her prowess.

"You are skilled yourself. But not enough!" She engaged upon him once again; opening large wings made of papers she sent several explosion sheets in his direction which followed Kakashi's movements. One of the piece of paper hit him at the arm which suddenly expanded all over his body, entombing him within the tight grasp of steel-like coffin. "Gotcha." She smirked, clenching her fist tighter and tighter as if intending to crash the ninja. Before she could do that, there was a strong wave of lightning emanating from the paper coffin; Kakashi broke free with his Lightning Cutter.

"What is this?" She gasped as the ninja broke free, facing her again, suffering of no bruise merely trying to catch his breath. He pulled out one of his blades and channeled his lightning-chakra through them. "What are you?" She hissed when the blade almost reached the target; her forehead. Before Kakashi could succeed she vanished into thousands of paper to avoid the collision with the deadly weapon. The blade pierced through the building behind her, leaving a large clean cut. Konan began to regain her form, her eyes regaining sight but she saw no sign of Kakashi; it was too late, his hand was delved into her back, the sharp strokes of Chidori numbing her spine, reaching closer to her heart.

"STOP!" The yell was clear and strong, he was facing them. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, I believe. Let her go before I kill you too."

"Pain, I assume." Kakashi replied, remaining stern. "Let's trade. I let her live and you give me Jiraiya."

"He is long dead, you fool."

"Another reason why you won't need him, will you?" Kakashi noticed that they were not alone; five other similar members showed up, having pierced with grey rods all over their bodies. _So that was what Lord Fukasaku was talking about._ "Before any of you attack me, she will already be dead, you know it."

Pain snapped his fingers and the Legendary Sennin's body was in front of him. "Come and get him."

Kakashi, without hesitation betook towards Pain, carrying the impaled Konan who was whimpering from pain and frustration. When he was close enough, he did not think further; Kakashi blew the Chidori while his shadow clone took Jiraiya's unconscious body from the perimeter; both hid within a tunnel.

He knew he was at great disadvantage for he did not know the place, what is worse he has never even seen it to have the slightest of idea of where he was, in all truth.

"Jiraiya..." He began to slap the Sennin but as it was of no use, he did what he did not want to do; he threw up a frog from Mount Myouboku. Wiping his tongue repeatedly he grew sick, becoming green like a leaf.

"It wasn't that bad, was it, now?" The frog narrowed his eyes at the grey-haired shinobi who was bowing politely in gesture of asking his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't, it wasn't." He blushed, still looking like a damn leaf. "Can you perform it?"

"Yes, just give me a second. How impatient we are these days." The frog hissed as he jumped upon the wounded torso of the Sennin, licking the elder's face multiple times.

Kakashi's eyes widened at such scenery while he kept his mind alert; Pain and the girl could appear at any time and then, they would be in quite an amiss.

The frog's tongue was tinted in special oil that could only be found in the Mount. It was a type of senjutsu to gather natural energy. The frog stole the oil of the sacred fountain and since there was no time to waste, for the liquid would immediately evaporate, he slapped the Sannin over and over until the features of a toad displayed upon his face; it was mainly his nose and eyes that changed. Jiraiya began to regain his consciousness slowly, groaning like an old man after a long day of reading pervert novels.

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi smiled warmheartedly as he patted his comrade's cheek.

"Watch out!" The Sage rose, pushing Kakashi away to avoid the clashing of Pain's assault. It was too late; two Paths of Pain grabbed at each hands of Kakashi while the third impaled him and Jiraiya with a large black rod, able to absorb their chakras.

"How stupid, thinking you could run from Pain. Now I will show you what real pain is!" Pain shouted.

Fortune held out her hand to the two ninja's; Jiraiya was conscious enough to send the summoned frog back to Mount Myouboku with his jutsu while Kakashi pulled out the rod from his chest and powered it up with his remaining chakra. "Jiraiya, the Rinnegans! They all know what we will do!"

"I know, Kakashi... However..." He whispered as he rose, and gathering his strength and prowess he engaged an attack on the one facing Kakashi; while it was easy to notice his weary attempt Kakashi, as if reading his mind knew what the Sannin planned; releasing a shadow clone he set upon the same from behind; it was a blindspot and the two Leaf ninja knew it well.

"Chidori!" He shouted and pierced through the body of the Path, throwing the lightning filled rod at the other beside them. While the Paths focused on dodging the rod, the two managed to kill and capture one Path. Before they could say anything the Summoning Jutsu was successful; both showed up in the Hokage's chamber who instantly rose from her chair in surprise.

"They are coming." Kakashi groaned before the ninjas passed out on the floor, dropping the captured Path aside.


	5. Lay Me Down

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly as he was beginning to regain his consciousness.

The unseen outside sky disturbed the peace of the earth; ever since his departure from Konoha the rain did not stop falling. The thunder summoned clouds remained, casting immemorial length of darkness on the village. Wearily he sat up among few quiet groans and observed his body that more likely belonged to a mummy than to himself; almost everywhere he was bandaged and beneath them he could feel long stitches crossing his chest. He could recall the faint memory of the battle, being impaled by a rod.

"You're awake..." Came a sweet voice ever so familiar, ever so fancied.

"Lady Hokage..." He answered when his eye found hers; his Sharingan was also patched, the blood leaking previously still visible on his cheek.

"I told you to drop the Honorific." She smiled, her alluring features bathed in relief for the sight of the shinobi.

"I don't believe it's a good idea." He answered, giving an austere look.

 _He was hurt._ Not only physically. She rose from the chair in which she has been seating and walked to the shinobi's bed. She sat upon the edge and raised her arm towards his face.

"Let me see your eye." As Kakashi lifted the patch from his Sharingan, Tsunade released a small cold flow of chakras towards it. He hissed which made the Hokage smile. "You had worse than this, don't be a princess."

Kakashi had no choice but to give her right. He was looking at her while she was treating him. "How is Jiraiya?" He asked.

"He is alive, thanks to you." Tsunade replied, wiping gently away the blood stain from the shinobi's face. "When you arrived you carried him and a Path. The corpse is currently under examination. With the body and your intel, we will be able to fight Pain when he arrives."

"And Naruto? How is his training going?"

"Always worried for your students, aren't you?" She smiled when she took her hand away. Kakashi nodded lightly and so she resumed. "He has been away for days too."

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "What? How long I have been out?"

"Three days." Tsunade replied. "Sakura helped me keep you alive. You had punctured lungs, five broken ribs, inner bleeding and the weapon impaling you must have been poisoned, as you kept drifting into a coma. Jiraiya is still unconscious. But he is alive."

"Phew..." He whispered. "I see..."

"Kakashi." Tsunade's voice suggested seriousness. "Sometimes people hide a feeling for so long that life fades it to a far memory."

Before she could continue, which Kakashi dearly hoped so, a cloud of joyous yelling broke past the doors. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Team 7 rushed in like bolts of lightning, jumping on the bed. The shinobi couldn't breathe from Sakura and Naruto's hug and what made it all worse that they were shaking him up and down as if inviting to dance with them upon the sheets. "En-eno-.." His eyes popped out while his head grew purple.

"Guys, enough, enough!" Tsunade was becoming worried as the two youngsters were clinging on the shinobi.

"If one wishes to express their affection and relief towards an injured, it is said that hugs can relieve pain and bring more happiness." Sai chew over the new information, he was reading in the book held in his hands. "Well, alright, let's give it a chance." He shrugged and walked to Kakashi's bed and gave him a hug too.

"Alright, alright, get away from him, he's barely breathing." Tsunade began to panic.

The three got away reluctantly but remained on the bed while Kakashi could catch his breath. "I am glad you are here." He smiled wearily, coughing.

"Kakashi-sensei! You saved Jiraiya!" Naruto exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up.

"You are so cool, sensei!" Sakura blushed.

"Yes. Cool." Sai added, trying to participate in being happy for Kakashi.

"How is the training going, Naruto?" The grey-crowned smiled as he ruffled the blond's hair.

"It's great Kakashi-sensei! But the food…" He began to heave as Naruto thought about all of the bugs the toads were feeding him with.

Sakura got upset as usual to Naruto's sillyness and began to smack him in the head like in the old days which made everyone chuckle.

"Sakura, I have to talk to you later." Tsunade warned her as she rose to give enough space to Team Kakashi. "I will better go now." She forced a smile towards Kakashi whose visage told clearly he did not want her to leave.

Sakura stood as well and apologized from Kakashi. "I'll follow Lady Tsunade but I will be back later with lemon jellos, I promise!" She smiled and ran out.

Naruto's eyes brightened up for the word of "jello" while Kakashi grew pale. He just couldn't eat that. _Ew._

* * *

"Nazashi-sama." Tsunade entered the hospital room with Sakura which was found beside the morgue where most experiments were held, the chamber possessed unique medical equipment which in many cases proved useful. The med ninja was holding a rod when the Hokage and her apprentice came in, the Path's corpse lying upon the table. "Do we have any news about him?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." She replied. "The chakra meter shut up suddenly and the black rod began warming up. I thought this was strange. But these are demodulators which respond to high frequency chakra waves."

"They are chakra receivers?" Tsunade gasped as her fear became true. "They are still receiving chakra? At this very moment?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage. And that only means one thing..."

"The enemy is getting near." She sighed. "Jiraiya is still unconscious; we will have to ask the toads to help us hide him in the Mount. He cannot stay here, and also, Kakashi…"

"Lady Tsunade..." Sakura spoke. "Lord Fukasaku told us that these Pains seem to be keep coming back from the dead..."

"So you are saying the rods are connected, or might be connected to his immortality?"

"Exactly..."

"The autopsy will require some more time, detailed cell and tissue analysis cannot be done hurriedly, but in a week we hopefully can bring results. But not anytime sooner. I am sorry." Nazashi said apologizing.

"It's all right, Nazashi-sama. I know you work with all you can. If they break in sooner, we will find a way to protect the village." Tsunade said, trying to soothe herself and the rest around her. "We will find a way."

* * *

Later that day, Tsunade knocked on Kakashi's door, trying to make up for the first time she didn't. She let herself in and left the door open as she did not pay much attention to it, seeing the shinobi lying on bed in complete stillness. "Kakashi?" She raised her brow with hurried footfalls approaching the bed; it was when she saw that beneath the blanket there was no one. "Kakashi?" She looked around.

"I'm right here." He said as he came from the bathroom. "Please don't let Sakura force more jello down on my throat. I can't take that thing."

Tsunade giggled and raised her hand, showing the bowl of ramen. "Nobody likes that, only Naruto." She smiled, watching him stumble to the bed. She took a seat beside him and handed him the bowl. "Eat up."

"You are making me eat because Pain is near and you are lacking people?" He asked as he took the dish and the chopsticks, placing it upon his lap to eat.

She didn't know what to answer for he was right and not at the same time. Pain was indeed approaching and she was naturally lacking good shinobi for many have already been killed just like Asuma, but her purpose was none of those; she merely wanted to see him in a better shape, and she hoped she could see him without the mask.

And so it happened; "Sorry, but I cannot eat fast now.." He pulled down the fabric and parted his lips to take the first small bite. She cursed herself for forgetting such a view, yet her heart was at ease for having the chance to see him again. "That is alright. Eat well."

"Thank you, Tsunade-san." He spoke as he swallowed the first bite and resumed. "It is delicious. Ichiraku's, I bet?"

"Yes." She smiled."Nobody can compete with him."

"That is true." He returned her smile. "How is everything progressing? I have never seen the weather like this, Pain is on the way isn't he?"

"Yes, unfortunately." She nodded and added. "The autopsy is slow, but we cannot quicken it up so easily. However, we have certain theories with Lord Fukasaku.. I don't know if Naruto will manage to learn Sage mode but I believe in him. I just hope he can do it before it's too late."

"Naruto never gives up. No matter how lost a war seems for people, he sees opportunity to keep on and he seizes it as if it was the last day of his life. He has taught me many things, I was lucky to be assigned to Team 7." Kakashi replied while the bowl was half empty. His hunger knew no end.

She smiled, not quite knowing what to say. She felt selfish for wishing to talk about herself and what she truly felt but perhaps it was not the time. "I need to check up on your scars. I want to make sure you can recover the soonest possible. I know you would go and risk your life again if the Akatsuki entered the village, giving a flying fly about your condition."

"You know me well, Tsunade-san." He wiped his lips as he finished eating.

"Uncover your chest." She ordered him.

Kakashi began to reopen the temporary bandages covering his whole torso while Tsunade placed her hands on his skin above the lungs and sent a gentle flow of healing chakra through.

"How is it?" She asked as slowly she slipped down her palm to reach the edge of the wound of the impalement which hid upon the left side of the shinobi's stomach. He didn't hiss this time, merely bit on his lip.

"It's better." He replied while his eyes followed the traveling of her hands.

 _Why do I keep seeing it?_ Hinata was standing at the door, red as fire. She just encountered the second most sexual moment of her life, seeing adults touching each other, giving those way too sensual looks to one another. It was _exactly_ how she imagined she would take care of her Naruto; now it was all in front of her. She cleared her throat and bowed when thunder stroke the middle of the village.

Tsunade and Kakashi interrupted, the blonde Hokage matched Hinata's cheeks, rocketing herself from the bed up to a straight standing position while Kakashi covered himself up to his nose. He forgot he was not wearing his mask. _What an odd situation._

"What is it, Hinata?" Tsunade asked nervously, flicking her tousled hair from her face.

"Lady Hokage.. Pain is here. We are under attack."

Blood froze in their veins when the young princess spoke. Tsunade hastened from the room while Kakashi jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, ripping off the bandages. In count to two he was dressed and rushed from the room, leaving Hinata faint onto the bed that was close to the door _. She saw his butt._

* * *

"A spherical barrier that includes underground and aerial coverage surrounds the entire village.."

"Anyone who enters without permission will be immediately detected by them." Konan replied as the Paths and she were standing upon the hill leading to the village.

"Konan, you are with the hunt." Pain ordered.

"I know."

"I will release Chikoshodo unto the sky above them, so it will confuse them about giving a not accurate count. I have my own way of doing things. Now the world shall learn what pain is." He said and vanished, breaking through the barrier. Everything went as they planned. Pain's first step was the hospital while three other Paths scattered within Konoha.

One of them, with arms able to detach released three grenades upon the village, destroying homes and shops to the ground. Hysteria broke in, where people like maddened rats were traversing the streets, creating more casualties by tripping over each other and those who were unable to get up from injures. Houses after houses exploded while enormous demons were summoned for the very same goal. The police force gathered among the human debris and tried to hold them back, launching counterattacks."Fire style, fireball jutsu!" One of them called out, and released a large ball of flames after the hand seal. "The fire style has no effect.." He gasped when the Path simply dodged it by consuming the chakra of the jutsu. He showed up in front of the Uchicha and broke the neck of the mortal.

* * *

"Simultaneous attacks, what's going on? There was only one intruder to confirm in sector B." The jounins were clueless.

"I'll confirm with Byakugan, just wait." A Hyuuga said standing upon a roof. "Contract the other troops and request backup!" He ordered his comrade.

"Where can I find Naruto Uzumaki?" Pain was holding two officers by their necks, forcing them to speak. "Answer me now, rats."

"We won't sell out our comrades." They said and met their end in an instant. Other Paths were seeking the same answers; it was time to take revenge.

Pain broke into the hospital with a loud explosion while the Paths remained on the streets, taking spirits and bombarding Konoha. The squads began to assemble, everyone trying to find their comrades. Shikamaru and Sakura left the library together while Iruka notified the Intel team in the Residence.

* * *

Tsunade was watching the terrifying scene when different Corps showed up to gave notice of what was happening. "Sound the emergency alarm. And then, recall Naruto!" She ordered.

* * *

"Stop, get back inside!" Shikamaru yelled to Kurenai when they caught up to her with Sakura. She hurried back to the entrance of the house before the large insect of black rods launched an attack on her. "Kurenai-sensei, do me a favor and stay hidden please." He said as he released his jutsu. He threw explosive tags while his shadow grew in number and size and anchored the beast. "And now you're dead." Shikamaru said and got in safe distance when the insect exploded, destroyed successfully. He turned to Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, please take the underground tunnel to the evacuation shelter. No arguments. If something happened to you and your child, I would never be able to face Asuma."

Fire spread when the rain stopped completely, the village becoming even more and more destroyed. The thick odor of burning skin filled the atmosphere which mixed with blood, creating a suffocating mist.

* * *

"Stop! We must leave Naruto on Mount Myooboku." The elder Counselor said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked with her eyes flashing bolts like Chidori.

"That's right; we understand that it's the leader of Akatsuki who attacked the village.

"How did you find that out?" She growled.

"Lord Danzo was the one who informed us."

"He also said that they are after the Nine tails which Naruto possesses as a Jinchuuriki."

"They are, and what of it?"

"Last time we gave you our consent but now things are different. Naruto is still a child and it's because of your reckless decisions that Jiraiya is dead and the village is being burnt to the ground."

Tsunade did not allow any more words from the elders to speak about her; she went to them and grabbed both at their necks. "You listen, you old pricks! If there is anyone who can help us it's Naruto!

"What are you thinking? How dare you raise your voice against us, Counselors?!"

"No, what are you thinking? How dare you two keep treating him like a child? The will of fire has passed at him! Naruto is thriving to surpass Jiraiya at this very minute! That's right! He's not some hidden weapon to us; he's a true shinobi and a defender of the leaf! Get out!" She threw them outside without waiting for them to do anything.

She ran upon the Residence's roof, and summoned Katsuyu the slug. "Katsuyu! Go attend to all of the hidden residence, take my chakra and treat anyone who is injured! Just go!" She ordered the slug who recreated itself to thousands of small ones and spread to look for casualties. "I will protect the Hidden Leaf village, I swear to my title as a Hokage!" She screamed dauntlessly.

* * *

"Speak, where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan said and as getting refusal of answering she exploded the troops with her paper bombs.

* * *

"Tell me where the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki is, or you die." A Path spoke as he was standing right in front of Iruka who was tending an injured comrade.

He stepped aside but not spoke a word. _The black cloak with red.. I see.. So he is really the Akatsuki.._

"Now, tell me."

"You are wasting your time, I have NO intention of telling you anything!" He growled at him.

"I see. I have no choice but..." He spoke as he pulled out a black rod to smash it through Iruka's skull. The rod was immediately stopped.

"You created loud diversion so you can hunt from the shadows, huh?"

"Kakashi..." Iruka gasped as he was looking up at him.

"Take that injured man and go."

"Roger, right away!" Iruka said and pulled the unconscious comrade upon his shoulder and rapidl vanished from the scene. _Good luck, Kakashi._

"Now it's just the two of us." Kakashi said as he moved himself in defensive position.

"You, again." Pain spoke plainly. "I shall just ask you then. Where is the Nine Tails?"

"What you are doing is pointless, you know? The people here are different than the ones in other villages. Even if it means dying, there's not a single one of us to ever sell out a comrade." He did not wait any longer; after letting Iruka escape, Kakashi immeadietly broke the chakra rod of Pain, erecting a wall to corner the Path. The wall rose extensively around them, the heads of the ninken decorating each side.

"I see." The Deva Path said when another arrived. "You are a threat to our plans."

"I will defeat you both, then." Kakashi replied. "Lightning Cutter!" He wasted no time to release a counterattack when the Deva Path impaled him with his Chakra Disruption Blade, causing the shinobi to miss his target.

"How delightful, meeting you again." The Asura Path spoke, remaining in a safe distance in case his aid was required.

"Thank you." Kakashi threw himself off the blade and smashed it against the Asura while regenerating another Lightning Cutter. His actions were in vain when the Deva repelled it by a gravitational-manipulation technique, causing a huge explosion around them. He fell against a rock when Choji showed up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He pulled him back to his feet.

"Choji, listen carefully. The weakness of this Path is the recharge time. We need to inform the Hokage so she can help Naruto."

The Deva's expression grew furious when his secret was revealed. He underestimated his opponent.

"This other ugly one uses itself as a shield to take the attack, to create opportunity for that other one to level everything and everyone in the area. Choji, go to Lady Tsunade and warn her about them. Go!"

Choji nodded and betook when the Asura path sent the Disruption Blade against him. Kakashi counted with the action however he knew he was at the end of his chakra. "Kamui." The blade was swallowed within the swirl of time and engulfed into another world. Kakashi fell on the floor, lifeless.

"Hm." The Paths looked at each other. "It was an honor." They said as they vanished from the scene.

Tsunade's slug arrived in time; hundreds of injured were lying on the streets while the destruction merely grew with each minute passing. Hinata and Neji were fighting other Paths with Shikamaru while the heads of the clans were launching their counterattacks at the giant demons roaming the remains of Konoha. It was then when Naruto appeared and the tides turned.

It seemed like eternity but it was just merely hours when peace sneaked into the atmosphere. Many were missing limbs while innocents lay on each other dead, reviving. A few shinobis were lost but the village was saved. The Hokage managed to stop the Deva Path from destroying Konoha while Naruto focused on killing each one of the Paths.

And then rain fell. And it fell heavily. Grim clouds gathered to prune the village from the stain of savagery. But this time rain was not a bad omen. It refreshed the air and washed away the blood. More than half of the villagers were waiting safely in the tunnels while the shinobis rose from the ground, helping each other to walk. People soon appeared on the streets, yelling the name of the blond Jinchuuriki, Naruto. _He was a hero_.

Naruto ran to the residence and hugged the Hokage who was standing in the entrance. He knew she believed in him until the very last moment of the fight. Sai dropped his pen, tired of drawing tigers for hours, when great amount of joy and relief washed over him. He decided to do the same and so he hugged Ino who blushed into the action of the young man.

"You did it, Naruto. " Tsunade smiled as she petted his hair which he did not really like, however.

"It was team work, Granny!" He chuckled like a fox, giving her a thumb up. "Reminds me.. Where is Kakashi-sensei?" He patted his chin thinking, as he was searching for his face in the crowd.

"I don't know.." She bit her lip and had an idea. "I will find him." She gave a smile to Naruto and let him enjoy being celebrated. He really deserved it. "Hinata.." Tsunade found her as she was almost beside Naruto, for quite apparent reasons. "I would like to ask a favor."

"Oh yes, Lady Hokage..."

"Find me Kakashi, please. I cannot spot him." She sighed nervously.

Hinata's eyes widened for the task given to her. She knew too much and she didn't quite like it. "Byakugan." She began and then gave the reply in a few seconds. "Kakashi-sensei is at that tree." She pointed at the only tree standing in the corner of Konoha.

"Thank you, Hinata." The Hokage nodded and vanished.

Kakashi was sleeping under the tree, spreading over the grass that softened the ground.

"Kakashi?" She knelt down and slapped him gently.

"Yes..." He woke up reluctantly, opening his eyes to look upon her. "Is it over?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Your Team has proven to be quite exquisite."

"Naruto saved us all, didn't he?" He asked proudly as he sat up.

"He did." Tsunade nodded. "Let's go back? I need Yamato to begin the reconstructions immediately. Luckily Naruto made Pain revive almost everyone we lost."

Kakashi smiled as he stood up after Tsunade and wiped off the grass from his outfit. "Do you want to join my team for ramen tonight?"

Tsunade smiled as they began to walk back to the center. "Thank you... But I have to take care of things first before I can celebrate anything."

"I understand. Perhaps another time."

"Perhaps."


	6. Heads Will Roll

The sun shone bright upon Konoha, the air of gloom had long disappeared and flowers bloomed all over the village which was stronger than ever; Yamato caused quite an astonishment with the speed he was aiding to recover the old structure of the village and how the destroyed homes would grow again like mushrooms. It has been almost two weeks that the savagery of Pain has passed over Konoha, leaving it in pieces.

Today, it was merely within the memory of the people that carried the signs of the last nightmare casted upon the peaceful land. Luck seemed to bestow its energy upon the habitants, in particular to one; Jiraiya woke up. The news traveled faster than the naughtiest gossip, and in a few minutes everyone knew about the awakening of the Legendary Sennin. He changed not during the fornight he spent in deep slumber, perhaps his eyes seemed less fatigued and energy was glowing through his skin. After all, he had time to rest out the weight of life.

Kakashi learnt about the change of events at home, in a quite extraordinary way.

"Kakashi, someone is at the door." Pakkun called his master who was taking a nap on the shuriken patterned blanket upon the bed. After the battle, the shinobi struggled with repetitive nightmares from his past which, for some reason reappeared, assumedly due to the similar actions while battling with the Deva Path. "Kakashi!" The dog barked but noticing it was of no use, he jumped upon the bed and sat on the shinobi's face. He wiggled his tiny pug butt which caused Kakashi to be startled out of his sleep; with a loud thud he fell on the floor.

"I was for once sleeping well!" He narrowed his eye menacingly as he stood up, brushing off the dust and the dizziness.

"Someone is at the door with high chakra level. I thought you would check in case we are going to die by Akatsuki."

"Do not be so paranoid." Kakashi rolled his eyes, even the Sharingan, beneath his headband. He walked to the door and the surprise that welcomed him was greater than if he was indeed facing an Akatsuki member or God itself.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya exclaimed, patting the poor ninja in the shoulders. "I am awake! Better than ever! Do you know what that means?"

"That you are... Alive?" He raised an eyebrow, still under the spell of reality. _If it was some kind of genjutsu_ , it was perfectly done, the thought.

"That we are going to have some fun today!" He laughed, feeling carefree.

"I am sorry I can't..." Kakashi started, having no real reason to refuse. Perhaps, there was _one_.

"Oh come on, don't be shy. I want to thank you somehow for everything you have done. Tsunade told me everything." He smirked then added, nudging Kakashi in the arm. "Although after two weeks of sleep it wasn't her words I was paying attention to." Jiraiya winked.

Kakashi forced a chuckle which was rather a reaction of becoming nervous. Scratching the back of his head as a sign of it, he stepped back to his house when Pakkun, taking his revenge, bit him in the ankle. Kakashi jumped and found himself right under the arm of Jiraiya. The Sannin was taller and larger than him; he was a man of good heart and handsome appearance, vibrating signs of utter protectiveness. Kakashi felt remorse for treating him like this, so he sighed and gave Jiraiya a thumb up.

"Hahaha!" Jiraiya laughed and with a look bright and warm as the sunlight he said:" Let's go to the hot springs! You know what we can find there?!"

"Water?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he was pulled with the moment and by the friendly force of the white-crowned Sannin.

"Women!" Jiraiya smiled as they betook towards the bathing facility.

The place was a public bath for the villagers, divided down in the middle between genders. For shinobis it was also used as a training spot for basic chakra practice. Also, it was Jiraiya's favourite place in Konoha, among many reasons such as boobs, butts, young lips and faces. Women's.

Kakashi clasped the towel securely around him as he stepped out of the bathhouse and headed onto the open deck with several sighs following his short route. The gentle breeze blew through his tousled grey threads he glanced up at the sky, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He took a deep breath to let the air clear his mind from heavy thoughts. Due to the humidity he could not see Jiraiya, for he was not really paying attention.

"Here you are!" He exclaimed as he showed up beside Kakashi, playing with the towel that rested upon _his arm_.

Kakashi bit on his lip and being unable to restrain his eyes, he looked down, just to make sure. He made sure. Jiraiya was not bothered keeping that fabric around his waist; he was letting it lie on his _arm_. _Oh well._

"Let's go! I cannot wait to ease my muscles."

"I bet." Kakashi commented as he followed the Sennin to the water. He kept his mask on, however.

"Aaah…Hmm…" Jiraiya lay on the rocks that surrounded the large ponds of hot water. He was easily at ease. "How is it for you, Kakashi?" He asked with the most cordial smile.

"Fine, fine..." Kakashi said as he was sitting beside the other, looking like he was a part of the rocks.

"Ease up, you deserve it." Jiraiya replied, noticing the shinobi's uneasiness. He guessed it was because of his extreme shyness when it came to praising his own prowess. Kakashi never did that, he rather encouraged others to grow while being quiet about his own excellence. Jiraiya thought it was time to change that. "You have saved my life, something nobody has ever done for me. I owe you big, Kakashi."

"You don't owe me anything, we are-"

"Friends." Jiraiya finished. "And because of that, I wanted to make sure to return what you have done for me. "

"But you really shouldn't-"

"I am going to write another Icha Icha book." Jiraiya finished, seeing Kakashi's expression change in an instant to the offer he made. He couldn't help but smirk. "And I shall add the biggest twists and..-" The rest of the sentence was not audible for others, for Jiraiya whispered it to Kakashi's ear who grew red right after the Sennin pronounced the last word.

"You better write it fast." Kakashi laughed.

"You betcha." Jiraiya laughed with him. "So tell me, what happened while I was having the sleep of princesses?"

"Well.. I don't know what Tsunade told you..."

"Oh, what we did was not talking..." Jiraiya smiled at the thought which made Kakashi extremely uncomfortable.

"I see..." He stated coldly.

"You know how she is.. Worrying for me over nothing." He winked at Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi said shortly.

"So?"

"The one, Pain who got you, he came to Konoha. Looked for Naruto, probably wanting to catch the Nine Tails. Due to your message on Lord Fukasaku, and the corpse I stole from the Village hidden in the Rain, there was still time to figure out the truth behind him. He almost blew up the village but Tsunade stopped him. Then Naruto took care of the rest."

"They make me very proud." Jiraiya smiled, recalling how he and Naruto trained for years, and how he saw the dumb child grow into an extremely creative light of the future.

"We are lucky to have them." Kakashi nodded agreeing. "All your training with Naruto has proven to be fruitful. I couldn't teach him as much, but at least his heart was always in the right place. Sasuke required more attention."

"They are pretty close, huh?"

"Like brothers."

Jiraiya smiled. "We are cool, you cannot deny that."

Kakashi returned his smile. "Perhaps."

* * *

"Can you hear anything?"

"No." Naruto frowned.

"Dammit, Naruto, pay more attention!" Konohamaru growled. The two were using sexy jutsu to stay at the female side and spy after the two shinobis. Konohamaru was too curious about the news that circulated, especially after he has used the Rasengan and he did it successfully. "I want to know if they elect me." He murmured under his lady nose.

"Why would they elect you when I was the one saving the village? I will become Hokage before you, Konohamaru!" Naruto narrowed his beautiful blue eyes while he was having problems seeing through the thick blonde hair that was part of his jutsu. "Ah, they said my name!" He looked at Konohamaru in victory. "They are talking about me!"

"Nothing about me?" Konohamaru's eyes became teary, it was still acting but Naruto never possessed the spirit of a genius, it was easy to lead him on.

"I don't know, be quiet so I can hear!" Naruto said and leaned his ear against the divider, when a group of girls jumped into the water and surprisingly they did not only surrounded him and Konohamaru but for some strange reason they gathered around Jiraiya and Kakashi too.

Perhaps the reason was not strange, since Jiraiya would always make an appearance before getting into the water just to make sure later he would be followed by the divine team of angels.

"Aaah!" Konohamaru screamed when two women with blossoming bosoms got too close, it made the child regain his original look.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto screamed as he turned back too, making all the girls ran out of the female side of the pond, rushing to the other.

* * *

"Ohoho, that's what I call a crowd." Jiraiya laughed when suddenly a big number of females showed up and joined the ones already there.

"What happened?" Kakashi cocked his brow, sensing something suspicious.

"Probably there's a frog on the other side, these days girls are afraid of most things."

"I swear I could hear the name Konohamaru..." Kakashi wondered then let the thought go as it was of no use anyway.

"Is this your leg, Sannin-sama?" A girl of young age and not high level of intelligence asked Jiraiya.

"Almost, dear." He winked at her and smirked while Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what Jiraiya meant.

He cleared his throat. "I think I will go outside.." He said and rose when the girls began to scream with excitement so he decided to quickly just sit back down."They scream at anything..." He murmured under his nose shyly.

"Oh come on, don't be so shy. Let's enjoy it while it lasts. If you are like me, you learn to appreciate the small things, because maybe for months you don't get another chance to have fun."

"Mhm." Kakashi replied pursing his lips.

"I will have to tell Tsunade."

"Tell what?" He asked as he looked at Jiraiya who was barely focusing on the bath anymore; his spirit was taken by the view, obviously.

"The war between the nations and the Akatsuki is still left unfinished. I want to know what they are up to. I am leaving very soon."

"Again?" Kakashi asked surprised. "Why don't you stay for once?" He didn't believe what he was about to say but he did. Jiraiya was his friend. "You know, people need you here. You have so many reasons to stay."

Jiraiya gave a cordial smile at his comrade, feeling fortunate that their relationship has ripen into friendship. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"You should stay."

"I wish..." The Sennin began. "But it is not what was written for me. You see, I grew up with the toads, and ever since I was sent out to fulfill my prophecy, I feel that there is still something I must do. It is not my time to settle. Maybe it never will be. I wanted to, many times. I was asked to. But I can't." He sighed but then a smile surfaced upon his wrinkled visage. "You will take care of things while I'm away, huh?"

Kakashi nodded. "Of course."

"I promise to write the book before I leave." Jiraiya smiled.

Kakashi smirked. "Oh, I would have not let it another way. A promise is a promise."

"It is.. I will gather some new information for the book now, if you excuse me." Jiraiya said and let himself be dragged away by two brunettes to the steamiest part of the springs.

Kakashi gulped and quickly got out, ever so fast that he got dry by the time he wrapped the towel around his waist.

After dressing back up, he decided to go see Kurenai. Ever since the battle with Pain they did not have many occasions to meet, whenever he offered to accompany her to the hospital Shikamaru was already there, wanting to know everything about his future student. The two did not have much private time, and when they had, they could not have those old friendly nights out, for Kakashi would be sent on a mission or required to gather some intel about the smallest of thing being associated with the Akatsuki.

Apart from Guy, he had difficulties with sharing things, and since the passing of Asuma, it was only Kurenai in whom else he trusted. They agreed to meet at the coast, where the river passed through, it was the place where Sasuke would usually spend his time alone and where he first saw Naruto. There was a bench, very old and much frequented by them. Kurenai was sitting there with Shikamaru, eating ice cream while talking about Asuma.

* * *

"Kakashi!" She smiled brightly when the shinobi took a seat on her other side.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you want an ice cream?" Shikamaru asked and handed him a cone of ice cream.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Kakashi smiled and accepted the offer. He loved ice cream.

"So, how is everything going with Lady.." Shikamaru realized he was not saying what he originally planned on, so he cleared his throat. "Naruto?"

"He is doing fine.. Training hard between ramens.." Kakashi replied suspiciously.

Kurenai giggled then she said. "It wasn't me, Kakashi." She poked him gently in the rib. "Your ice cream is melting."

 _Just like your smile,_ Shikamaru added in his head, glad that it did not come out loudly.

Kakashi ate the ice cream as if it was a warm dish or of that sort. He didn't speak more, merely was present to listen to the light chatter of the two beside him. Even though he was not at all active he enjoyed listening about subjects he was not familiar with, and learn about the relationship of Shikamaru with Asuma. They shared a similar bond he did with Naruto, something extraordinary and rare. He smiled inside at that then he recalled his own stories which Naruto, how he would always have the biggest mouth but also the biggest determination to prove himself in front of the village that rejected him. When he finished the cone, he returned from the land of memories, joining the present with his mental presence. "Kurenai.. Lets meet later?" He looked at Kurenai who nodded at him in agreement. "Tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good." She smiled at him. "Bring Pakkun too, if you don't mind." She giggled. "I miss him!"

"I will tell him that." Kakashi smiled and added before he vanished; "Thank you for the ice cream, Shikamaru. Have a pleasant evening."

"You like that dog?" Shikamaru asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"It's a pug. And I find him cute. You can join once and take him for a walk." She smirked.

 _What a drag._

* * *

Tsunade was lying on the ground of the Hokage's Residence, the exact same place where she encountered Pain and came out victorious. She smiled at the thought. Tsunade often went up there just to see the sunset, for she believed it was one of the most beautiful things in each day, and it also meant that there was a chance for another to come. New chances and new miracles to happen.

She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, inhaling the warm air to clear her lungs with the purity of nature. She wondered whether her grandfather ever came there and did the same, enjoying the retiring of the most magnificent star of the Solar System. They shared many traits just like the love of gambling; perhaps this was another thing they had in common. She sat up slowly and waved goodbye gently to the last beams of the sun. "Thank you..." She whispered out loud, feeling thankful that her village was safe for another day. She walked back to her office when Jiraiya showed up at her door.

"You are back." She smiled when she faced him. "How was your day? I looked for you, but couldn't find you."

"I was with good old Kakashi, we had some pleasant time together in the hot springs." He smirked as he patted his chin. "Although he left early."

"You did what? Kakashi?" Her eyes widened as nervousness filled her flowing blood in her veins. "What were you talking about?"

"Men stuff." He said simply, approaching her. "Let's continue what we started before? What we were doing instead of silly talking?" He offered on a cocky tone; he knew he did not have much time before he took his leave, so he wanted to do everything he could, as he said, -to enjoy the moment.

"All right." She smiled as her spirit was put at ease. "Sit on the sofa." She said as she took off her green cloak, the weather was still rather warm for an evening night and it was about to get even hotter.

Jiraiya followed her instructions obediently and watched her as he seated himself comfortably; she grabbed the documents that were piling up on her large desk, -making it almost impossible for her to see through- and sat beside Jiraiya, giving him a large part of it. "Thank you for helping me with this. I am still not good with these Hokage letters. I can't make a decision so fast."

"I know that." He smiled as he took the first paper and observed it with his eyes. "Let's do this."


	7. Heart Upon my Sleeve

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi knocked his fist gently against the opened door just to make sure he would not be disturbing her.

"Kakashi!" The Hokage smiled at the sight of him and beckoned him to enter.

"Where is all the paper?" He asked as he looked around surprised.

"Jiraiya helped me last night. Ever since he woke up he has been helping me with the documentation and the usual dull work of a Hokage."

"Ah..." Kakashi recalled Jiraiya's words about him doing something else than talking to Tsunade. What a fool, for thinking other things. "I see..."

"So,..." Tsunade said, clearing her throat as she grew serious. "I sent Team Guy on an exploratory mission. I need more intel. However, if they do not return within two days, I want you and your team to go. I believe the two teams can work excellently well, the past has been the proof of that. Can I assign you to be the backup, Kakashi?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. Also, I have been wondering about one thing."

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"The fact that the Akatsuki has been wandering around, seemingly merely looking for the tailed beasts to catch them. At the same time, thinking more about it, I also had this feeling that they are also discovering the strength of the nations. Why else would they cause battles all over the map, if the beasts are usually found separated from their villages, due to the rejection the Jinchuurikis receive for hundreds of years now?"

"Are you saying...?" She widened her eyes in apprehension.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "I believe we have to prepare for war." He was serious.

"I will order all units to begin training right away. We have enough S-rank shinobis. Then again, I will need you too."

"If you can do it by the end of the week, we can start right then." Kakashi gave a warmhearted smile to her which made Tsunade respond the same way.

"I was beginning to think..." Tsunade asked as she slowly rose from her desk and was instantly interrupted.

"Lady Hokage!" Sai rushed in, almost bumping into Kakashi for he was not merely in a hurry but seemed to be rather worried. "Lady Hokage, I must tell you the truth." He slowed down and stopped beside him.

"The truth?" Tsunade asked with curiosity shaping her eyebrow.

"Yes...I read in my book... If I wish to be loyal to the friendships I have made and to the people, I must speak the truth to them, especially when it's a matter of life and death!"

"What are you talking about, Sai?" Tsunade walked to the two and after flashing a concerned and confused glance at the taller one, she traveled her gaze at Sai.

"It's about Lord Danzo, Lady Hokage. He is planning a coup d'état to take away your title as Hokage and he himself become one. "

"What?" Kakashi gasped.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled with furious eyes glaring.

"I am so sorry, Lady Hokage... I believe I am a traitor." Sai looked down in shame.

"Sai, you did what you considered to be the best option. You do not yourself believe that Lord Danzo is fit for the task, do you?" Kakashi asked, looking down at him as 90% of the population was much shorter than the shinobi.

"Even if I did, Kakashi-sensei, I did not want to betray my team, my friends and... I consider Lady Hokage very important to us. We cannot betray each other when the enemy is around. We have to stand as one. Lord Danzo is too bitter about his past; he couldn't lead us to victory. She can." Sai replied as he matched Kakashi's gaze.

"I cannot believe this atrocity. That old fool." Tsunade was fuming.

"Lady Tsunade, we should make a plan and turn his fortune to us. He doesn't know that we are informed, does he?"

"Keep on, Kakashi." She muttered.

"Sai, tell me what exactly he is planning to do." Kakashi asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"He will invite you for a private dinner, Lady Hokage. There, I believe he wants to discuss the matters of the village. And poison you."

"How could he get poison when the medical units are all under my watch?"

"His knowledge of herbal studies originates from someone named Orochimaru. He has several parchments in his secret lair. Kakashi-sensei must know, he once had the same task I did."

"Yes." Kakashi replied shortly and resumed when he had an idea. "Lady Tsunade, you should go. We have to find out what kind of poison he is planning to use, and find an antidote."

"You are saying that Lady Hokage should really get poisoned?" Sai widened his eyes.

"Yes. That way he will reveal his final plan when he falsely assumes that she is dying. And that's when we catch him."

"The antidote.. Kakashi, I want you to spy on him before the night. The sooner you find out what is he planning to give me, the faster I can ask Shizune. "

"I will find it out and go to Shizune myself. It will be better that way." Kakashi offered. "Sai, you don't have to get involved any more than this."

"No, Kakashi-sensei. I want to. I will help you take him down." Sai was determined.

"Thank you, Sai. I appreciate what you did. Don't be hard on yourself." Tsunade said as she noticed regret and pain on his young features. He was overused for wrong goals by Danzo. She wanted to change that.

"Sai, you are a true member of Team 7." Kakashi smiled at him encouragingly. "After we catch him, you are my guest for ramen with double meat."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." He returned the smile and added. "I will wait for your call tonight."

"Alright." The shinobi replied and the youngster took his leave after bowing to the Hokage.

"I can't believe this..." Tsunade was still puzzled by the truth.

"Don't worry about this now. Just go with the plan. I won't let anything happen to you." Kakashi said and without thinking of his own actions, unaware he reached for her hand and took it. It was a way of comfort but instead of a soothing feeling it gave Tsunade butterflies, or something that made her stomach become a knot with goose bumps on her skin. She looked at him without breaking the lock of their fingers, her eyes seeking the truth beheath the surface.

"I see you are close." Lord Danzo showed up, or perhaps has been there all along, it was uncertain to say.

Tsunade took her hand away hurriedly as her cheeks were kissed by red paint of embarrassment.

"Oh, do not have to play in front of me." Lord Danzo added nastily. "I see Kakashi you had a change of heart after murdering that poor girl. How good, being capable of cruelty and claiming affection at the same time. You should join Anbu again." He chuckled as he looked at Tsunade.

"We should have a dinner tonight, Tsunade." He used no honorifics for he did not believe for a second that woman was higher than him in rank. She was a nuisance from day one. "We have some things to discuss. "After all, we are two old people, playing shogi on real battlefields. You don't have to pretend to be young in front of me. Just come the way you are." He smiled cockily and left before he would be refused, for he thought he would be.

"You are not old.. Don't pay attention." Kakashi said, wishing to change the burdened heart of her.

She gave him a weary smile. "And you are not.."

"I am." Kakashi corrected her. "See you later, Tsunade-sama."

"See you, Kakashi.." She sighed as she fell onto the sofa with a growing headache. "That bastard Danzo." She growled.

* * *

"Is it still the same?" Kakashi asked as he caught up with Sai, approaching the secret chambers of Root Foundation. The Root was a branch of Konoha's Anbu training subdivision, founded by Danzo Shimura. The group was sent on missions which were in favor of the village.

Upon arrival, the gate's carvings were the very same. ' _The unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth.'_ The ground of the secreted place was made of oak, bridges led in four directions to Danzo's room. It was somewhere underneath the village and could only be entered from above through iron ladder.

"I believe so." Sai said as he went first to check if it was safe. "You are quite a name downstairs." He gave a creepy smile he used to have when feelings were unknown to him. This kind of smiling was too common for him, he knew he had to work on that still.

"I wonder..." Kakashi replied as he was descending after Sai when a noise came upon his ears.

"It's clear now." Sai said when two members passed beneath them. The two jumped off the ladder and hid behind a large iron pillar. Elapsed but very few moments indeed when Sai spoke. "The experiment room is right there. That's where he gives us the cursed seal.."

"We will find a way to rid you from that." Kakashi said as he knew well what that seal truly was for.

Sai nodded lightly and followed Kakashi to the room. Nothing has changed, the more he thought about it. The organization's chambers, the logic among these walls, even the cold and strict feeling it gave to anyone who entered. As they passed through the halls memories returned to both spirits; Sai controlled himself of remaining cold when he would hear the piercing cry of his opponents, the long-term brainwashing methods to separate himself from his humanity, the loss of his brothers and sisters with whom he grew up within the organization. Kakashi did not forget the cruelty and evil ways of treating young kids as animals. He would not let Sai suffer like that again, he was now a part of his team.

"Here it is." The two said in sync and they quietly broke into the room. The experiment room held an iron bed in the middle and several shelves on each walls. There was no light, merely used candles which once emanated brightness from them.

"Can you see anything?"

"Not really." Sai narrowed his eyes then pulled out a piece of paper from his backpocket and a pen. Quickly he drew a torch which lit the place.

"Good one." Kakashi smiled faintly as he began to search for the poison's criteria among the parchments scattered around the floor. Each moment swelled into an hour of agony as the two were not known for their patience, and time was short on their side. "Where is it?" Kakashi was thinking loudly as he turned each and one paper, drawing a quiet sigh from his lungs.

"I believe it is not here, Kakashi-sensei." Sai said disappointedly. "Someone is coming." Sai warned but it was too late; the door opened and Lord Danzo and a Root member by his side.

"What are you doing here, Sai?" He cocked his eyebrow and took a look around."Is someone else here with you, son?"

"No, Lord Danzo. I apologize for entering this room." Sai knelt down politely. "I was looking for the poison you told me about. I wanted to make sure it was deadly." He bowed even lower to show his regret of breaking in, although the reason was apparently not that.

Danzo chuckled. "It is, Sai. Do not worry of it."

Sai nodded and advanced in questioning. He had nothing to lose. "Do you need any ingredient I can get? Or you have all that you need, Lord Danzo?"

"Let me see..." He thought about it and answered. "We have everything. However, you could gather more leopard's bane. It will be better to watch if the poison is stronger. Go to the mountain side, your comrade got it from there. I shouldn't have sent him to a mission now."

"I will do it, Lord Danzo. Do not worry. I will be back in an hour." Sai said and bowed once more before he rushed out.

"Very well, then." Danzo smirked as he looked at the member beside him. "The vial doesn't contain that plant. I believe he is betraying us." He said and pulled out the vial and handed it to the other. "Take it to the laboratory and make more for me. I want to make sure it is put everywhere on the dishes." Danzo left.

Kakashi did not wait much longer, regaining his form after casting a shadow jutsu which he copied from Shikaku, he jumped at the subordinate and knocked him down. "You are still weak." He whispered as he took the vial and poured half into an empty one he found previously upon the desk, then he changed clothes with the unconscious and tied him on the table. It was his only way to leave unnoticed.

* * *

After getting out he headed to the hospital to find Shizune. The sun was beginning to set and the trees drooped sullenly, leaves falling upon the thick green grass and cracking slabs. The evening was advancing irrevocably.

"Shizune-san!" Kakashi ran past the sectors of the hospital, too nervous to remember in which she was to be found. To his luck the medical apprentice waved in front of him from a short distance so he sped up. "Shizune-san."

"Catch your breath, Kakashi-san." She smiled, showing him the way to her laboratory.

"I got it." He said out of breath, recalling the last time he felt this way, when Guy called him out of a running contest. "I don't know what it contains, please hurry with analyzing it."

"We will do it in time, don't worry so much." She gave a soothing smile as they entered the chilly room. She took the vial from the shinobi and dripped a small drop of the purple liquid under the microscope. "That damn man..." She muttered as she explored the molecule level.

"What is it?"

"It's Deadly Nightshade. Causes coma and heart failure. I can prepare an antidote, but only one. We don't have enough herbs for more portion, so you have to be very careful with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"I will give it to Lady Tsunade, she will know when to use it on herself. You and Sai.."

"We will be around to stop Danzo. He won't leave the room."

"All right, then." She smiled. "Calm down Kakashi-san." She added.

He nodded as he kept pacing up and down.

"Do you like Lady Tsunade, if you forgive me for my question?" Shizune asked curiously, keeping her warm aura flow through her body. She was an entity of good energies, it was relieving to be around her.

"It is hard not to. Everyone likes her." Kakashi replied overtly. "She is everything a Hokage should be. She is compassionate, kind, fierce and has terrible habits."

"That's true." Shizune giggled when she reached for her glasses and some tools Kakashi did not quite know.

"Why are you asking?"

"I noticed you have been looking out for her, like Jiraiya used to." She said simply.

"I see." Kakashi bit his lower lip. "I will go now. If there is any change or problem, I need to know before this dinner happens."

"Certainly." She replied.

Kakashi nodded and left the room, bumping into someone.

"Hello, Kakashi."

"Hello, Jiraiya." He only managed to realize who he talked to when he already passed the hall. "Shit." He turned quickly to see if he was still there, but the Sannin vanished. _How long has he been listening?!_

* * *

The dining room was elegant yet very simple in decoration. In the center there was to be found a bamboo table with two cushions upon the tatami mats upon the dark hardwood floor. The view was exquisite for it opened to a garden with pond and greenery. Tsunade, considering the chance of failing, decided to change her casual outfit to an impressive one; she liked the effect of surprise. She chose a scarlet red kimono with black belt around it from the same material. She let her hair loose and made a loose one side braid that lingered down on her right shoulder and reached until her waist.

Her makeup was also stronger than in ordinary occasions; she used matching lipstick with the shade of her kimono and emphasized her eyes with a light line of black. Even if it was not a date, as it definitely was not, Kakashi was still to be there. If he, perhaps, saw her like this, maybe next time it would be him inviting her for dinner. She smiled at such thinking and shook her head to regain her seriousness. It was time to take down Danzo no matter what, she wondered as she placed the vial of antidote into her belt.

Lord Danzo was already sitting on the cushion when Tsunade appeared. The elder did not bother changing his clothing. "What a view, Tsunade. Are you sure it is befitting for your age?"

"Yes." She smiled as she bowed politely and took a seat in front of him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I believe it is obvious. I want to congratulate you on the victory with Pain. I honestly did not assume you would be able and save the village from being blown up.

"We all have surprises." She replied sharply.

"Indeed." He smirked when the door opened and the meal was served. It was the casual serving; white rice along with fish and meat, cooked vegetables and clear broth. Nothing that Tsunade liked.

Both bowed before taking some portion on their plates in front of them. Tsunade put some rice and fish while Danzo gathered larger amount of meat and broth.

"Also, about Naruto.."

"I told you, Naruto is off the table. He is a hero and part of the village."

"That you made very clear last time." He snarled recalling how she threatened him during the battle.

"I'm glad your memory is still working." She got back with a cocky reply. "I was beginning to assume it's not your eye you lost."

"Well... I did not." Danzo smiled as he watched her eat. He was patient. "How do you like the food?"

"It could be better." She shrugged. "What do you mean by your answer? Everyone knows you lost one eye in the first war. She wondered when the poison would take effect. It seemed it was taking too long.

"Well..." He handed her a glass of sake which she could not refuse. The mistake she made was when she did not wait for Danzo to pour for himself too. He didn't.

"Oh no..."

Danzo's lips curled to an evil smile.

Tsunade spat out the sake and threw the glass against his head but he simply leaned away. "You bastard." She tried to stand up but instead she stumbled over the table and fell beside the sitting Danzo who was more than delighted in visage, seeing the Hokage's suffer.

"As I said.." He began, and slowly took off the bandages of his head and arms, revealing the implanted Sharingans all over his body. "Now that you are going to die, you may see who is going to take your place and save the village."

"You are more disgusting than Madara Uchiha." She spat his name in repulsion while in her mind she was counting the seconds passing; she had to know when to take the antidote before it was too late. "What is your plan with all this? You will peak on the Akatsuki while they shower, you perverted prick."

Danzo wanted to slap the woman but she was too unworthy for his touch, as he believed so. "I am going to cage Naruto and fight them myself. Then, I shall force the nations to obey us, for I will be the savior of the lands. Everyone will obey me. I have everything I need for it." He laughed maniacally.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, _another idiot with their plans_ , she thought while she took the possibility to pull out the antidote. Her movements were too slow for the poison worked faster. She miscounted herself by underestimating the percentage of the deadly herb within the liquid she took.

"I see you came prepared." Danzo said as he took the vial away from her and threw it against the wall.

"No!" Tsunade screamed but she was unable to move. She passed out.

Danzo rose from the ground but was immediately smashed back up; Kakashi broke through the second floor and jumped on the elder Counselor.

His Sharingan eyes aimed at the shinobi who did not waste more time. "Kamui." The elder could not counter attack him as his eyes were not strong enough nor they possessed the Mangekyo. Before the elder was completely transferred Sai arrived in time and released thick chains from the paper he was holding; the iron arms of destiny wrapped around the Counselor and Kakashi broke his genjutsu, causing the villain to lose his beloved arm of eyes.

"Is it over?" Sai asked as he was looking at Danzo who was now harmless as a lamb.

"ITS NEVER OVER!" He shouted but nobody seemed to pay attention.

Kakashi ran to the vial which was pierced, the important liquid oozing slowly upon the ground. He gathered all he could and rushed beside the Hokage. He knelt down and opened her mouth.

"Is she alive?" Sai asked concernedly.

"She is not breathing anymore." Kakashi replied without emotion while the vial emptied. "We need a med, right now."

"But we can't leave Danzo unwatched." Sai argued then he recalled some information from the book. "Perhaps we can scream very loud until someone hears us. I saw some shinobis downstairs."

"That is seven floors down, Sai. Just go, I will keep watch."

"But I-" Sai was interrupted.

"I'm right here." Tsunade mumbled, with eyes half open.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi looked down at her.

"You underestimate me, shinobi."

Sai chuckled while Danzo was fuming.

"Kakashi-sensei, I believe the best you can do is to take her out of the Residence."

"Yeah.." Tsunade mumbled, fighting for her consciousness.

Kakashi did not think much where to hide the Hokage, he vanished after gathering her from the floor.

* * *

"Pakkun, open the door!" Kakashi was standing in front of his home, unable to get his key from his back pocket as both of his arms were busy holding the Hokage.

Within a few seconds the pug appeared and opened the door from inside. "I did not see that coming." He smirked under his tiny nose.

The shinobi did not pay attention; he was too worried to see things clearly. Quickly he carried the Hokage into the bedroom and laid her on the shuriken patterned blanket he cherished so much for it once belonged to his father.

"What happened, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked as he sat beside Tsunade and poked her nose to check if she was alive. She was.

"Danzo. That old asshole." Kakashi barely ever swore but now he could not care less. He ran to the kitchen and wetted a cloth and put it on her forehead, she was feverish.

"Where is he now?"

"Sai is keeping him chained up. Please go and help him, even though I believe he doesn't need us anymore." He said, having faith in the young one's expertise.

Pakkun nodded and got off the bed. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you." He said while the pug left. "Tsunade-sama.." He called her but she seemed to be in deep slumber. He didn't want to bother her so he left the cloth upon her forehead and took a quick shower.

Hearing the water running, the Hokage immediately opened her eyes and turned to face the bathroom's door. Hopefully she could catch a good glance of what was under all that garment. She smirked to herself, feeling extremely proud and victorious as she managed to find herself in his very house and on his bed which had the same scent as him. _You go, girl._

When the door opened she shut her eyes and rapidly opened one of them, assuming it was not suspicious at all. To her bad luck it was too dark to see much, she could only distinguish his shape and that he was drying his grey threads with a towel. _Damn._ She decided it was time to use her state of being poisoned. She thought hard for a second for her mind was still blurry, but one thing she clearly remembered was those overdramatized scenes from Icha Icha she read once, so she gave it a shot eventually. "K-Ka..Kakashi.." She moaned, sighing in distress. "I..-I feel.."

"How?" Kakashi approached her, wearing only black sweatpants. "How are you? What are you feeling?"

"I-…" She whispered barely audibly and beckoned him to lean closer.

Kakashi sat on the bed and leaned his cheek to her who left a tender kiss on his face. Tsunade's hand slipped up to his other cheek and tenderly turned his visage to face hers. She wanted to reach up then, but her body was indeed weak. Kakashi noticed her intentions and without waiting any longer he descended his lips on hers. She sighed against his lips but her hands were holding his head close. Kakashi was stroking her cheek softly while they became lost in the gentle battling of their mouths.

There was a sudden knock on the door. The shinobi leaned away reluctantly and before he stood up he planted a kiss on Tsunade's forehead. She sighed and watched him leave the room. Kakashi quickly put on a tee shirt and opened the door, finding Kurenai staring at him in shock.

"Are you wearing lip stick Kakashi?"

"No, why?" Then he recalled that Tsunade was.

"You ditched me over another woman?" Kurenai grew upset and smacked the shinobi in the head. "You bastard! Where is she?" She stormed into the small apartment and headed to the bedroom. Tsunade was sleeping on the bed ever so peacefully, she was completely drained.

"How did you manage this?" Kurenai whispered ever so quietly, all her anger suddenly gone, perverted thoughts circling in her mind.

Kakashi blushed and dragged her out to the kitchen. "It's a long story.. She was poisoned.."

"You poisoned her and kidnapped her? Kakashi, you need a doctor.. If I had only known."

"Dammit Kurenai, you seriously think I'd do that?" He tried to keep his voice down.

She nodded, making Kakashi wanting to go against a wall and facepalm it.

"I will tell you later.. It's about Danzo... I am sorry I didn't show up... It was life and death."

"Oh I can see that." Kurenai winked. "That's okay, I saw Pakkun on the street with Sai, I'll steal the dog and you can get him back when you come for him."

"Deal." Kakashi smiled, still embarrassed.

"Now go and do what you must.." She giggled with a naughty look glistening in her eyes that made the shinobi blush again. She wanted to plant a friendly kiss on his cheek as she would do it to Asuma and him when they were kids but she was not sure if there was any part of his face untouched by the Hokage's lips, so she just hugged him gently. "Bye, Kakashi." She left leaving a warmhearted smile behind.

Kakashi returned to the bedroom and placed a pillow on the floor, ready to sleep.

"Don't tell me you are going to sleep there..." Tsunade whispered as she regained her consciousness while still drifting between slumber and awakeness.

"Of course." Kakashi said as he lay on the ground and covered himself with a thin blanket.

"This is your bed. If you don't mind me here then there is enough space here. Hokage's orders." She smiled wearily.

"All right..." After all, he wouldn't be able to sleep without his blanket. He sneaked on the bed and positioned himself beside Tsunade, facing her.

"Thank you." She whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open. Then, she had an idea. "Kiss me."

Kakashi didn't hesitate very long; he followed her request obediently and locked his lips to hers.

Tsunade felt awake all of a sudden, bolts of excitement like the touch of Chidori rushed through her; she moved closer, as much as her power allowed doing it; she rested her hand on his cheek while all her focus remained on kissing him over and over. Her fingers trailed under his tee shirt only so she could feel the curves of his slender, toned body. It was merely a passing of minutes when she broke away involuntarily. Tsunade closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Kakashi was watching her and slowly took her arm off him, for a more comfortable position. Then, awaken for a few more minutes, he slowly followed her. It was his first night without nightmares.


	8. Shame on Me

The sound of emergency alarm awoke them. The loud bells left no one asleep, even the dead awaited to return from their eternal rest.

Kakashi jumped out of bed and opened his window to look down onto the streets. The people were just as clueless as he was.

"It's me." Tsunade groaned, turning on her other side, not quite planning on getting out of bed and facing reality.

"What?" Kakashi's eyebrow peaked in curiosity.

"The alarm. They are for me. The signal when the Hokage's lost."

"But you are right here!" Kakashi made a face when he realized what she meant. "You need to get back to the Residence."

"Mhm..." She murmured, half asleep.

"Tsunade." He sat on the bed and shook the Hokage gently. "Wake up."

"But..." She groaned, forcing herself to wake up. "Alright." She frowned as she sat up, becoming dizzy.

"I will get you something to eat."

"It's alright, Kakashi, the effects wore off... I just need a bit of time. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded and went to the kitchen.

Tsunade used this time to lift herself from the bed. She undid her kimono which has been around her ever since last night, which made her wonder how Kakashi could stand sleeping beside her, as she probably smelled like a fish. She frowned at the thought as she originally wanted to impress him, but things still turned out just fine. She smiled to herself fatigued, dropping the silken fabric on the bed. She walked to the bathroom, hoping the warm water would lend some strength to her.

"Tsu-...Ah..." Kakashi looked around when he heard the flowing of the water. He placed the glass upon the shuriken carved table and waited patiently.

"Kakashi! Kakashi" Someone on a _very_ familiar voice was pounding at the door.

"Dammit." He stood from the bed where he sat down and rushed to the door, closing the bamboo dividers to separate the bedroom from the living room. Each piece was equal in size and had minimalistic design in them.

"Jiraiya." He opened the door as the Sannin let himself in, almost if intentionally pushing Kakashi aside.

"Something happened." His tone was severe.

"What?" Kakashi asked, pretending to be as smart as Naruto.

"Tsunade is gone, and so is Lord Danzo. I don't mind the man missing but the Residence shows sign of struggle. Also... I found this." He said and handed Sai's pen to him. "I'm afraid your student has a part in it."

Kakashi thought hard what to say, and then he came up with something. "I will look for him right away.

"Oh Kakashi, I swear I wouldn't have recognized you if your eye wasn't that scared. You should stop wearing that mask; girls would be running after you. Like they do to me." He winked at Kakashi as he complimented him.

"Ah-ah..." Kakashi forced a chuckle. "I forgot to put it on, you awoke me..."

"You were still sleeping?" Jiraiya was surprised. "Was it a long night, huh?" He began to smirk, giving a perverted look that made the shinobi quite uneasy.

"Yeah... Lot of reading... When are you finishing your book?" Kakashi tried to change subject when the running water stopped and there was a loud thud."Give me a second. Stay here!" He gestured with his arms and hurriedly threw the dividers apart then smashed them tight right after, praying to all existing shinobi god that Jiraiya wouldn't reopen them; then, he entered the bathroom as having no choice, facing Tsunade holding a bottle of cream, her body wrapped in a towel.

"I'm sorry, I dropped it..." She smiled nervously.

Kakashi was instantly relieved but anxiety returned when he warned her. "Jiraiya is here."

"What?" She was hushed when the shinobi quickly put his palm on her lips, putting his finger on his own to gesture her to speak quietly.

"He is here." Kakashi took his hand away and resumed. "Stay here, I will get him out somehow."

Tsunade nodded and the shinobi returned.

"I am sorry; Pakkun is very clumsy during the morning." He was scratching the back of his head as he was facing Jiraiya's suspicious glare.

"Pakkun wears red lady clothes, huh? Is that what you're telling me, Kakashi? You are either role playing with your dog, which would be a great idea for my story, or you are hiding someone." His smirk grew to a wide smile.

"It is mine." Kakashi became serious. "I sleep in that."

"Oh...I see..." Then Jiraiya began to think perhaps that's why Kakashi never seems to be interested in the company of females. He gave an encouraging smile. "I am still your friend, Kakashi. Do not worry. Your secret is safe."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Come, let's find out what happened to Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"All right, just give me a second to dress up properly." Kakashi winked at him, hoping it would do the job.

"Yes sure. I will be outside!" Jiraiya did what he said and closed the door behind him, waiting in the hall.

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh and went back to the bedroom where Tsunade was standing, dressed back up.

"Take it off." Kakashi ordered then he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry...Please, take that off, I just lied that it is mine. If Jiraiya sees it on you, I will be in trouble."

"Oh..." She giggled. "Can you lend me anything?"

"Well..." He raised an eyebrow as he patted his chin. Perhaps his pants would fit, but there was definitely nothing he could give her to cover her ample bosom. "I have an idea." He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a scissor from the toolbox, and then he hurried back, all in several seconds merely, and cut one of his white shirts in the middle. "Try it now."

Tsunade took the shirt while Kakashi left, to let her dress up. She followed him after a few minutes, all dressed up in his casual ninja outfit. "Feels like the old days." She smiled.

"You look great, no matter what you wear." Kakashi complimented her and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Get your mask before I get used to the sight of you." She smiled even wider.

"Yes." He nodded, realizing it was the main reason he came back. Both dressed up properly, Tsunade agreed to remain in the apartment just until the air was clear. Then, she would sneak back to the Residence while Kakashi would try and find Sai and learn what happened after they left.

* * *

"I was thinking..." Jiraiya said as the two shinobis were walking on the street. "About what you said the day at the hot springs. About staying."

Kakashi's blood froze but he did not show the sentiment of being aghast. "Yeah... And... What did you decide?" He asked unwillingly, part of him never wanting to find out the answer, which he already suspected.

"I should give it a try. Maybe for a short while and see how it goes. I never stayed in one place for long so I never had the chance to..."

"I see." Kakashi interrupted him. "You should tell Tsunade. As soon as possible." _So she can make up her mind._ He sighed in remorse for feeling disappointed.

"I will..." Jiraiya smiled as they kept walking. Sai was already with Tsunade when they arrived at the Residence, Kakashi astonished by the Hokage's speed. She even managed to wear her own clothes and pretend as if nothing extraordinary has happened.

"Where were you?" The Sennin asked when the four met in her room.

"Danzo planned a coup d'état but I learnt of his plans and Sai here helped me stop him. It was a secret mission; I didn't want to betray Danzo's work for the village so we did it privately. He is not here anymore; I expelled him from Konoha." Tsunade said fairly.

"I see... You could have called me. You know you can count on me. We know who Danzo truly is. "

"I am sorry, Jiraiya." She bowed gently in gesture.

"That is all right, Tsunade! How about we all go out tonight and celebrate it?"

"I promised Sai to take him for a ramen." Kakashi replied.

"Then I guess it's just you and me Tsunade." Jiraiya smirked excitedly.

* * *

"Why aren't you just telling her?" Kurenai asked as she was lying on the grass with Kakashi, having a box of chocolate on her growing belly, half emptied already. They were lying lazily in the meadow, glancing up at the sky as the old days, only Asuma was missing.

"Tell her what? I don't know what to tell." Kakashi asked in an upset voice.

After leaving the Residence, Sai and Kakashi went out to eat at Ichiraku's ramen where Sai got in details about how he managed to get Danzo out of the village. The shinobi was extremely proud of his student who managed to keep everything and everyone quiet. Team 7 was blessed with his presence and Kakashi only hoped that Sai felt the same way.

After that, as the day advanced and afternoon drew on, he decided to buy a small bouquet of flowers and some chocolate Tsunade assumedly liked. He had them wrapped in an elegant blue paper. He thought he would show it to Kurenai before giving it to the Hokage just to make sure it was good for her exquisite taste; it was when he saw the two Sannin with arms folded together walk on the coastline. His frustrated spirit was enflamed and burnt higher within his soul when he realized he was unable to handle what he was feeling; immense waves of different sensations he has long forgotten or kept bottled up. Everything broke upon the surface and, at the end of the day he gave everything to his friend who was more than happy to have some sweet treats.

"About how you feel."

"I feel angry." Kakashi mumbled with his arms closed upon his chest, not the most comfortable way while lying on your back, however.

"Don't tell her that, tho." Kurenai chuckled as she took another bonbon and bit it in half.

"Jiraiya has taught me many things, and I could never really thank him. I feel like I am betraying him. I am not good with this. Ever since Rin and Obito..."

"That is absurd." Kurenai poked his head and she resumed to eating. "Plus, I believe Tsunade likes you. If she didn't, you wouldn't feel so down because you would have no reason to, you would be rejected. I remember when Guy had a crush on me…" Kurenai giggled as she recalled the good old days shifting in her memory. "Asuma was just like you. And we all became friends."

"Guy never told me that." Kakashi widened his eye.

"I don't think he would ever admit it." She laughed.

"If I'm sane by the time this all ends, it's a miracle." He sighed as he looked around. "This place makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past… And I've made so many of them."

Kurenai sat up slowly and gave Kakashi a seriously look. "Kakashi. If you like Tsunade, make sure about how she feels. I know you, though... If she likes Jiraiya, you will still look out for her, wont you?"

"Maybe." He matched her gaze. "Although, she doesn't need much protection." He smiled.

"Can't say I am used to you whine. Where is the Kakashi, I know?" Kurenai giggled. "The baby is kicking. I think she agrees with me."

"Hm." Kakashi flashed a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was running with all her might, stopping in front of Kakashi, falling on the ground. "Team Guy, Kakashi-sensei! They sent news about Sasuke!" She was gasping for air while her body was trembling with mixed emotions.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi sat up in disbelief.

"He is more vengeful than ever, he attacked Neji."

"Does the Hokage know about this?"

"Yes, I am coming from her. She told me that she's giving her consent on us following the squad. Naruto is on the way too."

"All right. Let's go to the gates. Naruto will probably be there." Kakashi said as he stood up and helped Kurenai rise too. "I'm sorry..." He began but Kurenai reassured him.

"It's alright. Just go."

Kakashi and Sakura left in that very instant.

* * *

Team Kakashi caught up rapidly and began their way through the forests. Team Guy was not too far, however it was to take at least an hour to get there, on full speed. None of the chuunin spoke a word, they knew it was Sasuke they had to go against, and for both of them it was a hard decision to make and even harder to accept.

The sun was still upon the sky, slowly lending its throne to the moon. The closer they got to Guy's team, the heavier the atmosphere grew. The birds flew maniacally to the opposite direction, and then it felt as if it was raining. But upon the drops arriving, it was blood. They arrived. The scene of the battle was in a large pond, painted with scarlet hue. Neji was the only one standing, Tenten and Rock Lee unconscious among the debris of destruction.

"Susano'o..." Kakashi whispered as he saw the purple demon surrounding Sasuke, emanating from his chakra.

"What is Susano'o?" Naruto asked while his hands formed the sign of a seal.

"The demon warrior of the Uchichas." Kakashi replied when he lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. There was a shuriken approaching Neji on his blind spot and the shinobi spotted it just in time. "Kamui." Sasuke's gaze turned from the first time towards their direction as Neji was saved.

"He noticed us." Sakura said as she unconsciously grabbed Naruto's hand. She trembled but Naruto gave her a warm grip.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We will do what we have to. One way or another Sasuke will be with us." Naruto said bitterly. And then, Sakura understood. _Even if they had to kill him, but they would help him return to his village._

"Naruto..." She whispered, when noticed that Kakashi has already joined the battle.

The elder shinobi showed up in front of Neji, to help him gain time while holding up Sasuke.

"Coming to save them, huh? Aren't you an angel, Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Sasuke spoke pompously, keeping his Susano'o active.

"Sasuke, you are more than just you clan, you're more than just hatred. Look deep inside your heat once more."

"Do not talk to me like you know what I have been through! The village killed my brother! My parents! My clan! I must avenge them!"

"Sasuke, I don't like to repeat myself, but I'll say this one more time, you must forget about revenge. You have so much you don't know yet."

"Shut up!" Sasuke burst in madness and grabbed at the sword carried upon his back. He wielded it at the Leaf shinobis. "Sword of Kusanagi!" He shouted, and launched his attack at the two in front of him.

Kakashi jumped away while Neji performed his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to push away the incoming assault. Susano'o grabbed Kakashi as he flew himself up in the air to get away from the sword. Sasuke smirked, seeing his sensei taken by surprise, or so he thought. The elder shinobi put his hands together and shouted; "Fire Release, Great Fireball technique!" Susano'o could not contain his body in its hands and Kakashi jumped beside Neji.

"You gotta work on that, man." Neji shouted to Sasuke cockily while the maddened Uchiha was attacked from behind.

Sakura was ever so close to kill him but she could not bring herself to finish off her love; before her deadly touch of Cell Explosion, she stopped herself from sealing Sasuke's fate. She took her hand back and Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Too bad." He smirked and entered his sword of Kusanagi. Sakura's mouth became filled with blood while Naruto's eyes shaded in tinted red; he was raging and the Nine Tails was feeding vigorously on his hatred.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi shouted but all his efforts were in vain; the fox took over the blond's body. "Neji, grab Tenten and get away, right now!" Kakashi warned them and Neji obeyed, rushing to pick Tenten and help Rock Lee stand up who was passed out beside Guy, both bleeding from a head wound. The shinobi of the Sharingan wasted no time and hurried to put Sakura in a safe place; there was nothing to do, no one to stop the Nine Tails from his rampage. Sasuke's Susano'o was swiftly destroyed by the time the fox's sixth tail came out. He sent a powerful blast of dark chakras upon Sasuke who could not shield himself from the counterattack. The seventh tail was growing while the battlefield enlarged.

"Jiraiya! Yamato!" Kakashi yelled when the Sannin and shinobi showed up, mashing their hands upon the shaking ground.

"Earth Style, Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" They yelled while Yamato opened his free hand and the kanji of the Seal of Supression burnt bright; the Sannin's earth release strengthened the large wood cage that showed up around the beast. They extended in size and the nails that piercing through the pillars could absorb ten times faster the dark chakra of the Kyuubi.

Naruto regained his body, but was covered in burnt scars and wounds. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya ran to help him while Sasuke was stumbling on the ground. He had nobody to pick him up, he was all alone.

"Sasuke." Kakashi stepped beside him and offered him a hand. "Enough. Let it go." He repeated himself once more, and found deaf ears in his past student.

"Never!" Sasuke answered harshly. "I will finish you off, all of you. The Akatsuki is my family." He lied but his goal was successful; the Leaf ninjas were unable to react and so he fled.

Kakashi picked up Sakura and put her on his back while Naruto was on Jiraiya's. They loved him as if he was their own, seeing the unbreakable will of Minato in the child. Neji carried Tenten while Rock Lee was on Guy's back, both praising each other and then crying at the compliments they kept telling each other.

"This is gonna be a long way home." Kakashi sighed, knowing that Guy would be bragging until the very end of the road about his beloved student Rock, who would then come back at his sensei with something even more beautiful of a praising.

Jiraiya chuckled as he saw Kakashi in inner agony. "Don't worry, just think of something else." He advised cordially.

"Like?" Kakashi asked as the teams began their way home, Yamato playing with a piece of wood as he was following them ever so peacefully.

"Boobs." Jiraiya laughed.


	9. Addicted to You

"Who would have thought that we would be all together, having all this fun?" Jiraiya asked as he was sharing a table with Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato. After returning from the battle with Sasuke, the Sage encouraged everyone to take a night off and gather together to forget about the burden of the titles they were given. It was time to feel like simple villagers and not protectors of Konoha on a daily basis. Everyone except Yamato was happy about the offer, the other two were suddenly mumbling about tasks and missions which either have not yet existed or could simply wait until tomorrow. Having no other choice or strength to refuse the Sennin's kind nudging, at last everyone joined the night out.

In Konoha there were not yet many places to go, however those that existed and have been rebuilt were more than enough. Slowly, in the meanwhile the village began to extend inch by inch as Tsunade enabled to have enough budget for the village's development. The people made sure about its natural growth while the Hokage was encouraging them even during times of war to open new places and do not be afraid of dreaming big. After Pain's assault, Konoha was richer than ever.

"I simply love this place!" Jiraiya ordered a round of sakes at Yakiniku Q's where most shinobis went after a long hard day. On the menu the most delicious dishes and beverages were to be found, no alcoholic bewitchment was missing, but everyone ordered sake for it had the most exquisite taste of all.

Kakashi's usual plan of throwing the drink behind him could not be used now, for the place was full and he would simply pour it on someone's back. _Not a good idea._ He and Yamato were struggling with keeping themselves sane and mentally safe, since none of them ever really experienced being drunk, not to mention the length where being drunken could go. The two Sannin, on the other hand seemed to have no struggle with emptying the glasses, which was one side quite comprehensible but nobody expected Jiraiya to resemble in this kind of trait to Tsunade. Kakashi released a light sigh of disappointment, as he could not really compete with him in this either.

"Another!" Jiraiya ordered when Tsunade placed her hand on his.

"I think it's enough." She giggled as she pointed at Yamato who was already mesmerized by the kiss of the sake; he was making wooden plates and bowls for the place while the owner of Yakiniku's kept returning to their table to take the nicer and nicer creations.

Kakashi shook his head, wishing there was something or someone he could save only to get away from here.

"I want to tell you something." The Sennin began as he nodded at Tsunade. "I want my friends to know it first."

"Oh no." Kakashi spoke, too loud and was heard. "I'm sorry... Empty… glass..." He bit on his lip as he turned to be even more uncomfortable now.

"Right..." Yamato chuckled as he was making something that did not seem like a bowl or plate but definitely resembled to something _only_ males possessed.

"You are way too drunk, pal." Kakashi grabbed _that_ thing and threw it in half then gave it back to Yamato.

"As I was saying..." Jiraiya resumed. "I am going to stay here and keep on helping Naruto and the village. I believe this is my task and it always has been. But I also want to be close to those I love." He looked at Tsunade.

"Don't we all..." Kakashi mumbled under his nose, hoping he was quiet, but he wasn't.

"Maybe you are right about that!" Jiraiya laughed. "Let's order just one more round,... Tsunade, how about you and me?"

"Bring it on, one of the Legendary Sannin." Kakashi narrowed his eye. He was not going to let him drink alone with her.

The elder raised his eyebrow. "Alright,..." He then took a second to find a formal title for him too. "Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"Why are we talking in formalities?" Yamato asked while he was holding a piece of meat and put it on the top of his glass.

Tsunade sighed, feeling like all hells were to break lose very soon, perhaps too soon for that matter. She was surrounded by a drunken shinobi who was playing with wood literally, and two supposedly mature men fighting over her ever so obviously that a blind would see it, even though she had this feeling that they did not notice what they were doing. "Enough, guys... Let's not drink more." She offered, disappointed as she did want to drink. "I will help Yamato go home and you two can talk about whatever you want." She said as she stood from the cushion she was seated on.

"Tsunade, I wanted to..." Jiraiya asked as he followed her standing straight.

"Yes, Jiraiya?"

"Well... I have nothing to lose, do I?" He smiled and took Tsunade's hand. He did not say anything as words were not necessary so he spoke by actions; surprising everyone and the Hokage most, he kissed her in the middle of the place which resulted in loud clapping and yelling ' _The Legendary Sannin!_ ' from people. Yamato was clapping with two wooden spoons he created, enjoying the wrong note they emanated with each clashing.

Kakashi took advantage on people's jubilance and he stole the sakes from the tables, and emptied them with one gulp. With alcohol sparkling in his eyes he watched the two elders in cold disregard. Deep restlessness gripped him suddenly, and he could not fight off the feeling which was spreading within him, plaguing his mind and soul. "Dammit." He rose from the table and left the restaurant, rushing out for air. He was too drunk to find the right directions and it took him twice the time to find the entrance.

Upon the sky infinite gulf of darkness resided as he looked up in sought of the moon.

"Kakashi."

He turned at the sound of her finely modulated voice.

"What do you want, now?" He slurred his words.

Tsunade walked closer to him, not minding the pungent odor of alcohol coming from them. It wasn't a delightful atmosphere but none of them was bothered by such. She looked into his eyes and wondered for a brief moment if a slap was the answer to smack him out of this despair. But it was not. She placed her hands on his mask which was wet from the drink taken previously. She pulled it down slowly which made Kakashi move even closer. He felt as if she clearly understood him at a glance. She was ever so close of kissing him, and his heart burnt with longing to have it so.

"Kakassssssssssssshi-kun!" Yamato waved as Jiraiya was carrying him under his arm.

Tsunade lifted the mask up and left him there with a stroke of his face.

"Right here, Yamato." He sighed and followed the Hokage, aiding the helpless shinobi find his way home.

* * *

"Naruto? This Naruto guy defeated Pain?"

"Yes. He's become extremely strong." Zetsu answered with a cocky chuckle. "I believe he is even stronger than Sasuke, now."

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "I don't care about that. My main concern is the Five Kage Summit."

"The Five Kage Summit?" Suigetsu asked again, curiously.

"Yes. They ordered all Kage this morning. Our intel from the Land of Stone told us. They are gathering around to discuss the war Madara declared on the world."

"What are we going to do? The Leaf Village is better than ever."

"We will take the Hokage's head at the Five Kage Summit." Sasuke said determinedly. "We are changing our destination."

"Sounds like a plan." Madara said as he was standing behind them.

Suigetsu jumped but Sasuke remained cool. "So, where is this Five Kage Summit taking place?"

"Zetsu, my clone will guide you." Madara answered delightedly as the humanoid emerged from the ground and split itself into two; the white part jumped up while the black sank back and vanished.

"Okay, follow me." White Zetsu said as he betook. Everyone followed them, except Madara who remained with the Black one.

* * *

Kakashi knocked once on the door and entered the Hokage's room. "Tsunade."

"Kakashi." She smiled faintly as she was packing, waiting for two shinobis.

"Shizune just told me what happened. Why didn't you assign me to accompany you?" He asked slowly, ever so perfectly enunciated that she knew he was struggling with hungover.

"Kakashi, if you leave the village will be lacking strength. I can defend myself and Shikaku and Hiashi will be there. With his Byakugan we will know if danger follows and Shikaku has the best tactical theories to find a way of escape. I can't let you come, nor can I let Jiriaya. He came by earlier for the same reason. This was my answer."

Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"I don't believe Madara will show up. Perhaps some others from Akatsuki. And that can mean he will be right here, looking for Naruto. Keep him safe, Kakashi. Check the perimeters with Jiraiya, if there's anything suspicious, and then come back and take my place if necessary. I don't know how long will it take." She added with a serious look.

"All right. We will do it." He nodded once more and turned to take his leave.

"Kakashi, wait." She called him and so he obeyed, turning back at her.

"Yes, Tsunade."

"When I come back, we could talk." She began, giving him a warm smile. "Beside dinner?"

Kakashi matched her smile but kept his straight demeanor. "At 8?"

"Don't forget the flowers. I love them." She giggled.

"I won't." Kakashi smiled and waved her before he reluctantly left the room. He looked back, though, for he could not restrain himself from taking one last peak on her when he bumped into Shikaku.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly and with a nervous chuckle he vanished.

"Bothersome..." Shikaku muttered.

* * *

After the Hokage's leaving the village returned to its quiet state; people were doing their ordinary chores while waiting anxiously about her return; the world was about to tremble and they wanted to know what they were facing. Kakashi went to the gates of Konoha to meet Jiraiya. He sighed as he found himself in a situation which he did not half like.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he arrived. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." Kakashi said and the two began their mission of exploration.

They did not speak much, and when they did it was strictly professional. The clouds were dispersing above their heads and crows flew through the open sky.

"Crows..." Kakashi got suspicious so he lifted up his headband, opening his Sharingan eye. All of a sudden processions of black robed, hooded figures whose outlines were not human surrounded them.

"What is this?" Jiraiya asked as they stopped.

"Someone with a clumsy genjutsu." Kakashi said as he made a seal with his hands. "Chidori." He attacked each one of the figures which turned to dust when the lightning bolt hit their bodies. The genjutsu was undone and Madara came in sight standing right in front of them.

"How did you know?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Crows. Itachi's mark. I assumed some idiot would copy that, and oh hey, there you are." Kakashi said sarcastically.

Madara smiled beneath his mask. "I have something special for you, Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"What, extra tickets for the hot springs?" Kakashi replied sharply, being ultimately upset by Madara's pompousness. He didn't like people pretending to be gods.

"No. The truth." Madara said and slowly he took off his one-eyed mask. The orange cover of his face rested in his hand when Kakashi froze. And so did Jiraiya.

"This cannot be true." Jiraiya whispered while the grey-haired shinobi was speechless.

 _The man behind the mask... The man who has destroyed so many lands and murdered so many people without a blink of an eye, the man longing to destroy all that's left of the world... Was his friend, Obito_. "It cannot be possible. You can't be alive." Kakashi's voice trembled when the dark chains of his past pulled him back to his memories.

"Well, there are many things you don't know of, do you?" Obito chuckled on a ghastly voice.

Jiraiya, wanting to end this conversation grabbed at his weapons and started forward. Everything passed through of Obito's body, even when Kakashi sent his Lightning Cutter at him. Their opponent would simply let the objects through him or become one with the atmosphere. The Sennin and shinobi struck at the Akatsuki member repeatedly, until both fell on the ground of exhaustion mixed with frustration.

"Dammit!" Kakashi shouted, as he bit at his finger and drew his seal on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." Ninken showed up, but it was too late; "Nikushi no Kyuugeki" Madara's Sharingan trapped the shinobis within a void, in his very own creation.

* * *

The Five Kage Summit was held in the land of Iron, a neutral nation of snow defended by samurais. It lay among three mountains known as the Three Wolves, with its own culture, jurisdiction and a powerful military that maintained neutrality at all costs and all times. Its uniqueness nonetheless relied on something else; the Land of Iron was guarded by samurais, and strictly forbid meddling with ninjas.

Each Kage was accompanied by two bodyguards and were requested to arrive by deadline. The cold reigning there was especially hard on the Kage of the Sand Gaara, and his bodyguards. Tsunade gave a flying fly to changing her outfit and merely put on a warm cloak to help her get through the cold weather. Everyone arrived in time; the Summit was held in the middle of the Land, within the tallest castle in its highest chamber.

"My name is Mifune, a General of this Land of Iron." The mediator spoke and added. "Please remove your Kage hats and place them to the front."

Everyone obeyed and put their hats upon the half-moon shaped table. In the middle seated Mifune, separated from the Kages, at a small round desk. Behind them lay curtains of each country's name beneath which the Kage's advisors took place and listened in utmost quietness.

"The Five Kage have been assembled due to Raikage-dono's request." Mifune continued. "The Five Kage Summit now commence!" He exclaimed as he canvassed their faces; only Gaara of the Sand was unimpressed, having his chin supported by his hands.

"I shall start, then." Gaara spoke but he was interrupted.

"I see there has been quite a change around the Kages." The Tsuchikage spoke. "To become a Kage at your age is quite an impressive fact, Kazekage-dono." He said sarcastically, not leaving his gaze from Gaara. "It's seems your father taught you well, although it looks like he left out some lessons in manners."

"Probably." Gaara replied apathetically. "That's why I'm here as Kazekage."

The Tsuchikage laughed. "He sure is cocky."

"Tsuchikage-sama, please don't interrupt me."

The elder narrowed his eyes but became quiet. He was interested in what he had to say, having such a stern demeanor.

"I am a former Jinchuuriki. Akatsuki captured the tailed Beast sealed within me and nearly killed me. That is why I consider Akatsuki to be an increasing threat. I requested aid from the Five Kage several times, but was repeatedly denied, except by Lady Hokage."

Tsunade smirked inside while Gaara kept on.

"In that time when various countries have had their Jinchuuriki stolen, the response of this group has been far too slow."

"The natural thing to do is to resolve this internally." The Tsuchikage replied. "To ask other countries for help when this happens, is unheard of."

"Decency, honor...What a useless old fashioned way of thinking." Gaara snapped back at him keeping his calm appearance.

"Controlling a beast is difficult for a new Jinchuuriki. It shouldn't bring fear into the villages." The Mizukage agreed with the elder.

"Regardless, the only ones who were able to control the Beasts are Madara, Senju Hashirama, Yagura and Killer Bee." Tsunade rose her voice. "We are against a group that collects each one of them and simply assuming, they will want to control the beasts. With Pain's death, who was assumedly the leader of Akatsuki, bigger threat came upon us. Our village has been hit by another attack and several shinobis were lost while reconstructing Konoha. Their leader was not Pain but a masked brat declaring war on us! The only thing we can think of is that we are against Madara Uchiha."

"Enough with your bullshit! The Raikage shouted and smashed his hand into the table, breaking it in the very middle. The guards halted him from attacking any Kages even though it was not his plan; he was simply too passionate. "We have discovered that many among you have used the Akatsuki for your own benefit! How are we supposed to trust each other? I came here to question the depths of your loyalty! However, perhaps the use of them might be someone's grand scheme, killing Kages and collecting beasts. I don't doubt it. But how do you want to fight when all of you used cheap mercenaries to attack one another? This is bullshit." The Raikage finished.

"As a representative of the neutral nations, I would like to say something." Mifune began. "Akatsuki's leader read the flow of time. He used the suspicions the nations had for each other in times of peace to strengthen himself."

"What are you trying to say?" The Raikage blew again but he was quieted by the Samurai.

"Have some patience." He spoke. "I'm saying we should turn calamity into fortune. It has been many years since the five Kage assembled like this. Well then, until Akatsuki is dealt with, what do you say to forming the world's first Allied Shinobi Forced of the Five Hidden Villages?"

"An allied force?" The Raikage raised his eyebrow instead of his fist which was a definitively good sign.

"I like the idea." Tsunade answered. "We are in a state of emergency. We must cooperate with each other." She said. The other Kage's faces seemed to lighten in wrinkles and even the Tsuchikage offered a light nod. Tsunade was right and at the moment there was no better idea to join forces. Usual differences could be dealt later.

"Well, how about you all die?" Sasuke emerged all of a sudden from the ground by the aid of White Zetsu; he grabbed his sword and aimed at the Hokage; "Sword of Kusanagi" He yelled when Gaara stepped in; the attack was deflected by his Sand Shield. Tsunade gasped at the rapid reaction of the Kazekage as she faced Sasuke. "Why?" She asked when everyone surrounded the Rogue Ninja whose eyes were burning with desire to finish everyone present in the room. The air grew sinister.

"We split the job with Madara." He laughed hysterically.

"Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed as he sent his sand manipulation against the deranged ninja; for some time now, deeply interested in lions, his attack consisted of a large paw armoured with large sharp claws that resembled to one of a lion's. His strike was fast and unprecedented; the Rogue surrounded, he sent a Chidori against the paw which still could not completely save him; a claw pierced his face.

"Not this time." Sasuke replied to the Kazekage as he aimed his next assault on the handsome redhead.

* * *

Infinite darkness seized them as they were standing within nothing. Indeed it was nothing but of a void.

"Where is this place?" Jiraiya looked around.

"Genjutsu. I have never seen anything like it." Kakashi replied. The void was made of but four walls, moving like mirrors in slow motion; there was no source of light, the only shades of visible lustre were given by the purple bolts of lightning that caged the two shinobis. It was as if locked into a large box without an exit. Even the atmosphere was of an unnatural kind. The atmosphere was suffocating, smell of decay emanated from nowhere, and gentle fog weakened their prowess of sight.

Like the roar of god, Obito then spoke. "Welcome in my art!" He laughed hysterically. "This is my ultimate genjutsu, a special way to eliminate scums." His voice burnt with personal pain.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted, looking from side to side to find the source. "What happened to you?"

"Life, Kakashi." He replied harshly. "Sometimes things don't go as planned, do they? I awoke from my nightmare and I learnt what real despair is!"

"Kakashi, we have to find a way outside." Jiraiya spoke while he observed every inch he could but all was in great vain.

"Do not be afraid, my main goal is not to kill you, Jiraiya." Obito replied as he heard everything. He was the creator of the deranged reality they were trapped in.

"What do you want, Obito?" Kakashi shouted and his voice echoed while the fog dried their eyes.

"I want you to feel despair. You cannot be a part of the war that's coming. You don't deserve to be a hero. You never could keep your word, you scum."

"It is about Rin, isn't it?" Kakashi's voice trembled. "That I failed you, and her."

"You did, Kakashi. And you cannot have the chance to redeem yourself."

"I wasn't able to protect Rin... I broke my promise to you... Forgive me, for that. But remember what I'm about to say;" Kakashi's eyes flashed with cold stare as he continued. "In the shinobi world, those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... But be that as it may... Those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash. And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are the worst. If Rin only knew what you have become..."

"Enough!" Obito's voice roared like scream of ghouls. He was frenzied. "In my genjutsu only one of you can get out of alive. If you don't kill each other by your sheer will, the fog that is surrounding you will do it. It contains poisonous extract to draw out aggression through your hatred. I want to feel your hatred! I want your despair!" With that said, the void began to shake and the fog thickened with each second advancing.

"Jiraiya, don't listen to him! I am not going to fight you!"

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked as he crossed his arms, his eyes somewhat changed in shade.

"Jiraiya?!" Kakashi shouted and without thinking he hastened against him and gave a sharp punch into his cheek. It was perfectly aimed and for a brief moment the Sennin regained his consciousness. "Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked as his eyes were desperately observing his features.

"I'm sorry, somehow I lost it."

"Whatever is in the fog, its changing us." Kakashi said, alarmed. "Water Style, Endless Rain jutsu!" He sealed his hands and rain began to fell to purify the air. The pure thick water did not evaporate nor vanished and the locked void began to fill itself up with it. "Shit." He said and changed the sign of the seal. "Wind Style, Hurricane's Demolition"

"It is not working." Jiraiya noted when Kakashi broke the seal for the fog merely thickened. "I can't see anymore." He shuddered, feeling somewhat cold. Goosebumps flashed through his skin, for he could not decide whether from the air or the inner feeling of something terrible.

"Me neither." The younger shinobi replied. "You perverted old man."

"What did you say?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes with his tone rising in frustration.

"Nothing." Kakashi shook his head as he began to slap himself to keep his own spirit under control. "I'm sorry... We have to try...-"

Jiraiya struck him with his Rasengan. Kakashi avoided the clash with his bright blue Lightning Cutter. The bolts dissolved in their palms and they jumped away from each other.

"Jiraiya, I don't want to kill you." Kakashi said, slapping himself as his spirit was already enflamed. "I can't hold it much longer." He added on a low-tone, desperate.

"Are you implying that you can kill me at any time? I am the one who is going to finish you, you traitor!" Jiraiya's eyes grew scarlet red as if madness has taken over him. "Needle Jizou!" he shouted; the Sage's hair grew at great extent around his body. Kakashi gasped and furthered from him defensively.

"Needle Hell!" A barrage of hardened hair needles were shot towards the shinobi. Kakashi deflected almost all; his shoulder was pierced through by one, but he did not give much attention; it was not pain guiding his actions but hatred. As a response the grey haired ninja engaged the Sage in taijutsu; the elder picked up his rhythm quite fast, their arms moved in perfect unison, defeating each other's punches; Kakashi moved with grace and savagery, using his raw strength to tire his opponent.

He instantly reacted to Jiraiya's swift responses; he quickly manoeuvred himself from his last punch, successfully forcing him onto the ground with a tight grip around the neck. Jiraiya's reflexes almost equaled Kakashi's and so he freed himself, using a barrier jutsu; Kakashi replied with Dragon Fire technique when all hell broke loose; "Spiralling Serial Spheres!"

 _"Kamui!_

 _"Rasengan!"_

 _"Chidori!"_

The endless battle between the two ended in an abrupt elapse of time; Jiraiya and Kakashi one last time engaged at each other; Jiraiya's ultimate Rasengan and Kakashi's Lightning Cutter's electricity drawn into his blade sealed the fate of events; The Rasengan missed its aim while the blade reached Jiraiya sooner. The Sage's last motion, -plagued by hatred, was the release of the weakened electric ball. Jiraiya's body hit the ground with a loud thud as the weapon was right in his heart. Kakashi's chest welcomed a deep open wound when the Rasengan's prowess died out within him.

"Jiraiya..." The younger one forced himself to talk while his body was shaking and blood flew through his teeth.

"Kakashi..." Jiraiya spoke with the last light of his strength. "I underestimated you, Kakashi. I am proud of you."

"Stop, Jiraiya." As tears fell, they mingled with the blood under the young shinobi. "Sensei..." He groaned as he saw the Sage's eyes turn blank, brutalized change coming over his features. Horror began to steal him over as Kakashi stumbled desperately by the Sage's body. His name echoed in the void when the fog began to diminish.

"I did not expect that." Obito was looking at the two, Kakashi crying upon Jiraiya's deadly wound, ignoring his own. "Well, I guess I have to do it." Obito frowned and conjured his own blade. He betook towards the two and raised the weapon high; the sun's light kissing the edge.

"Stop!" Yamato was now close enough to reveal himself.

Obito turned to see the source of such bravery; without speaking another word he vanished himself into his mask by his special Kamui. He was gone but he casted the spell of despair upon his target. His mission was after all, successful.

"Kakashi!" Yamato rushed to the scene when the genjutsu was completely gone. "Kakashi..." He knelt down on the green ground of the forest, and called his name again; he grabbed his friend before his comrade passed out on the ground. "Kakashi..."


	10. Long Road to Hell

"How is he?" Tsunade asked standing in front of Kakashi's hospital room. Her hair was tousled from the rush and her cleavage was besprinkled in blood.

"Still unconscious." Sakura replied. "Lady Tsunade... Do you need assistance too? What happened?" She asked politely, yet her words found deaf ears.

"I need to talk to him." The Hokage said, ignoring any questions about her outfit, the stains being the memento's from the Summit's battle with Sasuke.

"But-..."

"Wake him up; I need to hear it from him." Tsunade snapped at Sakura who ignored her sharp tone.

"It won't be necessary." Shikaku caught up as they originally returned together from the Five Kage's Summit. "Inoichi will help you get the information you need. Jiraiya is dead and I have a feeling that Kakashi won't be joining the battle either. There is no need to make more damage, if you allow me to speak so boldly, Lady Hokage." He then resumed when the Hokage did not blow up on him. "It is not the best way to handle it but I believe we have to push aside the question of morality, if we want to know what happened and if we stand a chance to stop it."

"Call Inoichi, right now!" The Hokage ordered as she fumed away from the scene.

"Yes, Lady Hokage..." Shikaku replied and hastened from the hospital to get the jounin.

Tsunade was fighting with her tears as she rushed back to her room; she had to get away from people, she must not be seen, not in this condition. Jiraiya's lifeless body was resting in the morgue, no one dared touching it. Merely by looking at him it was clear that the damage has been far more severe than being able to survive it. After the Kage returned from the Summit her first way let there; she had to see Jiraiya once more. Yamato could not get into details about what exactly happened so the lack of information brought mixed emotions to her heart; she couldn't see Kakashi, and she could not be happy knowing that he survived; after all he took Jiraiya's life, _however…_ She felt relieved she didn't lose both of them, and that very thought shook her to the core; how selfish she was.

The Hokage shut the door after her and leaned against it, slowly sinking down upon the cold floor. She brought her knees up and rested her arms upon them, hiding her face as she cried.

"Aw, aren't we a little bit dramatic?"

Tsunade's body trembled at the voice. Slowly she lifted her eyes upon the source and her heart skipped a beat.

Madara was sitting on her table, hanging his legs like a happy child.

"Madara!" She screamed as she instantaneously rose on her feet.

"You can call me whatever you want." He said; his mask was the same, orange with the pattern of a whirl. "Do not worry, I didn't come to kill you. The war will do it."

"What do you want, Madara?"

"I want to make you see the meaning behind my actions. Perhaps, there will not be a war to fight for you will all give yourself up to me."

"That will never happen!" She refused instantly. "What are you scheming? Exactly what is that you want?"

"I called it Project Tsuki no Me." He smiled under his mask. "All shall become one with me. The complete possession that unites us all."

"What do you mean? Become one with you? What does that even mean?"

"Theres an ancient stone tablet passed down on the Uchihas. It's in a room beneath the hidden lead. Upon it written secrets engraved by the sage of the 6 of six paths himself. It cannot be read without visual prowess. With the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan respectively more and more knowledge is progressively revealed. "

"What does he have to do with your war? It doesn't make sense!"

"He is reviewed as the God among the shinobi. This is where the link between the man and my plans lies. The Sage once saved the world from a certain monster. "

"What monster?"

"The Ten Tails."

"Impossible!" She refused to acknowledge such nonsense.

"No, Tsunade. It was the aggregate of all beasts, a creature that possessed almost infinite chakra."

She gasped as she took a step back unconsciously, hitting the door with her back. "That's why you need the fox spirit... You want to..."

"You are smarter than you look." Madara chuckled. "The Sage was the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki, he sealed the beasts within himself to suppress the monster. The Sage saved humanity from the beasts."

"What are you planning on doing with all that power, once you possess the beasts?"

"To revive the Ten Tails, of course. And become his Jinchuuriki, I will then use its tremendous chakra to strengthen my visual prowess and cast a certain jutsu."

"What certain jutsu?"

"A super genjutsu, where I project my eye on the moon's surface, an Infinite Tsukuyomi. All humans living on this earth will be placed under my gentjustu, and as a result I will control each one of them, creating a world without hatred or war. Everything will become one with me, everything will be united. This is project Tsuki no me."

"You will fail, Madara. I give my title for that promise."

"Then it shall be your downfall." He replied menacingly. "You are just like Hashirama. Seeking peace by the wrong methods."

"He knew what was right to do for this village." She insisted as her hand curled into a fist.

"I give you a whole week, Tsunade. You can decide whether to join forces with me, and give me Naruto, or I shall destroy all that you hold dear. You see, I am not joking, just remind yourself who's corpse you're hiding in the morgue."

"It was you..." She growled.

"You're entering a war you already lost. Consider my offer." He said vanishing into the mask.

It took but a short passing of time when Tsunade finally attainted full apprehension of what happened; she turned and threw the door open to rush back to the hospital room; Inoichi was probably there already and she needed to send the intel to every nation. It was her task as a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces. They _still had_ one week. She ran past the streets as she jumped off the stairs, her cleavage riveting attention of every male around her but right now that was the least of her concern. In a minute or two she was already climbing the stairs of the hospital, heading right to the third floor. "Where's Inoichi?" She asked, being out of breath.

"He's in the room of Kakashi-sensei, waiting for your orders." Sakura replied calmly while her spirit wasn't.

She nodded and walked in, fixing her outfit before she showed too much. "Please, Inoichi, begin." She said as she was slowly controlling her breathing.

He nodded and placed his hand upon Kakashi's forehead. _It was now a matter of time._

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted from the hall as he rushed to her. "Is it true?" His eyes were teary so the girl decided to keep strong, the way she could help the young genin stay alright.

"Yes." She nodded as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei is..."

"Stop, Naruto. We don't know what happened... Yamato-sensei said they were under Madara's genjutsu. There was no way."

"But..."

"Naruto, listen. Do you honestly think Kakashi-sensei would hurt anyone in this village on purpose?"

Naruto couldn't reply for Sakura had a point. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sure." What she said was not a lie for she did believe in a good outcome, ye the smile upon her face was far from being honest.

He nodded at her words. "Can I see him? I want to ask him what happened..."

"Lady Tsunade and Inoichi-sama are inside, we have to wait. Lady Tsunade wants to know the truth too... Naruto, how about you get us some ramen and we can wait together?" She offered and quickly gave him some money she had with herself to make sure the genin would certainly leave. She couldn't have Naruto around, as she didn't know how to treat him; he was suffering more than anyone and she simply did not know how to help him.

"It's all right, Sakura." He refused. "I will just go and sit down, somewhere..." His voice was weary as he replied.

"Naru...-" She sighed when the once cheerful one now stumbled away his face pale from the loss.

* * *

"That is all I could find..." Inoichi spoke as he regained his consciousness and took his hand away.

"I see...Its Obito, then..." She swallowed her emotions. "We have one week to decide whether we ally with the Akatsuki or not. Then, we will be under attack. Please send this message to every other Intelligence Division of the villages."

Inoichi nodded and with a polite bow he left the room and closed it behind him.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon, hiding among the mountains that surrounded Konoha. The weather did not change, merely the brightness weakened as the darkness advanced in patient steps. Tsunade was sleeping beside Kakashi's bed, having her head resting beside his hand while she was sitting in a chair.

Without a knock the door was thrown open and she shook as she awoke.

"Sorry to scare ya, ya fool."

"What did you say?" Tsunade didn't stand up, merely turned to see who dared speak so boldly. Without a doubt it was the Raikage's brother with guards on each of his sides.

"Please forgive us, Lord Raikage's brother has a style." One of the guards apologized and she spoke. "We are here on the Raikage's behalf. Killer Bee and Naruto has already heard of each other."

"Yes, they are the last Jinchuurikis." Tsunade replied as she stood up at last.

"Our Division received your message and we would like to cooperate with you."

"How?"

"We believe we should keep them in a safe place where the Akatsuki cannot infiltrate. An island, perhaps."

"Go on." The Hokage nodded.

"If they cannot catch the two beasts, the plan of Madara cannot be done. Lord Raikage's request is to let Killer Bee go with Naruto on a safe island and practice controlling the beasts. Even if they are found, they will have a chance at last."

Tsunade nodded. "How come the Raikage's had a change of heart? He didn't seem to want to cooperate withus."

"Well..." The guard bit on her lip when Killer Bee answered simply.

"He digs ya, ya feel me, beautiful lady?"

The Hokage blushed and scratched the back of her head in nervousness. "I see."

"He likes the big curves, nicely shaped turns, yo." Killer Bee said. "I like them too, if ya ask me, ya fool."

Tsunade's face went blank as she was repeatedly blinking her eyes, in utter loss of words. "Ehh..."

"Wheres this Naruto boy, ya fool?" Killer Bee looked around. "He seems to be sleeping and much older than me, what is this trickery?"

"He's not Naruto." Tsunade corrected him. "Follow me, I will get him. But do not tell him the truth. He wants to save us all. He won't go if he knows that he won't participate in this war."

"What shall we say, ya hot babe?"

Tsunade slapped herself in the head with her palm. "That he is going to learn how to control the Nine Tails."

Killer Bee nodded while he was checking out her butt.

* * *

"Pakkun?" Tsunade bit on her lip as she was gently knocking on the door. "Pakkun you exist? I mean... are you there?"

The door opened and the tiny pug, severely unimpressed was standing right in front of her. "Lady Tsunade."

"Can I come in?"

"Kakashi is not here."

"I know... I was thinking..." She grew nervous. Pakkun thought ' _what the hell_ ,' and freed the way into the house. She was clearly worried for his grey-crowned master, at least he could say he got some company for a while.

"Just come in." Pakkun offered and she did so.

The apartment was exactly the same she remembered from the short time she spent here. She got rid of her sandals and slowly explored the neat place once more; her fingers ran through the photos in his living room; she found the first picture taken with Team 7, and beside his own with Minato, Obito and Rin. In the small living room there were only two shelves filled with books, some other boxes with other books; she assumed Kakashi was a book-worm in his free time, nonetheless his taste was perverted, judging from his Icha Icha collection.

"Can I do something for you, Lady Tsunade?" Pakkun asked, wiggling his tail as he was following her around, he still had his suspiciouns after all.

"I was thinking... I could take something to him from here... Perhaps he would awake sooner." She spoke quietly as she entered the bedroom. Her eyes smiled and her lips curled upwards as she noticed the hastily made bed; the shuriken blanket was wrinkled; _always late_ , she thought to herself as she imagined Kakashi was in a hurry that morning when he last left his home. Tsunade sighed as thoughts overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and sat down on the floor but Pakkun nudged her in the butt; he was too small after all.

"Sit on the bed, Lady Tsunade." He said and bit on her green cloak, gesturing her to do it, Hokages must not sit on the floor, as he kept pulling the fabric.

"All right, all right." She nodded and petted the dog who suddenly became sweet tempered like a tiny lamb. He even managed to purr as a cat on an odd pug way. Tsunade picked him up and laid him on the blanket beside her. She was resting on her side while Pakkun found himself extremely comfortable in her closeness. "I'm sorry I intruded. Lately I have no idea what I am doing."

"Nah, it's okay. Kakashi would be happy having you here." Pakkun purred as she kept stroking his tiny back.

"Would he, huh..." She smiled to herself as she rested her eyes.

"Yes. Did you like the flowers?"

"What flowers?"

"So you didn't get the chocolates either?" Pakkun wiggled his tail as he looked at Tsunade, and her back at him.

"No..."

"Too bad, they were delicious."

"Oh..." She frowned. Slowly she reclosed her eyes which were already burning from fatigue. Her soul couldn't last longer and as strength left her, she fell asleep without intention. Pakkun did not mind the situation and he did so too, resting beside her stomach while her hand remained on his tiny back. He was now sure only Kakashi was missing.

* * *

Everyone was asleep. The wind stirred amidst the trees and the long curtains in the bedroom stretched in front of the windows. Everyone rested composedly, animals and villagers all together blanketed by the peacefulness of the night. There was a light emanating from a room. It was the only source under the black wings of darkness. Pakkun awoke and freed himself from the bed. He saw the light. And this time, the luster did not suggest anything good; in fact it was sinister.

"Lady Tsunade…" He barked quietly as he jumped back on the bed an began to poke her. "Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah..." She mumbled as she was about to turn to her other side.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." He spoke as a gentle kiss of panic plagued his small heart. "Lady Tsunade, something is happening. Kakashi's summoning jutsu is-" And then he was gone.

"Pakkun!" Her eyes widened. The sudden disappearance of the pug meant only one thing. "No!" She screamed as she jumped out of the window and with all her speed she was gone to the source of light.

* * *

"Grab him!" Yusuke ordered when his men were facing Kakashi. The shinobi was drifting between complete darkness and reality, his mind hazy he was holding Sakura's bowl of jellos for he had no weapons around.

"What is going on? You are from here, people..." He muttered on a deep, coarse voice.

"We have heard about the Sennin's death! You are back, The Cold Blooded, the friend-killer!"

"You misunderstand." He replied as one of the men attacked him; his efforts were easily deflectable and the wounded shinobi blinded him by using the jello. "I didn't... I didn't want to kill Jiriaya. He was supposed to end my life, it was the plan."

The two did not understand any of what he was saying, which was understandable since none of them truly possessed a functional brain, they only strived for being known among their friends as the ones who eliminated a threat. In this case, however, the threat was not the one standing in front of them.

"Ieyasu, do it!" The leader of the group rose his voice while he was already backing away from the scene. The other had but no chance to harm Kakashi, without using his chakra he unarmed him with a single motion of taijutsu.

The leader betook with hastened steps and managed to get out of the room, only to be throw against the wall.

"Huh?" Kakashi watched taken by surprise.

"Are you all right?" Tsunade sprang in. "I thought..."

"How did you know?" He asked as he was helped back to the bed by her.

"Well..." She gulped as she sat down beside him and placed her hands upon his bare chest. "I was with Pakkun and he vanished... I knew it meant you were growing even weaker. I got scared."

"How were you with him?" Kakashi cocked his eyebrow while his eyes were riveted by the enchanting features of her face.

"Nevermind... What matters is that you're okay."

Kakashi looked down and put his hand on hers, only to push it away.

"No, don't. Don't do this." Tsunade continued, knowing well where this was going. "We are going to war. And we will lose people. And perhaps we will have to watch it happen being unable to do anything. You can't do this now. I know you feel remorse but if you let it take over you, those people calling you on those titles... You are none of that." She lifted his face up as she placed her hands upon his cheeks. "Look at me Kakashi. I don't blame you, okay? I don't. You have done everything you could and so did he. We will win this war and those we lost will not have their names forgotten. "

"Tsuna...-" He whispered when his lips were shushed by hers. He pulled her closer, as much as he could; longing for a comforting embrace and the endless caress of her mouth he found peace in that moment. He kissed her over and over again and she responded ever so eagerly his tears soon dried and the touches of her hands on his body were giving back his life-force.


	11. Touch Me

Tsunade woke up first in the room, realizing it wasn't hers at all. What's more, she wasn't alone in the bed. Her lips curled upwards and her heart beat faster. Her hand slowly slipped upon Kakashi's who has trapped her in an embrace before both drifted into slumber; she gently and carefully moved his arm away to free herself, although his closeness felt like thousands of exciting strokes upon her skin, ever so hard to resist it. Kakashi remained rested on the bed, his sleep was not disturbed by the sly movements of the Hokage. She sighed, feeling a great wave of reluctance washing over her; she did not want to leave, no matter how much she had to; the war was approaching with rapid steps and every day there were duties to tend to. She planted a tender kiss on his cheek and gathered her hair in the usual style she wore it. As quiet as she could manage, she then slipped out unnoticed.

* * *

Feeble gleams of peace filled her heart. Rich odor of flowers filled the air that sneaked through the partly open windows in the Residence. There were no clouds to bother the heavenly sight of the bright blue sky. Even she felt different, yet nothing really happened, or did it? As she sat down, she touched her lips. Blush painted her cheeks as no ordinary existence could have excited such sensation. She looked upon the scene in front of her; it was but the orange sofa and the open door; yet memories of seeing the young shinobi for the first time, hearing his voice rang in her ears when she first heard him speak; such small things now had utmost significance in her heart. She leaned against the rough material of the chair and closed her eyes. ' _I adored you, before I laid my eyes on you.'_ It was quiet. Perhaps suspiciously so.

"Tsunade-san." The voice was familiar, besprinkled with sweet enunciation of the words spoken.

"Kurenai" She smiled warmheartedly as she opened her eyes and looked upon her.

"I am sorry to bother..." She apologized as she walked in. Tsunade gestured her to sit down on the sofa for her belly was heavy from the child she was carrying within.

"You don't bother, Kurenai." She replied kindly.

"I wanted to say I am sorry, for what happened... And ask how were you, but..." Kurenai rose her perfectly shaped ebon eyebrow. "You seem awfully calm."

"I am not... I don't know how I feel but I don't feel pain. It's the opposite." Tsunade replied ever so naturally. "I have faith. That no matter how hard things may seem, they will work out eventually if we hold on long enough."

"That's very beautiful of you to say." Kurenai let out a sigh of relief for she was there for the sole reason to check if Kakashi was safe in the village. Last night she saw a man running from the hospital with a knife in his hand and she was well aware of people's evil chatter about him being 'cold-blooded'.

"Do not worry." Tsunade said with her expression more serious. "I know you are concerned. I will gather the Council today and solve this issue. Jiraiya died in a battle where the only enemy was Obito."

"Obito?" Kurenai's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes." Tsunade nodded. It's not Madara we are facing. This Obito guy is stronger than we expected and he has created a genjutsu called the Void of Hatred where Jiraiya and Kakashi were trapped. His original plan was to eliminate Kakashi, for Jiraiya was stronger and force Jiraiya to leave the village where he would capture him too. Nobody expected Kakashi to win, which was a mistake." She let out a sigh when she finished, her heart burdened by the breeze of loss.

"I see..." Kurenai nodded as she was caressing her belly to calm her child who was moving impatiently, kicking her mother's womb with gentle strength. "Will he be able to fight? Kakashi?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to do it but... We don't have a choice. Naruto is currently away and we will have to do everything to end this nightmare before it's too late. I will do everything I can to get Kakashi completely healed. Jiraiya's Rasengan is very close to Naruto's Rasen Shuriken which means there are levels where not even my prowess can reach." Tsunade sighed, disappointed in herself even though there was nothing she could do. Every jutsu had its limits and every prowess had their weaknesses.

Kurenai smiled encouragingly. "He has had worse!" She exclaimed. "Thank you. I am glad we have a common... friend?" She raised her voice at the end to form the sentence as a question.

Tsunade turned red and bit on her lip without noticing such a suggestive sign that spoke the truth of her heart. "I am glad you and I are." She felt her heart speed up for she could not tell what he truly meant to her. Perhaps she was afraid to admit or afraid that she would be rejected.

"I shall be going, I want to see him..."

"He was still asleep when I-" She gulped. "Let's see if he's awake?" She offered.

"Ah! Ah yes! Oh no!" Kurenai gasped."My baby..."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she realized what she was saying. "I need to get you someone!" She betook when Kurenai called after her.

"But you are a med-ninja!"

"I just can't stand the sight of blood!" She replied, alarming the closest shinobi, Shikaku to help.

"What is going on, Lady Hokage?"

"Kurenai is going to give birth!" She exclaimed when Shikamaru showed up out of the blue.

"Is it happening?"

"Yes!" Tsunade replied and everyone ran to get Kurenai.

"What is going on?" She gasped when her baby made sure she was not forgotten of being there. "Ouch." She held her stomach when Shikaku picked her up carefully.

"Let's go."

"Do you know how you will you call her?" Shikamaru asked to keep Kurenai's mind busy instead of allowing her to focus on the pain she was experiencing. The road to the hospital seemed like eternity.

"Yes. It's Mirai." She groaned, holding onto Shikaku.

"Very nice." Shikamaru said. "Hope she grows quickly so I can teach her shogi."

Kurenai laughed and tears wetted her eyes. "Asuma wanted to do the same...He got a special board... Shikamaru, please teach her on that board."

"I will." Shikamaru gave her a warm smile, something he barely ever did.

"Thank you." She nodded when the hospital's entrance was right in front of them. She sighed of relief, underestimating the great discomfort of being carried up through the stairs. "Aah...Ouch...Damn..."

"What a drag..." Shikamaru said, looking at the stairs, not quite understanding why they couldn't do something for women having to get to the first floor while pregnant. Later on he would ask Tsunade about it.

Due to the Hokage's presence, everything was fastened up; Kurenai got her own room with a single bed and large windows letting the warm rays of the sun in, and Shikamaru went to get some of her things for it was possible that she stayed over for a few days. Everyone was excited, a new life was about to enter this world.

"Am I late?" Kakashi asked as he was standing at the corner with a walking stick.

 _If only Danzo looked that handsome holding a stick_ , Tsunade thought to herself and she spoke. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I couldn't. I heard her screaming and I assumed it was time..." He said when his eyes met the Nara's. He remained stern in posture while doubts excited anxiety in him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad you feel okay." Shikamaru said, as if reading the shinobi's mind.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." His heart was put at ease; at least those who he considered friends looked at him the same way.

Shikamaru nodded and stood from Kurenai's door as she was already on her bed, keeping her pain under control. She looked to the direction of the light chatter and her eyes grew wide in joy. "Kakashi!" She waved him between two strikes of sharp sense of distress.

Kakashi guided himself in by the walking stick and upon his arrival he planted a warm kiss on Kurenai's forehead. "Hold on a bit longer. Asuma must be excited too..." He smiled at her.

"I know... I asked Shikamaru to teach her shogi... You are not the best player let's be honest." She giggled before she groaned.

"Not my type of hobby." He smiled. "I was hoping you had already forgotten it." He chuckled.

"You, falling asleep during a match with Asuma? He was furious! He threw the board at you." She giggled. "Hard to forget."

"Well..." Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Kakashi...Can I ask something?" Kurenai asked, feeling the time was close.

"Yes, of course." He nodded and turned serious.

"Be careful. No matter what."

"I will, Kurenai." He promised, confused.

She couldn't speak albeit she wished so, the growing pain with the arrival of the child took over her and her muffled screams grew to loud groans. "Come out you little lazy rice bag."

Two mednins took over as everyone was waiting at the door. Shikamaru and Shikaku were playing mind games in the most literal sense. Every time Shikamaru lost he blew a 'What a drag' in the air by a sigh and then he returned to find the most complex question for his father.

Tsunade and Kakashi were seated a few meters, perhaps not more but two. Holding each other's hand seemed natural, as Kakashi was caressing her skin with his thumb, while resting the rest of his fingers on hers. "Tsuna..." He whispered.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She smiled wide for he called her by her nickname only one person used to use. She fashioned the rich musical notes his voice contained, how huskily he spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She touched his cheek, hearing Shikamaru cough all of a sudden. She bit on her lip, knowing the young ninja was trying to keep their secret safe, especially from comrades such as his father, even though they weren't hiding it too well.

"I don't really know where to begin. So I thank you, simply." His fatigued features displayed a light smile as he answered.

"Get some rest, and if there is any news, I will tell you. Kurenai won't be able to have visitors, especially not until her child is born. Go home and rest... "

"All right..." Kakashi agreed and stood, lifting his weight on the cane.

* * *

The sky was lit by light of the Moon and its stars. Kakashi was resting composedly with a book in his hands, the last one of the Icha Icha series and a constant smirk was frozen upon his face while the story advanced in its perkiness. Old oak trees were clashing with mighty sound of the magnificent wind, and the leaves swirled in the air guided through the streets underneath the lamp-light.

He turned on his stomach, pulling one of his stitches; he put down the book and hissed at the sudden feeling of discomfort. "Dammit." He frowned and sat up, taking his shirt off. In a still demeanor he walked to the cupboard and pulled out his aid kit. Before using the cloth he picked out, his way led him to the bathroom to wash off the dripping blood from his stomach that now lingered onto his sweatpants. He has never truly mastered the art of washing stained clothes so his frustration merely grew when there was a long line of blood reaching down to his crotch. He began to clean his chest off first, for it was easier and then he would face washing clothes later when he heard those easily discernible footfalls approaching in the hall.

"Tsuna." He opened the door partly, hiding his body behind the wooden entrance.

"Kakashi." She smiled, wondering when he was going to let her in. "Kurenai's baby is born."

"Great news." He did not move as he replied nervously.

"Is everything all right?" She asked with curiosity peaked visage, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes and walked in, forcing Kakashi to step away; "What happened to you?" She asked with eyes widening.

"I just... I was reading, turned on the bed and accidentally pulled my stitches."

"I can clearly see that." She was feeling uneasy; she could not take the sight of the scarlet fluid. "Let's wash it off..." She suggested, focusing with all her might to not faint. Taking Kakashi by the arm, she did not give him an option and so led him to the bathroom. There, she grabbed a sponge and wetted it, carefully cleaning his chest and especially around the open wound."Do you have a needle? I will re-stitch it." She offered when she noticed the shinobi lost in thoughts. Her hand followed the blood trail so she knelt down to finish cleaning his lower abdomen.

"Can you stand back up?" Kakashi asked nervously as he grew red. "Please just... You are way too low."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow but stood up instantly when she knew what he meant. "Oh... I see..."

"I know you can see it." Kakashi blushed deeply as he turned his back so Tsunade would stop staring at his crotch. "Just give me a minute."

She choked a giggle and nodded. "All right. I'll be outside." Pursing her lips to hold back a laugh, she quickly escaped herself from the bathroom and sat on his bed. "You will have to take your pants off, Kakashi. You stained them too... With your blood, I mean!" She laughed quietly. She glanced through the open curtains, placing her hand above her heart. It was beating way too fast, again.

Kakashi showed up in a towel wrapped around his waist. "I am sorry..." He apologized once more.

"Just sit down already so I can tend your wounds." She said cheerfully.

"All right." He said, clearing his throat.

Tsunade smiled and picked up the aid kit, placing it on her lap. "Let's see." She said and grabbed a needle. Slowly and with great precision she stitched his wound and as he was waiting patiently, she put a thin bandage on it. "There you go." She uplifted her gaze, mesmerized by his different eyes, how both were deep ponds of mystery. She lifted her hand and with utter gentleness, she stroke the trail of his scar beneath his Sharingan. "Why do you hide your face? It's beautiful." Tsunade whispered, following the curve of his cheek and lip.

Kakashi did not reply with words. He leaned closer to her, feeling her breath against his mouth before he locked them to hers. The sensation sent shivers to the Kage, a sudden wave of heat overwhelming her. She threw her green cloak away which landed on the floor. Kakashi pulled her closer and the aid-kit followed the fate of the green material. It made a quiet thud when everything fell out of it but the ninjas were long lost in each other. "Tsuna." He whispered, feeling the healing touch of the blonde above his heart. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to be strong, ... and keep up with me." She said as she deepened their kiss. Tsunade was not the only one feeling heated right then and there. It felt like thousands flames igniting within his spirit as his energy was regaining its full potential, knowing exactly what the Kage wanted him to do with it; with a firm rip the grey-crowned shinobi freed her from the cage of clothes. Tsunade gasped against his lips as her upper body nuzzled against his own; the touch of his skin was indescribable, like a cold kiss of winter while her boiling desires kept her ever so hot. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly, and her mind grew impatient.

Kakashi's hands roamed upon her back, he felt the straight line of her spine while his lips joined in a wanton battle with her own. He would even forget to breathe as it was the last thing he could focus on; his body gave him away and the towel could not quite hide his desires anymore. With his one hand free, he dropped it on the floor where her ripped outfit rested. As she curled closer her bosom rubbed against his toned chest, her beautifully shaped caramel nipples brushing his skin in a sensual dance.

Her skin was soft like silk, betraying every thought of her; she shivered to his every touch and feathered herself into his lap. There were no fabric covering them anymore, merely they were dressed in each other's embrace. Her long slim legs entrapped him as she descended on the shinobi's lap, feeling a sudden wave of fever rushing over her. Her beautiful lips released a long moan of coveting every inch of him. For a brief moment she embraced the heavy sensation of welcoming him inside herself and her hips began to undulate like sinful waves of the passionate ocean. He bathed her neck in long kisses and playful bites, while she returned the fierce sensation with her nails drawing long trails of her pleasure.

The moment seemed brief while the fluctuating pleasures were eternal. She would climb him in carnal need and then he would reply in joining her body against the wall and fulfilling her wanton desires by taking her from behind. The night unlocked every yearning thirst and dawn brought peace upon their enflamed spirits.

Tsunade fell asleep under his arm while the other was placed under her neck. She gracefully pulled the shuriken blanket upon their fatigued bodies and gathered her tousled golden threads from his face, so he could sleep. Her neck was kissed from behind which sent shivers down her spine.

Kakashi pulled her ever closer, and the blonde moved obediently against him. Their closed eyes were soon sealed by deep slumber. It was early of the morning, around the fifth hour of the day when Kakashi was startled by the restless thoughts planting the seeds of nightmares. His gentle embrace tightened around his resting lover, unable to soften his touch.

"Kakashi?" She mumbled as she was awaking, stroking his arm to let her go. "Kakashi. Wake up." She was completely still and unable to move so she pinched him on his hand and the restless shinobi regained his consciousness, letting her go from his suffocating lock.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he moved against the wall and sat up slowly with his mind still hazy.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked on a concern tinted tone.

"Nightmares." He was catching his breath as he glanced out of the window.

"Do you often have them?" She asked when she followed his actions and slowly sat up, using the blanket to cover her body.

"I used to." He looked at her with sweat glistening upon his forehead. "It is always the same dreams."

"Tell me of them." She tightened the cover as the air was chilly. Kakashi remained quiet and self-doubt gave itself away as he looked down for a second, so she resumed. "Is it about...?"

"Sometimes. And other times it's not the picture of me killing Rin, its... Its seeing my father lying dead on the floor, on the exact same spot where we would... "

Tsunade sighed and leaned to him for he did not seem to move an inch; he was too lost in his dreams and fears so she hugged him instead.

"Hey, Tsuna, try and sleep back, will you?" He changed the subject as he was not used to being comforted like that. He freed himself from her caring lock and let out a sigh. "You will have to go back soon, especially now if they see you away, they will think an Akatsuki kidnapped you."

"Don't tell me what to do." Tsunade snorted at him and regretted it the second she spoke.

"You are right, Tsuna." Kakashi replied coldly, although agreeing with her.

"It's not what I meant, Kakashi."

He left the bed and wrapped his towel around his waist."If you get out of bed, be careful... I think we dropped a few things. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She nodded still exhausted. "Can I stay a bit longer?"

"You can always stay here." He said and led himself to the bathroom.

The ice cold kisses of the water drops freed his spirit from the lurking demons of his mind. He sighed deeply under the shower, as if to release all that was bad. He did not take long yet when he returned Tsunade was already asleep, holding the cherished blanket of his as if it was just as significant to her. He took another blanket from the small bamboo wardrobe and put it on her bare body. Quickly, he gathered everything from the floor, fixed the aid kit and folded her clothes when he came to the realization she was not able to use them anymore. To solve such issue, and hoping that she would forgive him for being so hasty last night, he cut one of his white tee shirts like the first time she was here.

The smell of breakfast and the alarm awoke Tsunade. It was the smell she preferred over the loud clangor of the bells. "Dammit." She groaned as she got out of bed, noticing that everything was tidy and in order. "I'm coming, idiots." She talked under her nose as her hands intended to rub out the laziness from her eyes but they only became red. Quickly, she took a shower, still feeling the presence of Kakashi, albeit and to her greatest disappointment he was nowhere to be found in the apartment. With a borrowed towel around her she stepped out of the bathroom when her feet were facing Pakkun.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade. Hope you had a pleasant sleep."

"Why are you talking so formally?"

"I read it in a book I found on the floor." Pakkun said with his never quite impressed face and then he added. "At the end of the chapter the waitress is on her knees."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, wondering for a brief second what kind of book that can be then she realized it was probably Icha Icha Paradise. "Where is Kakashi?" She asked as she grabbed her clothes which laid on the cushion at the shuriken table in great precision.

"He is out." Pakkun said simply as he sat on the book he was reading.

"When is he coming back?"

"The question is, if you like apple of orange."

"What are you talking about?" She giggled.

"I think I got this line wrong." Pakkun said as he looked down to check where his line went wrong. "Ah... If you like as-..."

"Don't finish!" Tsunade covered her ears.

"Okay." Pakkun said simply. "I don't know what these things mean but it seems you humans get red very easily." And then he added whispering. "Ass."

"Pakkun!" Tsunade shook her head. "I can't believe Kakashi reads these things in public."

The pug rose from the book, considering once more to pee on it, just a bit, just to show it was on his territory but he knew his life would not be spared if that ever happened.

"I have to go..." Tsunade said when the bells grew in force.

"I will tell Kakashi you were here." Pakkun said.

"I think he knows." Tsunade smiled, dressing up while the pug was busy circling around the book.

"I forgot I was summoned not long ago. Days get all hazy." The pug replied lackadaisically.

Tsunade waved the dog who returned it with raising his tiny paw up the air. The Hokage left in a hurry while her heart was hoping she could return to the apartment instead. She returned to the Residence and shut the bells.

"Yasashi, if I am not here it doesn't mean I was kidnapped. If I don't show up at all in 48 hours, you can assume it happened, alright?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage!"

"Thank you." She nodded and returned to her room.

Today she wore tight blue pants and Kakashi's white tee shirt which was cut larger in the middle. To decorate it, she wore the same blue fabric around her waist and knotted a large ribbon at the back. She grabbed her original Hokage haori which was white, except the edges which were chiseled with scarlet flame motifs and on the back was written the ' _Fifth Hokage'_. She leaned back in her chair and put her arms behind her head, closing her eyes. She inhaled a long, cold flow of air which suddenly stopped halfway.

"I like your new outfit." An ever so familiar voice, impossible to mistake, and its body was present right in front of her. _It couldn't be_.

"What the hell is going on?" She stood, letting her unruly hair fall forward.

"I had a change of heart, Tsunade." He said, crossing his arms. "You should keep your hair loose; I might begin to like you."

"Shut up, Orochimaru!"


	12. This Is War

"That is how you greet an old friend? " Orochimaru stepped closer; he has not changed a bit, his onyx hair fell in long thick locks under his shoulders while his saturnine face was chiseled by purple lines around his eyes. His smile was sinister as if a demon was looking right at her. She knew him well; he was one of the Legendary Sannin without a doubt.

"How is this possible?" She asked as the Sennin stopped at her table and took her hand. He planted a kiss upon her skin which made the Hokage shiver in disgust. Orochimaru was insanely famous for his long serpent tongue and only hell knew what he was doing with it in his free time.

"What game are you playing here, Orochimaru?" The Hokage asked suspiciously albeit she did not want to have him stay for so long as to answer.

"The game I play is not to play it anymore. I changed my rules." He smiled.

His words did not make much sense to Tsunade but time was tight so she decided to change her strategy and begin a conversation. "Whose side are you on?" She asked with determined will in her eyes.

"I shall very well help you defend this village, Tsunade." Orochimaru replied, keeping his eerie smile formed upon his thin pale lips.

"I cannot believe you." She refused.

"I assumed it would be your answer." He resumed after taking a short breath. "But what can you do? You cannot defeat me, as you can see I am not a creation of a jutsu. You would need Jiraiya to even begin an attack, but then the whole village would need restoration, again." He chuckled like a macabre serpent doll.

Tsunade raised her fist but the Sennin had a very good point; she let out a frustrated groan and sank back in her chair. "How did you get back? Tell me that." She rested her arms on the armrests.

Orochimaru ignored her question as if she has never said anything and asked ever so simply, flashing his canine teeth with each word carefully pronounced, sounding like a threatening hissing of a snake. "What made you change your clothes? Perhaps a crush?" He chuckled, lifting his fist to his lower lip as if he was about to cough.

She narrowed her eyes while her gaze observed the Sennin's every motion. "I asked something. Reply to me first."

"It will be long, can we eat somewhere and in the meanwhile I can tell you."

"I am not hungry."

"Oh but I am!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Answer me or village or not, I will very well attack you and see which one of us wins." She said with a threatening visage.

"I see you haven't lost the will of fire, have you?" He smiled. "Very well, then." Without asking he took a seat upon the Hokage's desk and began talking.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata was running to the shinobi who was sitting at the base of a large oak tree.

Sun rained in eternal flow of beams, reaching through the tree's crown which covered him from overhead. With his knees up, he was leaning against the mighty trunk of the oak, reading his book ever so peacefully. The pleasant aroma patted his nose, legions of lilies filling the air with their rich odor. The fragrance triggered not so long memories of the close past, making him smile, realizing that he was not paying attention to the book anymore.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She called him again, stumbling clumsily through the meadow of lilies.

"Hinata." He stood up after the girl fell in front of him, creating a rather graceless situation; her head falling between his legs. He took her hand and helped her stand up in a shy hurry. Her cheeks were on fire for she imagined such situations happening with Naruto, and definitely not with an older member of the village.

"I..." She began as she was unable to look at him. "It's about..."

"Spit it out, Hinata."

"It's about Neji, Kakashi-sensei."

"What happened?" He asked concernedly.

"He is gone, Kakashi-sensei." Her eyes drew tears upon the surface as she spoke, for great fear overwhelmed her.

"When was the last time you saw him?

"Last night. He was at home, with us." She said as panic rose in her weary voice. "But then, this morning... He was nowhere, not a trace of him. We checked the village three times.

"All right, all right, let me see..." He said as they started forward, back to the village. "Did you talk to Lady Tsunade?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, my father went to talk to her. I didn't wait for the news, I came right here... I was thinking I could ask you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled warmheartedly as he spoke. "You can, Hinata, although I am not sure I can be assigned to find him. I believe if Lady Tsunade sends anyone, it will be his team. Let's find out what happened."

* * *

"What is going on?" Neji awoke with a severe headache, his limbs feeling strange to him, as if none of them truly belonged to him.

"Don't move, it's better if you rest." Kabuto whispered from a short distance.

"What..." Neji spat the words when his eyes opened. It seemed as if he has been taken to a crypt; it walls had been lined with remains of human debris, piled up to the vault overhead. Three sides of the sinister hideout were ornated this manner; at the fourth side there lay bones as if deliberately thrown down, lay promiscuously upon the decaying ground, forming at some points small mounds. The rotting odor of failed experiments sickened him while he assumed he was tearing up from the pungent smell.

"Do not keep your eyes open for so long, Neji."

The Hyuga couldn't see his kidnapper; mere shadows of hands could be distinguishable. And then, there was a succession of loud and shrill screams, bursting suddenly from the throat of a chained form.

"What is going on?" Neji shouted but mere whispers came out his throat. For a brief moment, he hesitated, and trembled.

"Don't worry about it, Neji. What matters is that you rest your eyes now."

"My eyes...?" He mumbled as he reopened them again, feeling warmish fluid ooze from his left eye; he could barely direct his gaze with that one. "Byakugan..." He made a weary effort to see his opponent and to his surprise, his Byakugan did not work in its full potential. "What did you do to me?" Neji was furious but his strength was at its limits.

"What I had to, for the project to be successful." Came a sinister chuckle from the lizard.

"You..." Neji groaned, putting all his efforts to move his limbs but he could not. "You are Madara?"

Kabuto chuckled as he approached him; Neji could now see the shape of his face, those quite distinctive features of a snake. "Orochimaru?"

"Almost..." Kabuto spoke as he pierced through the skin upon his neck, digging a large needle inside. Before Neji could ask, he passed out as the poisonous fluid reached within his veins.

* * *

"...And it was huge! I didn't know where to put it anymore." Orochimaru said with his macabre grin on his face as he was telling absurd stories to Tsunade.

Hinata screamed when she and Kakashi walked into the Hokage's room, finding the serpent Sennin sitting upon the desk while Tsunade was red from laughing.

"Am I that scary?" Orochimaru asked as he slowly twisted his neck and looked at her, finding Kakashi beside the beautiful Hyuga girl.

"Only disgusting. And supposedly dead." Kakashi retorted.

"Sarcastic as ever, aren't we, Kakashi of the Sharingan? I heard you made good use of it while battling with our old friend Jiraiya." Orochimaru replied with his arms crossed and his visage ever so delighted.

"If I had known that you are alive, I would have asked to kill you, instead. How about we do it now?" Kakashi flamed yet he was happy nothing could have been seen from his mask.

"Stop it now." Tsunade ordered as she rose from her chair. "Orochimaru told me everything. I am not saying we can trust him but right now we don't have better choice than to believe him."

"We should find Neji first; I am not really interested in his lies." Kakashi answered sharply.

"What I have to say has a lot do to with that handsome boy." The half-serpent replied seriously. "It will be only proper that I should enter into some account of the subject. I was revived by your old friend, Obito."

"I'm listening." Kakashi said, growing more composed in his demeanor.

"He wants me to kill Kabuto." He began as he turned his body towards the shinobi. He brushed his raven tendril behind his ear and continued. "Naturally, I do not choose to commit myself on a theme of such importance; however I believe I should stop him before he grows on us."

"What does it have to do with Neji?" Hinata asked as she gathered her courage to speak.

"Well, my dearest, you have very impeccable eyes; the one who possesses both the Sharingan and Byakugan can not only possess the Ten Tails, but acquires a vision so powerful that can manipulate human and beast at the same time. Your brother is the perfect candidate to become the most powerful Jinchuuriki and may survive such a task." Orochimaru finished as his eyes were spoiled by the view of the Hyuga princess.

"Stop staring at her." Kakashi warned him as he was thinking. "This means that Neji is still alive and he will be used in the war as a vessel of the beast. Obito still doesn't possess the Eight and Nine Tails chakra, which means he will still have to get them. And Kabuto... What will be his role in this battle?"

"You are sharp." Orochimaru replied and he added, " Kabuto will probably play some tricks on us; I taught him several dangerous jutsus that can all be very well used in this upcoming war. When they happen, I shall help."

"How can we believe that you won't turn against us in the middle of war?"

"Now, now Kakashi, how about a little trust?"

"No way, sorry." He said plainly.

Orochimaru flashed a macabre grin and resumed. "Well, if Obito's plan works, and Neji will become a Jinchuuriki and they manage to bring everyone under an eternal mind manipulation, how do you think I will feel? How will I take care of my experiments? I have to participate, unfortunately." He sighed depressively.

"Dramatic, aren't we?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Kakashi, I talked to Hiashi, we told him everything. I sent Team Guy to find him, and if there is no news tomorrow, I'm sending Kurenai's former team to help." Tsunade replied to calm the atmosphere.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage..." Hinata answered quietly as she bowed.

"We will find him, Hinata." She said, trying to light some faith in her. Hinata nodded once more and forced a genteel smile upon her flawless visage, then took her leave as politely as ever.

"Living for the concept of honor and worth, aren't we, my friend?" Orochimaru played with words while his eyes were on an incessant rampage of gawking at Tsunade. It was unsure to tell whether he was undressing the Hokage or wondering if he could wear the same style of outfit later on.

"I'm going." Kakashi announced, shaking his head as he noticed the serpent's odd activity.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade stepped forward and pulled him further from Orochimaru whose eyes were following the two slyly.

"Yes, Tsuna?" Kakashi lowered his voice as he locked his gaze to hers, not wanting the other to eavesdrop. The shinobi needed great control not to touch the Hokage in front of the Sennin, he contained his strict posture while waiting for her to reply.

"Don't worry, alright? I can handle this." She said reassuringly.

"I know." Kakashi nodded and without paying attention he put his hand upon her shoulder. "See you." He nodded gently and turned on his heels, leaving without the slightest glance at the Serpent Sage.

"My my..." Orochimaru chuckled, playing with a thread of his hair. "I never thought I'd see old Tsunade in love."

"Just what the hell are you talking about, Orochimaru?" She curled her fingers in fists as she turned to him angrily.

"I can sense it through my infrared-sensitivity. You got all warm when he touched you. And I won't talk about how loud your heart is beating." He rolled his eyes and glanced at the large windows separating them from the village."How about you tell me everything at lunch?"

"We are not friends, Orochimaru." She replied, feeling suddenly timid.

"We used to be… _Tsuna_." He smirked devilishly while the Kage grew red in fury and bewilderment.

The sun was setting upon Konoha with its entire melancholic splendor over the sylvan horizon. The water of the ocean was gracefully reflecting the fading crimson of the sky. Nothing could have been measured more picturesque or solitary than the retirement of the magnificent orange orb upon the vaults of heaven.

Kakashi was watching the scenery from his window; his eyes were endowed with fascination as there was no sunset that resembled to one another; each and every crepuscular light brought its own uniqueness. Not a sound broke the magic of the advancing repose, the children were already gathered from the streets and shops closed, merely restaurants remained open, waiting for couples and friends join for a delightful evening under the roof of dishes and beverage. Stillness pervaded all nature and Kakashi retired from the pane and parted the curtains to allow the rising moon cast its light upon the tatami ground.

He guided himself to the kitchen when there was an insistent knocking upon his door. Quickly, he put his mask on and threw a tee shirt on his upper-body and opened the door. "Shizune-san."

"Kakashi-san...I am sorry to bother..." She blushed as her fingers covered her cheeks ever so delicately; she looked up at the shinobi who was almost two head taller than her and resumed to speaking, nervousness blanketing her voice. "It's about Lady Tsunade..."

"Why are you calling me?" He asked suspiciously. It was impossible that everyone knew about them, they weren't doing anything. _Well, not in public, at least_.

"She went out drinking and ever since she became gravely indebted, she keeps insisting to the manager that you would pay. I lived up most of my savings when we were travelers and gambled each and every night. I am so sorry to bother Kakashi-san." She paused to bow deeply and Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders to lift her back up, while his face was cherry red.

"All right, all right, just let me grab my... savings..." He said and with that motion he put his shinobi jacket on. "Let's go."

Yakiniku Q's was crowded by fellow shinobis, making Kakashi get a sudden headache as frustration invaded his mind. He only hoped that Orochimaru wasn't drinking with her, for he would simply turn and leave, not making an idiot out of himself by chasing girls who weren't more than daydreams.

Tsunade was sitting at a table on two cushions as she kept groaning that the ground was too tough for her butt. Her head rested on the surface of the wooden furniture while her eyes were staring at the bottle of sake she was still managing to hold still in her hand. She looked like a mess and perhaps she was nothing more than that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi bent down beside her and took away the relatively empty bottle.

"I don't know." She pursed her lips to repress a hiccup and tears that were violating her eyes.

"Let's get you back to the Residence." Kakashi said as he reached for her hand.

"Not there. I can't go back there." Tsunade lifted her head up, feeling her stomach heavy with the burden of alcohol. "Uh..." She groaned, while her blanched skin shaded to light green.

"Please stay with her while I pay." Kakashi looked at Shizune who was a few steps away from them, politely keeping her distance. She felt relieved that Tsunade had someone she could count on, especially after Jiraiya. She would remember the evenings when Tsunade would rant about the two of them, then get upset over the fact that the Toad Sage would never stay by her side, always leaving her alone with that ghoulish Orochimaru. She wasn't alone anymore, or so Shizune hoped. After Kakashi returned, which did not seem to take so long, Shizune saw upon his face the great pain of being ultimately poor.

He did not complained, just took the drunken Hokage in his arms, praying that she would not throw up on both of them. "Thank you, Shizune. I will ask for a raise tomorrow." He joked, making Shizune smile with her heart losing the weight of deep concern.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. I am sorry for the incident."

"No problem." He said and took his leave, balancing through the chattering crowd.

The air was fresh like the breeze upon the waves of the ocean; it cleaned his mind and spirit, and he grew calm while he was walking. Fortune was by his side and guided him until his apartment for there was no soul on the streets to encounter. Kicking the door open, he aimed the bathroom; the chilly kiss of water would sober up the Kage and he could make her speak. Carefully the shinobi sat her on the floor and pulled down her pants that were stained in sake; he felt shy when he undid her belt and freed her chest from the fabrics. Tsunade groaned under her breath but could not speak comprehensibly.

"All right." He said to himself as she opened the tap, letting the gentle flood take her under its care; Tsunade shivered and her bright eyes now besprinkled in alcohol shut open.

"Aaaah!" Her body dressed in goose-bumps and her arms grabbed at the shinobi's jacket, pulling him under the water. "It's too cold, it's too cold!" She screamed.

"That was the plan, Tsuna…" Kakashi frowned as he was sitting beside the Kage under the shower, soaked to the bone; the several layers of clothes made the situation worse, for the chilly stroke of drops were trapping him in each material. "Dammit." He cursed as he quickly began to undress himself; he lifted an eyebrow when Tsunade's sweet giggle hit his ears. _She did it on purpose, did she not?_ "Just what is going on with you?" He asked, his words piercing through her mind, as if to open the thoughts she wished to keep locked away by drinking.

She grew more composed in her demeanor and leaned her head against the wall. "I got news from the Hyugas." She began, feeling the powerful yet genteel work of a cold bath as she began to regain her consciousness piece by piece. "Nobody could track Neji. We won't find him before the war." She grew a deep sigh from her lungs.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Kakashi asked with his visage displaying worry.

"Everything, Kakashi." She continued and locked her gaze to his. "I don't know if I can manage to lead this village to war. I am not as strong and skillful as Hashirama was. And people are keep disappearing, and now Neji…"

"No matter who sits in your chair, nobody could do it better." Kakashi replied with his voice warm like summer breeze. "You sent his clan after him the moment you learnt about the news. You managed to get Naruto away to train in a safe place and stopped Pain from exploding the village. Trust me, you are good in this. But..."

"But what?" Tsunade asked as she leaned closer in curiosity.

"But stop drinking away my money; I am trying to save up here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh..." She matched his frown with a blush sweetening her features. "I'm sorry, Kakashi." She wrinkled her forehead.

He let a smile slip through his lips and offered his hand. "Come on Tsuna. Wash off the night and I will make you something to eat."

"You can cook?" She asked as she stood up with him and looked for a soap to free herself from the unpleasant scent.

"I have been alone for a long time; I learnt to take care of myself." He smiled, handing her the soap.

"Well, you can look all muscly and slender because you are a terrible cook." She wondered while her old cheerful self regained its strength.

Kakashi's sole reply was a widened smile on his lips as she was brightening both of their moods with her light chatter. Soon, there would be war and perhaps this was their last time to ever feel sorrowless. "Stay for the night." He proposed her.

"I will." She replied without thinking, and her lips were already in quest for his.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied before her kiss found him. Her body nestled against his as her back leaned against the wet wall. She released a gentle moan through her dancing lips and her hand dropped the soap she was holding.


	13. I See Fire

"Are you absolutely sure that this is the right way to disguise ourselves?" Gaara asked as his fingers kept pulling the fake red beard glued upon his finely moulded chin.

"Yes, totally sure, man." The Raikage nodded deeply while the two were headed towards Konoha in secret.

Gaara's reserve has never been too excessive, but habitual. He had a miraculous lustre in his eyes that made up for his somewhat demure appearance. His visage displayed no symptom of impatience; he developed wisdom and serenity in every motion of his body which was rather astonishing for a man of his age and alluring for the females around him. His hair was red like fire just like every word he spoke.

And in that very moment when he was walking with the Raikage through the forest, it was a great difficulty to see all those charismatic elements that made him Gaara of the Sand. The young Kazekage was wearing black hooded cloak with white clouds upon it which resembled more to flying piglets than real clouds. His visage was covered by a large red beard and thick framed glasses. Instead of his sandals he was made to wear boots, which was rather fortunate for he did not have to paint his nails as the Raikage did. And indeed, having to mention the Raikage, that large bold man was vested in similar habiliments, except that he did paint his nails.

"I see." Gaara replied as his eyes were fixated on the road; if they were captured, the war was already decided; they must not let anyone interfere with them and their goal.

"Do not worry; they think we are simple mercenaries!" The Raikage roared as he spoke, it was his usual way of speaking.

"I believe we are rather mocking the Akatsuki..." He whispered as he glanced down at his suspicious cloak and its pattern. "How did you get these clothes, by the way?"

"I stole it from a store on the way to Suna." He replied casually, making the Kazekage widen his almond shaped sky blue eyes.

* * *

Neji was lying at full length on the table when he felt his limbs becoming free from the chains. The rattling of the metal caused even more severe headache for he has been battling with waves of migraine ever since the transplantation of a new eye. He felt his heart being in a wild struggle for existence, while his brain kept failing him to cooperate with his wishes. He groaned as he opened his eyes again, in a weary attempt to see what was happening around him. The tiny hole of the needle stung like a bee, nonetheless he was well aware that it was the least of his problem.

"I see you're awake, Neji." Came a sweetly sinister voice. Kabuto approached him and slipping his hands under him, he helped Neji sit up. The young shinobi held himself in a straight posture as he was sitting, his vision finally regaining some of its potential.

"I know you..." He whispered as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His lips were somewhat thin and pallid which intrigued Kabuto every time he looked at him.

"You do, don't you? I changed a bit, gaining some of Orochimaru's traits." Kabuto chuckled. "Tell me how you are feeling?"

"Great." Neji spatted and his long fingers grabbed a kunai upon the table beside him and smashed it in the neck of the humanoid Kabuto.

"Now, now..." Came a voice from behind, somewhat dark and ominous.

"You!" Neji exclaimed as he attempted to jump off the table but he merely fell. His legs wouldn't guarantee him stability.

"It is still early for that, isn't it?" Kabuto asked while he wrapped his hand around the kunai and pulled it out simply.

"Bastards." Neji groaned and put his hands in a seal. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" He exclaimed and started at Kabuto who felt the anger of the shinobi on his skin as his jutsu seemed to succeed.

Obito was clapping when Neji fell on the floor of exhaustion and Kabuto was still swirling after the Hyuga's precise assault. "Madara will love him." He said simply as he approached the Hyuga and threw him back on the table. "Now listen, we are going to need you pretty soon. I want you to rest, for the war shall began tomorrow." He began as he lit a cigar, only realizing he didn't know where to put it. "Anyway..."

"What is this all about?" Neji asked, feeling his faith leaving him yet he held onto it as much as it was possible.

"You wanna hear the story, don't you?" Obito sat in front of him as he took a chair carved of bones from the bodies used for experiments. It was nonetheless a very comfortable one, if one appreciated the macabre sense in it.

 _The Legendary figure, the Sage of the Six Paths was the founder of the arts of ninjutsu, and also the creator of the ninja world. He was the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, a princess who took power from the Divine Tree and became nearly omnipotent. She possessed the three most significant eyes of the world, called the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan. The power plagued her mind and beliefs and instead of being viewed as a princess and a goddess, people began to fear her as a demon. She gave birth to three sons, Hamura, Hagomoro, and Hayato, born with incredible amount of chakra._

 _Hamura and Hagomoro grew together while Hayato was thrown among humans for possessing the Byakugan, which was revealed when he was born. Hagomoro, the Sage was also blessed with powerful ocular eyes called the Rinnegan. Kaguya grew angry and jealous towards her own children for they possessed nearly equal abilities as her; and she desired to be the most powerful being in the world._

 _Due to the endless battles and bloodlust roaming upon the lands, Hagomoro traveled around the world to spread his philosophy and religion which were eventually grasped by the people and became known as the Shinobi Sect, or Ninjutsu; soon he was called the Savior of the World. The Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the world called the Ten-Tailed Beast, which was in fact the form of his mother took when her power became unruly. He sealed the beast inside himself, becoming the very first Jinchuuriki._

 _In order to protect the world from the beast, he developed a certain technique to seal it within him, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming strength. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of his death, the seal would break and the Ten Tails would once again unleash upon the world. Aware of his impending fate, he used the Creation of All things which allowed him to divide the Ten-Tailed Beast's power into 9 individual one. He used a Chibaku Tensei to seal the beast's body into a giant stoned prison which he hurled into the sky, creating the Moon._

 _He became a father figure to the nine young beasts, and gave names to each one of them, telling that they will always be together, and when the time comes, they will become one again only to have different names and forms. On his death bed, the Sage had his two come before him whom he entrusted his powers, dreams and legacy._

 _The older Brother, Indora was born with the eyes of his father. He believed that power was the key to obtain true peace while the Younger, Ashura believed that achieving true peace could only be obtained by love. The Sage passed down his legacy to Ashura and died._

 _Indora, angered by his father's decision, he fought against his younger brother in order to obtain leadership. Their descendants continued this endless battle while Hayato's legacy grew safely. He created his own clan when he had two sons, and he split into two to maintain peace among the people. Eventually, all became the ancestors of clans who would carry Kaguya's original will; Indora became the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan who is blessed with the Sharingan and hatred, Ashura of the Senju Clan who received powerful physical endurance and pure heart while Hayato's line bred Akihiro Hyuga, who possessed the eternal light of the Byakugan._

 _The third separated line of Kaguya's had became forgotten until the legendary encounter of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju; both were shinobis who lost their brothers at war; together they imagined a world without death and fighting. Madara, possessing strength, hatred and the Sharingan became the leader of the Uchihas, while Hashirama, able to surpass Madara in physical strength and kind devotion led the Senju's to victory, however he was not alone. Hashirama had his people behind him, and befriended Seiji Hyuga, whose ocular prowess joined the Senju's strength._

 _Eventually, the three children of Kaguya's would continue their eternal fight reincarnated in different people but always in the same clans, while two of them would strike against the one, with evil within him. The Hyugas remained alliances of the Senjus while the Uchihas were regarded as the enemy._

"That's why..." Neji began while he gathered his thoughts. "You need my eyes…"

"Madara does." Obito patted Neji's forehead in calm understanding. "We are going to bring him back tomorrow, when the war finally begins. And you shall merge with him when becoming the Ten-Tailed Beast.

"I will kill myself instead." Neji threatened him on a tone severe like blades as he reattempted to sit back up.

"You won't, that's why you are getting those tiny holes in your neck." Obito chuckled. "You are unable to hurt yourself, the Sharingan in you is also connected to me, so I can know if you plot something stupid, boy."

Neji hissed as he once more aimed to free himself from the place; his feet disobeyed and he fell when Kabuto's long purple tongue curled around his waist and pulled the young shinobi's body back upon the table. "Nooo!" He shouted in agony. He would never betray his clan and his friends. "Narutoo!" _Where were they? Were they coming?_

* * *

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune spoke as she entered the Hokage's room. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, however she did not smell of alcohol anymore. _Good._

"Yes, Shizune?" She asked, looking up from the papers she was observing cautiously.

"You have visitors." She gulped as she took a glance at the two people standing a meter away from her, waiting to be called in.

"Who?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow and took off her glasses.

"Tsunade-san!" The Raikage roared, opening his arms into the air as if wishing to give a hug but it was not the case, merely his way of greeting.

"Lady Tsunade..." Gaara stepped in after the Raikage, and he bowed in a polite manner.

"What the hell are you two wearing?" Tsunade was narrowing her eyes, wondering whether it was reality she was seeing or she did not sober up since yesterday, which she also highly doubted.

"Well, ma'am, thought we'd come see ya and talk about what we gonna do tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" Tsunade was still bewitched by the carelessness of the two Kages in front of her, also finding such clothes terribly ridiculous.

"For fine women, we damn are, aren't we Gaara?!" The Raikage laughed and nudged Gaara in the ribs who stepped away instead of taking another hit from the elder.

"Sweet lords..." The Hokage was shaking her head in disbelief. "Tomorrow we are going to war, and you are here instead of being with your army?"

"They already joined, Lady Hokage." Gaara replied, keeping his voice husky yet compassionate.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sat against the edge of her desk.

"Our teams joined after your shinobi, Shikaku Nara had sent out the plan, concerning the line-up. I believe by night the rest of the troops will be on their places and we shall join them by morning." The red head Sand shinobi added.

"Ah, hallelujah, at least something is going as planned." She laughed nervously.

"Yes." Gaara added, hoping to sound encouraging, however, emotions shown in his voice were kind of rare.

"Even though, we would like to ask about the divisions, Shikaku didn't mention if it was decided or not. We were waiting for your reply so I told Gaara to lets come and see you!" The Raikage laughed, people thinking outside it was thunder rumbling.

"Can we talk about it beside a bowl of ramen?" Tsunade offered, feeling somewhat sick for she forgot to eat breakfast before leaving Kakashi's home which she frequented almost every day.

"Or five! The Raikage exclaimed on his deep tone.

"Then you shall pay..." Tsunade smirked as she looked at him.

He grew instantly nervous; especially that he has never really paid for things, merely for his brother's things when he was in need of something. "Naaah, Tsunade-san…"

"Or we can..." The Hokage began while her eyes drew flames of excitement.

Gaara's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to say; Naruto made sure that during the time they spent apart, he would send short letters, explaining how life was going on in Konoha, always adding extra gossip about people, which delighted Gaara's dull Kazekage duty time while reading his blond friend's ramblings.

"Gamble about the decision!"

Gaara hung his head as he knew perfectly the answer.

The Hokage grabbed two dices which she usually kept in her pocket, and began to shake them ever so passionately; it has been a while she could bet, especially during this period; and it was even harder making Kakashi at least play cards with her and bet who would win, since the grey-crowned shinobi tended to fall asleep or forgot what were they actually doing with the decks.

The two Kages were mesmerized by the swinging of her bosom, the Kazekage found himself extremely timid while the Raikage began to drool, his caramel skin painted in red upon his cheeks. "So passionate..."

"Beyond doubt." Gaara gulped.

"So what do you say, Kages? Par or impar?"

"Par" The Raikage said without thinking, as he could only count to two at that very moment.

Tsunade gave the dices to Gaara to check it. "What's the verdict?"

"The Raikage lost..." He answered and handed back the dices politely, biting on his lip after such experience.

"Yess!" Tsunade jumped, winning finally without something bad happening to her. "Perhaps my luck is about to change." She smirked as she grabbed her Hokage cloak and wrapped it around her back. "Let's go, I know a place where the ramen is heavenly."

"Ichiraku's?" Gaara asked as they followed her outside of the room."Naruto told me about it." He added, releasing a slight sigh of relief; the Raikage actually won the dice bet, however Gaara believed it was not a woman's task to invite men with considerable hunger for lunch. Moreover, if Naruto told the truth, she had no money and was rather indebted to people around her; it was better not to get her into more trouble.

* * *

"Am I bothering?" Kakashi asked as he stepped in Kurenai's room; he spoke quietly for he was unsure whether his friend was with her child or not.

"No." She replied as she looked at him; Kurenai's face beamed in joy ever since Mirai's birth.

"How are you doing?" The shinobi asked with curiosity in his voice. Before arriving to the hospital, he grabbed a box of chocolate and although a bit late, he did not arrive empty-handed.

"Now better." She giggled as she took the box from him and opened it eagerly. "They don't give me anything like that..." Kurenai complained while she sat up and glanced at her newborn child resting ever so peacefully in her own cot at the end of her bed.

"I know what you mean." Kakashi flashed a light smile although it was invisible; his face was always covered by a mask.

"Are you nervous?" Kurenai asked as she took one bonbon and smelled the sweet odor of chocolate.

"I think I am. I didn't have time to think about it." He replied, scratching the back of his head in sign of being nervous.

"Well..." She began as she took the second bonbon. "It's normal. Even though we allied with other lands, it only means that the threat is so great it is impossible to face it alone."

"Probably..." He contemplated as he stole a portion from the box and slid it underneath the fabric upon his face, mastering the skill of eating with a half-covered face.

"What will you do?" She asked curiously.

"The third division will be under my command. It is going to consist of both mid- and close-range fighters."

"How awesome!" She exclaimed as she handed him a bonbon. "I am happy for you. You will do great, Kakashi! Sakumo would be very proud to hear it." She smiled warmly at him.

"I hope." He said with his voice quieting. "I wonder what he would think about my task..." He then added after a short moment elapsing.

"Am I bothering?" There was a knock on the door as Tsunade leaned in only with her head peeking.

"No." Kurenai said and squeezed Kakashi's hand as a reply to his thoughts. The Hokage walked in.

"You seem awfully amused." Kakashi spoke as he was following her with his gaze.

"I am! You won't believe what happened." Tsunade exclaimed as she tried to keep her voice down not to awake the newborn.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi stood from the chair to offer it to Tsunade but she seated herself on the bed, to the left side of the shinobi.

"I won a bet and I was taken out to lunch" She giggled.

"By whom?" The shinobi raised his eyebrow.

"Well, Gaara and the Raikage were here..." She whispered with her lips still wide from smiling.

"What?" Kakashi and Kurenai bothed asked surprised.

"They wanted to discuss some minor questions, and since I was hungry I thought we could go to Ichiraku's ramen and eat and I didn't pay anything. I think my luck is turning."

"That is impossible, Tsuna." The shinobi shook his head in severe disbelief of such reveries.

Tsunade flashed her eyes at him as she stood from the bed to look at Mirai. "She looks just like you, Kurenai-san." The blonde leaned closer to the baby, just checking if she was a real one. Nothing was sure these days.

"You can hold her, if you want." Kurenai offered, smirking at Kakashi who grew red.

"Do not even..." Kakashi threatened his friend quietly while Tsunade picked up the child of deep slumber.

"Watch me, brother." She teased and added. "She looks great in your arms!"

Tsunade locked her gaze at the baby, for babies in Konoha were indeed beautiful. Perhaps that's why Orochimaru had such a great obsession with them; it was hard to blame him on that matter. "Thank you..." She giggled while carefully her arms began to rock Kurenai's daughter.

"Women..." Kakashi sighed.

"Hm..." Orochimaru was eavesdropping at the door, his serpent visage locked on the scene in front of him. He was holding a blue parchment of a kinjutsu which was sealed three times, stolen from the Hokage's hidden library of forbidden techniques. "I need to stick around for more experiments, as I see." He chuckled to himself as he vanished without being noticed.


	14. Take Me to Church

The plan was simple; the Allied Shinobi Forces consisted of five main divisions with Gaara of the Sand as the Regimental Commander. An immediate evacuation notice was sent to both the Land of Frost and Hot Water while the south part of the Land of Fire took the same steps. The First Division was stationed in the northern part of the Land of Lightning in order to prevent the Akatsuki from using the small gulf to infiltrate the area. The Second Division rose on the border of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost, sealing a northerly path into the Land of Lightning.

The Third Division advanced through the middle of the Land of Frost and remained alarmed in case of providing aid. The Fourth Division stood on the border of the Land of Lightning and Land of Frost, sealing the southerly path into the Land of Lightning. The Fifth Division, which was the special battle division, was aligned in a large arc from the north to the middle border, all the way to the First Division, in order to aid any of the divisions that needed immediate response, and to finish the seal on the Land of Frost.

 _However, sometimes things may not go as they are planned._

"They are keep coming, Captain!"

"Keep fighting!"

"But there is too much blood!"

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Kakashi shouted at his Division when the sea of White Zetsus flooded them first. Kakashi knew that soon there would be graver problems, assuming that Orochimaru was right and the Akatsuki had other ideas to defeat the Allied Forces.

Shed blood mingled in the morning wind, arousing the macabre sensation of the impending doom awaiting. Silver weapons rang death as the troops started forward to take down the enemy one by one. The ravenous monsters hurled themselves at the shinobis with one swift movement; they did not hesitate and engorged their chakra, some of them ripping the flesh open upon the throat to feast from the sweet veins around the neck. Piercing cries filled the air as the shinobis kept fighting; the loss grew with each second elapsing.

"This is war, people, give your best or die as a coward!" The Third Division's Commander shouted as several people fled from the battlefield, only to run into the arms of the enemy. "Dammit! Lightning Cutter!" He smashed the Lightning Cutter into the ground, opening the earth to entrap the Zetsus. He lifted his gaze; his mind misgave him as he took a step back, sweat drops glistening upon his forehead; the seven Swordsmen were standing right in front of him and his troop, brought back from the dead.

"Long time no see, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza spoke as he twirled his enormous weapon in the air.

"Reanimations, huh?" He scoffed as he opened his arms to sign his men to stand back. "I request a Sealing team immediately! Kuchiki, send the message to the Head Quarters!" Kakashi kept his cultured voice, however his patience was at its limits.

"Yes, as it seems. We did not choose it." Ameyuri replied while her inky eyes observed the opponent. "But we gladly kill all of you." She smirked.

Zabuza did not remain languid; with scarring his finger he casted the Hiding in Mist Technique. Thick fog began to descend upon the battlefield which put the Third Division in great disadvantage.

"Do not engage, I repeated do not engage, until you are sure it's the enemy!" Kakashi began as he looked around, knowing his sight was also lacking precision. "Omoi, stay behind me."

"Yes, Captain." Omoi replied as he tightened his grip around his sword. "What is this noise?" He whispered while he very well knew what that sound was; it resembled to a wolfish wind, like sharp cuts passing through the air; but it was not the air being sliced, it was his comrades. They did not have time to cry, as Ameyuri's silent massacre began. She wielded her blade, around which electricity crackled. "It's..."

"Stay focused, Omoi." Kakashi ordered as he was thinking; the Sealing team was on his way, hopefully close enough to arrive in a short passing of time. "If the mist doesn't clear up, we all die." He wondered. "The swordsmen are in front of us, approximately ten meters away. One of them is killing everyone, which puts the rest to remain in a group while waiting patiently."

"I guess so, Captain..." Omoi gulped as the noise of choked shrieks came upon his ears. "What are you thinking?"

"I am going to do something I haven't done before. It takes a lot of time to lose my patience but once I do..." Kakashi narrowed his eye and he lifted up his headband. "All right." He knelt down and placed his hands upon the ground. "Make sure we don't die, I need a minute."

"All right, Captain." Omoi bit his tongue for he was missing the soothing taste of chewing gum. Suddenly one of his comrade's fell upon his feet, but it was merely the head; he gasped as the corpse was completely burnt, like a sautéed meal. _Keep calm keep calm_ , he kept thinking to himself for he knew the end was near.

"Susano'o no Ude!" Kakashi shouted and summoned the arms of Susano'o. The demon warrior did not possess its complete form as Kakashi never acquired two Sharingans; however with incessant training he mastered a part of the blue immortal, granting him terrible amount of power. The Commander glowed within the thick blue aura that surrounded him; the azure flames enveloped him while two large arms grew from his two sides.

There was no time to waste, for his chakra was engulfed by the jutsu with each second that prolonged. "Chidori!" He shouted and the lightning current awakened in one of the palms of the demon; the arms opened and with a swift motion Susano'o's palms entrapped the Swordsmen into the electric stream, imitating humans clapping movements. The mist began to suspend and Ameyuri was exposed. "Behind you!" Kakashi yelled to Omoi as the blue aura vanished from him and he fell onto the ground, gasping for breath.

Omoi did not let his guard down; wielding his sword he struck a counter attack at Ameyuri who began to run towards the forest. "I will get her!" He called out and followed the swordsman.

"Finally." Kakashi panted when the Sealing team arrived. "There." He pointed at the direction of the burnt vessels; before able to regain their zombie forms, everyone was successfully sealed. "Let's get back to work." He rose from the ground when the second wave of Zetsus approached, holding Zabuza's legendary sword. It would facilitate his job.

* * *

"What happened there?" The Mizukage asked as she was standing at the window in the Head Quarter's main chamber; the Kages, except Gaara were all present, looking at the map of the battle which was placed in front of them upon the center of the round table.

"We got the intel that the Third Division sealed the first Reanimated Spirits. Captain Kakashi Hatake released a certain form of Susano'o and stopped the massacre with an enormous Chidori." Shikaku Nara spoke as he rushed from Inoichi after receiving the news. "I gave the information to the rest of the Divisions to prepare for the dead arriving. "

"You say the Captain did it? Is it that pale guy with that mysterious mask? Is he eligible for marriage, Lady Hokage?" She was twirling her long red curls, biting on her lips. The Mizukage has been looking for a husband ever since appointed to such a title, for the Land of Water required male leadership at certain point. Therefore, arranged marriages between clans just like in the Land of Sand weren't new under the sun.

"Ask him yourself." She narrowed her eyes like a panther opening her claws to mangle its afternoon meal.

"If we win, our lands should ally, don't you think?" The Mizukage smiled, finally finding something to look forward to.

"I have a better proposal."

The original air of excitement had quite disappeared after these words were spoken; it was not the meaning but the voice that diminished the light of faith and brought terror into the eyes of the people at Head Quarters.

"Madara..." The Hokage spoke his name for she was not afraid, at least she would not show it. She had the blood of the Senju's. She was not leaving the place without bringing him down.

"Almost fully back." Madara smiled as his long, piked, inky tendrils descended upon his broad shoulders. Hatred marked his dark almond eyes as he canvassed the Kages in front of him. "So, is this your hiding place?" He said grandiloquently.

Shikaku backed from the door and the Raikage rose from his chair to confront the Reainmation.

Madara smirked and appeared in front of Shikaku before he could realize what was happening; he impaled the shinobi with a firm thrust of his fist. "Aaah..." He groaned contentedly as he began to absorb his chakra.

"Stop, you bastard!" Tsunade hurled at him, leaning on her raw strength, -which in fact proved itself to be astounding-; with a well aimed punch, she sent Madara against the other wall, freeing Shikaku from the deadly encounter of the Reanimation.

"I did not see that coming from you." Madara began as he fixed his jaw. "You are much weaker than your grandfather, however, and a woman." He frowned before he resumed. "What a pity. You cannot even use Earth style, which I can simply tell by looking at you. What can you do then? How deep Konoha could sink, promoting a female like yourself?"

"It is true that I am a woman, and that my power does not possess the same level as Hashirama's." Tsunade began as she stood firmly in front of him. "And maybe I can't even use Earth style. But I am a Senju. And also a medical ninja. And the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf that you so greatly abandoned. So, if there is anyone going to teach you a lesson, it is me, Madara Uchiha." She spoke ever so determined in her voice, and austere in her posture. "Let's take it outside, or you want to fight in a small box like this?" She proposed, doing her best to give the Kage's free hand and sending out information to the Divisions about the news.

Madara twisted his neck to straighten his posture. "All right." He said and grabbed Tsunade at the arm, throwing her through the wall to create a large hole. "There it is." He vanished after her while the Raikage was held back by the Mizukage.

"We need to alarm everyone. They know where we are and we are under attack." She said as she left through the broken walls to help Tsunade.

* * *

Surreal darkness descended upon the Second Division. The troops were standing still, their blood frozen into the veins when the pandemonium drew its curtain upon them. Trees were twisting unnaturally, and the earth shrank suddenly. No sinister delusion could have created such a stampede.

"What is going on?" Hinata called out as she was holding against Naruto.

"I have no idea, Hinata. I am not the smartest around." He gulped while his eyes were observing the darkening area. _Something was approaching_.

There was a chuckle before came a roar. From the fog arose the shape of Obito, but he was not alone. Behind him raged the Gedo Statue and the masked monster was carrying someone upon his back.

"What is that?" People asked as horror descended upon their souls.

With each step of the Statue the earth rang and shook, and the night grew hideous with the beastly shrieks of the empty vessel of the Ten Tails.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed when Obito stood in a short distance. Her heart broke at the sight of her beloved cousin. "No, Neji!" She betook but Naruto took her by the hand.

"Don't, Hinata... We have to wait." He spoke, no matter how hard it was to say it out loud; he wanted to save his friend just as much as Hinata, for Neji was indeed a friend of Naruto's.

Obito dropped the weak body and Neji arrived with a gentle thud. The Hyuga clan trembled as if evil was mashing their hearts within their chests. "So..." He began, but he could not continue.

"Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he attacked the masked Akatsuki with a perfectly aimed blow, but as before, Obito simply let it go past him. He then, with a single hurl, threw him back against the standing shinobis. Naruto stood up with the others onto whom he fell and was ready to counterattack, when he found himself unable to move from the terror his eyes witnessed; the mouth of the Gedo Statue opened and sucked in two wooden baskets Obito handed out, which contained the Nine Tails' chakra.

"Well, even if we can't catch you, this amount of chakra shall work." He chuckled to himself as if he was doing the world's most natural thing.

"Everyone, stand back!" Gaara yelled as he was shortly approaching with his Division who successfully sealed the former Kages sent upon them. "He is going to revive the Ten Tails!" He shouted and without further consideration sent his most exquisite attack, the Lion Jaw.

From the bright caramel sand formed the large mouth of a lion whose jaw opened at an immense length; his jutsu arrived with greater speed than he ever managed to, assumedly the adrenaline worked his best in him. The beautiful yet fearsome creation engulfed the head of the Gedo Statue, and to Obito's surprise it bit off the crown of the vessel. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt the loss of his chakra numb him to the core; Sakura rushed to the red head Commander and began an immediate treatment while the Beasts chakra were set free.

"Did we do it?" People asked as the statue fell on the ground with an immense thud, parting the earth underneath itself.

"You, guys, always making my work easier!" Obito exclaimed as he lifted Neji up and threw his body down at the Statue; the flowing chakra disappeared from visible sight. "Here, play with these in the meanwhile." He said and pointed at their direction; from their back it wasn't help coming, it was more Zetsus. Swords and blades clashed while the samurais also engaged in the battle; the Divisions were slowly gathering together and the war was concentrated on two battlefronts; one with the assembled Shinobi forces and the second with the Four Kages against Madara.

More and more Reanimations showed up among the flood of Zetsus, long lost shinobis of excellent prowess massacred their own blood. The loud cries and the sound of the gushing blood created the symphony of horror. Scarlet river of dead bodies ornated the ground while from the dark pit rose Neji. He looked different; his long raven tendrils were set free while his outfit was chiseled with a bright white cloak around his black garment of pants, gloves and boots. His face was pale like the winter moon and his Byakugan shone with such energy as his Sharingan. Grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector.

Hinata, impaled by a former Leaf shinobi, began to run towards Neji; she pushed everyone out of the way while Naruto was battling with the Reanimation of Deidara and Sasori. "Neji!" There was nothing to stop her; her defenses against the Zetsus were perfected and she rushed through the troops. "Neji, please!" The Hyuga princess fell on her knees with her eyes beseeching to her cousin.

"Kill her!" Obito shouted as he was laughing at the pitiful heart of Hinata. "Finish her off, now!"

Neji was holding a large black rod and while his body was ready to strike, his mind kept it under firm control.

Naruto rushed to her aid and picked her up from the ground.

"Hinata..." Neji's voice was ghastly, did not possess any remnants of his original serious sounding. It was like a grim whisper of a demon.

Suddenly, there was an ear splitting explosion coming from the northern part. "The Kages!" Gaara shouted while he was already engaged in a battle with Kakuzu and Hidan.

Madara appeared, wiping off the blood from his armor. "Hope I'm not late." He smirked, licking off his ensanguined lips. Each moment swelled into hours of agony; the troops did not give up and while the less experienced battled with the Zetsus, the jounins were defending themselves from the Reanimations. Naruto was keeping Hinata safe while Neji's power was on a rampage. Bolts of dark thunder flashed through the large black rod he was holding, and every time Naruto struck at him he easily avoided the deadly attacks. It seemed as he was deliberately controlling his motions, he did not want to hurt anyone, no matter how the Ten Tails was raging inside him.

Obito and Madara were arguing in the middle, which could have been a scene of ridicule, except that over 60% of the Allied Shinobi Forces were dead by the arrival of the night. "What is this?" Obito asked as he looked behind him, yet it was too late. Caught off guard he was struck by Kakashi's Chidori.

"Well played." Obito smirked and in that instant he transferred Kakashi into the void of his Kamui.

"Finally." Kakashi said as Obito appeared in front of him.

"Waiting to finish me off too, just like you did to Rin?" Obito asked cockily.

"I want to understand you, Obito." He answered while his demure posture spoke of caution.

"Understand me? Have you gone crazy, Kakashi?" Obito took his mask off.

"Maybe I have. But I still don't understand how that Obito I have known turned out to be such a monster."

"Monster? Me? The one who wishes to bring eternal peace among shinobis? Those who murder each other, who wage wars and sacrifice their families for the sake of nonsense fights and peace that doesn't exist?"

"These are not your thoughts, but Madara's! Kakashi exclaimed as Obito struck at him forcefully. He dodged the attack, only to realize he was using a clone; the real appearing in front of him cut a large X upon the shinobi's chest with two kunais.

Kakashi fell upon the ground, blood gushing from the wound like lazy waves of a limitable ocean. He stood up without wasting any seconds. "If I have to stop you, I will do it by my own reasons. Don't force me, Obito. You were my friend!"

"I was never your friend, you bastard!" The pained opponent shouted as anger spread upon his visage, while speaking in a tone of such emotion. He hurled at the Captain with enormous force, using one of his fancied jutsus. "Fire Style, Great Fireball Technique!"

Kakashi defended himself from the engulfing flames with his Water Style Water Formation Wall. "Obito, look deep into yourself! Is this who you really wanted to be? This is not how you can save the world!" Before he could resume to talking in goal to break the walls of his old comrade, the other attacked him with exceptional taijutsu; Kakashi moved swiftly and gracefully, dodging his every move. His arms held back Obito's approaching strikes while he counter attacked with a complete swirl of his body, kicking him right in the head. "Look at Naruto, he faced the same pain in other ways and you two share the same dream, of becoming a Hokage. Madara's way is not your path, Obito!"

Obito was enraged by Kakashi's continuous talking, realizing that the truth behind those spoken words enflamed him. His heart was black with hatred, disappointment and mourning. "Die!" He shouted, devoid of clear thinking. His last jutsu release was a flaming blade that swiftly passed through the Captain's chest while his Lightning Cutter drove a hole into Obito's abdomen. Obito vanished suddenly and Kakashi remained entrapped within the Kamui.

Meanwhile Madara was attacked by Neji who succeded in controlling the Ten Tails and engaged several attacks at him, who was freed from Kabuto's Reincarnation Jutsu; Orochimaru defeated his old advisor and the undead could be re-sealed.

"Madara!" Obito shouted as he appeared, bleeding and out of breath.

"You useless piece of shit!" Madara howled like a pack of starving wolves and beheaded Obito.

Kakashi freed himself from the Kamui before such tragedy and watched his friend bleed out on the battlefield. "Noo!" Kakashi shouted as he intended to rise from the ground but Sakura held him down firmly. He had no chakra left to use.

Neji's body began to lose control over the beast reigning within him and his eyes bled the tears of agony. He fell upon the blood trails. "Help..." He groaned when Hinata pulled him into her arms. He was beginning to lose control while the Ten Tails was trying to break out.

"We have to do something!" Naruto shouted as his gaze was helplessly looking for anyone who was a good med ninja, while only the stars could tell if the four Kages were still alive and if they needed the same assistance as well.

"Leave it on me." Orochimaru appeared lazily and languid, and opened a parchment of a kinjutsu.

Madara, without being noticed vanished from the scene, free from the Reanimation jutsu but still weaker than his old self. He had to hide. His plan could not fail yet. _He had to retry later_.

"What the hell, Orochimaru?" Naruto screamed like a child and jumped in between him and Neji. "You won't touch him! You just want to possess his body like you did to Sasuke!"

"Come on, Naruto." Orochimaru rolled his eyes, pretending that he was wrong. He bent down to Neji and performed one of the mightiest Fuinjutsu, making Neji the former Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails beast.

"And his eyes?" Naruto pointed at Orochimaru accusingly; albeit this time he had nothing to do with such transplant.

"Anyone got a free Byakugan?" The serpent asked cockily.

"My father's..." Hinata whispered as she looked at Hiashi's body after losing to his own twin brother appearing in a reincarnated form.

"Bring him here." He ordered and the Hyuga members placed their former leader beside Neji. Orochimaru, using another of his favourite jutsus and certain liquid it was better not asking what it truly was, Neji got rid of the Sharingan. "Kakashi, do you want it? I feel like I am at an eye auction." He cocked his eyebrow.

Kakashi didn't reply. During the battle, when Neji turned against Madara, Gaara took his time to find the Kages and upon his sand clouds he transported them to the main battlefield.

"Tsuna..." Kakashi called her name over and over again; the Hokage was barely alive for she gave all her remaining chakra away to save the other Kages.

The Mizukage was sitting on the ground with her head bleeding from a small wound. "She is so old..." She whispered as she glanced at the Hokage who was resting in the Captain's arms. Then, she thought, if that makes her be in Tsunade's place, she might as well quickly grow old.

"Come on, Tsunade..." Kakashi patted her cheek to awake her from her light unconsciousness. Her body was decorated with wrinkles of life, and her once toned pale skin now bore a fatigued hue. She lost the lustre in her eyes which Kakashi missed most. "Please."

Sakura wanted to help and tears filled her eyes when she was out of strength; Karin, Orochimaru's apprentice was lost during the fight with Kabuto.

"No, not my experiment..." Orochimaru narrowed his sharp eyes and hurried to the Captain. "Get away." He ordered Kakashi who did not move an inch, nor did he hand Tsunade to him. "I want to save her, Captain Hatake." He played with words while words were _ultimately significant_ as he spoke, for he never said anything without a reason.

Kakashi, extremely reluctant yet hopeless, unlocked his embrace and laid Tsunade upon the ground.

Orochimaru leaned to her neck and with a single motion he bit it. Kakashi hissed, his visage deeply concerned. Everyone was watching the scene, while people were waking from unconsciousness. Neji opened his eyes too and looked around wearily while the serpent Sennin infused something into the Hokage's body. For it was indeed his very creation, Tsunade began to regain her young form without gaining any chakra. She was still dying, yet she looked as if she was in her early thirties. "Ino, bring your sweet face here and give her some more chakra." He ordered as he knelt back.

Ino rushed beside the Hokage and filled her young body with energy.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Well, before people start saying you are dating a grandma, better fix that don't you think?"

Kakashi threw a forceful punch at him and Orochimaru had to replace his nose. "Don't ever dare talk about her like that."

"I don't have to; I extended her life with around 20 more years. There you go my parting gift, or whatever you wish to call it. You owe me, Hatake." The Snake gave a grim smirk.

Tsunade began to wake, her fingers moved first and her eyes opened. She gained everyone's eyes and it gave the Sennin a perfect occasion to leave. Kakashi did know he owed him, but at that very moment he did not care. "Hey..." He smiled at the Hokage who returned his effort with a light curling of lips. "We won... For now." Kakashi added, knowing that the real war was just beginning with a threat greater than ever before.

"Thank you, Ino..." She whispered as she sat back up and looked around; people were holding each other, casualties helping one another while the Kages were alive, seeing the Mizukage's green eyes flash lightning bolts at her. "How can I...?" She looked at her flawless skin while feeling that Ino could only share a small portion of her energy with the Hokage. "I should look..."

"Don't care about that now. We need to get you home to the hospital." Kakashi picked her up, albeit feeling unstable.

"The war is over!" People began to cheer and cries of relief mixed with pain of the loss filled the atmosphere. The Allied Forces shook hands with each other and some even befriended other land shinobis. Young girls gathered around Gaara and Naruto, praising them for their strength and handsome appearances. Nobody dared approach Kakashi, so any girls having a slight crush on him decided to join one of the other groups, while it seemed the red head was taking over the lead in the competition. Neji was carried by Shikamaru while Ino and Sai were holding hands.

 _Who would have thought?_


	15. Ain't Nobody Loves Me Better

"Open the doors, open the doors, casualties are coming!" The medical ninjas ordered as the entrance opened and the flood of injured rapidly filled the rooms, not even the Hokage could be separated to a private one. They established Tsunade in a room with Hinata Hyuga. She grew dispirited after the battle, even though relief displayed upon the lips of the young princess as she worried sick after her cousin whom she cherished more than her own life.

Now, men and women were separated, for several times it was needed to undress the person and also, men suffered more savage wounds. Because of that very reason, she was unable to see Neji and had but the slightest idea concerning his condition. Chaos was great even among the walls of the hospital, and nobody said anything. She sighed quietly when Shizune entered their room, supposedly to check on the Hokage suffering from a wretched headache and low chakra level. Most of Tsunade's wounds were tended, and her life ceased to wither after Orochimaru's actions, albeit she did not know of the severity of such aid.

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune greeted her with a bow and took a seat beside her bed. "I brought some supper. Please try and eat some." She suggested and the Hokage behaved for once without reluctance.

She sat up slowly and leaned against the large pillow given to her. "Thank you." She spoke wearily yet youthfulness shone bright from her orbs. She could not do a wiser thing than just eat a mouthful of supper. The taste was familiar, must have been from Ichiraku's place. "Shizune..." She began as she continued to eat slowly. "Have you heard about Kakashi?" She asked without feeling shy. She was too worried to care if Hinata or the nurses heard her. The last time she could recall of seeing him, she was in his arms while the mixture of blood and sweat was dripping from his forehead. She also knew they were slower than the rest on the way back to Konoha. _Was he alive?_

"He was here for several hours, Lady Tsunade." Shizune smiled warmly as she spoke. "He was insisting on staying by your side. They couldn't allow him, so he got in an argument with the nurses. He then passed out of blood loss."

"Oh..." Tsunade's heart fluttered like thousands wings of butterflies. "And how is he now?"

"I believe he is fine. So far there were three deaths since we have arrived. I think Kakashi was on the third floor which is the stable long term stay."

"Long term stay?" Tsunade gasped as she dropped the spoon into the bowl of soup, paying but the slightest attention to that. Her heart was like waves of concern, and she did not remember most of the things that happened after the battle with Madara.

"It only means he needs rest." Shizune tried to appease the Hokage whose soup was about to pour all over the sheets if she didn't hold it correctly.

"Oh... okay..." She released a sigh of contentment. "I want to see him. I need to talk to him."

"It's not possible yet, but I am sure when you feel better, you can, Lady Tsunade." Shizune pursed her lips as she spoke, it was always hard to keep the Hokage in a calm state, for she was rather a passionate one. It was a trait inherited from the Senjus, a characteristic ever so peculiar that made them the last people to be called dull upon this earth.

"Do you know what happened to me? I can feel I am out of strength, but... Look at me; I'm exactly as I pretended to be. I'm young!" She exclaimed albeit quiet, assuming that people tended to forget she was in her early fifties.

"Well..." Shizune cleared her throat before she chose her words wisely. "There are many things going around in the hospital. Rumors about you and Kakashi. I heard some of our shinobis mumnling that Kakashi and Orochimaru made a deal to keep you alive. He must have done something to rejuvenate you, but that is only my way of thinking." She finished talking, keeping her light tone under control while her eyes were desperately seeking visible signs upon the Hokage's visage.

"…But… Orochimaru never does anything out of charity." Tsunade's heart sank as she attained full apprehension of such theories. "…Kakashi owes him for saving my life. It's not good. It's terrible!" She asserted and lost complete control over the half empty bowl. Simply throwing it away she forced herself out of the bed and leaned against the wall to keep herself steady. "I need to find him. I need to know if he owes him truly."

"I don't believe it will be necessary. Let the Council take care of such scandals." Two of the members walked in and Hinata shut her eyes quickly to pretend she was in the most serious slumber ever experienced.

* * *

"Can I have a question?" Kakashi asked as he was lying on the bed while a nurse was filling out his examination papers.

She was standing beside him and looked down at the lying shinobi, with a polite smile. "What is it, Hatake-sama?"

"I would like to obtain information about the well-being of Lady Hokage." He replied formally as he managed to sit up in the process of talking.

"I am sorry, but I cannot give out private information." She said, denying his request. "There are too many people and we can't tell others about conditions, in case someone dies. I hope you understand."

"I know she is alive, I was there with her." Kakashi insisted.

"I am sorry, I can't."

 _I really didn't want to do this._ With a deep sigh the shinobi touched the mask upon his face; that sudden movement was enough to call the attention of the young nurse whose eyes were bewitched by the sensation of curiosity and eagerness. With deliberate movements, Kakashi pulled down his mask and the young girl reacted in a long deep sigh. She crossed her legs as some unknown feeling took over the lower parts of her body and with an intense blush she replied.

"She is alright. She should be awake soon. She is on the second floor, the stable and short term patients."

"Why, thank you." Kakashi flashed a smile at her.

"Anytime, Kakashi-senpai. Are you two friends?"

There was a scoff in the background.

"We take friendship very seriously." Kakashi avoided a clear answer and simply placed back the fabric upon his face, breaking the trance upon the girl.

"I-I shall go, check on the others..." She said and hurried out of the room.

"We take friendship very seriously..." Kakashi's roommate repeated him as a chuckle left through his lips.

"Neji?" Kakashi asked as he turned to see him, suspiciously.

Neji was weak yet his spirit was stronger than before. His unruly raven hair brushed gently upon his abdomen as he was in a sitting position as well. His eyes were red and raw yet his mood was better than before. Fortune was merciful, for Orochimaru's jutsu that sealed away the Ten Tails into the secret parchment left no sign upon his body. Considering broken bones, a pierced lung and a small bump on the head, he was going to survive. "I am sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I believe you should be quoted, times like these." Neji smiled gently.

"Ah..." Kakashi blushed underneath the mask.

"Can I be straightforward and ask about it?" He proposed politely as he recalled Hinata's chatter about love matters. He realized that he missed it.

"What do you want to know?" The elder asked, for some reason being fine with such subject. Perhaps it was the post-war sentiment of relief that even this subject seemed delighting. Also, Neji was more mature than the rest of his age, cocky and sarcastic enough to understand Kakashi's mind.

"Well... How long have you and Lady Hokage been together?" He asked with curiosity shaping his brow.

"I don't believe that we are, to be honest." Kakashi felt suddenly in discomfort. The truth bothered him.

"Why not?"

"I haven't had the chance to tell her…"

"That you love her, Kakashi-sensei?" Neji smirked as he knew he was pulling the words out of him. He began to understand the girls need to discuss the matters of the heart, for the victim was always truly miserable.

"Yes." The shinobi nodded. "I do...love her." He pursed his lips under the mask, feeling his heart accelerate at the confession.

"You are like Hinata, Kakashi-sensei." Neji broke out in a light laughter.

"I am what?" The pale-crowned shinobi's eye widened and he turned red like fire.

"You know, she has a crush on Naruto, it is not even a crush, but something much deeper. And I played the same game with her, made her confess how she feels about that tool; she made the same face as you." Neji kept laughing, feeling his chest hurt yet he felt more than alive.

"How come you don't love anyone, Neji?" Kakashi narrowed his eye as he hoped to turn this around.

"I haven't met that person yet. So, until then I will just keep making you, -people in love-, very uncomfortable. Someone has to do the dirty job." He smiled lively.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He couldn't describe the feeling he experienced in that very moment. Even though the war has taken many casualties, friends and foes, most of the teams were still among the living, and had the chance to wake up to the true feeling of peace. _Nothing could go wrong, now._

"Kakashi, I am sorry to intrude..."

"Yes, Lady Counselor." The shinobi fixed his posture as he bowed in polite manner to the elder.

"I brought certain news from the Hokage." She spoke plainly without emotion playing in her voice.

"She is awake?"

"Yes, and we discussed important questions. Upon her request we have decided to arrange a stronger alliance among the Shinobi Forces."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously while an ominous sensation took over his spirit. He could not know what it was, yet.

"The Mizukage expressed great interest in you so the Hokage managed on inviting her here on short notice. We believe that by the time you are elected the next Hokage, your bond with the Land of Water will be extremely beneficial."

"What are you talking about, Lady Counselor?" Kakashi was clueless, or perhaps he was trying to close out the words he just heard.

Neji bit on his lip and slowly sank back under the sheets while naturally, he kept listening to the conversation.

* * *

"The Counselors..." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she whispered towards Shizune. "What can I thank your presence?" She then spoke loudly, hoping it was not going to take long for she had other things planned for later.

"We wanted to learn about your health, of course." Lady Counselor spoke as the two surrounded her from the direction of the exit. They did not leave her chance to get out of the situation. _How smart._ "As I believe you were already notified, rumors have been circulating around after the war. Rumors about you, Lady Hokage and Kakashi Hatake."

"What kind of rumors?" She asked curiously, hoping it was something naughty to make them extremely uncomfortable when mentioning it to her.

"The Third Division's Captain left his team behind, giving the task of command to another shinobi named Omoi of the Hidden Cloud Village, when Shikaku Nara alarmed all troops that the Kages were under attack by Madara Uchiha."

"He did what?" Tsunade gasped, feeling a mix of emotions. On one hand, she felt extremely happy that someone would leave everything behind for her, on the other she knew what he has done was against all shinobi codes, no matter if his plans turned out to be successful or not. "I am sure what he did was well considered." Tsunade defended the shinobi.

"Well considered or not, it was against the rules."

"His team suffered the least casualties, so I don't see what your problem is!" Tsunade snapped at the two elder standing grimly in front of her.

"The problem is that we know that you romantically involved. Opposed to other nations, we believe that the Hokage must not have relationships, especially ones based on love."

"Just what the hell do you mean?" Her voice rumbled like thunder.

"A Kage is strongest when not attached emotionally. If you had to choose between your village and Kakashi, who would you choose?"

Tsunade remained quiet.

"This is our concern. You are not eligible for this title if your answer is not clearly Konoha. All the previous Hokages who have married out of love had died at a very young age, bringing extreme danger upon us, or they either sacrificed their lives to keep the peace. Only the Third Hokage managed to remain secluded after his first wife's death which then brought a long term flourishing on the politics and strength of Konoha."

"If you want me to marry someone else, I am giving back the title!" She spat words like venom while her eyes swelled up of raging tears.

"You can abnegate, of course, however the Council has chosen Kakashi Hatake as the next Hokage. Even if you decide to refuse our advice, he will have to go through the same process, now that we know about the relationship between you two." The Counselor added emotionless.

"We always considered you a perfect candidate, Lady Tsunade." The other added.

"Why?" She looked at him as hanging on a last thread of hope.

"Because you never had anyone."

Tsunade felt as if they were purposefully holding her heart in their hands, smashing it over and over.

They did not stop there. "One of the Legendary Sannin had feelings for you and we feared it would happen, but death luckily interrupted such thing to come to pass."

"Stop! Shut up! Get out of the room! I can't take it..." Tsunade placed her hands upon her ears to close out the words that felt like sharp blades.

"We know that Kakashi made a deal with Orochimaru." The Lady continued, as if taking a fervid and burning pleasure in her task of separating people. "We will make sure these nasty rumors stop and his name can be cleared if you cooperate."

"What do you want?" She groaned, her life force withering within her.

"The Raikage expressed his curiosity towards you. Also, the Mizukage is on her way now to meet Kakashi. We suggest the four of you form a strong alliance."

Hinata's eyes widened as she was listening to each and every word. Tears watered her eyes as she bit on her lip to quiet herself. She felt the pain of the Hokage and she wished more than anything to help her, for Tsunade helped every one of them and gave support she never imagined to receive from someone so high upon the social ladder.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Lady Counselor?" Kakashi was clueless, or perhaps he was trying to close out the words he just heard.

"In briefly, Kakashi," The other male began. "We want you to marry the leader of the Land of Water."

"I am not going to do that." He said with austerely, his deep voice rich in musical notes.

"We suggest that you do."

"I suggest you go and fuck yourselves."

"How dare!" The Lady gasped and so did Neji under his blanket.

"If I am elected Hokage, I will make sure to kick everyone out who doesn't possesses the right mind to leadership."

"We know about you breaking the ninja code. We can declare you Rogue."

"Then do it, but then let's see whose side my young comrades will be taking." He said without feeling the slightest of regret. He remained dauntless while he was still processing the fact that the decision was originally made with the Hokage, and before thy came here they discussed this with her. He only wished it was another lie. "I broke the code because _I knew_ I could do it. The shinobi, Omoi, helped me get rid of the main enemy, and fighting against some white humanoid punks was not the real danger. I _had_ to leave. You don't understand it."

"The Mizukage is on her way to meet you."

"I will talk to her, then." Kakashi scoffed with his eye narrowed while his body was tensed so strictly to detain himself from shaking in anger.

"That is entirely up to you. However, if we lose an alliance because of your heart, you will have to face with more than just our scolding." The elder Counselor said and he added. "We believed you were not like your father. Let's hope you won't share the same destiny." He said and bowed, knowing his words froze the shinobi's blood. With a grim smile destined at the wounded ninja's destination, the Counselor left the room contentedly.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Neji glanced out of the sheets.

"Can it wait?" Kakashi's voice was broken like the chiseled chords of an instrument.

"I don't know much, but if you love someone, then don't let them go. No one knows if you will ever feel the same. I never had the chance, so if I ever fall in love, I will do my best to never have to let her go." Neji opened his heart, hoping it was of a comfort.

"Thank you." He spoke but he wasn't really present. Kakashi dragged himself out of the bed and wrapped a blue hospital coat around his bandaged body. "If anyone asks about me, tell them im on the Moon."

"Ah-Alright..." Neji sighed. He leaned back upon the bed for his strength was at its limits.

* * *

Tsunade was standing at the small balcony of her hospital room, wiping her tears incessantly, yet they could not stop falling. The day advanced and the first strokes of the night brushed upon the canvas of the sky. The wind grew colder while the murmurs of peace filled the streets. Her mind was absent with worry and self-doubt, as she was hopelessly trying to erase Kakashi from her heart. She was given this title to offer her beating organ for the village and now she was ready to give it away to one single person of Konoha without second thought. Where did she go wrong?

"Tsuna..."

Her eyes widened when she regained her consciousness; she blinked a few times and turned to look upon the shinobi standing beside her. Kakashi was wearing his usual outfit which allowed her to assume he sneaked out of the hospital and changed clothes at home. His face was pale like the winter moon yet his eye was always enthralling.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade tried with all her power to act cold yet her erratic heart gave her away.

"Is it true? What the Counselors said?"

"Everything. I don't know if they told you, but I should marry the Raikage."

Kakashi put his hand upon hers as she was resting them upon the balcony's railing. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"I shouldn't, Kakashi. You should go back. You were seriously injured." She spoke in opposition to her actions; she did not let go of his hand, merely tightened her grip as her fingers folded around his.

"You can marry whoever you want. But please, come with me now. You can make that decision later too, right?"

"Yes." She bit on her lip.

"Let's go." He jumped off and Tsunade followed him obediently. They rifled through the village and above the Hokages' heads.

The view from there was beyond describable. It was one of Kakashi's favourite places when he sought solitude. Gentle wind stirred amidst the trees while heavy scent of flowers blanketed the atmosphere. They sat under an old maple tree, upon the long unmowned grass. Feeble gleams of light sprang through the rich crown of the tree.

"This is beautiful..." Tsunade's mouth didn't close fully for she was truly bewitched by the landscape.

"I come here often." Kakashi replied calmly. "You can see Konoha from here, and the forest around it."

"It is truly... Amazing." She awed.

Kakashi's lips curled in a light smile as he leaned his back against the majestic trunk. "I know." He sighed lightly.

"Are you all right? Im so sorry, I forgot..." She turned her upper body to his direction and her slim fingers unzipped his jacket.

"Thank you." He replied as she freed from the fabric on his chest and she carefully placed them behind his back so the tree wouldn't scar him.

"I was scared, Kakashi." She admitted while her palms rested warmly on him, closing the wounds in slow pace. "They didn't want to tell me if you were alright."

"I had the same issues..." He kept his smile upon his face as he freed himself from his mask and headband. He felt no need to hide behind them.

"Shizune told me you insisted on staying by my side." She glanced upon the shinobi and feasted her gaze upon his face while her hands traveled slowly to tend every injury.

"Yes... I'm sorry I couldn't." He frowned lightly while he became lost in the sweet sight of her. He lifted his hand so he could stroke her cheek as he spoke. "Tsuna..."

"Kakashi, I have to tell you something... I was wondering... Or maybe you could start?"

"Whatever you wish." He offered patiently with hasty pumping of his heart.

"Let's say it out loud at the same time." She offered, for she knew the truth was not easy and perhaps she would fail to speak it so.

"Alright." He nodded.

"1,2,3..." Tsunade counted and they spoke;

 _"I love you_." He said.

 _"We should end this_." Tsunade's eyes grew wide and she recoiled. She forgot to breath, three times in a row. "What did you say?!"

"No, what did you say?!" Kakashi leaned away from her as well, accusingly, with his pride hurt of being such an idiot for confessing something like that. He made himself vulnerable and he got exactly what he wanted to avoid, a hard slap in the face by her words.

"Kakashi..." She uttered with her heart heavy.

"I should go. Thank you for letting me know." He put back his shirt and began to button it clumsily.

"I love you too, Kakashi." She sighed as she leaned to stop him from buttoning the last hole upon his shirt. "I truly do."

"Is it because of them? That they are making you be with that hothead?" He asked, not completely recovered from her wish.

"It's because of us. You have to understand." She began as she noticed herself undressing the shinobi who was too taken aback by the conversation that he did not realize it either. "I don't want them to ruin you and your name. And I have to uphold to the Senjus too."

"I don't, and I don't want to understand." Kakashi refused while he felt a fervid desire to kiss her. He felt like he has lost complete control over his own emotions, and truth be told he has never really let them appear before. As if it was some kind of beast inside him that took over his body, he took her hands in his own. "Tell me again, tell me that we did something stupid and the best for us is to end it."

"I cant..." Tsunade shook her head and then she looked upon him. In the furrows upon his cheek she read the fables of sorrow, and weariness and pain with the longing after her. She truly hurt him, perhaps more than the wounds covering his body. "I want to fall asleep in your arms and make breakfast with your ninja pets, I want to lead this village and help people, but if I have to choose..."

"You choose them." He said demurely.

"I don't want to have to choose! Why do I have to choose?" She cried out and fell into his arms. "This damn war just ended and I can't even catch a break. I can't even enjoy being in the hospital for once and having no documents to revise. I can't even think of you. They are making me lose myself." She held onto him tight.

"Tsuna, you are not this. You cannot break down now. You are a Senju, as you said. I don't think they ever gave up on their dreams." Kakashi said as he was caressing her hair to soothe the Hokage.

"I will gather a meeting tomorrow... " She sniffed as she wiped her face clean. "I feel so exhausted."

"I know."

"They knew exactly what to say." She spoke under her breath while anger returned in her rich voice. "They know so well how to smash things at you."

"I know, Tsuna."

"I will kick their asses, those old hags!" She growled as she leaned back to face him. "I am sorry... "

"You have a lot on your plate, I know. I believe most of us will struggle with the trauma the war caused. They showed up now because they knew you weren't feeling emotionally stable. Simple as that. I know the ways people play, I grew up here." Kakashi remained calm as he spoke, comforting her with truth.

"I want you, Kakashi. I don't want to marry the Raikage."

"I want you too, Tsuna. And I hope that you won't." His visage displayed a light beam of relief. "Do you want to go back? You need to get some rest." He offered as he restarted dressing up but she stopped him.

"No. Let's stay." She offered. "I want to forget about everything."

Kakashi did not think whether she needed emotional comfort or something else, however, for he was not the man of chiseled words, he did what he coveted to do. Instead of speaking any longer, he leaned close to the other and claimed her mouth in ardent lust. Tsunade's eyes shut tight while her arms sneaked around the shinobi's neck. The sensation was indescribable every time his pounding heart matched the maddened rhythm with her own. He was right, she stopped thinking in that very second and gave herself in to her carnal needs.

His hands, bigger and stronger than hers, freed her body in an instant from the layer of clothing. Agitated gasps filled the night air with lascivious sounds. The grey-crowned shinobi was skilled in the art of pleasures and the Hokage obeyed to his every thought without having to speak them. Her body guided itself by her wanton will upon his lap while her hands freed his bulging crotch. He drew out a deep prolonged moan from her throat with each stroke of his finger that lingered between her legs, making her heated body tremble as he advanced.

As if of dying of impatience, she could not contain her fervid reveries and sank her weight upon him, mad for the same exctasy she felt the first time. Another moan escaped her throat and her waist heaved with his every thrust like an obedient student following quiet intrsuctions. He moved her the way he wanted, the way he needed and she replied with sharp gasps of wanton joy. They collided in loud cries and their bodies gave in the sensation with a tremble of tensed limbs.

Kakashi rested among the soft grass and Tsunade was lying upon him, planting trails of kisses upon his chest. She wiped the sweatdrops off her face, while her heart remained erratic. "I want this every night." She admitted sighing, as she looked upon the shinboi.

"I won't argue about it." He flashed a kind smirk as he aswell regained the control over his breathing.

"We need a plan." She was determined, her spirit feeling stronger. "I want to get rid of the Council... Or put different people there. I can't be the only old in this damn village."

"Youre not old, Tsuna." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Then she remembered. "You owe him now, don't you? Orochimaru?"

"I do." Kakashi replied plainly as his eyes were following the stars.

"Why did you put yourself in such disadvantage?"

"You know why."

She bit on her lip as she knew she asked a stupid question."We could put him in the Council." She proposed.

"Have you gone mad?!" Kakashi's eyes widened and he trailed back his gaze at her.

"Perhaps a bit. I need a drink to think clearly." She sighed yet she remained unmoved. His body offered too much delight.

"I could drink too..." He was wondering agreeingly.

"You could what?!" Her eyes suddenly shone brighter than the sun as she locked her gaze at him. "Let's go!" She sat up all of a sudden as another wave of different kind of excitement took over her body. Her sudden motions made the shinobi groan and he followed her at last. "I still have Gaara's red beard and the cloaks! We can put it on and go out drinking; nobody will know it's us."

"Or you can come over; I bought a bottle of sake, in case you showed up again." He offered a _much_ easier plan.

"You really did that?" Tsunade asked as she vested herself, helping Kakashi to do the same who seemed hazy.

"Yes." He replied plainly. "Also, I need to lie down. I think I pulled a stitch, again." He frowned as he put back his mask and headband.

"I will take care of you." Tsunade took his hand.

"Thank you." He gave a light squeeze to her hand.

He loved her and she loved him back. _There was a way to work this out._


	16. Demons

The bright effulgence of the sunrays peaked through the crack of the two curtains. It was a day of memorable chilliness, considering the season of the year. Tsunade, being cold, pulled the soft material closer around her. Without opening her eyes she snuggled with Kakashi's blanket who, in response, pulled the Hokage closer. One of his arms was resting on her side while he put the other over their heads, holding her hand which she placed in front of her face. With eyes half open she looked around, aware of the eerie existence of the Council that was probably already searching for them.

She groaned and the frown from her face instantly vanished when the shinobi requested her closer in quiet order of his motions. She let herself be pulled into his close presence and letting his hand go, she turned to face him. Kakashi was still deeply asleep; his somnolent movements seemed natural and unconscious. Most of his bruises were now merely scars as she could heal them in great success; however, the Kage did not possess all of her powers, and to make up for that, she stitched the wounds -which would usually be centered around his heart-, before they fell asleep. Her eyes were observing the remnants of his injuries as she trailed the soft touch of her fingers upon his firm, toned abdomen.

 _Damn..._ She bit on her lip as she noticed the shuriken blanket was stained with blood. Slowly she sat up and knelt on the bed, leaning over Kakashi to check if there were any traces upon his back. _How could I miss it?_ She cursed herself when she saw the dried blood, resultant from Obito's attack on him. The blade entered in his chest and came out a few inches away from his spine. She should have known. They spent all night together, drinking, talking, making out and she still missed it. Carefully, after closing the wound, Tsunade got off the bed and pulled the blanket with her.

She did not mind the raw view of the shinobi; nonetheless it was indeed beyond cold to let him sleep like that. She grabbed a cover from his small cupboard and covered him. _There you go_. Smiling contendtedley, her next action took her to the bathroom where she carefully freed his deeply cherised blanket from the blood stain. If he knew what happened, Kakashi would go crazy. That's how much he liked that _damn_ blanket.

She smiled to herself as her mind became absent with such sweet morning thoughts. After taking a quick shower she peaked out to see if he was awake. He didn't even turn to his other side. She sighed as she dressed up. It was time to go; the longer she stayed the most probable it became that they Council would show up at the door; she had no choice but to forerun such accident.

"Kakashi?" She whispered as she bent down to check his breathing. He was alive. "Kakashi..." She called him again quietly, but there was no response. With a worried heart she planted a kiss upon his forehead and sneaked out the door, quietly closing it after her. _She shouldn't have forced him to play cards for hours. Or maybe she shouldn't have made him drink half the bottle of sake. Or perhaps they shouldn't have had... No, that was very good._ She nodded to herself with a blithe giggle. She took a deep breath and the fresh morning breeze filled her lungs as she was walking on the streets of Konoha.

"We have been waiting for you, Lady Hokage." The members of the Council who visited both of them yesterday were already at her office, so did Mei, the Mizukage.

 _Dammit._ "Sorry im late, saw a black cat and..." She forgot Kakashi's line, which in this very moment seemed more than entertaining. "Nevermind, I forgot the last part." She shrugged exhiliratedly and she took her seat. "What can I thank your rapid arrival, Mei-san?"

"I was notified that the Third Division Captain was interested in my proposal." She smiled like a sly fox.

"Well, I am sorry, but you received false information." Tsunade turned serious as she rested her elbows upon the ebon wood of her desk, resting her chin upon her hands.

"What?" Mei gasped. "What game are you playing, Tsunade-san?"

"Let us give a minute to the Hokage, she seems awfully lightheaded today." The Council woman offered with eyes flashing at the blonde female.

"Had a nice night. Heated." She narrowed her eyes as she kept teasing them. "Who wants details?" Everyone remained quiet and a visible, victorious smirk played upon her rosy lips. "Thought so."

"I want to meet him, get him here." Mei ordered like a spoiled child, for she truly was, at some point.

"He is not at the hospital?" Tsunade gasped, unable to contain the rectitudnious features of her young face.

"No." Mei said as she paced back and forth in Tsunade's room. "I met a young and attractive man who made me realize he was the Jinchuuriki at the war. Anyway, he told me that Kakashi said hes on the moon. I didn't get the reference, however. Is he this sarcastic?"

"You have no idea." Tsunade smiled to herself before she snapped back to reality.

"We will find him." The Councilwoman spoke with determined spirit.

"I want to gather a meeting today, as soon as possible. I want every member of the Council there. If it doesn't happen by midday, I'm going to take my own course. And if anyone opposes to my decisions, has to face me directly." She was bold in words, yet dead serious.

"Wow, someone is being harsh, aren't we, Tsunade-san?" Mei smiled, fancying the fire the blonde carried in her spirit.

"No." She replied austerely. "Was I clear, Lady Counselor?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage. The meeting shall occur in the next hour." She nodded and added. "Please come with me, Lady Mizukage. We would like to show you Konoha until we find Kakashi."

"Like that's gonna happen." The Hokage scoffed to herself, rolling her eyes as she watched the small crowd slowly disperse from her room. There was only one standing at the door, however he was not there before. "Orochimaru?" She asked as she released a sigh of alarmedness.

"May I bother you, Tsunade?" He asked as he sneaked in before she could have answered. His serpent eyes flashed at her, a trait that always put her in severe uneasiness.

"Well, you decided it already..." She replied as she leaned back in her chair, observing the Sennin in front of her.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation..." He began and he was interrupted by her.

"You seem to be overhearing a lot of things, lately." She narrowed her eyes as she remained stern in demeanor, yet she was curious of the reason of his unexpected presence.

"Perhaps." He flashed a grim smile. "I would like to offer my aid, and help you get rid of those two bothering members of the Council."

"Between us, Orochimaru…" She began as she beckoned to him to lean closer. "I would rather kill you than those two." She winked as she sat back.

"Aha…" The pale snake released a macabre chuckle for he indeed found her entertaining. "Well... I won't kill them."

"What do you want in exchange?"

"The key of my lab." He said simply as he was asking for a glass of water.

"Out of question." She replied without thinking about it twice.

"Let me remind you of some things, Tsunade." He sat upon the edge of her desk.

"Here we go..." She sighed, feeling rather ironic today.

"That two managed to lift Danzo higher than he was supposed to get. They have been plotting to wreck your little existence ever since you showed up and took the Hokage's seat. And you screwed up big time when you fell into the arms of the future Hokage, splitting his devoted heart into two."

"Just shut up, Orochimaru." She crossed her arms, exhaling which felt like smokes of anger.

"Just give me my key, Tsunade." He continued, seriously. "You have that room under surveillance. I merely need it to continue certain studies of mine. I can't steal bodies from the village even if I want to. Where is the harm in that?"

"What studies, Orochimaru? And then again, why did you save my life, why like that? Why do you need me young?"

"I felt like I can be nice once in a while. Especially after Sasuke's disappearance, I felt like I needed to change, find a new path." He lied as he kept glaring into her eyes as if wishing to bewitch her.

"It's like I am listening to you, but cannot quite catch your real words through all that amount of joke you are saying." Tsunade snapped back at him.

Orochimaru laughed like the howling trees at an eerie night. "Well, I like the new you." He chuckled. "I want something from you and Kakashi."

"What is it?" She wondered ever so curiously.

"I will tell you when it is..." He lingered on that thought a second then he completed his sentence. " _made_."

Tsunade furrowed her brows up and down, hoping such face activity would bring her any insight but she failed miserably. "You just can't be clear, can you?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Let me help you out this time and you give me my key in exchange for my help of changing the Council's mind. You can personally assist me if you wish to be around in my lab."

"Rather not..." She sighed and pulled out a secret drawer carved in her desk. "If I learn you are doing something forbidden, you are done and I am going to skin you alive."

"Most definitely." The serpent hissed his elongated and salient tongue and his eyes shone like diamonds as he took his key back. He hopped off the desk and bowed to her. "Do not worry, Tsunade."

"Impossible." She released a sigh as a heavy sensation circled her mind. She was doing the wrong thing, she knew so. She was doing the worst thing, she was aware of it. At the same time, she did not know what else she could do. The Council could decide upon her and Kakashi's fate. She didn't want him to suffer over her choice. She couldn't be so selfish.

* * *

The continuous knocking on the door brought him out of the peaceful trance of sleep. Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes and looked upon the ceiling. "What is this..." With a deep sigh and with even greater reluctancy he forced himself to the direction of the entrance after shoving a pair of black pants upon himself. He opened the door halfly when his eyes widened. "Lady Mizukage..." He was surprised beyond extent.

"You are not wearing a mask, Captain!" She matched his visage of surprise. "Can I come in?"

"Could you please wait a moment?" He offered and closed the door hurriedly. "Damn." It did not take too much time until he dressed up, for he did not bother to wear anything unusual. In his dull shinobi outfit he appeared as a few minutes elapsed, making sure to wear his headband and mask. "Sorry to make you wait." He apologized with a smile underneath.

"It's all right." She spoke plainly. "I was told we were going to get married. When I came here the Hokage was rather sarcastic about it, but the Council woman offered to bring me here so we can talk. What is going on here, dear Captain?"

"Please simply call me Kakashi, Lady Mizukage." He offered as they both betook, the shinobi showing her the way politely. "I believe there is a great misunderstanding within our village and certain oppositions that involuntarily drag other people in this mess."

"I know that our marriage would be simply political... However I took quite a liking on you." She admitted for she was always straightforward.

"You don't know me, Lady Mizukage." Kakashi replied earnestly as he led her on the bright warm streets of Konoha.

"Perhaps, however I like men with strength, good body and polite manners." She giggled as she was observing the streets of the village. There were definitely more flowers around and people were of the same cheerful kind. It felt as if the war never really happened when in fact it was merely days after the tragedy. She inhaled the rich odor of bouquets and looked at Kakashi. "What is the reason of your refusal? It is clear you are doing everything to avoid it."

"I am sorry, Lady Mizukage." Kakashi apologized as they kept walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "You are a beautiful woman and a spirited character, but as long as I can decide who to be with, I would rather make that decision."

"So it is true what they are saying about you..." She sighed in disappointment. "You and Lady Hokage, right?"

"Not the easiest choice." His face displayed a slight descension of smile. "If I had nobody I would most happily agree to marry you. However, this very time I would rather fight against the political views and be with Lady Tsunade, if you allow me to speak so boldly."

"You like being straightforward, don't you?"

"I believe it's significant in honest conversation." He nodded.

"I like you, Kakashi." She admitted as she frowned with her full red lips.

"Thank you, Lady Mizukage."

Ichiraku's Ramen had the world's most delicious bowl of noodles. Kakashi sat beside Mei and invited her for Naruto's favourite dish, the Ramen of a Hundred Stars.

"I heard other countries are doing the same..." She continued where they left off, while she was waiting for the bowl. "Eventually the Council will step in to arrange marriages for those who are single. I guess your nasty little group wanted to use my feelings."

"I am sorry, Lady Mizukage." Kakashi apologized and added. "I believe none of you should be forced to do such a thing. I wonder what the Kazekage will do if his Council plots such an idea." He smiled at the thought when the lunch was placed in front of them. They thanked it before beginning to consume it.

"You are not a bad person, Kakashi. Thank you for your honesty. Do not worry; we can remain allied, especially if this Madara guy decides to show up again."

"Thank you." He smiled as he finished his bowl.

"How did you?" She gasped, realizing that she missed seeing his face.

Kakashi chuckled under the mask as he was scratching his head nervously. "Its better this way, trust me."

* * *

The Council gathered in time. They sat in a room of weak light, candles flickered upon the round table where the ten elder took seat. Tsunade was sitting in front of them on a simple chair as if she was being interrogated.

"Thank you, for gathering in short notice." Tsunade spoke as she gathered her inner strength and bowed deeply in front of them as a sign of respect. "I would like to deny your proposal of forcing people to marry for political and economical reasons or not at all. If you believe that a Kage cannot lead their village when in love, I want to request a new formation of a Council. Because then, it is clear that all of you stopped thinking and cannot see through the past." She spoke brazenly.

The room suddenly was filled with loud discourse of fury. The Councilwoman rose from her seat and with a finger accusedly pointed at the Hokage, the gates of hell opened. People were screaming and disagreeing in desperate grandeur. It was the rumbling of an ominous thunder and she was facing it alone. She had to hear the story of Minato Namikaze, the danger bestowed upon his son Naruto, the loss of Hashirama Senju, the evil war with Madara, rested all on her like heavy weight upon her shoulders. Within her blood she did not only carry the victory and pride of her family but the curse too.

And the Council was indeed made of elders who would rather not extend their minds towards the uniqueness of each generation; for those minds mainly consisted of sexist ideologoies. She felt like she was interrogated by a group of terribly looking Madara's who shared the same view, she was good when she had no one, and by being a woman she was a weakling among the rulers of The Hidden Leaf Village. Her victories and teachings were nonexistent in the eyes of those that stared at her in utter rage of their pride being hurt. During gatherings of this sort, it was always the failures pointed out.

Suddenly, complete stillness pervaded the room. The lights went out and the dance of flickering flames upon the walls ceased. All was still like a grave. Her heart skipped a beat. With a loud shriek of a serpent, the lights returned. The Council in front of her consisted of the same people, except the two she argued the day before, while the rest was completely quiet. There was no disgust in their eyes, in the matter of fact; they were all staring blankly at her.

"We all agree." They said in consort. "You are free to go."

Tsunade rifled from the place without having to tell her twice. She caught her breath in her office as she sat at her desk. Then, she remembered. "Orochimaru..." He kept his promise, whatever he has done. She didn't want to know.

* * *

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked as he knocked once on Tsunade's door before he stepped in, finding the Hokage lost in thoughts. He slipped his book he was reading on the way there into his backpocket and approached her. Her face was besprinkled with heavy fatigue but she still welcomed him with a warm smile.

"I see why no woman has ever become Hokage before me." She sighed. "I am free from their claws, though..."

"Do not bother about what they say." Kakashi said as he was standing in front of her.

"I don't know how long I can do this, to be honest." She admitted as she looked upon him. "They are right; you should be sitting here, not me."

"I don't see why they would want me so badly." He replied.

"You are one of the best shinobis, Kakashi. Don't even start. Even I heard about your childhood, how you would be in Anbu while your classmates passed the chuunin exams. Everything you have done for the village…"

"…Ah... I see..." He replied nervously.

"The Mizukage is in an exceptional situation, for she has been looking for husbands during this entire time, she simply never found the right one. She is everything they expect a female Kage to be. I am never going to live up to those expectations because I go after my own head."

"I like that in you." Kakashi admitted. "If you can't take it anymore, and if Naruto is still not mature enough to take your place, I can substitute for a while." He offered.

"Thank you..." She nodded and rose from the chair. "I need to check upon the casualties...Please go home and rest, I missed one of your wounds..."

"I saw the blanket, thank you." He smiled warmly as she greeted him with a gentle peck on his lips. In response Kakashi brushed away her golden threads from her face while he returned the sweet gesture of her mouth.

"I heard that Guy was seriously injured. I will see what I can do and tell you tonight."

"Does it mean I can expect you to show up?"

"Most definitely." She smiled at him with two small orbs of the sun.

"If you make it in time, I will prepare dinner."

"Is it a...?"

"We never really had one before, did we?" He matched her smile and planted a kiss upon her forehead. "See you later, Tsuna."

"See you later, Kakashi..."

* * *

"Well, well..." The serpent spoke as he was looking for one of his scalpels. The bodies were upon two tables pulled together, with stomachs cut open. "I don't like people playing with my future experiments..." He flashed his evil gaze at the two corpses, licking his lip in macabre arousal. "I wonder what Madara is doing...I will have to inform him later..." He chuckled as he took out the insides of the Counselors.


	17. Angel in Blue Jeans

"So...Here it is..." He parted his lips to speak.

The cold northerly wind blew bitterly, chilling the Hokage to the bone who was wearing his usual attire; indeed, these days his uniform consisted of the customary hat and white haori. Underneath, Kakashi was covered in a scarlet red full-length kimono that he tied ever so casually, using a thin white sash. He took off his hat, revealing his usual spiked grey hair that somewhat grew just a very few. Dark clouds blotted out the sun with the dull elapse of time, casting the old cemetery of the Hidden Leaf into dismal duskiness. It was the middle of the day, however.

"It is kinda big, even on my head... But it is good against the sun." Kakashi smiled. He bent upon the thick green grass and placed the hat between his knees and his father's headstone. It was small in shape and hid amidst the trunk of the trees. Sakumo could not have a proper burial, for suicide was regarded as a great sin.

Those who committed such crimes were casted out from the prayers for the dead. Even with the fact of killing himself and leaving his small child behind, Kakashi insisted on having a tombstone somewhere in the cemetery, if it was not allowed to be placed among the others. Nevertheless, his forgiveness towards his father took longer than that well-mannered gesture, but eventually he came around. No day passed without him visiting the graves he considered most significant to him and with the time advancing so cruelly, more and more tombs gained importance.

Now, he would make a complete circle; he always began with Rin's and Obito's graves, and would follow his best friend's Asuma's, then Sakumo's. There was also Minato and Kushina who were buried together; Kakashi would tell about the days as a teacher of their son Naruto and how he grew to surpass him each day. Now, as Hokage, he complained about such tasks as reading things which did not contain pervert ideas, he would mention the outfit he was not used to and ask Minato if he was doing the right thing by keeping Naruto under his watch until he would become his successor. These short trips in the cemetery also extended in time interval; therefore he became more and more belated, even from each and every attempt of his inauguration.

The Council, naturally was not impressed by such behavior, however Kakashi's name among shinobis competed with Hiruzen Sarutobi's who was considered to be the Supreme Shinobi. This title of such grandeur was already passed on to the pale crowned ninja who would deny it and grow nervous when words such as these were related to his name.

"I have a lot to say... This is the 400th day after the 4th shinobi war. Once I thought I lost count but it is hard to forget things like that." Kakashi let a nervous chuckle pass through his lips as he remained talking. It has been peaceful ever since, but not uneventful. "Our genins keep surpassing each other in intelligence and strength. I believe soon Hiruzen's grandson, Konohamaru will be among the teachers." He sighed in light contempt. "I miss teaching, to be honest. How my students would cling onto my words without questioning them... Reminds me, we made great programs within the Allied Shinobi Forces!" Kakashi exclaimed while his eyes were resting upon the marble stone. "Gaara expressed his curiosity in learning taijutsu, from me.

Hopefully he will be arriving in a few weeks with young ninjas to be trained here. We have been sending groups to each nation where they can learn special things that might be useful later on in their missions. The Raikage will be taking our genins to an island to teach them how to survive." Kakashi chuckled and he placed his hand upon his mask as if to cover his mouth which was always deliberately covered. "Tsuna and I are still together." He smiled and a rosy shade kissed his cheeks. He could never get used to sharing intimate thoughts. "You would like her. She is a real Senju.

She still has her bad habits but she doesn't gamble that much anymore…I have to go, father." The young Hokage stood up from the grass and wiped off his habiliments after reputting his hat. "Today is my birthday... You were the same age as I am now, when you left me behind." His last words were uttered bitterly but remained invisible beneath the fabric that has hidden so many emotions of all sorts during these short three decades of his life.

* * *

The tunnel was immensely long and rectangular, with low, dark walls and without interruption or device. Certain accessory points of such design served well to convey the idea that this secret hideout lay at an exceeding depth below the surface of the earth. No outlet could have been observed in any portion of its vast extent; no torch or other artificial source of lustre could have been discernible, yet unkown rays rolled throughout, bathing the whole place in a ghastly and inappropriate splendor. The very center of the tunnel was small, damp and entirely without means of admission for light. Books were supposed on each side of the walls, cautiously placed among parchment of secret knowledge. There was a cellar right on its left side with a door of massive iron; its heavy weight caused an unusually sharp grating sound as it moved upon its hinges. The cellar contained a single bed and bedside table.

"I see you arrived." Madara spoke as he walked out of the vault which was in very fact his bedroom.

"Yes, Lord Madara." Orochimaru stated with a grim look playing upon his funereal visage. The Touken you sent have been doing their jobs pretty well, I must say." He spoke as he was standing in the main chamber.

"Lord Orochimaru, I still need more Sharingans, I need more warriors."

"I still know of one, i will make sure to have it here by night." The serpent tilted his head to one side while macabre excitement flourished upon his face.

"Very well, then." Madara spoke on a rich tone that titillated a woman's heart. "How many children we have so far?"

"13, all locked in their cells." The Snake hissed. "I have begun the experiments which you had previously requested on them; however the royal clans from the Land of Water do not seem to be surviving long."

"I assume the Hidden Leaf still has its strong points, in this matter." Madara wondered with his finger patting his finely moulded chin.

"Beyond a doubt, Lord Madara. There is no wonder why the Sage's sons reincarnated among them." Orochimaru spoke eagerly. "Everything is going as planned. We need more blood from the main clans, and I will also restore Hashirama's cells for you. We only have to wait a bit longer."

"How much longer?" Madara was patient.

"A few months."

"Alright." He nodded. "At least we already have an army, much more functional than the Zetsus. You did a great job with Sasuke, he will lead them when we can finally restore the project Tsuki no me. But I want more, while we wait. Bring me the Sharingans!"

"As you wish, Lord Madara." Orochimaru bowed. "How is your brother doing?" He asked albeit he was sure of the answer.

"He is getting stronger day by day. Your kinjutsu was successful." Madara replied plainly, exhibiting no emotion in his voice.

"I thought so." Orochimaru chuckled and turned on his heels to leave the tunnel.

* * *

"Where should we put this?" Sakura was holding a 'Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei' paper sign in her hands as she was standing upon the shuriken table, looking at the others beseechingly.

"I still think this is a bad idea..." Pakkun groaned under the table with his tiny paws covering his small dark orbs.

"Come on, Pakkun, it will be fun." Kurenai smiled as she bent down and took the pug at his two sides and pulled him out carefully. He gave a whining sound however the ninja's hug was more than pleasant even for a dog.

"I think its good there, Sakura!" Tsunade smiled as her student gave her hand in decorating the neat apartment.

Hinata was accountable for the balloons; she took a seat upon a comfortable cushion while her big lavender orbs canvassed the rather simple yet elegant place. "I like the blanket." Hinata uttered on a sweet tone as she pointed at the made bed and Tsunade replied with a bright flash of a smile.

"It's from his father." She replied as she stood beside Kurenai to pet Pakkun who was more than delighted by the way he was being taken care of.

There was a knock on the door.

"It must be Guy." Tsunade smiled and rushed to the door to open it. She was right; one of Kakashi's oldest friends Guy was waiting at the door. He was still in wheelchair but during the past year he and Kakashi have been practicing taijutsu together, so Guy could challenge him over and over, something that seemed to be an everlasting habit of the two.

"I brought cake!" He exclaimed and lifted up the green cake he prepared with his team.

"Wo...Wow..." Tsunade's eyes widened for she could not tell what she was truly thinking; the cake was coated in green sugar and upon its top was written; 'Happy Birthday, Kakashi!' which would have been all right if there weren't small statuettes of bodies quite similar to Guys's outfit all around it.

"I thought I'd make it personal, you can put your paperheads on them and it will look like we all wear the same cool uniform!" He exclaimed as he pulled out of his pocket the tiny heads he drew at home.

"We-Well..." She released a nervous giggle as she took the cake, wondering where she could hide it. "Come in!" Tsunade stepped aside to let Guy in.

The Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village rolled in, amazed by the decoration the girls have already put all around. "The last time I was here was with Asuma." He recalled old memories never forgotten.

"What were you doing?" Kurenai asked while she released Pakkun.

"Very long night, we played Rock-Paper-Scissor but none of us seemed to win. Took 'til dawn when Asuma finally won. But then I challenged Kakashi and we ended up running around the village."

"Some things never change, do they?" Kurenai smiled.

"Well, he's the Hokage now; he won't be running with me for a while." He sighed, knowing that the true reason of that wasn't Kakashi being extremely occupied, but the very fact that Guy was in a wheelchair.

"Why doesn't he have many pictures, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked as her gaze traveled around, merely pointing out two framed photos; one of Kakashi with his Team 7, and the second with his ninken when all of the dogs were rather small.

"He doesn't like them." She replied calmly as she sat upon the bed, feeling hazy.

"Oh I see…" Sakura replied while she picked up the team photo; her slim fingers ran across the glass, her heart growing heavy with the burden of memories. Sasuke has never returned, no matter how many missions the former Hokage had assigned after the war. He was alive, she felt it, yet something was not letting him home, even if it was his own cursed soul.

The sky was bedarkened and weeping. The uproar of the storm brewed upon the stinging horizon, the wind leveled even the mightiest of trees to the soul. The darkness and damp-smelling air threatened to render helpless the people rifling from the streets beneath whatever pitiful covert they sought. Sakura cast her eyes upon the charcoal sky and her attention was riveted further by the hidden streak of purple flames. "This is not a thunder!" She screamed. "We are under attack!"

"What?" The question was drawn from the throats of every member within the apartment. The rain was promised and the wind has already unleashed its pandemonium.

"We are under attack!" She shouted as she hastened from the window and took her direction towards the door. That purple bolt of lightning was too familiar to her. People's screams filled the air with great fear when homes caught fire of unknown origin.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted as he was facing the other's Susano'o.

The Rogue ninja's eyes have changed in hue; they bore the inky lustre of a sinister flame burning within them. He was not the same person they once knew.

"Sasuke, don't make me fight you!" Kakashi shouted and he waited no longer and summoned his own blue demon warrior.

"Everyone, take shelter!" Sakura shouted as she arrived to the streets where the battle took place. The former Kage and Kurenai gathered the children from plain sight and Hinata released one of her mastered jutsus.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" She screamed fiercely and engaged her assault on the Susano'o. The demon could not avert the attack completely and with Kakashi's aid the two managed to rapidly diminish Sasuke's warrior.

His face, nonetheless, represented strict lines of a victorious smile. "I didn't come here to fight." He spoke plainly as if everything was going by his way.

"Good." Kakashi said as his Susano'o vanished too, yet one of his hands was still holding an immense amount of Chidori, ready to strike with it. "I cannot offer to welcome you, after you attacked innocents."

"No problem, Kakashi." Sasuke replied with no remnants of respect. "See, I came here to show something new I learnt. I call it 'You Suck Jutsu'." He flashed a smirk and appeared in front of the Hokage; his speed surpassed the one of Madara's; his movements were like a bolt of lighting and without a second to pass, his palm was stained with blood.

Kakashi fell on his knees as the pain of immense length arrived in erratic waves. His hand covered the left side of his face. "Shit." He trembled.

"Thank you, sensei." Sasuke laughed with hysteria maddened spirit and disappeared from the scene in that very instant.

"Kakashi!" Both Tsunade and Kurenai ran to the Kage while Sakura was benumbed by the harsh surprise of her lover. Hinata was standing right beside her, wondering if there was any way of comfort to give her. She merely wished Naruto was not on Mount Myouboku, for perhaps things could have been different.

"Let me see." Tsunade knelt in front of the Hokage who wouldn't let his hand away from his face.

"It happened too fast. I wasn't prepared." He said on a deep voice yet his words were besprinkled with utter consternation.

"I will heal you at home. It's better if people don't see it." She offered and ripped her deep blue kimono she was wearing, covering his face carefully.

"Thank you." Kakashi spoke and hastened from the streets before the people would come back outside.

"Sakura, Hinata, gather the teams and Guy, we need to talk about this." Tsunade ordered as she then came to the realization that she was now the former leader of the village. "Ah... Uhmm..." She scratched her head as she was thinking while Kurenai headed back at Kakashi's apartment. "Just do it anyway, I'm sure Kakashi would say the same." And in that she was right indeed.

* * *

"Let me see..." Tsunade was on the edge of begging the Hokage to show his face who was sitting upon the bed, glaring at the stained uniform he was wearing. He did not have time nor occasion to observe his home, completely forgetting the reason it was decorated."Kakashi, please."

Reluctantly, he unfolded the fabric and revealed his face. "He took my eye... Obito's..." He corrected himself in despair playing in his enunciaton.

"I can fix this, just take a deep breath." Tsunade grew dizzy from the sight of his blood that leaked calmly through the curve of his skull where his eye was supposed to be.

Kurenai was pursing her lips while Pakkun passed out in her arms.

"Let's see..." Tsunade closed her eyes and placed her hands together in an unknown sign Kakashi couldn't recognize. Her medical jutsu was of a special kind which she created herself but considered it as a kinjutsu, for it could have not been perfomed many times as it required too much chakra and its knowledge could have changed many wars in the history of ninjas. She named it Cellular Regeneration Technique. She placed her palm upon the open wound and her violet rhombus mark upon her forehead glowed; she was using the strength of a Hundred Seal.

"Tsuna..." Kakashi began but he found deaf ears; the former Kage gave a refusing look, for she knew he was going to ask her to stop.

Kurenai was watching curiously, holding the pug that seemed to slowly regain his consciousness.

"Almost done." Tsunade offered a soothing smile upon her perfect face. She locked her gaze to his, while her jutsu slowly succeeded. "Here..." She took her hand back and resumed. "Open your eye."

Kakashi did so. Tsunade's smile grew when the Hokage was looking at her with both eyes, providing her an exceptional view.

"Thank you..." He blinked a couple of times and traveled his gaze at his friend. "How do I look?" He flashed a courteous smile and Kurenai in response dropped Pakkun as her mouth opened to speak but she could not.

Tsunade's face displayed a content smirk when sudden sickness washed over her. "Dammit." She groaned as she grabbed at her stomach. "I overworked myself." With such excuse she rose from the floor and hurried to the bathroom.

"I will check on her..." Kurenai spoke as she was doing her best to break her girly stare; he was like a brother to her, after all.

"Okay, thank you." Kakashi stood up and put back his mask. While Kurenai and Tsunade remained in the bathroom he changed his outfit to his old shinobi uniform and wrapped around the white haori with the 'Sixth Hokage' kanjis upon the back. Even though he noticed the sweet gesture of decoration, he did not have time to waste; Kakashi had to call for a meeting and send his available forces after Sasuke.

"Hey, Tsunade, everything all right?" Kurenai walked in the bathroom with concern displaying in her eyes.

"Yes, I just… I am not used to this jutsu, I thought I could..." She groaned as she could not contain the war within her stomach. She wiped her mouth and released a sigh. "I was supposed to do it faster." She complained as she flushed the lavatory.

Kurenai knelt a few distance away from her in case another wave interrupted their conversation. "Is everything alright?" Her voice displayed worry.

"…I am. I'm just..." Tsunade sighed as her pale skin grew paler and she leaned away. "How to put this..."

Kurenai's previous utter confusion now was warm with rays of excitement. "Oh no... You can't tell me..."

"Well..." Tsunade blushed and her rosy cheeks gave back the original shine of her face.

"When did you find it out?" Kurenai was gasping in joy and her eyes widened with all curiosity and happiness.

"Two days ago." The former Kage confessed. "I wanted to wait until today; I figured it would be a good surprise."

"It is! It is the best! Did you think of names?! If it's a girl name her Kurenai!"

Tsunade laughed nervously, in front of her eyes a large, invisible 'NO' displaying. "Please keep it between us." She began as she grew serious.

"Why?" Kurenai wrinkled her forehead for she did not see the reason of hiding something as joyous as this.

"Kakashi still struggles with his role of being the Hokage. You have no idea how many times he missed his own inauguration. I don't want to split his focus now, especially after today. I don't think I should tell him, not right now."

"How long are you planning on keeping it a secret?" Kurenai crossed her arms, indifferent about the blonde's request.

"Maybe a week? A month? I still have time until it is inevitable." She blew out an air of puzzledness.

"You should tell him, Tsunade. It is very important that he knows, so he can make the right decisions." She advised, for she was indeed right.

"I..." Tsunade was interrupted as Kurenai remained assertive.

"Come on, let's go, and tell him. I will go with you until the Residence."

Tsunade sighed and rose from the floor. There was not a second wasted; she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the apartment.

* * *

"Kakashi, can we talk?" Tsunade asked as she was standing in the Hokage's room, memories of her sitting in that chair warming her heart.

"Yes, I want to talk to you too..." Kakashi was serious yet his facial features were ever so elegant she kept losing her attention to it.

"Do you want to say it at the same time?" She offered as the growing nervousness was consuming her usually brave heart.

"Do you remember the one time we did it? I would rather not." He replied sternly.

 _He didn't appreciate joke, it was clear. He was not in a good mood._ She gave in. "Please start."

"I have to leave for a few days, hopefully only days and not weeks."

"What? Why?" Tsunade's heart beat uncontrollably.

"We received a message from the Kazekage and Mizukage that there have been several child disappearances during these past two days. Mainly kids from clans who played significant role in each shinobi war. I believe it is Madara's working. It is a matter of time that something like that happens here. I want to forerun it."

"By leaving?" She grew anxious.

"Gaara initiated a new Summit. I have to be there. I am sorry." Kakashi rose from the chair and his visage softened as he looked upon her. "In the meanwhile, you should take over the leadership. It's good that I kept missing my inauguration, I am still not 100% Hokage." He chuckled as if it was comical, yet all that Tsunade could think of were danger, death and uncertainty. She couldn't decide whether to shout at him in frustration or cry, for the same matter.

Kakashi noticed the sudden change upon her features and so he added. "I promise I will hurry." He stepped to her and took one of her hands; he planted a gentle kiss upon the skin and looked deep into her eyes.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "All right. Please come back as soon as possible."

"I will. The Kages are leaving tomorrow morning..." He gave a smile but her expression remained cold. "What did you want to say?" Kakashi asked, hoping to turn it around.

"Nothing... I forgot it." Tsunade replied rapidly. "I will get back to Pakkun... "

"I will finish some things and follow you." Kakashi kissed her cheek, finding the former Kage uneasy which brought the same sensation to him. "Thank you for the decoration. I saw it."

"You're welcome, Kakashi." She sighed and turned on her heels.

 _Happy Birthday._


	18. What Kind of Man

The morning came in faint light with gentle orange rays sneaking through the curtains. In all truth, it was always the curtains never pulled together neatly. There was always a small crack through which the sun would denote its strengthening presence. The only beings bothered by such nuisance were the pets that would usually fall asleep around the bed of Kakashi.

This morning brought no difference; the warm beams of the sun awoke the somnolent dogs which in all reluctance stumbled themselves away from it. They hid behind the bed and continued their peaceful resting. Kakashi nonetheless, could not enjoy any longer the dreams he was dreaming, he had to part from Konoha within a short matter of time. He entered home rather late; the bells reached the second hour of dawn when he finally opened the door. Tsunade was long asleep, for fatigue took over her spirit and extinguished the last flame of resentment.

It was around 6 am when his duties forced him awake. With a sigh he got out of bed and carefully he fixed the covers upon her. Kakashi was rapid in his everyday habits; it took him not more than 10 minutes to look presentable. He was fully dressed in his formal Hokage uniform which he noticed Tsunade washed last night.

Before he departed, upon her clothes he placed a fistful amount of money for her to spend on gambling, a bottle of sake to enjoy and a note upon which words were not present. He grabbed a brush and drew a heart and left his signature, the syllable _Ka_ under. Then again and it must be recalled, he was not the man of words but he did not intend to hide his feelings from those who mattered. Kakashi knew well that future was uncertain and the time he had with others was always far less than he wished to. He left quietly and as always, belated.

* * *

Tsunade awoke not long after his departure; by that time the house was heavy with tranquility. Her eyes opened and on halfway she chose to reclose them. If it merely depended on her, she would have indeed stayed among the warm thick sheets, however she had no control over the body she shared with her growing child, anymore; the abrupt wave of sickness rifled her from bed and in astonishing speed the former Hokage found herself kneeling upon the bathroom floor. "I just want to sleep." She groaned as she stood up and opened the tap of the shower. The cold touch of the water freshened her every sense.

After resigning from her title she changed her usual attire; her habiliments consisted of a white under kimono used as an undershirt. Upon it she wore a deep blue outer robe which she knit around the waist by a white cotton belt. She braided her long golden hair in soft curls and wore it on one side while she emphasized her big almond shaped eyes with a single brush of inky eyeliner.

An hour has passed by the time she could bring herself to dress up. With grave reluctance she walked back to the room to take her garments from the chair. It was when she saw the small gestures of Kakashi. She bent in front of the chair and pulled the things upon her lap. The bottle of sake made her sigh and with a breaking heart she placed it away. The handful of money painted a smirk upon her lips, for she already knew what she was going to do with it; spend it all on gambling. "Oh..." Her fingers took the small note as she lifted it up to her eyes. Her heart grew heavy with each second she spent on looking at the simple drawing. Tsunade placed it above her heart while all her anger diminished.

* * *

The icy air whistled around his ears, causing his skin to tingle beneath the layered clothing. The branches of the trees bowed with the heavy burden of thick snow as they bent towards the ground. The landscape glistened in white while massive grey clouds dulled the sky and reigned upon the vaults of heaven. Sunlight was unknown to the Land of Iron and the white blanket of eternal winter spread as far as eye could see. The air smelled pure and fresh and awoke the spirit of those who entered upon the land. The Five Kage's Summit was held the very same place as before, therefore the journey was already familiar, yet such chilly sensations remained hard to get used to.

Kakashi and Gaara entered the palace at the same time, their advisors trembling from the kiss of the winter wind.

"Hokage-sama." Gaara greeted him with a bow which grew longer as he intended to, for his body moved slowly; his fingers were almost purple from the cold.

"Kazekage-sama." Kakashi nodded in polite response. "Big change after the warm weather of Suna, isn't it?" He smiled beneath his mask as he ruffled his grey crown after taking off his hat.

"We had to stop; Kankurou was suffering from severe dia-..." Gaara began but his brother interrupted him; the puppet master grew red by the words of his younger brother, and that rosy flash of embarrassment warmed him up.

Kakashi contained his laughter and kept his smile instead. "I see..."

"Hokage, Kazekage-dono." Mifune began as she showed up at the entrance with two samurai guards accompanying him. "May I offer you warm tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Both replied and bowed to the mediator of the Summit. The servants appeared with five mugs as Kakashi requested to have the same treatment for the advisors who followed the Kages.

"Hmm..." Gaara observed the tea he was holding between his hands, feeling the beneficial effect of heat; he could feel his fingers again. The servant offered a thin slice of lemon for everyone which Gaara could not quite comprehend. He accepted one and took it between his lips. The Kazekage's lips pursed from the sudden sour wave that dominated in his mouth.

"Gaara..." Temari whispered as she noticed her brother's quiet torment. "You put that into the tea."

"Aaah..." He nodded and dropped the slice into the flavored water, with his lips locked tight.

"When is the meeting, exactly?" Shikamaru asked while his fingers were fidgeting with the edge of his scarf he got from Temari.

"Tomorrow, when the sun reigns the highest upon the sky." Mifune spoke plainly.

"But the sun is not visible." Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow.

"We hope that it will be." Mifune released a faint smile.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, for he was not patient enough to hear riddles, no matter how much he usually enjoyed them.

The Hokage finished the tea and politely handed back the mug. "Please show me the way to the chambers."

"Hokage-sama." Gaara interposed before the elder betook his way.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi looked back at the red head leader of Suna.

"I believe we are established in the same hall. May I follow?"

"Of course." Kakashi smiled warmheartedly and the two Kages began their way to the bedrooms.

"Hokage-sama, how is Naruto?" Gaara asked with curiosity peaked rays shining in his eyes as he was walking beside the tall pale Kage.

"He is more than eager to take over the title." Kakashi chuckled proudly as his student came up. "However, ever since the war he has gained quite a reputation, it is hard for him to focus on his dream. There are girls everywhere he goes."

"Oh... Unfortunate." Gaara nodded as he patted his chin in thinking.

"I have heard the same of you, if you let me speak boldly." Kakashi spoke as they approached the hall by passing through the outer corridor. During storms it felt like a secret passageway that circled the palace in a narrow manner.

"What do you mean?" Gaara was clueless, for his heart was pure from the sinful touch of romantic love.

"Girls." He began while his eyes were observing the young Kage's reddening features. "Temari is a frequent visitor of Konoha, and she is proud of you." He said warmheartedly.

"I see... I am not quite familiar with the matter..."

"Well, in this case..." Kakashi thought for a second and then he grabbed his back pocket and carefully pulled out a book. "Read this when you are home, _alone_."

Gaara took the Icha Icha book into his hands and observed it very carefully. "Did it work for you?"

"We can talk about it another time, once you finished it." Kakashi chuckled.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Gaara showed his gratitude in a light bow.

"We have known each other for quite a while, let's drop the honorifics." Kakashi offered and his gesture resulted in a smile from the Kazekage.

"We are here, Hokage, Kazekage-dono." The servant stopped between two large fusuma. The large sliding panels were made of translucent paper, framed in wood, mimicking the function of shojis.

"Gaara." Kakashi spoke before he entered his room. "Later today, how about we see about your taijutsu?"

"Thank you, Kakashi." He nodded. "By the way, nice pair of eyes." Gaara smiled. "I hope you can still fight." The Kazekage teased, enjoying the elder's company." Later, then."

* * *

"Sakura, today I will take you to a very serious training." Tsunade spoke as the two were sitting at Ichiraku's ramen. Her chopsticks were circling in the porcelain bowl of fresh dish as she was thinking ahead, her eyes beaming in the reveries of gambling. It has been quite a while since she could go and play; she had to take advantage of the money she got.

"What kind of training, sensei?" She smiled while eating peacefully.

"We are going gambling tonight." Tsunade smirked under her breath.

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened as she put down the bamboo sticks.

"We are going to turn my luck tonight!" Tsunade was beyond determined as she raised her fist in the air in sign of utter severity of words.

"Aaaah..." Sakura sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"Hinata!" Tsunade exclaimed as she caught glimpse of the Hyuga princess walking.

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata whispered ever so gently like a feather caressing the air.

"Come, eat with us!" The blonde offered joyously.

"Oh, but..." She wished to refuse, for she was well aware the former Hokage was heavily indebted. In fact, almost everyone knew among shinobis.

"Come, and tomorrow we shall gain back our fortune!" Tsunade insisted.

Hinata was too polite to refuse so she simply took a seat beside Sakura, giving up on her free will."A simple ramen will do..." She muttered while her hands patted her blushing cheeks.

"All right all right…" The former Kage nodded and ordered Naruto's favorite, knowing the girl shared the same taste in such delicate matters.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed when her lunch was served.

"You're welcome." The elder spoke with kindness displaying in her tone. She got off the chair when her stability betrayed her; lightheaded all of a sudden she ended up in the arms of the invincible master of ramens, Ichiraku himself. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she was looking up at the man holding her.

Ichiraku, bewitched by the bulging bosom of the former Kage nodded, for words were beyond imagination, ever so far he could not reach anymore. As if two large bouquets of noodles were dancing in front of his eyes, he pursed his lips to contain the saliva within his mouth.

Tsunade grew uneasy and embarrassed as the grand master Ichiraku was completely lost in staring at her chest. Slowly, she stood back upon her feet and fixed her blue robe. "Girls, I will go to the Residence, I have paperwork to do…" She excused herself.

Hinata, feeling ever so worried for people she cherished, flashed her lavender Byakugan eyes to check on the chakra level of the elder. "Sakura, we have to go with her." She grabbed at the pink haired girl's arm and dragged her away from the lunch.

"Why?" Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion while desperately trying to find answers in the Hyuga's expression.

"Just trust me." Hinata spoke and the two caught up with Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, we are here to accompany you."

"Why, thank you. But I am really fine." She grew timid.

"See?" Sakura crossed her arms as they were walking, but Hinata remained unrelenting.

The three betook towards the Residence, however, they never made it; today was the official day of gamblers. Large fluorescent signs led the way to the main room in the game saloon.

The two young shinobis were groaning, both picking up the wise quote of Shikamaru ' _what a drag'._

"This will be so much fun!" Tsunade's spirit was enflamed by excitement as she took a seat around the main table.

The game consisted of five colors and two wooden dices; each color had their given number, if the dices together gave the right number of the color you bet on, you won the round. The dices were shaken in a cup to avoid cheating.

"Okay, say a color!" Tsunade clapped as she looked at Hinata and Sakura.

"Blue!" Hinata spoke her mind while feeling some sort of unknown enthusiasm brighten her pure heart.

"I can feel it, its red!" Sakura disagreed with the Hyuga princess.

"I wanted to say black..." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she was thinking deeply. _They needed a strategy._

* * *

"Lift your foot higher!" Kakashi ordered as Gaara launched his second attack on him. This time, his aim was perfect. "Better." The Hokage smiled. The two were in the garden of the palace, training.

The garden, wide and open, sloped gently down to a cosmic-blue river. Cherry trees were run around the place, casting claw shadows upon the centre where the training has taken place. The ghastly brilliance of the tree crowns was a sight for everyone to see. The leaves drifted upon the white ground and merged under the cold blanket of the snow, settling into their eternal rest. Past the river, the meadow stretched away into vastness and a dragon-backed mountain. During the wintery time, the stricken loneliness of its peak sent shivers down the spine, especially those who were not familiar with the magnificent view of the Land. Eternal fog coiled around the mountain, dull and fey, lingering away in all direction.

"Who do you think will win? The former pirate, or the red head?" The Raikage was lost in thoughts, struggling to make such decisions. His gaze never left the two battling Kages for the scene itself was peculiar in excellence.

"It has to be the Hokage." Mei smirked under her lips. Her eyes rested upon the Hokage's features, devouring the sight she was presented to. "You can't even notice he lost his Sharingan. Look at those movements." She contemplated on a coveting tone.

"Ma'am I don't really look at them the way you do, don't confuse me, alright?" The Raikage furrowed his brows.

"This is not a battle, they are just training. We don't instruct the opponent how to strike us, if you two were only paying attention..." The Tsuchikage sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never paying attention to the essentiality of things…Ah my back!" He groaned as he wished to part from the scene when pain struck him, again.

"Oh I do..." Mei giggled and licked her lips without blinking.

* * *

"All right, it will be good. Don't forget to use more force." Kakashi smiled as the two Kages bowed in front of each other in sign of respect.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Gaara matched his smile. "I hope the next time I go to Konoha, we can have a friendly fight."

"That would be an honor." The Hokage nodded and put his hat back on. He left from the garden and followed his way through the main corridor while the Kazekage was halted by the Raikage.

"Kakashi..." Mei was rushing after him, so he stopped politely.

"Yes, Mei-san?" He offered a light bow as he greeted her.

"I didn't have time to tell you that you look great." She complimented with her flawless visage drawing a smile upon her lips.

"Thank you. I believe it is easy to notice." He released a nervous chuckle.

"When did it happen?"

"A day ago."

"You heal fast." Mei smiled as she walked with him.

"I have the best medical ninja around." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

The Mizukage narrowed her eyes and decided to let the information go. "Indeed." She folded her arm around his which surprised the Hokage. "We have been friends for so long, Kakashi..." She said as she noticed they arrived, from the corner of her eyes. She stopped and faced him as she resumed. "You could train me too, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't believe that you truly need that, Mei-san." Kakashi refused politely.

"Consider it!" She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek, before she turned on her heels to leave.

Kakashi entered his room with a sigh. He pulled off his mask and lifted his finger to his lips. With a quick bite, the small drops of blood emerged. "Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

After a long warm shower Tsunade wrapped her towel around her body. The night did not turn out the way she wanted to, although it was rather probable that she ended up losing all the money she had. And she did so. Even with Hinata's Byakugan they could not see through the cup and within less than half an hour, they were kindly kicked out. The former Hokage arrived home in disappointment, completely forgetting the documents she wanted to read at the Residence of the Hokage.

She opened the bathroom door when she was caught by surprise. "Pakkun!" She screamed as she jumped in alarm.

Pakkun, forever unimpressed was sitting in front of her, wiggling his tiny tail. "Good evening, Lady Tsunade."

"You scared the hell out of me!" She gasped and took her leave to the bedroom to dress up.

"I am sorry. Kakashi summoned me. He wants me to watch over you."

Tsunade smiled as she was listening to the pug's monotone tone. "Does he, now?"

"Yes." Came his plain answer. Pakkun noticed the former Kage's sigh and assuming it was the very sign of a burdened heart, he decided to cheer her up.

"What is this?" She asked as she lay on the bed.

"Kakashi's favourite book. It will cheer you up." Pakkun spoke as he jumped upon the shuriken blanket beside her and dropped the Ich Icha novel from his mouth. "Please read it loudly so I can hear it too."

"All right." Tsunade smiled and so she began.


	19. What I Did for Love

The wind blew with ever increasing force. Tsunade was staggering onward upon the moist and slippery ground when she stumbled and fell. With a groan she pulled herself back up when she heard the measured steps which distinguished him; Madara. Her vesture was dabbled in blood and she knew not whose it was. The agitation of her spirit rose as she tried to run, but she could. Madara was standing right in front of her, the burning thirst in his eyes consuming him. Her lips opened to speak, to protect herself but no words she could release; there was no longer doubt about the doom prepared for her. Madara's gaze never left her and with a single motion his hand pierced through her body and grabbed at the beating heart inside her ribcage. Rich tint of crimson diffused itself from the open wound and the lifeless body fell upon the humid ground with one single thud.

Tsunade awoke with a gasp as she grabbed at the shirt she was wearing. Her fist was gripping the material above her heart while her body trembled in sweat. She was trying to catch her breathing while tears blinded her.

"Lady Tsunade." Pakkun was worried. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I did.." Her voice was weary for she felt the agony of dying. Her visage grew ghastly as she staggered to the bathroom, for several reasons now she was sickened, while her mind was still hazy with the realistic illusion of grotesqueness.

"Lady Tsunade, are you all right?" Pakkun was waiting patiently to her answer but before she could say _yes_ , he was already gone.

* * *

"How is she?" Kakashi was sitting on the floor, his facial expressions resembling to one of the former Kage's.

"Did you have a nightmare too, Kakashi?"

"I did." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his long grey hair. "How did you know?"

"I am a smart pug, Kakashi. Don't forget that." Pakkun alarmed him, looking upon his master with a severe gaze offered.

"I do know.." Kakashi flashed a weary smile and resumed. "How is she?"

"Lady Tsunade is moody, and I believe she is very ill." Pakkun said simply with no emotion displayed in his voice; it was hard for a dog to do that.

"She is ill?" Kakashi grew worried.

"I think so. She gets sick very often."

"I see..." The Hokage wondered as he was resting his chin on his knee, sitting upon the tatami floor. "Pakkun, I would ask for Urushi too to accompany her. Hopefully the Summit won't take long, and then I will be on the way home."

"All right, but I am fine with being around too." Pakkun offered his aid while he was thinking, wiggling his tail. "How many days you will be apart?"

"To get back to Konoha takes two days, so at least three." Kakashi sighed, disappointed by the realization of the fact. "Watch over her, please."

"All right, Kakashi. I am going back now." Pakkun noted and vanished in his small cloud of smoke.

"Tsuna.. I hope you are not over-drinking.." The Hokage exhaled his perturbed thoughts and rose from the ground; he decided to see the dawn in the Land of Iron, and the garden offered not better place to do it so. He rapidly dressed up to his required uniform and passed through the halls quietly, with no intention of awakening anyone.

He was indeed right; the first signs of dawn were gathering upon the sky, breaking the ethereal view of winter. He leaned against the balcony's railing, resting his elbows upon the cold iron.

"You are up early, Kakashi." The voice was easily distinguishable.

"So are you, Mei-san." Kakashi's eyes did not leave the landscape, he was specially bewitched by the dragon-backed mountain and how the fog emphasized its natural magnificence.

"I don't sleep much.." She replied, however the Kage did not pay much attention to it. "Is something bothering you, Kakashi? You can tell me."

"No. I simply believe it is not the most fortunate time for me to be here. Something is not right in Konoha." He spoke earnestly.

"How can you be so sure it's not just silly things?" Mei asked as she stopped beside him.

"It's just a hunch. But it doesn't let me be in peace." He replied.

Mei bit on her lip, for she was torn between two decisions; she wanted to be closer to him, touch him, comfort him, make him forget about his village and especially the people in it, at the same time she knew she had to be patient, for the Hokage was too devoted in his private life which was still too stable for her to break it apart. She had to be patient. She had to be smart. "Kakashi." She then spoke with a voice fiery and smooth at the same time; she possessed opposing traits which made her a rather peculiar woman.

"Yes, Mei-san?"

"I think you need to relax. In my land, there is peace. We are happy. We relax. You are too tense, you need to let go of the problems, especially if they are just hunches!" She exclaimed and lowered her tone, noticing she grew too enthusiastic.

Kakashi smiled at her bold words and for the first time he looked away from the cold snowy view and matched her leering gaze. "Thank you, it is kind of you. Yet you must know, my hunches are always right."

"You really are different with Tsunade-san." She giggled. "Hers are never right."

"That is true." Kakashi smiled at the thought of her. "It is refreshing to be around someone who possesses different traits. It inspires you." He spoke calmly as he traveled his gaze back upon the far mountain sight.

"Sometimes, there are other things that can have the same effect." She leaned closer to him.

"I believe you." Kakashi said and leaned away, straightening his posture. "I shall go back to my room. It was nice meeting you, Mei-san." He bowed and started, when Mei suddenly stepped to the same direction, which resulted in them to bump into each other.

"Ah, I'm sorry.." She spoke the words of weary lies while she deliberately bit on her lip.

"It is alright." Kakashi said reassuringly as he betook the other direction. Mei was sly and so she did the same, invoking the same result.

"You know what, Mei-san.." The Hokage began and he placed both his hands upon her shoulders. "You go that way and I go this way." Politely the Kage pushed her to the opposite direction and so he freed himself from the situation growing dubious. He hastened from the balcony and returned to the main corridor of the palace.

* * *

"Argh.." Tsunade groaned as she was sitting in the Hokage's chair while Shizune was holding Tonton. "I forgot how bothersome this is.." She sighed deeply as she was holding the papers in her hands. She realized she has been staring at the same parchment over an hour now, yet if someone asked what it contained, she would confess the truth of having but the slightest idea. The papers were piled up just like in her time which gave her a satisfied sensation; she was not the only one around missing deadlines.

"If you want, I can help Tsunade-sama. Is there anything I can do?" Shizune asked politely while her gaze was fixed upon the openly suffering former Hokage. She was used to this sight, and at some point she missed it.

"It's all right, Shizune. You can give these papers to the mission captains; I think I finished putting them in order." She handed a handful of parchments to her apprentice who took them obediently. "How many teams are out?"

"Five, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied while her eyes were skipping through the pages.

"All, right, a bit more than half is still here, in case something happens." Tsunade nodded. "Any news of Orochimaru? He seems awfully quiet these days.." She grew suspicious the further she lingered on that thought.

"No, Tsunade-sama, but I will check after it." Shizune said reassuringly.

"Thank you.." Tsunade released a sigh when a quiet chatter came from the halls. The Council members were gathering in their room of discussion. That's when she saw something that bewitched her when the elders passed in front of her door. Without further notice she rose from the chair and hurried out, grabbing at her long blue robe to contain her hazy body from tripping over. These days she would get into such accident no matter what she wore.

"Lord Counselor!" She rushed after the last one who was talking to his son, Iruka.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"I am sorry to stop you…" She began as she bowed quickly to express her honor towards the man. She then resumed. "Your haori is simply astounding! May I ask when did you get hold of something like this?" She caught her breath as she spoke.

"Well.." The elder blushed to her sweet compliment and his mouth opened to speak. "It belonged to my grandfather who fought alongside Hashirama Senju, your grandfather!"

"Really?" Her eyes widened and she clapped. "I am bewitched by this shuriken pattern! May I ask what I could do to acquire this piece from you?" She asked boldly.

"Oh.. Well… It is a family treasure.." The elder began to think, rubbing his chin with his fingers as he was thinking. "I believe our family should earn it, after all! Iruka,..!" He patted his son in the back. "Go, have an arm wrestling competition with Lady Tsunade! You cannot possibly lose to a woman, Iruka, you are a sensei! You taught Naruto the Great!"

Iruka grew red and sweat drops shone upon his forehead. "Lady Tsunade is.. rather.." He began but words were choked within his throat as his father grabbed him by the arm and offered both the room of the Council, so everyone could see it. Iruka was closer to fainting than Tsunade, while the fiery woman was smirking under her nose.

"Before we began.." The Counselor spoke up while Tsunade and Iruka took a seat in front of each other. "I offer my haori to that person who shall win it in the name of their own family!"

The members were confused yet they never denied a good view of fighting.

"All right.." Tsunade placed her elbow upon the table while Iruka was whispering silent prayers for her to be gentle with him, for he was going on a date tonight and he needed both hands for that. In a matter of seconds Tsunade was leaving from the room with a content giggle, holding the shuriken haori in her hands. Kakashi will love it, she knew so.

* * *

"If Madara is still alive.." Mifune was wondering when he was interrupted.

"But what can he be possibly doing with those children?" The Tsuchikage asked as he grew more dispirited by the news. His land was also missing young genins; the number of kidnapped children reaching 10 in the Land of Earth.

"I do not know.." Kakashi said; he remained ever so calm while resting his chin on his hands. "We have no such problems yet, which is alarming."

"In Suna we did not hear of such tragedies." Gaara said, his mind absent with the subject. "However, several attempts of breaking into the village have happened the past few days."

"He is targeting every nation, as it seems." The Raikage roared.

"Children can be used to be trained. Their souls are like a blank page. He wants to fill it with his own writing, as it seems, or even worse.. Manipulating their chakras he can be able to lead hundreds of young genins possessing similar prowess as himself, if we infuses his own in them." Kakashi wondered.

"You believe he is using them for a future army?" Onoki asked.

"It can be possible,yes." Kakashi nodded.

"On what do you base such idea?" The Tsuchikage asked as he was furrowing his eyebrows together, a growing pain in the back making him groan quietly of sheer frustration.

"It's just a hunch." Kakashi shrugged, keeping his calm demeanor.

"I agree with the Hokage." Mei spoke up who was seated beside the Hokage. Her lips parted and a short speech filled the air where she agreed with such ideas; however that is not what she was truly doing. While she spoke, her eyes remained fixated in front of her, giving but the slightest sign of her true intentions. One of her hands which she rested upon her lap moved upon the Hokage's thigh. Kakashi displayed severe signs of shock upon his cheeks which were burning like flames of fire. He felt her fingers tighten upon his uniform and before she could reach any further he jumped from the table.

"Excuse me.." Kakashi cleared his throat while he desperately needed a fan. "I saw a bug."

"A bug?" The Raikage roared in disbelief. "You are scared of bugs, Hokage?"

"Of inappropriate ones, yes." Kakashi excused himself from the table. "Please continue later." He spoke and rifled from the room.

"Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru was picking up speed when the Hokage stopped and turn to face him.

"Not now, Shikamaru."

"I saw it." Shikamaru whispered. "Is this the woman they wanted you to marry?"

"Yes." Kakashi said as he retook his way, knowing his advisor would follow him anyway.

"I think she didn't understand your refusal the first time." He wondered. "What a drag."

"It is my fault." Kakashi spoke. "I never asked Tsuna to marry me. I took her title and I never made it clear we are together."

"Well, you have a point, sensei.." Shikamaru nodded.

"I know." He sighed as they stopped. "Shikamaru. Please do not talk about this to anyone."

"I won't." He said reassuringly as he looked away. "Gaara is coming."

"It's alright." The Hokage replied.

"Kakashi, I must ask.." Gaara began as he joined the two Hidden leaf shinboi. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. What did the rest say?"

"We will finish the meeting later in the afternoon. Lady Mizukage swears that she felt the bug you saw too."

"I wonder..." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Gaara bit on his lip, however only mentally, for he was still accommodating to expressing his feelings upon his visage. The Hokage seemed to be puzzled and he assumed further questions of the incident would bring more uneasiness between the two. He decided to compliment instead of speaking his mind. "Naruto was lucky to participate in your team. I believe I could have been able to control Shukaku if I had a teacher like you."

"Thank you Gaara." Kakashi smiled and his features softened. "I apologize for the way I acted; I hope we can finish this summit the soonest possible."

"I hope as well, Kakashi." Gaara nodded understandingly. "Would you care to join for a drink if you come to Suna?"

"Gladly. The same invitation applies to you, so be prepared when you arrive."

"I shall be going in five weeks, if things do not intervene." The red head leader of Suna replied. "The meeting starts in a few hours."

"Thank you for the information. I will be there." Kakashi said and excused himself from the two shinobis around him. Shikamaru and Gaara then took their ways to the garden where Temari and Kankurou stayed.

* * *

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade called as she was walking down the stairs to his lab. She couldn't quite decide whether she was feeling sick due to her pregnancy or because there was something in the air. The deeper she walked the more malodorous the atmosphere grew. It was heavy with the scent of human debris. Her heart grew alarmed and she drew out an alarmed sigh. She was canvassing the place which was ornated in blood trails. "You bastard." She had to stop, she couldn't take it anymore. Leaning away she freed her stomach from the heavy knot of disgust and wiped her mouth carefully. The frightful taste of dismemberment dried her lips when she opened the door of the laboratory. Her mind grew benumbed at the view; upon tables corpses eaten by decay lay, parchments besprinkled in the scarlet ointment of human veins.

"I am enabled to say that I did not expect you to ever come down here." His voice was easily discernible from amidst any crowd.

Tsunade recoiled from the door and turned to face him. "What have you been doing? Aren't those the bodies of.." She felt sick to the heart.

"I told you I would help with the Council, remember? It took you long enough to notice." He chuckled with a macabre grin beaming upon his visage.

"Now now, Tsunade, what shall we do?"

"I am going to kill you, Orochimaru." She growled with her hands tightening in fists.

The serpent could not help but laugh. "Your desperate acts for justice are hilarious!" He exclaimed and ever so swiftly he hurled her against the wall upon which shelves chiseled the rotting panels.

Her body picked up the waves of blunt pain as she fell against the wooden shelves sticking out. Using two shadow clones they grabbed at the Sennin's arms and split his body into two; from which Orochimaru's true form emerged; a serpent. Its jaw opened wide as if to aim to engulf the former Hokage in front of him. Tsunade shut her eyes for she was unable to perform any other jutsus, lacking her chakra. She was ready to be eaten alive, even her life played down in front of her eyes.

There was a loud uproar, and a hiss of a snake. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Pakkun?"

"Right here with you!" Pakkun smiled as much as a dog could do while the rest of the ninken surrounded Tsunade. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I know.. I just had a bad feeling about him.."

"Took you long enough,eh." Pakkun said. "The guy is gone, I don't like snakes, I couldn't catch him."

"It's alright.. We have to see what was he doing here precisely.. Perhaps it can be useful.." She said as she rose from the ground. "I'm going to faint, Pakkun." She warned him and thus it happened.

* * *

The Summit ended in consort and everyone returned to their chambers. Kakashi was pacing up and down in his room, a sudden rush of disturbing waves puzzling him. His summoning jutsu was not working or at least, not right at the moment.

"May I come in?" Mei knocked upon the entrance and she slowly parted them, to let herself in.

"You already did." Kakashi spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"We can forget about it." He remained cold for he had other things to think of.

"The thing is I don't want to." Mei began as she approached him slyly.

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow as he could not understand her. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe that you have no feelings for me. I want you to prove it so I can be sure."

"But I have none, Mei-san." Kakashi grew frustrated as he stopped on his tracks with a crossed arm in front of his chest.

"Well, that's just words. I want you to prove it by your actions." She said with lust escaping in her voice.

"How?" He was ready to hear her answer which he believed were to be words. They were not.

Her fingers began to free her body from each layer of garment she was wearing. Mei traveled her gaze upon the Hokage's, and in slow motion revealed more and more of her body. She was tall and somewhat slender, her skin emaciated by the touch of young age. There was an elasticity of her footfalls as she stepped closer. She was like a radiance of an opium tinted dream, her full curves shining under the faint light of twilight. She presented herself in all her majesty while the Hokage remained motionless.

"Let me see.." She spoke as her hand lingered upon his shirt, leaving heated trails beneath the fabric.

"Get out." Kakashi ordered with all his will centered. "Grab your things and get out." He managed to step away from her and before she could lean any closer, there was a bark coming from the ground.

"Damn, that looks weird." Pakkun was standing right underneath the Mizukage.

Mei grew sharp red from embarrassment, and left the Hokage with a furious slap on the face.

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Pakkun raised his nonexistent eyebrow as the grey crowned Hokage rubbed his face.

"No. I have no idea about women." He released a sigh.

"Well, Tsunade needs you." The pug said simply.

"What happened?"

"She went to Orochimaru's laboratory, we followed her but she passed out."

"Is she awake?!" He exclaimed in utter worry, while grabbing his things to leave. He could not stay anymore and he had no reason to.

"Yes.. However.." Pakkun resumed. "There is a little thing she did not tell you."

"What is it?!" Kakashi was about to lose his temper in concern.

"I believe you should ask her yourself." Pakkun said and vanished from the room; Kakashi did not think any further and within a minute he was gone.


	20. Radioactive

The Moon's ghastly light began to fade as dawn was advancing upon the amethyst horizon. With each elapse of the hour, the glorious light of the sun strengthened, casting its omnipotence even into the darkest of corners of the world. It would rise high today, promising a day of impiteous heat.

In the room the air was still pleasant, no rays of the sun broke the dullness of the atmosphere, and nothing would disturb the magnificent repose of those in it. Tsunade was wrapped in a profound slumber where dreams were but merely vivid visions of words unspoken and desires unrevealed. It was the work of a moment when her senses roused. Her eyes opened, the heavy eyelids, burdened by the heavy languor caught the flame of another pair of eyes in front of her. Was it a dream? Was it still the game of her mind, teasing her deepest of desires when she was kissed right then? She shut her eyes in an instant, and responded in eager tricks of her tongue.

Those eyes, the kiss, the burning need to be touched, were those still her mere wishes within her head now coming alive in her unconscious? She pulled him closer; his body moved willingly. He slid upon the bed beside her. Her legs locked him to her, there was no escape. He didn't want to, that was obvious. His hands roamed her body with arousing strokes of his fingers, each caress igniting fire within the furnace of sheer lust. She drew a deep, low moan from the back of her throat that made him shiver with desire. He wanted her. Oh yes, he needed her.

"Am I dreaming?" She gasped; the control over her body decreased severely with each second advancing, and her wanton heart cried for the devilish pleasures only he could offer. _Do it now. Take me. Use me to your darkest of cravings. I need your greed, your hunger, your thirst._ Inside her head she screamed.

"No, you are not." Kakashi replied against her battling mouth that danced in a frantic rhythm with his own. Her curves became lost in his arms and her firm thighs glistened in the sweet drops of her arousal. She was dying to welcome him within her, and he was eager to obey, when…

"Stop, Kakashi." Tsunade pushed him away in an abrupt motion and her hand grabbed at her mouth as she sat up. "M...mmm...mm!" She could speak but very little, syllables that made not much of sense to him; her finger, nonetheless gave a clearer message as she was pointing at the bamboo wastebasket in between the bed and Kakashi's small desk. The awfully confused shinobi handed it to her as he straightened his back and sat up. Tsunade grabbed the basket like robber holding diamonds. Cautiously, she took her hand away and looked within the depth of the can; nothing happened, nothing came. She took a deep, long breath and gave the empty bamboo container back to him. "I'm sorry, false alarm."

"I've heard what happened, with Orochimaru. I came as fast as I could." Kakashi spoke as his sinfully deep, dark chocolate brown eyes observed the nervous features upon his lover's face. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"The doctor said these sudden sicknesses should stop at any day from now." She spoke as she looked upon him. His face was a mixture of concern and confusion, albeit it did seem that he was beginning to understand the true meaning behind her words. Tsunade grew more nervous as she knew there was no chance to keep such things from him anymore. But how was he going to react? A child was never amidst their plans, no matter how devoted they were about the first part of creation. "We'll have roughly two months of peace before I begin to annoy you with my moodiness. Although, I have always been like that, haven't I?"

"Tsuna..." A sudden wave of realization has rushed over Kakashi. He strongly believed such shocking sensation equaled to his childhood Chidori that was merciless in the outside but not yet lethal. He was also certain that he grew paler than a ghost. "You're saying..."

"...That in a few months you'll have to put away your porn collection..." She cleared her throat at such boldness and corrected herself. "…your Icha Icha collection, because we are going to have a baby." Her heart was freed from the burden of secret yet she possessed such an agitated spirit that could not even measure to the day she figured out she was going to become a mother. This was worse, because there was no turning back. Her life was hanging on a cliff and only his words could push her or take her away from there.

Then again, she knew they never considered such task to take. It was a triple S-rank mission, if not higher. With such characteristics they both possessed, the child was likely to turn out to be a pervert drunken shinobi with terrible temper and the annoying habit of being late all the time. Maybe the poor thing wouldn't even reach the shinobi rank. Or perhaps, only by such luck as both of them were highly skilled in jutsu techniques. Her fingers tugged softly the loose tee shirt she was wearing, lifting it but merely upon her stomach. "See, that is not me eating too much. It's a tiny ball right there. They said it's big as a plum." She was trying, so hard, words flooded like rivers breaking free from the control of nature.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His face was hard to read, he acted so worried and yet calm. She was beginning to panic.

"I wanted to…" She began as another wave of discomfort flashed through her. "I wanted it to be a gift on your birthday. But then all those things happened, even in other lands we received those horrible intels... And you left to the Summit. I didn't know how to tell."

"Tsuna..." He rose from the bed and began to pace back and forth within the small yet cozy room. "I should have known…You should have told me..." His voice changed, the awfully musical notes varying in intensity of emotions. "I could have..." He stuttered as he ran his long fingers through his thick grey hair.

"Kakashi..." Then, she noticed. "Are you…" Her heart beat like scattering birds upon the sky.

"No, I am most definitely not." He shook his head. "I think it's very humid here... Or it must be the sand in my eyes. Or allergy..."

"You came from a wintery place, Kakashi." Her features softened into a smile. "Do you mind becoming parents?" She teased as she watched the leader of the village battle with his tears; she couldn't quite describe such view.

"No. Not with you." His pacing ceased and so he stopped to look at her. Tsunade, by that very moment was already out of bed; she placed her hands upon his wetted cheeks and responded in one single motion; there were no words needed. He held her onto him as their hearts united in a soft kiss. He softly broke the heavenly touch of her mouth as he spoke. "I should have done something before all this...I wanted to..." He didn't know how to say it. He was apparently nervous, his cheeks reddened more and more as he furthered with speaking.

"You wanted to do what, Kakashi?" Of course she knew his answer. He had been acting different for weeks now. Was it indeed that long ever since he made up his mind on doing such a thing? He was truly bad with timing, always late, even from his own things. "Does it include a small object?"

"It does... However... I couldn't..."

"Just do it already!" Her eyes beamed in excitement as she was forcing out the one question every woman was dying to hear.

"All right, all right..." He scratched the back of his head while his hands sunk into the pockets of his Hokage uniform.

"You have been keeping it there?" She raised her eyebrow, hands itching to finally hold the precious surprise she did deserve.

"Yes." He nodded as his fingers grabbed at the small box which he carefully pulled out of the throat of the fabric. "Tsunade, ..." He began and a short moment of eternal consideration has passed above their heads; he was unsure whether to do such proposal on knees as in the 'novels', or simply keep standing. _Oh, in hell with it._ He thought and knelt in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh finally!" She exclaimed. "It was time, don't you think?!" Her eyes narrowed as she was staring at him, her hands resting upon her hips, challengingly.

"...Is this a yes?" He gulped. She would never do things by the book, would she?

"Does it sound as a no?" She smiled ever so widely. "Come on, put it on my finger!" She urged him to rise from the floor, however her heart fluttering at his gentleness. He could be romantic, if he tried it hard enough.

Kakashi did as she wished and rose back up. Carefully, seeing all his secretly saved money in a shape of a circle, he mentally waved goodbye to it, and placed the ring on her finger. It was perfect in size. He grew even proud how easily he guessed it at the store, saying he based it on a mere hunch.

"It looks perfect." Her eyes were locked to the ever so small jewel that meant more than a promise of ˙love. It was an action of love.

"I am glad you like it..." Kakashi matched her smile albeit in a light manner while his inky hued eyes rested upon her beaming features. She was beyond beautiful, he deeply believed so.

"I love it. I love you." She spoke and her words were sweet as cinnamon, and reached deep like the thrown rocks within the ocean. "Kakashi..." She then turned seriously which surprised him.

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"We need to get married very soon. I already seem suspicious; I cannot allow people to think I am fat. My boobs are already huge enough; imagine if I grow even more under them."

"Ah...Well..." Kakashi's cheeks reddened for he was not used to such open talking. It was rather hard to decide whether he enjoyed her usual boldness, especially when it included her ample curves he dearly fancied, or he felt nervous for he needed time to get used to the fact of having to face with the steps of pregnancy. His books never reached at such length and he never asked much about it, even when spending time with Kurenai, for he believed he would definitely die without an heir. He'd die in war and be late from his own funeral. Sounded more than pleasing to him, before. Now, it was a complete new plan set upon the table.

"All right, all right." He nodded as he began to think. "In a few weeks, it can be arranged."

"A few weeks? Do I look like I am a patient woman, Kakashi? Do I look like I am in control of my emotions? I am pregnant. You have _no_ idea what you have brought upon us!" She said which sounded more like a menace.

"Okay okay." His hands were waving in front of him as if gesturing complete surrender to her. He chuckled nervously. "It can be done… In two weeks? Two weeks and a bit? Tsuna, I need just a small time to manage my work at the Residence. Please understand."

With a deliberately lengthened deep sigh and rolled eyes, she gave in. "Three weeks, Hokage."

Kakashi's lips curled in a smile. "Three weeks will do, Tsuna."

She couldn't possibly stay mad at him. In fact, she wasn't, she merely preferred having things her way and Kakashi was a perfect partner in balancing her bossiness with his own calmness.

"I have just one request, for the future..." He said.

"What is it?" She asked as she held his hat.

"Don't gamble away your ring. No matter how much money you've lost." He supposed it was a good idea to bring up such sensitive matters. **_It wasn't_**.

Her answer was a smack in the head and birds scattering away from their window as she screamed. "KAKASHI!"

* * *

"Gaara! Gaara!" Temari was running with all her might, holding an elegantly folded letter in her hands. She appeared to be happier than usual, as she called her brother in a tone bathed in joyous notes. The Kazekage's door was closed, not a reason solid enough for her to not enter without a warning. She also believed that the content of the paper possessed greater significance than whatever he was discussing in the room with the members of the Council. Those old men were rather troublesome, -as Shikamaru would say- and the red head needed some cheerful news to look forward to. Deeply convinced by her own arguments, she threw the door open, welcomed by simultaneous gasps of the elders.

"Temari..." Gaara spoke as he rose from his chair.

"It is urgent, little bro- Kazekage-san." She rolled her eyes, always forgetting the honorifics she was supposed to use in official matters.

"I believe you, but I am in the middle of-..."

"Did I ask about that?!" She gasped in disbelief. "It is more than urgent!"

"In that case..." Gaara nodded and excused himself from the present discussion. The Council rose rather involuntarily, not knowing where to put such behavior of the girl, who presented a rather fiery temper several times during their encounters. "All right, what is it?" Gaara asked as the two remained in his room.

"We are officially invited to the first Allied Shinobi wedding!" She clapped her hands together as she held the paper in one of it, in such great excitement even the young Kazekage believed it was indeed a very important thing, and was just fine to interrupt a political meeting. Also, Temari's eyes burnt with the light of divine opportunity for she had just gained the ultimate reason to see her Shikamaru.

"What kind of wedding?" He asked as his deep teal eyes looked upon her, his orbs ever so tantalizing even among the aristocrats of Suna.

"Who's getting married?" Kankurou stepped in, and the three sand musketeers were finally gathered in one place like the old times.

"The Hokages!"

"All of them?"

"You idiot!" Temari narrowed her eyes at her brother while the younger red head flashed a gentle smile at her.

"Kakashi is getting married?" The thought lingered upon the Kazekage's tongue as he spoke, finding happiness in the sound of it. He was his friend, after all.

"Yes!" The girl matched his smile with a brighter curl of lips. "Isn't it wonderful?" She giggled when Kankurou snatched away the paper to observe it seemingly with severe care.

"I liked that guy... Poor him."

Temari's reply was simple; she supported his sarcasm with a slap. "Do not even begin, Kankurou!"

Gaara's features maintained his smile while his gaze followed the sight of the two arguing siblings. How much he missed that, and how peaceful it was ever since he was freed from the Tailed Beast.

"It means he is happy. Something you won't understand, as it seems, Kankurou." Her eyes narrowed. "However, the best part of a wedding is not the fact of going." Her features changed with sly lines around her eyes. "It is the part where the bride may throw her bouquet away and one of the girls shall catch it."

"Why is it good?" Gaara asked as he joined the conversation, or at least he intended to.

Temari froze for a brief passing of time, then with eyes sparkling in disbelief she resumed; "You seriously don't know what it means?"

After a short pause, which seemed almost eternal, the two brothers proposed such solutions as:

"Good reflexes?"

"Fast reaction time?" They pondered as both patted their cheeks in severe brain use.

Temari's anger was unleashed. She was surrounded by incompetent people and she had but the slightest idea how she would play matchmaker for them. Her task now seemed beyond impossible, for these two were banned out of the romantic world. Kankurou and Gaara rifled from the room like lambs being chased by a pack of starving wolves as she ran after them with a look ever so threatening. They were running for their lives, indeed. "Get back here!" She screamed as her fan opened, aiming at the older brother's backside. She had several ways to kick that certain part of him and she was more than ready to use such form of art.

* * *

Each nation received the invitation letter of the Hidden Leaf, every land finding something within they could look forward to. The Raikage's eyes beamed as he opened and read the short yet polite lines. "Guys!" He roared with excitement within his deep, powerful voice. "We are going to party!" His chuckle was like thunder rumbling outside, shaking the trees to the ground.

The Tsuchikage, albeit happy, could not quite say anything else but. "Damn... my back!"

Rumors spread like wildfire, yet this time the truth was delightful.

* * *

Mei ripped the paper into shreds as she rose from the chair within her room.

"Bad news, Lady Mizukage?" Chojuro asked as worry darkened his innocent young face.

"Terrible ones." She sighed as power gathered in her hands and with such force she cleaned the desk by throwing away all the papers and objects upon it. Some landed right on the ground while others broke as they hit the nearby wall. "Leave me alone for a minute, please." Her voice sounded more as a command than a polite request. Chojuro gulped and so he obeyed; carefully he closed the door behind him, just fast enough to not be hit in the back by another handful of things she threw against the entrance. "I am running out of time." She murmured as her eyes drowned in tears. With a single motion she unrobed her chest, revealing a small mark of a curse upon her ribcage. Originally rather small, the mark grew and spread on her skin with each year that passed. If she completed the age of 32, the curse would consume her chakra, leaving her body spiritless.

"The Rokujō curse, I see?"

Without further notice Mei turned and sent a ball of burning lava at the source of the sound which was easily dodged, then. She gasped as she took a deliberate step backwards; she was never truly afraid of anything, yet at that very moment she felt vulnerable. Her arm covered her chest as she hurriedly lifted her robe back. "Who are you?"

"I believe you know me." The onyx haired serpent spoke as he stepped towards her.

"Orochimaru, isn't it?"

"Indeed." He smiled ever so casually, that sent shivers down her spine.

"How do you know about the curse?" She asked for she had no choice but to converse.

"It is a hobby of mine... Looking for curses and all. How much time you have left?"

"Not much. And this wedding is not helping. You are not helping! Why did you put her in my way? Why was it necessary for you to revive that old witch Tsunade?" She was enraged in agony.

"Let me see... We both need something from such events. I cannot tell you mine, but I might be able to help you out."

"I don't even know much of the mark I was cursed with, how am I supposed to believe your offer would help me and not trick me, instead?"

Orochimaru took a seat without further need to ask for it, and seated himself comfortably upon her Mizukage chair. "Let's see." He began.

 _Lady Rokujō was the daughter of a minister living in the capital during the Second shinobi war. She was high ranking, extremely beautiful, elegant, and intelligent. She had been married to the crown prince and would have become empress upon his ascension. However, when her husband passed away Lady Rokujō lost much of her power and standing among the court, robbing her of her ambitions. She sent their daughter away to the shores of Kirigakure to become a princess, and became a courtesan of the imperial court_.

 _The widowed Lady Rokujō soon became one of the mistresses of an aspiring nobleman named Hataraku Genji. She fell deeply in love with him. But because of her age, Genji was reluctant to return her affections. Lady Rokujō also could not express her true feelings as she wished without breaking court decorum. Instead, she repressed her feelings of jealousy, which began to transform her into a demon._

 _One night, while sightseeing during the Waterfall Festival, Lady Rokujō's carriage collided with the carriage belonging to Genji's new wife Lady Tsuzune. After already losing her place to Genji's wife, Lady Rokujō discovered that Lady Tsuzune was pregnant with Genji's child. The insult was too much. Her repressed jealousy escaped from her body and transformed into an ikiryō, which haunted Lady Tsuzune every night. Eventually, the ikiryō was witnessed by Genji, who purchased herbal charms for his wife to protect her against evil spirits_.

 _Lady Tsuzune gave birth to Genji's son, but shortly afterwards became possessed by Lady Rokujō's vengeful spirit._ _The ikiryō was finally exorcised by a shugenja, but the possession took its tool of Lady Tsuzune and she passed away. Even in death, Lady Rokujō's jealousy remained as a vengeful shiryō which unleashed its power upon the Village Hidden by the Mist. It haunted Genji and attacked every woman close to him. Genji, to suppress the demon's rage, performed a sealing technique to lock away the vengeful monster and put it into Lady Rokujō's own daughter, Meiko. With each generation a part of Lady Rokujō's spirit has been channeled through, bringing sufferings and misfortune upon the female branch of the family._

"Let me see if I got it right." Mei pondered. "This mark is a part of Lady Rokujō's spirit."

"Yes." Orochimaru nodded. "It means you come from the cursed branch of her."

"Explains a lot." She sighed. "How can I break the curse? Why do I have this uncontrollable urge to marry that damn Hokage?"

"Because he represents Genji's spirit in the eyes of the demon inside you. The powerful spiritual chakra of Lady Rokujō is taking over you because you are struggling to fulfill one of the most important rules you were bestowed upon as a woman. Even your Council has been turning against you. You are just as desperate as the demon you have crawling under your skin." Orochimaru said with a sly grin.

"How can it be undone?" She was desperate.

"Well, there are ways for everything. The question is, do you wish to unbind it by a jutsu that may or may not be successful, or give in the temptation of the mark and take what is rightfully yours?"

"You mean Kakashi?"

"Indeed I do." Orochimaru grinned. "Your dream has always been to be married, perhaps such curse is a blessing to you now. You have the power, the will and the tools to take what you have always strived for. You only have to let it help you."

"I feel like a Jinchuuriki." She rolled her eyes as she kept wondering. The right path always seemed so clear to her, yet now she could not control her thoughts only by her own free will anymore.

"At some point all those who have been cursed, are. There are immense amount of demons lower in rank to a Tailed Beast yet still present and destructive. Certain have already been sealed away, for these require different kinjutsu that can be performed by lower rank shinobis."

"I should do that, then." She grew determined.

"If you want..." Orochimaru began as he lifted his gaze upon her. "If you are not afraid of your title being taken away, of course..." He allowed a macabre chuckle as if the subject was delightful. "You see, your family has been keeping this secret under control for generations now, how would it look if your land found out that you have been vengeful, jealous little beasts all through your lives, gaining a rank and creating your own families by destroying others?" He laughed. "I would love that, personally!"

"They've all done that...?" Mei froze as she stopped pacing.

"Of course." He smiled. "What do you think, why there has been always one daughter, growing up separated from their mother, the land of Water having to endure certain haunting once of each generation?"

"It can't be..."

"Well... You should make up your mind soon." Orochimaru said while his chin rested upon his fingers, as he elbowed upon the armrest. "You have a lot to do."

"What do you expect from me to do for you in return?"

"I need a lab, that is all."

"To kill innocent children?" She narrowed her eyes.

Orochimaru replied with a warm smile. "Not necessarily. However, children have immense amount of hidden chakra. Will you grant me a lab?"

"I want you to leave my land alone. I love every person in it. And I want to protect them, even if I have to save them from myself."

"You won't, if you do what I offer you. I want Konoha for myself, for later, when all the pieces of my puzzle are in place. I don't mind you breaking the bonds there." He grinned.

"What do I need for that? I already tried." She looked down, remorse and excitement fueling her spirit. The more she considered the Serpent's offer, the less control she had over her own mind. She couldn't decide whether she minded it or not. Perhaps this was her destiny. If it was, she would be willing to turn into what she was meant to be; a vengeful spirit.

"You have to disguise yourself."

"How should I look?" She cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"As someone our Hokage never had time to stop loving." Orochimaru clapped his hands.

* * *

 **Author's note: _Lady Rokujō's story is a real Japanese legend, here the names changed to make more sense to the story._**


	21. Devil Pray

"So this is how she is supposed to look?" Mei's fingers ran across her cheek as she was looking into the mirror. She was indeed different in both demeanor and appearance. Even her voice changed; it contained a hint of sweetness like honey, small portion of kind waves and deep love within.

"Yes." Orochimaru spoke, smirking under his nose. His creation was undoubtedly perfect. He wouldn't expect less from himself.

"I see... She is truly beautiful." Mei bit on her lip. She looked like a wilderness of dreams; no guile could disguise the fervor of love which animated her heart towards her cruel goal. For eyes it was impossible to find model in the remotely antique, for they were deep with affection and bright like the tender beams of the Moonlit sky.

Her body was graceful as she moved like a gazelle, the long tendrils of her silky fawn hair following each step she took. The eyebrows, perfectly shaped had the same tint. Word of no meaning, she was beyond describable! Her scent was like of a midsummer night, heavy odor of flowers blooming upon the meadows. "And she loved him back?"

"Yes." Orochimaru replied, pondering about the taste of the Hokage. He certainly knew how to choose wisely. "Hm..."

Mei sighed as she turned to look at the macabre snake behind her. "Let's do this." She nodded.

"You need to regain her memories too. Your look will not give you away, however if you behave carelessly Tsunade might suspect the cheat." He was wise, for demons possessed the great art of trickery.

"All right..." She bit upon her lip, the taste of her skin somewhat unknown. She was not herself anymore, it was certain. "How will I do that?"

"Come closer." He proposed, his eyes locked to hers. Orochimaru's eyes were unbeknownst alluring, they had a mischievous glow within them, or perhaps it was Mei thinking so. She followed his instructions and shortened the distance between the two. Upon his palm he offered a blue vial which she beheld with caution. "In short, I am in possession of Rin's body for decades now. I have some upgraded genjutsus which allow me to gain intel through blood from the brain."

"Stop talking, I don't need your gruesome details." She felt sickened by the fact she enjoyed what she was about to do and also by the revelation of his actions. He was a vile character yet intriguing to the bone.

He did so and she took the precious drops of memories. She emptied the vial with one gulp and her body shook in disgust. "Grr..." Her eyes lit up all of a sudden as Rin's past flashed through her like electricity.

Orochimaru did little but welcomed his successful experiment with a faint smile. "There you go."

"Thank you." Mei licked the last drop from her mouth. "I feel I am on fire." She stroked her arm, she felt feverish.

"It will pass. Your mind is becoming one with Rin's spirit. Do not worry, you will be in control. I made sure of it."

"You really want me to win, don't you?" She raised her eyebrow as light wrinkles colored her forehead. She was nervous, perhaps even afraid.

"For several selfish reasons, indeed I do." The serpent smiled. "You look alluring."

"I am aware of it... What shall I be called? I cannot say I am Rin, she is dead."

"Any name you wish to possess?" He asked plainly.

"Give me one..." She offered, biting her lower lip.

"Katsumi, for your name shall be what you will become." Orochimaru complimented her, having but the slightest of intention to do it on purpose.

"I like it." She smiled, fancying to be called victorious and beautiful.

"Now I suggest you go before you'll be late from the wedding."

"You're right." She nodded. "How will I know you didn't ruin my village?"

"You won't. You just have to trust me." He tilted his head as he flashed a smile at her.

She nodded again in acceptance of her fate. There was no turning back, she had to leave. She had to do it. For her, for her village, for her land. The curse mark was growing, destroying her to the very core, she had to stop it whatever it took. The future as a Mizukage and the safety of her people both held greater significance than ruining a relationship. It happened every day; she kept soothing herself with such lies. She was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

* * *

"Kurenai, wait!" Kakashi, always quite belated ran after his friend in hurry, his biggest enemy being his white sash which he kept trying to knot around his waist. "I am sorry, you wouldn't believe the traffic." He apologized as he caught up to her and stopped on his tracks.

"The traffic between your front door and me standing in front of it, you mean?" She smirked as she stepped behind him and helped fixing his uniform. "Here you go."

"I am sorry, it's just..."

"You don't need to tell me, I heard Tsunade screaming." Kurenai smiled as the two began to walk. "What happened?" She pretended she did not know.

"In general or the reason she got upset?" Kakashi flashed a nervous smile beneath his mask. At least he managed to get that on his face right.

"You can share both, we have time." She smiled warmly at her friend.

"Ah well..." He scratched the back of his head. "How to begin..." He looked down on the ground as if wishing to gain some chakra to improve his courage; the news was beyond measurable, for he innocently believed women did not share everything among themselves. "You see, Tsunade and I are getting married."

Kurenai giggled and jumped into his arms. "I knew it, I knew it!" Her sudden expression of affection reddened him; it has been a while they could share such happiness, for wars and loss of friends have burdened their spirits.

"You did?" Kakashi was surprised when the sudden apprehension of the undeniable hit him. _Of course she did._

"Well, girls talk." She smirked at him as she descended back upon the ground.

"I should have known." He said.

"Kurenai, Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru arrived right in time; with Mirai in his hands he stumbled to the two clumsily; the young shinobi still had a lot to learn about running with a child, especially with a girl who expressed great interest in his earrings.

"Here is my sunshine!" Kurenai beamed as she took her daughter into her hands. "Thank you Shikamaru for taking care of her."

"No trouble." _What a drag._ He cleared his throat. "She kept pulling my ear, I think it's red." He touched it for confirmation, although he could not really see it, could he?

"So, where are you two headed if I can ask?"

"I asked Kurenai to accompany me to the flower store. However, now I have other reasons to go there." Kakashi chuckled.

"Tell me about it, Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru shrugged and decided to follow them. Perhaps he could gain some insight on today's missions or anything that would keep his mind at ease.

"Tsuna and I are getting married in three weeks. I suppose she will want to invite the whole world, so I will have to make sure to send out invitation letters. I am hoping to ask Ino to help with the preparations, for I have but the slightest idea how these things go, and I have a lot of paper to see through in the office. But if I don't pretend to be extremely committed to the wedding, Tsuna will bite my head off."

"Better not piss her off, huh?" Shikamaru smirked, recalling her time as a Hokage. She was one fiery woman.

"Indeed." Kakashi flashed a smile as they betook towards the flower shop.

The day was a beautiful one, in Konoha. Along the way the village was carpeted by soft green grass, thick, perfectly even, and vanilla-perfumed, but so besprinkled throughout with yellow calliopsis, white daisy and purple violet.

The exceeding beauty spoke to the hearts in loud tones, of the love and the glory of the nation of Fire. And here and there, in groves about this grass, sprang up majestic trees, whose tall and slender stems rose to the sky, and slanted ever so gracefully toward the light that peered at midday into the center of the village.

Children would run around the ebony trunks and play hide and seek on the streets, lightheaded from the stream of rich odor and hue. The brilliant, green shade of the leaves spread from the summits of the trees in long, tremulous lines, drawing shadows underneath them. And in the middle, there was a pond, upon which a wooden chapel was built. Upon the surface of the bright blue water reflected the rays of the warm orange sun, and grew amethyst tinted lotuses to ornate the basin with aerial elegance.

"I think this is the perfect place." Kakashi said as they were standing at the ebony bridge, their gazes locked upon the chapel.

"Good one, Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru had to agree. _What a drag, he won't be the first marrying his sweetheart here._ -he wondered in a light wave of disappointment, yet he had to give Kakashi the points for being creative. Perhaps those Icha Icha books were good for something, whatever they held within.

"Thank you." The Hokage smiled.

"We should put flowers upon its top and decorate the edges of the bridge as well!" Kurenai proposed while Mirai was giggling, seemingly agreeing with the joyous plans.

"Sounds very professional to me." Kakashi nodded. "I will tell Tsuna."

"No!" Kurenai's eyes widened. "It will be a surprise!" She warned him, causing Shikamaru to pay great attention, perhaps he could learn some from this situation, for further use.

"All right all right!" Kakashi pleaded with his hands gesturing surrender.

"Yamato can help with it, and Ino can bring the flowers. Your team will be more than happy to help you out, I know Sakura that much."

"And Naruto?" Shikamaru smirked, imagining his fellow classmate putting flowers all over the place with a skill of a frog.

"Well, I have something else in mind for him." Kakashi turned serious as he pondered upon the thought. "Tsunade is pregnant." He spoke."But I think you knew that too, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at Kurenai.

She gave in and nodded. "Took you long enough to notice." She smirked.

"Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru smiled. "However..."

"However what, Shikamaru?" Kurenai grew curious. Where was 'however' fitting?

"I believe it is alarming that Lady Tsunade is expecting a baby. I don't mean to sound rude, but she was past her time of becoming a mom when you two met. Also, so far nobody knows exactly why Orochimaru helped her become young again, if it was Santa Claus being generous I'd understand, but this is not the case, am I on point?"

"Indeed you are, Shikamaru." Kakashi released a quiet sigh, for his mind has grown benumbed by the same thoughts. "That is why I hope to talk to Naruto. I would like to ask him to keep an eye on her when I cannot. I remembered being offered the same task by Minato-sensei." He smiled to himself under the fabric covering his matured features.

"Nostalgic, aren't we sensei?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Perhaps." The Hokage smiled, taking a deep breath. "I have a bad feeling. Something is coming in our way. But I don't want to burden Tsuna with such, especially now. Can we keep this among us?"

"Yes." Shikamaru nodded and Kurenai followed with the same answer.

"I hope it is not a hunch. I'd hate you to be right." Kurenai bit on her lip, a sudden wave of concern enfolding around her spirit.

"Me too, trust me." He frowned and straightened his posture. "All right, let's see Ino, and I'll head to the Residence for the letters. Shikamaru, how about helping the genins train at 3pm?" Kakashi offered a warm smile albeit barely visible.

"Roger that. Konohamaru offered his help; I think he is training secretly to challenge Naruto. How troublesome." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, in that case, he can join you. The more the merrier. Just don't forget to mention it to Iruka, he has been worried lately that he has to retire due to the immense amount of requests towards you. Don't ask."

"I will." Shikamaru said and the group betook towards the flower shop. There were still so many things to discuss and the time was short.

* * *

Tsunade took a deep sigh as she was meditating upon the head of the First Hokage. The view from there throve. Divine change fell upon all things; strange, brilliant flowers, star-shaped, burn out upon the trees where no flowers had been known before. The tints of the emerald green carpet deepened towards the gates of Konoha; and when, one by one the white daisies shrank away, there sprang up in place of them, dozen by dozen of the ruby-red herbs. Konoha could not be compared to any other village in its beauty.

She took a deep sigh, feeling the warm caress of the air within her lungs. "You'd be proud, Gramps." She smiled, and so she smiled wider; everything in front of her held a part of her work, a piece of her heart and time of her life. She saved the city not once but twice. Tsunade was nostalgic, her mind buried in the events of past that lingered past her eyes. She never would have thought to once become a Hokage, and had but the slightest of dream to marry one. She grew sentimental, oh she did so and joyous tears wetted her cheeks.

It was a part of her barely anyone knew, she would never cry in front of people. She recalled when Hashirama allowed her to braid his long hair while Tobirama was reading newspaper. It was when the cheerful grandfather of the sun kissed girl would wish for the same kind of happiness he was experiencing; and time dwelt on, and she was still alone. She began to think family was not for her, for she slowly lost everyone she ever cherished. It was also that day when Tobirama spoke so boldly and told his brother that the child was becoming spoiled, and so she became.

Tobirama was always the more responsible one and spoke in a more realistic matter than Hashirama, who would easily get carried away. He was a high-spirited man whose boisterous character lived on in Tsunade. Headstrong and often impulsive, the God of Shinobi brought his only granddaughter into several troubles, taking her to gambling and showing her the world through the eyes of a dreamer.

And there she was, sitting upon the head statue of him, recalling each and every memory that she long entombed in her heart. Would he be proud of her? _Certainly_. Would he like the person her heart has chosen? _Beyond doubt_. "Gramps..." She began as she placed her hands upon her stomach. "I don't really do this... I am just very nervous. And I don't want anyone to know. You can know, and Uncle Tobi." She nodded as she lingered on.

"I'm pregnant. I am freaking out. I don't know how to do this." She smiled at the thought that felt both exciting and terrifying. "I think something is not right... I don't mean the baby, she's totally fine. I just have a bad feeling. Have you ever had a bad feeling, Gramps? Something in your gut that things were going to tremble and fall and you couldn't know what it was? Or maybe I am just going crazy?" Tsunade pondered.

"Uncle Tobi, you were the wise one in the family. I barely got any traits from you." Such realization made her frown. "I hope my daughter will, although her father is similar to you. You'd like him. You'd both like him." She sighed. "I should go... The sun is going down and I forgot to prepare dinner." It was no problem; however, for Kakashi never got home in time it was something she did not even expect to happen. "You have to keep this in secret." She pointed at the statue menacingly.

"See you, Gramps, Uncle Tobi. Please take good care. I miss both of you." She admitted and rose from the ground. It was time to go back, and on the way she would perhaps grab some ingredients for dinner. _Yes, it is what she shall do. Or, go see Kakashi first? How about surprising him in the office? Would he like that? Pft, what a question, of course he would, she was his Tsuna, after all! Who else would he prefer there than her?!_

* * *

"Naruto, can I have a word with you?" Kakashi asked as he rested his elbows upon the cold surface of the desk. The sun was beginning to set and the first cold breeze of the night wind broke through the atmosphere.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei!" The golden crowned youngster stood in straight posture as his usual wide smile played down upon his lips.

"I would like to ask something very important."

"Is it a mission?" His eyes glistened under the passing light of the magnificent star.

"We can say that, yes." Kakashi nodded as he remained serious.

"Is it an S-rank one?" He was hearing the keywords he was itching to hear, yes, Naruto's spirit was on fire, as if Kurama was having his claws crossed for good luck.

"We can say that, yes." He replied plainly, albeit it was always hard to distinguish any emotion upon his face, for his face was always almost fully covered.

"I will do it!" Then came a short pause before he resumed. "What is it, exactly?" The young ninja grew confused when he realized no words were spoken about the details.

"Lady Tsunade is with child."

"What?! Congratulations! Where did you find the kid?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kakashi grew just as confused as Naruto used to.

"Ah, you don't mean she is actually with a kid, like spending time, right?"

Naruto could see Kakashi hitting his head into the desk. "I am saying that she is pregnant." The Hokage hoped this time he was clear enough.

"Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Thank you, Naruto." He lifted his gaze from the surface and picked up his gaze. "I would like you to watch over her, in case I cannot. I know you are assigned to a few minor missions, so beside that please, if you must, follow her everywhere. And be discreet, that is the most important part of your mission. **_Discretion._** "

"I understand, Kakashi-sensei." He nodded, devoted to such task. "Can I have a request though?"

"What would it be, Naruto?"

"If she stays out too long, can I have some ramen while I'm waiting?" He began, his index fingers pointing at each other as he looked down nervously. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked, but he was a very hungry person. No ramen, no life.

He could see the Hokage's forehead land upon the desk again. "Sure, Naruto..." He sighed underneath the mask and delved deep into his pocket, giving away some money. "Take it and start your mission."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" He smiled and bowed twice, ready to commence such honorable duty.

Kakashi shook his head and took a deep breath. Kushina would be fuming, he thought to himself, when a light chuckle escaped his fatigued body.

"I am sorry to intrude, Hokage-sama." _That voice. That sweet enunciation of words. That voice._

Kakashi's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat; no, he was sure it stopped beating for a second or so. He lifted his eyes at the entrance, while his beating organ took up an erratic pace. He was also sure he began to sweat under the uniform. Was he also lightheaded? Deliberately, he rose from the chair. He was dreaming, wasn't he? He should have eaten lunch. It was the heat from the day. He should have been seeing Tsuna, not… _her._ _It was wrong, it was wrong_.

"You are the Hokage, right? I did not get right direction..." She smiled ever so endearingly.

Kakashi stumbled from his desk. He was definitely feeling lightheaded, and crazy. He was going to talk to a ghost. A vision. " _Rin_..."


	22. Outside

Her perfectly shaped lips curled in a warmhearted smile, exactly like Rin's. "Oh no, you must mistake me with someone." She giggled and her voice sounded like a harp touched by the heavenly hand of an angel, played ever so perfectly. "My name is Katsumi." She began as she stepped closer to him, ever so deliberately. "Lady Mizukage sent me from the Hidden Mist Village. She is deeply sorry but cannot attend your wedding." She spoke.

Kakashi could not decide whether he was under a genjutsu, whether he was dreaming or it was simply the truth. For that matter he could not yet speak.

"Are you all right, Hokage-sama?" _She was ever so close; he could feel her breathing caressing his neck. She was real. She was indeed real._

"This cannot be true." He wanted to step away but nothing in his body worked, not even his brain; his spirit was benumbed in agony. She was a ghost.

"What cannot be true, Hokage-sama?" Her eyes pierced his own inky gaze, breaking the remains of his consciousness.

"Rin..." He whispered and his hands moved, and they lingered by their own will, and rested upon the soft cheeks of the messenger. She felt the same under his touch, yes, it was her. _It had to be her._ "Rin…" He leaned closer, ever so close he knew not what he was doing. It wasn't his doing, he figured. He lost control. He simply did.

"Rin?!" Her voice was sharp and violent like thunder, her touch was painful, and not from her immense strength but by the breaking heart that controlled her every motion. The two were separated before such cheat of the spirit could have succeeded; Tsunade, standing in between the two, hesitated a second who to slap first, and decided she would deal with the Hokage later; with her heart beating erratically, she sent the messenger upon the ground, the sight of her arriving with a thud to the wooden floor shook Kakashi back to consciousness.

"Tsuna!"

"Do not call me that!" She fumed as she glared at him and back at the girl who was slowly gathering herself from the ground.

"I am sorry, Lady..."

"Lady Tsunade to you." She spoke sharply.

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade..." Katsumi began as she bowed several times in front of them. "My name is Katsumi. I came to personally give Lady Mizukage's answer that she cannot attend your wedding."

"Unfortunate. You said it; now get the hell out of here!"

"Lady Tsunade..." She straightened her back as she looked at her. "I wish to stay, until the ceremony."

"And just for what the hell you want to do that?"

"I am a shinobi myself, and was assigned to learn here. Lady Mizukage instructed me to ask for you, in fact. You are the most powerful medical ninja." She pleaded.

"No way." Tsunade refused without a second of hesitation.

"Tsu-"

"I said don't, Kakashi." She did not even look at him.

"It is important that you accept me, Lady Tsunade. For the sake of our villages."

"You threatening little..." There was a second, a short elapse of time that in fact felt like centuries; she was ready to hit her again when Kakashi stopped her hand. And then, in that very moment she realized she had no choice but to follow the rules. "Fine." She said and hastened from the Hokage's office.

"Excuse me." Kakashi said and rushed after her.

Tsunade did not stop until she threw the apartment's door open. She couldn't bear the sight of him; she knew she would end up crying on the streets like a weak little wench. She was none of those. She was a Senju, and a shinobi, and shinobis endured.

"Tsunade, talk to me." Kakashi pleaded as he closed the door behind them.

"No, I don't want to. Leave me alone!" She shut the dividers tight and closed him out as much as it was possible.

"I am sorry, Tsuna. I was not thinking."

"Not an excuse, dammit!" She murmured under her nose as she fell upon the bed and hugged the shuriken blanket tight.

"I know it is not an excuse…" He continued as he sat against the dividers. "I don't know what came over me."

"You called her Rin, that's what got into you!" She furrowed her brows and wrinkles sparkled upon her forehead. "Why?"

"I thought it was her." He confessed.

"She is supposed to..." No, she wouldn't be so rude. "You lost her long ago. I don't understand."

"I don't either. But it is her."

"You checked or what?" She felt sarcastic. Damn pregnancy. No answer came from across the dividers which made her shiver in disgust. Even if it was just a touch, it was more than disturbing to her. "I don't want her here."

"I believe you."

"I don't want you near her. You are marrying me, or what." She choked her tears. She would never give the pleasure of showing such kind of weakness to him.

"I do want to marry you. I love you, Tsuna."

"Prove it by actions. I could care less about your words right now, Kakashi."

"I am sorry."

"I bet… Let me be, please. I want to be alone." She pleaded. Kakashi did not argue; with his summoning jutsu he left Pakkun across the dividers and left the apartment. He did not know where he was supposed to go, but he would definitely go somewhere. Perhaps it was time to drink. Or work some more.

* * *

Ichiraku's Ramen shop was still open, sometimes Kakashi wondered if the place never closed and Ichiraku was some sort of god, for he remembered him looking the very same way since Kakashi's childhood. Such thoughts perturbed him as he took a seat and buried his face within his hands.

"Long day, Hokage-sama?" Ichiraku asked, blessing the gods that his daughter stopped drooling over him after she met a shinobi from Anbu.

"A very long, indeed." He muttered through his half pursed lips. A sense of insufferable gloom pervaded his spirit. Indeed insufferable, for it remained unrelieved by any single sentiment which the mind usually perceived even at the sternest images of desolation. He looked upon the scene before him, the warm bowl of ramen already in front of his eyes, the warm smell of spices and herbs filling his nostrils. With an utter depression of soul, which he could compare to no earthly sensation, with the bitter lapse into the present, he released a long, pained sigh.

"Kakashi!" And came a strong pat in the back, ever so strong that the Hokage's face fell into the warm dish of noodles and herbs. "Oops." Guy chuckled as he rolled beside him, and asked for the same dinner for the two. It was only fair to invite him after such accident. "Here, paper."

"Thank you..." Kakashi took the tissue and in utter calmness he wiped the dish off his face.

"What is wrong, Kakashi? You seem awful." Guy cocked his large brow as he was waiting impatiently for the dinner.

He paused to think. How was he supposed to say it? He had no choice but to fall back upon the unsatisfactory conclusion that what he saw was real. She was real. "Guy..."

"Yes?" He leaned closer to hear him well.

"I think I saw Rin."

"What?" His eyes widened, as much as those large round orbs could.

"I think I saw Rin, Guy." He repeated, each word giving a sickening to the heart. She was supposed to be dead, so why was she in front of him, in the office, grown up, blooming in her youth? He gave a sorrowful impression as he resumed to talking. "I met her, Guy. She claims to be named Katsumi, but I know it was her. I felt it.

"How close she was to you, again?" Guy wrinkled his forehead in curiosity.

"Too close." Kakashi sighed in contemplation and shuddered even more thrilling than before. "I don't know what has gotten into me. My Tsuna... She saw..."

"What the hell did you do, Kakashi? Oh, just what the hell, again?" Guy opened his arms towards the sky as if praying for the strength of the divinities reigning upon, to put some sense into him. There was but aught sign of such.

"Guy, I don't want to talk about it." He sighed in frustration.

"You bet you will, Kakashi. I am your oldest friend. You have never let me down. Let's eat."

"Thank you." Kakashi pulled the bowl closer to him and began to eat. They shared a long moment of silence until they finished the last drop of the noodles.

"Aaah, so good." Guy smiled as he wiped his mouth.

"It was." Kakashi spoke quietly.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Guy proposed as he saw the diminishing light in the Hokage's eyes.

"Sure." He stood up, and politely waited until his friend paid and betook in the wheelchair. They would head to the shores, and watch the Moon as they did so many times when young and reckless.

"You don't love Tsunade anymore?"

"Impossible." He spoke without hesitation. "I just...I never let the chance to let go of Rin's memory. I killed her. I-… I took her life..."

"Kakashi, we all do things we don't want to. She wanted to go; even you realized it after such a long time." Guy spoke, concern striking in his voice yet he steadied his tone, he was stern and severe. "If she is really not Rin,..."

"She is, Guy. I know she is. She is lying to me."

"Don't you think it's strange, then?" This time Guy was the brain of the two men team.

"I strongly believe that... But... If I had the chance to tell her I am sorry..."

"Kakashi." He stopped and turned with the wheelchair to make sure the Hokage was looking at him when he spoke. "You spend every morning in the cemetery, making up for mistakes you have done, or you were forced to endure by the nature of destiny. Trust me, I have my regrets too, but I learnt to live with them. If you love Lady Tsunade, don't whine over another woman who is not even supposed to be among the living."

"When did you gain such insight in such matters?"

"Well, for your information, I am dating, my friend." Guy smirked, pointing his thumb at himself, flashing his infamous smile, making his teeth glisten under the moonlight.

"And here you are, not telling me before." Kakashi flashed a faint smile at his friend as they eventually sat upon the thick green grass, throwing rocks into the ocean.

"Well, you are very busy. We can't even challenge each other anymore."

"I challenge you." Kakashi looked at him. "You get out of that wheelchair and we make another run through the village. If you win, you get to be Hokage for a whole day. If I win, you will have to wear normal uniform for the same amount of time and get a new haircut." He smiled.

"That is..." Guy's eyes teared up as he pursed his lips tight together. "Yes, Kakashi! I shall accept the challenge! Give me a week! No, five days!" He cried, clenching his hands in fists from determination.

"Ah-ah, no, take your time. A month or two, okay?" Kakashi waved in front of his chest, knowing such devotion came with grave pain. He loved Guy more than ruining his health with such competitions. He was indeed his oldest friend, and beyond doubt he learnt most of human nature from him, the clumsy boy in green pajamas, ever so kind even to those who despised him. He and his father were role images for Kakashi, especially after Sakumo died.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" Guy replied in a warm hug that annihilated the somber embrace of regret within the Hokage's heart.

"Thank _you_ , Guy."

* * *

It was a morning of sweet sunlight, yet to Tsunade it was a completely different vision upon the vaults of heaven; for her it was another dull, dark and soundless day of the autumn of the year, when thick grey clouds would hung oppressively low in the heavens, the melancholy seizing her spirit. She left the apartment in a hurry; albeit craving to kiss Kakashi as she always did, this time she simply slipped out of bed.

 _All right, all right, fine, just one damn peck. One stupid peck so he can think about it all day._ And so she did, her lips brushed his soft cheek and her heart burnt with desire to run her parted mouth over his own. Before she could indeed free herself from the temptation, the Hokage put his hand on hers as she rested them upon the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of it. It was time for her to lean away, yes. He definitely not deserved the kiss. She pulled her face away but he was faster; with rapid motion his lips collided with hers and his arms pulled her back amidst the warm sheets. She straddled him as their faces locked in a dynamic unison. _Damn. She lost control. This was definitely not the plan._

"Don't dare do it again." She said as she broke away breathlessly. She poked the Hokage in the cheek.

"You told me to prove my feelings by actions." He looked upon her features, oh how mesmerizing she truly was.

"You hurt me." She insisted, looking down at his chest. At least the sight made up for the dull night without naughty interaction. She was craving for it like children for ice cream.

"I know. I didn't forget." He began as he ran his hand over her face in a tender caress. "Want to stay here for the rest of the day? I will stay with you. Just you and me, Tsuna."

"No. You cannot do it. Go. Do your job, I will do mine. Just..." She sighed as she then took a deep breath. "Stay away from her. Don't lose my trust Kakashi, I don't give it twice."

"I won't." He promised and he meant so.

"Is it a hunch?" She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Most definitely." He smiled at her.

"Good." She nodded and got off him and fixed her long robe. "Don't be late. You need to practice. You don't want to know what happens if you dare being late from our wedding." She threatened him on her sweet, alluring voice. He could have listened to it all day and never get truly bored by it.

"I will, Tsuna. I will be even early."

"Nah, no need to exaggerate." She smiled and so she did with a warm piece of her heart. "See you, Kakashi." She slipped out the door, feeling heavy reluctance overwhelm her.

It was a dull, grey day. She did not want to do this, most certainly not with that girl. She felt an unredeemed dreariness of thought haunting her very spirit. She shook herself. This had to stop.

"Lady Tsunade." And so she appeared.

"Katsumi." Her voice was plain and stern, showed but the slightest of emotion.

"Thank you for accepting me to train."

"As you pointed out, I had no choice. Hopefully the days will pass fast and you can return very soon." She looked at her in disdain yet she could not deny her beauty was apparent even for the blind. "Is there anything Lady Mizukage wants you to learn, personally?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I wish to learn of the Mystical Palm Technique. We are not blessed with medical-nins, therefore such techniques take more time for us."

"Right."

"I already know the basics... It has been quite a long time since I practiced."

"So you already know it?" She asked as they betook towards the hospital. The real Rin knew this technique too, as she considered, while running over in thoughts the perfect keeping of her character.

"I do, Lady Tsunade."

"All right. I'll see how much you can do with it."

"Thank you, Lady-…"

"Stop talking, you are giving me a headache." And so they remained quiet until the arrival of the hospital. There, in one of the rooms deserted, the former Hokage threw a large fish upon the table. "There you go, revive it." She was observing her features as Katsumi placed her hands above the lifeless animal. She could not revive it; however the great effort displayed drops of sweat upon her forehead. "You better keep on practicing." Tsunade rolled her eyes as she was seated upon a chair with crossed legs, and elbow upon the surface of the examination desk. The strong smell of the fish was definitely not helpful as she struggled with sickness. It was supposed to stop, she frowned.

"Are you all right, Lady Tsunade?"

"None of your business." She groaned as she rose from the chair and hurried outside into the main corridor for fresh air.

Katsumi followed her, worriedly. "Lady Tsunade…"

"If you don't stop following me, I may very well throw up on you, no regrets." She warned her as she grabbed at the fabric upon her uneasy stomach.

"Are you..." Katsumi's voice broke as she furthered. "Are you pregnant, Lady Tsunade?"

"No. It's just you making me sick." She narrowed her eyes. "Go back and train on that damn animal."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade..." She nodded and closed the door behind her. Her face deformed for a brief second as jealousy and rage took over her; resembling of a demon, her emotions ran uncontrolled and she fumed the smoke of anger. "I am going to kill her. I can't take it! I am going to finish her off right now…" She moaned as Mei grabbed at her head and sank upon the ground. The curse mark took its toll upon her; she was losing herself within the raging of the spirit. She mashed her hand into the ground, releasing the demonic chakra for now.

"What is going on?" Tsunade opened the door, seeing Katsumi upon the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just... I saw a bug upon the ground and I thought I'd hit it."

"Aham..." Tsunade raised her eyebrow. _Like I will believe that, little liar_.

* * *

"So, where should we put the flowers?" Kakashi asked as he was pondering, accompanied by Yamato and Ino.

"Well, we should let them line up here, and there..." Ino pointed at both sides of the bridge.

"And what about the chapel?" Kakashi asked, resting his index finger upon his masked chin.

"Yamato-sensei's idea was good, we should hang it around the top." She spoke as she resumed, looking for any sign of acceptance of refusal, however the two men were rather eager to be told what to do instead of having to figure it out by themselves. "He could enlarge the bridge and make a small place to stand and sit for the guests. Right on the middle, that part reaches longer to the pond." She smiled contentedly.

"I like the idea." Kakashi nodded.

"Me too, good job, Ino." Yamato added. "Should I do it now or a day before?"

"I believe a day before will suffice. I want this to be a surprise for Tsuna."

"You are very romantic, Kakashi-sensei." Ino blushed to such a bold confession.

The Hokage reddened even more than the young girl and as an obvious sign he scratched the back of his head. "Aha… Thank you, Ino."

"Kakashi..." Yamato leaned closer to him, ever so close that he literally whispered."I believe it is time for you to lend me all your books… If you get what I mean."

"Ah..." Kakashi's embarrassment grew upon his visage and now he looked like a tomato wearing white covers. "Well... We can discuss this later, I need to head back, I want to know if every land received the invitations."

"Is there anything I can help? I will start preparing the bouquet and the flower decoration." Ino said, trying to break the bewilderment of the two adult in front of her. _Men…_

"No, thank you Ino, I believe it is more than enough. I shall ask about the dishes, albeit I already talked to Ichiraku. Naruto will be more than happy to hear the news."

"I bet." Ino smiled. "And the music?"

"What music?" Kakashi cocked his eyebrow. He did not think of music.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I will ask Hinata. We used to practice in a band." She admitted, giggling.

"What kind of band?"

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, we will play very subtle music." She smirked, knowing this was her chance to confess her love to Sai. She would just sing it to him and his heart would catch the melody written to him.

"All right, Ino." Kakashi nodded. "What else?"

"You only have to marry the bride! Just don't say someone else's name." Yamato laughed, finding himself extremely funny.

"I certainly won't." Kakashi replied. "Thank you for both of your help. I need to return to other matters." He excused himself and rushed back to the office. The sun's strength was passing by slowly and all he could think was…


	23. It's Time

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi spoke as he busied himself in the art of paying attention to documents which held no significance to him. If only there were to be papers of the genins attending the Chuunin exams, he would evaluate those with much bigger ardor than what he was doing right at the moment.

Katsumi walked in and apologized for her presence in a polite bow in front of his desk. "Hokage-sama.. I am sorry to intrude.."

"I believe we were clear when we requested your presence away from the Residence."

"You were, Hokage-sama.." She bowed again, batting her long sweet lashes upon him. "It is about Lady Tsunade."

"Is she alright?" He asked in concern.

"She is, however… I believe my training is of no use. She doesn't teach me. She sends me to a room with a fish and I have but the slightest of idea about what to do."

"If you are asking me to talk to her..." _NO, Kakashi, DO NOT EVEN_. "I must refuse. I do not have the right or the will to tell how to teach someone. You must follow her rules or leave Konoha." He replied, proud of himself for maintaining his cool. _Was he, truly?_

"I see.." She sighed and nodded in comprehension. "Also.."

"Yes, Katsumi?"

"I have these thoughts lately..." She began, her heart burning with bloodlust.

"I am glad you have thoughts, Katsumi-sama." Kakashi avoided the conversation. She needed to leave.

"Of a man called Obito.."

"Obito?" He gasped.

"Yes." Katsumi nodded. "Do you know him, Hokage-sama?"

There was a long pause between the two. It felt like centuries have passed until Kakashi forced his mind to form proper words and spoke them out loud. "It is none of your business, Katsumi-sama."

"What if you are right and I am the woman you believe I am? Does Rin know Obito? Is it my mind playing tricks on me? Am I under some spell that makes me believe that I am someone else?" She knew she had him. How easy it was, to trick a man of a wounded heart.

"Please, leave. I need to work. I cannot engage in such conversations with you."

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama." She bowed and ever so reluctantly she took her leave. She looked back, however, as she took graceful and deliberate steps. She wanted him to watch her walk away. It was the ignition of languishment. Katsumi caught a glimpse of him. He did keep his eyes on her.

Not a second elapsed after her vanishing when Kurenai, with eyes wide and her baby in her hands rifled into his office. "Tell me I did not see what I saw!" She ordered, hoping such wishes could be granted simply by requesting them.

"No, Kurenai." Kakashi sighed. "She is real. And she just suggested she might be Rin _. That_ Rin." His heart grew heavy with each word he spoke.

"Kakashi.."

"Don't start... I know. It's not that… I am marrying Tsuna in a few days. Rin has been here for weeks now and see, nothing happened. I wouldn't do anything, I promise." He apologized for such and he resumed. "I just... I cannot stop wondering... How, how is this possible? Why is she back in my life? What does she want?"

"You know, if exes show up days before your wedding, they probably want to ruin it." Kurenai sighed as she walked to him and sat upon his desk. Everybody loved doing that, for some reason.

"That won't happen, I am certain. I love Tsuna. I just feel..."

"Feel what?"

"I don't know. Drawn to her. Must be the past. Answers I never got." He felt burdened by such thoughts. "I thought I was over her. It has been so long, since Rin died."

"And you mourned her for a vast period of time. I know, I was there. And you were a prick, if you allow me to say it now."

"Indeed I was." Kakashi agreed in slight gesture of politeness.

"Just focus on today, the Kages are arriving. I heard the Kazekage and his siblings were very close to the gates." She smiled, wishing to brighten his mood.

"That's great news. There are some things I want to discuss with Gaara. Also, Naruto has been nudging me to let him know when he is here. Gaara is a special kid."

Kurenai smiled as she put Mirai on the desk. "I remember the first time we saw him. He has changed a lot ever since."

"Indeed." He smiled as his eyes were following the trail of drool. He did not mind it, the less paper he had to worry about, or so he thought. "Don't you fall down." He grabbed the child carefully who found a sudden interest in the Hokage's mask. "Nah-ah." He moved her farther as he extended his arms.

"I cannot believe you are going to do this on a daily basis."

"I know, right?" Kakashi smiled as he handed back the baby to Kurenai. He was too worried she would fall, especially after hearing Shikamaru almost dropping her the other day. "Tsuna is certain it's going to be a girl."

"That would be good for Mirai." Kurenai smiled.

"I am certain that she is wrong." Kakashi smirked.

"I see where this is going." Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" A messenger rushed in. "The Kazekage is here!"

"Thank you, Hikaru." Kakashi nodded and rose from the chair. "Let's go. I'll greet our guests and see you later."

"All right." She smiled and gave a short hug to him. "You'll be fine, just don't think about that."

"You're right."

* * *

"Konoha looks nicer than I remembered." Kankurou noted as he traveled his gaze around and at the colorful state of the village.

"It is because you never come here." Temari replied. She would spend half of her time here, ever since she fell in love with Shikamaru. This wedding was her chance to grab the bouquet and claim what was rightfully hers, a ring. She smiled to herself at such reveries, unbeknown to others that she had long found her wedding dress which was buried in dust in the deepest drawer of her room.

"Because I never want to." Kankurou teased her when Kakashi appeared. _So he was really getting married, it was no joke,_ he thought.

"I am happy to see you." Kakashi bowed in polite manner and the siblings returned his gesture.

"It has been a long way here." Gaara admitted.

"We have prepared the Residence for your arrival; Sazuna will be your guide." The Hokage spoke warmheartedly.

He had no idea, not even the smallest what was being prepared for him later. Gaara gave an innocent look and seemingly accepted the offer. "We shall take a nap in this case."

Kakashi smiled. "All right. If you need anything, please let me know and I will see what I can do about it."

"I believe that." Gaara kept his stern gaze and let Sazuna show them the way, albeit the three already knew it well, as if almost perfectly.

"What was that weird grin on your face, little brother?" Temari whispered cautiously as she approached him while walking.

"Well,…" Gaara's lips widened to a smile. "Naruto has sent me a letter, warning that tonight there shall be a party. Kakashi doesn't know but Naruto is working with Iruka and Guy in the project of Bachelor Party."

"Oh guys, you don't!" She facepalmed herself.

"Why not?" Kankurou was curious.

"We are doing the same for Tsunade!" She giggled. "I thought we were the only ones! What if we go to the same place?"

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Yakiniku Q's."

"That doesn't leave us much choice.." Gaara patted his chin. "I will ask Naruto, he is supposed to be here soon."

"Didn't we just tell Kakashi we were going to nap? Won't it be suspicious that you are suddenly expecting Naruto?"

"He told me he will be using a special jutsu of his to disguise himself. Something like…Sexy Jutsu. I don't remember exactly." Gaara said as they reached the end of the corridor, arriving to their rooms.

"Oh sweet god of jutsus." Temari shook her head in disbelief. "All right all right, let's keep the plans in secret. I believe none of them know." She smirked.

Naruto showed up right before the moment the Kazekage could close his door; appearing as a young woman in her early twenties, wearing but merely clouds around her alluring curves, she sneaked into his room. "Gaara!"

The red head's eyes widened and he was ever so close to a nosebleed when Naruto changed back to his true, manly form. "You scared me." He gulped, hiding the obvious.

"I am so happy to see you!" Naruto rushed to his long seen friend and shook his hand eagerly. "We have everything planned with Iruka-sensei! We are going to the hot spring in the evening!"

"The hot springs?"

"Yes, Iruka said he had some female friends who were more than happy to entertain us. I don't know what that means; I always knew he was one of those closet perverts." He wondered before his mind snapped back to reality. And there will be some food too!" He exclaimed.

"Interesting. I didn't bring anything for the occasion.."

"Well, we'll be all naked of course." Naruto smiled, and his smile terrifying to the Kazekage. Naked? With all those men? And the Raikage? And women 'entertaining' them? It was sure to be a hell of a night, in all literal sense of the word.

"I see I see.."

"You will like it, whenever we spy on someone with Konohamaru, we always go there!" The blond insisted.

"I wonder.." Gaara muttered on his deep husky tone.

* * *

As time flew by everyone arrived, and the Kages were reunited first at Ichiraku's. However natural it would seem, it was not the Raikage possessing the largest appetite, but the Tsuchikage himself. After the fifth bowl of Express Meat Heaven, the Raikage fell upon the table, surrendering himself; there was no escape, he could not eat anymore. For that such confession, the Tsuchikage smirked and ordered one more portion for himself. Gaara felt his stomach explode after the third, while Kakashi battled until the fourth round; such challenges did not seem to be wise, especially one night before the wedding, however, it has been done and the consequences were on the way, spreading their ominous wings upon them. Ichiraku was definitely becoming rich, and for the thought he offered dessert he made up in that very instant.

"No, thank you, we should be going back to the Residence.." Kakashi apologized, waving his hands to refuse more dish.

"Home?" The Raikage roared as he hit his fist upon the table. "Aren't we going to-…"

"Shhhh!" The Kages put their fingers upon their mouths, gesturing it was time for him to stop talking.

"What is going on?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, when all of a sudden and out of the blue Naruto showed up, grabbing Kakashi's Hokage hat. "Oh come on, Naruto! No time to play!" He frowned as he rose from the chair, feeling the heavy weight upon his stomach; he ate too much.

"Hokage, I believe you will need that. Let's go everyone, catch that brat Naruto." The Tsuchikage offered, being very well aware of the true nature of such childish trickery. It has been a while since he could participate in such adventures, for his age required more peace and quiet, even though his mind was still young, his body withered slowly.

"You really don't have to..-" The Hokage began.

Kakashi was interrupted when Gaara and the Raikage grabbed him by the arms and the group headed in one single motion towards the rifling blond. There was no question about it; they would not wait any longer to have some fun. Besides, nobody truly had the chance to feel carefree ever since the fourth shinobi war. The lands required severe attention from the Kages and they did so. Tonight was the night of something else, and they gave in the blithe adventure that awaited them in the bath of Nature.

"Oh no, oh no no..." Spoke the Hokage when he found himself enlightened by the realization; they were incessantly and beyond doubt approaching the gates of the hot springs. "What is going on?" He asked, albeit ignorantly, for it was clear where was all this sudden hat theft coming from. "A Bachelor party!" The Raikage laughed as he let go of the Hokage's arm and the men stormed towards the changing rooms, throwing the clothes in hurried manner.

The tranquil ponds were swaddled in a veil of ghastly mist. It looked ethereal and fragile with its weightlessness. It writhed and coiled with delight, wrapping the people within a warm maze of clouds. The hot springs were not only place for relaxation but possessed an eldritch beauty all of its own. The Moon casted its cold light upon the surface of the water and sounds of delight escaped from those who sat within the natural bath tub.

"What a good idea.." The Raikage breathed out as he sat at the rocks, looking upon the inky curtains of the heavens. "We should definitely have one of this at home." He made a mental note to himself while his mind was benumbed with the joy of nothingness.

"Aaah my back.. I can feel the water help." The Tsuchikage spoke, a smile forming upon his wrinkled features. Perhaps he could dance tomorrow, after all one of the Tsuchikage's famous traits was his skilled feet upon the dance floor; something he did not quite mentioned in public, but once on the field, he would hear jaws dropping.

"Kakashi…" Gaara looked at the reluctant Hokage who was still sitting upon the edge of the bridge, wearing his mask.

"I am going…"

"He's gonna take it off.." Naruto whispered as he was sitting beside Gaara. "We are finally going to see his face."

"Why is it a big thing?" Gaara cocked his nonexistent eyebrow, albeit being curious.

"The legends say he has huge lips and horse teeth."

"He has horse teeth?" The Raikage roared while the Kazekage's eyes widened. He visualized it mentally. Damn his imagination. He gulped.

"Yes." Naruto whispered. "We all have to prepare.."

Kakashi, slowly, and with movements ever so deliberate, lifted his hand upon the mask; his fingers gently grabbed the edge of the material.

"Come on come on come on." Naruto jittered; everyone's gaze was aimed at Kakashi, the Kages', his friends Iruka's and Guy's, however if one name has to be mentioned it was indeed the blond student of his, sweating within the water, unable to contain the manifestations of his curiosity. He had to know how his sensei looked.

Kakashi's fingers held the material as he ever so languidly began to pull it off. The fabric lingered with each second, lower and lower, the first curves of his nose became visible. His hand was almost there, almost at the spot.

"Did I tell you, I bought a mask for swimming?!" Kakashi chuckled as he pulled of the first layer in an instant, revealing his bathing mask. He wouldn't risk being seen after the first time here with Jiraiya.

Heads hung in one swift motion and long, disappointed sighs filled the humid air. "Seriously?" Naruto's eye was twitching.

"Maybe next time." Gaara tried to comfort his friend who seemed to have been taken it more seriously than one wished to.

The shinobis were not long left without entertainment; 'actresses' from Icha Icha Paradise showed up with wide smile displayed upon their exotic faces, with trays upon their hands as they brought all kinds of beverages. They surrounded the bathing men, swinging their long slim legs within the water. While a few became busy with direct entertainment, other girls enjoyed offering glasses of alcohol. Sake was the most popular which reminded Kakashi of Tsunade. Was she having fun too? The girls must have surprised her as well.

* * *

 _Don't leave me Geum Jan-di!_

 _I must leave, Gu Jun-pyo. Our families cannot be united, we are from different classes. I must-.._

 _Geum Jan-di!_

 _No, Gu Jun-pyo.. It will be best if we say goodbye now. You must go.. You are the heir of the Sasakawa family, you cannot give up on your traditions. Take the throne.. I will return, I will return to my Village hidden in Music, and sing every night, wishing you were there with me. Our destinies are different.. You must go.. I love you._

"I always cry on this part.." Tsunade blew her nose as she was holding a pillow, sitting upon the shuriken blanket with a handful of used tissues.

Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shizune and Tenten managed to fit into the Hokages' small bedroom with all the pets surrounding them. Hinata was holding Pakkun who squeaked like Tonton when the couple in the drama separated. It was not fair, he thought.

"They should stay together.." Ino sniffed. "I can't believe this."

"I know.." Sakura broke out in tears. For some reason the story of the two lovers reminded her of Sasuke who has been missing for over two years now, deliberately showing up every time he wished to be wicked and hurt the people. She still had hope for him, for she knew that there would be a time when he would return, regretting all his mistakes and ready to make up for them. And she would be there. And she would forgive him.

"This is so much better than a party." Kurenai wiped her tears and handed the bottle of beer to Sakura who took a deep gulp. "I know! We can just drink here and cry." She cried out. "Let's watch the next episode! Where is the remote control?"

"Oh here.." Ino blushed as she realized she was sitting on it.

"Don't get carried away." Sakura smirked and skipped to the next episode.

* * *

There was no wind throughout the heavens. It seemed as he walked that all the tall primaveral trees rocked eternally with a crashing and magnificence sound, everlasting dews dropping from their high summits. The roots visible to human eye, were plagued by strange and poisonous flowers which lie writhing in a perturbed slumber upon the serpent curves. Overhead him, there came a rustling and loud noise from the inky clouds which rolled upon the fiery wall of the auroral horizon.

"Oh damn.." Kakashi sighed as he kept walking and he felt sick, sick unto death with that long agony of his mind. When such thoughts unbound him, he sat. His senses began to leave him and he had but the slightest of idea what was going on. He was fine all day, the hot springs were nice, and the drinks they offered didn't seem to influence anyone but him. The sounds around him seemed merged in one dreamy indeterminate hum. He was not even sure if it was human anymore.

"Kakashi.." Her voice could have been distinguished from a thousand other. He rose from the bench upon which he seated himself.

"Rin.."

"Are you all right?" She rushed to him, her small hands rested upon his chest to support him. His face was ever so close, she wondered.

"I believe I was poisoned." He stated the obvious and so his strength lingered into the air.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I am afraid to say it is you." He put his hands upon hers. "What do you want from me? Who are you, really?"

"Your questions.. I have wondered long about it.." She began, her features ever so innocent. "I don't know who I am anymore. I came here sure of it. And then I met you…"

"What changed?"

"You called me Rin. And.. Today I went to the cemetery. I saw Obito's name beside my grave." She resumed, never breaking her gaze from him. "Are you afraid that I am that girl there?"

"I know it's you. I simply cannot quite comprehend how you can be alive."

"You killed me, I remember." Her words were like flames of fire, they burnt within his heart. His weakness, the past.

"You really are her.." He wished to step away but she did not let him; instead, she slowly guided him amidst houses, hiding from the light of the dawn in a narrow passage.

"Kakashi.. I never had the chance to tell you how I felt. And you never did the same either. I am sorry I took that chance away from us."

"I need you to let me go.. I cannot have this conversation now, Rin.." He insisted while his unconscious was betraying him. He couldn't move. He wouldn't. It's been twenty years. "I am getting married tomorrow."

"Don't, Kakashi." She curled her small slender fingers into his uniform. "Don't do this to me. To us. Let me tell you everything I remember. When it's you and me together. Let me make up for the pain I have caused when I stepped into your Chidori."

"Rin."

Her lips were soft the summer breeze as they brushed gently his mouth. She kissed him. He wanted to speak; he dearly wanted to, yet all his words were choked into his throat. She stepped closer, ever so close that he could feel her warmth, her skin, and the gentle curves of her face and the electrifying touch of her palms as they rested upon his cheeks. She pulled off his mask with such gracefulness, he didn't even notice. And she kissed him and she did so again, lingering the wicked tease until he broke away breathless. "I know you have always wanted to do it.. Kakashi.. Come with me.. Let me show you what we can have.."


	24. Counting Stars

An amethyst-purple tint invaded the late summer skies. The dawn chorus was the herald of the special day. It started with a lonely, serenading minstrel. The blackbird's voice was clear and melodious, fresh and sweet as the meadow upon the hill. The lake was glimmering in the callow light of dawn; it appeared as magic had crested upon its surface.

The visage of the lake was veneer-clear and tranquil, flanked by an avenue of lilies, filtering the light. The water was gilded with moonlight-pale lotuses, while fish caused concentric rings to puff out and vanish, as the warm air hummed around. It was a special day, indeed, the most ecstatic, lively and joyful day in a woman's life.

"I am getting married!" Tsunade screamed as she was standing on the bed, her arms raised to the sky. It was her day, the big day and it has finally come. There was no way she could have slept enough; memories began to linger in her hectic mind at night, stopping her from getting a proper rest. She did not mind such nuisance, for she knew fatigue was not an option today. She simply could not feel such a thing.

Her heart was filled with birds batting their small wings of joy and excitement. She never would have imagined she would be married. And there she was, there it was that day, and its hour, the hour when she would forever intertwine her life with her lover. "Kakashi?" She jumped off the bed as she looked around. She assumed that he came come after her friends left. He was not supposed to spend the night away after all, where would he possibly go? The Residence?

"Kakashi?" She looked to every corner of the apartment. "Where are you?" She sighed to herself as she returned to the bedroom. "All right…" With a light frown displaying upon her anxious face she took one last peek in the bathroom; perhaps she forgot the check behind the shower curtain, albeit there was no such reason for him to be hiding there, especially since dawn. "Oh never mind, then." Tsunade shook her head. It was time to open the box of her wedding dress. Would it still fit? She certainly hoped so.

* * *

All the arrangements were carefully and assiduously done by the morning; the chapel bloomed in its exquisite decoration, the bridge widened to propose more space for the guests. The chairs upon the ebony stage beside the chapel were decorated with white satin and fuchsia colored ribbons and flowers upon them to enhance their beauty. The bridge was ornated in the carpet of different flowers, which ended at the feet of the chapel's entrance.

Slowly, people began to get ready, the Kages busy with the hangover the morning has brought upon them. After a copious breakfast spent together, everyone returned to their chambers to enjoy a cold and refreshing bath and eventually drag themselves under the warm rays of the sun, for today seemed to be a rather warm day of the season.

"These lands are heavily prosperous. No wonder why the Hokage's strived to bring the most out of it. Soon we shall restart the discussion about trading." The Tsuchikage spoke with his small black tie within his hands. He was the only one who did not become affected by the deep kiss of alcohol; his tolerance overmounted the Raikage's. He was a character of surprises, indeed.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama." Gaara nodded. "We have already begun the arrangements for it, but now, I believe our nations should help each other out to remain strong and hard to invade."

"You speak well for your young age, Kazekage." The Tsuchikage noted.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama." The red head replied while Temari pulled his tie too tight, giving him a sudden shock of loss of air. "I can't-…"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Temari blushed and she corrected her error, loosening the knot. "Here you go, little brother." She smirked contentedly. "I wonder where the Mizukage is."

"I was told she could not come for reasons unknown." The Kazekage replied.

"Interesting, she paid such attention in the matters of the Hidden Leaf." The Raikage joined the conversation as he realized the shirt he brought was too tight, nonetheless it was a habit he did on purpose. He simply did not like wearing too much clothes. His muscles were too toned not to show them off.

* * *

A calm, warm breeze shuffled through the opened windows, letting the warm rays of the sun through the room. Life was renewed in nature and the spirit grew with energy. The lights of the magnificent star's beams caught on the many colors of transparent glass; its hue varied from forest green, cobalt blue, peachy pink to amber yellow, forming a surrealistic prism around the room. The furniture danced within the swirling colors. It could have not been more perfect.

"How do I look?" Tsunade asked as she was standing in the living room; large mounds of clothes lay scattered all over the place, for all the girls, especially the brides maids changed there too. It was evident they would spend the day together and help each other with the preparations.

"Wow... Tsunade-sama." Shizune gasped as she looked at her.

The former Hokage wore a floor length gown of white marquisette over white satin, with insertions of handmade lace emphasizing the waistline below a shirred bodice. The lace outlined the upper body. Two full flounces finished the form fitting skirt. Her full veil of illusion fell in two lengths from a wreath of lilies of the valley. Her hair was braided on one side, lilies stitched in each curl of her long golden threads.

"I have never seen such a dress before." Hinata blushed at such sight, her mind wrapped within the sweet reveries of her own wedding day. Would Naruto ever propose to her? Has he realized her feelings towards him? Did they mean anything to him? Such thoughts circled around her head while Sakura helped with the zipper of her lavender dress.

"Thank you..." Tsunade smiled to herself and to the world in a wide curling of her painted lips; she did not wear too much make up, only to emphasize her flawless features.

"I wonder how the boys are doing... They must all look great..." Sakura sighed as she put her hands together in front of her chest.

"Has anyone seen Kakashi, by chance?" Tsunade bit on her lip as she observed everyone's expression; they all spoke the same, nobody knew anything.

"He didn't get home?" Kurenai asked as she battled with her zipper, so Sakura helped her out too. It seemed she was the only one able to reach it.

"No, I don't think so…" She glanced upon the ground. "I don't know what I should do, I feel worried."

"It must be just the wedding. I am sure he is fine, Tsunade-sama." Shizune gestured with her hand not to pay too much attention to so small things. They would meet him at the altar anyway.

"He left his clothes here."

"He did?" Kurenai cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes, I found it on the chair in the kitchen." She replied and grabbed the carefully folded garment from the bed as she moved it there from of its original place. "There is something in the front pocket." Her curiosity was too eager to let such treasure pass unnoticed; she pulled out the small piece of a paper and opened it.

' _I cannot, from my soul, remember how, or precisely where I first became acquainted with Lady Tsunade. It seems as if long time has since elapsed, periods filled with sufferings of wars that my memory grew feeble. Perhaps, it was not that reason, for I have lost the precise memento of the first encounter; I might be unable to bring such a point to my mind, for in truth the character of my beloved, her singular cast of beauty, her enthralling eloquence of the musical notes pierced their way into my heart so stealthily that they diminished the rest._

 _Now that I am writing, the recollection flashes upon me that I have never bothered to remember details ever so punctilious about the human character, yet when it comes to her everything beyond is entombed into stillness. If there is one dear topic on which my memory could never fail me, it is the person of my Tsunade. She is the triumph of all things heavenly. No title bestowed upon one person can bring such happiness and honor into one's life than finding someone as enchanting in both appearance and spirit as she, for there is no refreshment for the soul than being daily challenged to tasks of a thrilling play of love._

 _Life would be of a dull pit within which I would be trapped if she was not by my side. By her, I was received a gift I never asked for, for I never knew I truly longed for it; and it is the act of love. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Now I know how to be the shinobi I have always strived to become, even in front of my father, because through her I know love.'_

Tsunade's hands trembled as she read his writing. Her makeup was upon the verge of being ruined, however everyone suffered the same fate; the bridesmaids standing all around her grew tears within their eyes, and the salty drops fell upon the lace dresses, covering them with their deepest of emotions. For a brief passing of time she could not speak, nor could she think clearly. And then, with her heart calming down, her lips parted and words were formed. "Where is Kakashi?"

* * *

He heard the syllables of his name and he wished to reply, but no sound succeeded. He lifted his heavy eyelids in delirium; in feeble perception he could see seven tall candles upon a table. At first they wore the aspect of tenderness as they looked white and slender, emanating warmth from their small, flickering flames. He wished to sit up when nausea came over his spirit and he felt every fibre of his frame thrill when he did manage to rise from the bed he lay upon. "Where am I?" Kakashi looked around with vision blurred.

The thought of truth came gently and steadily and it did not take long for him to attain full appreciation of it; the last thing he could recall was leaving the hot springs and then the encounter with Rin. All sensations appeared swallowed up in the mad rushing of such pondering. "Rin?" He was shirtless yet he could not quite discern the uniform he wore last night.

"I'm coming, Kakashi!" Her sweet melody filled his ears and he turned towards the direction of the voice. She was carrying a tray with simple meal made of bread and some cut vegetables beside a small slice of meat. "I am glad you are awake." She noted as she placed the silver plate upon the table. "You are too weak, that drinking must have knocked you out." She giggled like the chorus of angels.

"I don't understand..." He murmured with confusion. "This was not supposed to happen."

"Do not worry Kakashi. You will be fine." She beamed. Her movements were fine like the dancing of silk carried in a breeze of a cold summer night. Gently she helped him sit back down upon the bed and handed him the tray. "Eat up. We still have a lot to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You came with me last night because I promised I would tell you everything that happened to me."

"I cannot recall anything." His features grew even more confused and he refused the breakfast offered.

"Of course, silly. You passed out. I must have put too much poison in your drink; then again, I did not know what the right amount was."

"Why did you do it, Rin?"

"It was the only way to make you talk to me, Kakashi. You kept refusing me ever so fiercely when I knew it was not your decision."

"The wedding..." He attempted to rise again but she pushed him back.

"No rush there." She smiled warmly upon him. "This is your time to tell me how you feel. I know I have lost so much, please, help me pick up the threads of the past." She pleaded as she knelt before him and placed her hands upon his thighs.

"Rin..." He took a deep breath as he gathered his consciousness. "You have no idea for how many years I have longed to see you, to be with you. Hurting you is my deepest regret, however..." He paused to take a long deep breath for his heart felt numb as he spoke. "I have fallen in love, Rin. Would you believe that I did? But it happened. And I spent so much time beside your grave, apologizing for the sentiment. Loving someone else felt wrong, and cruel. I wish you have never left, I wish that on that night you did not step in front of me to sacrifice your life."

"Kakashi... You can let it go, I am here now."

"You are... Yet the past has passed above our heads, Rin. I will always love you and cherish your memory. But that is all I can do. That is all I must do now." His hands rested upon hers as he spoke, giving a gentle squeeze to them. Before, he would have given everything just to feel her again, to be able and look into her eyes, fill his lungs with her scent. And there she was, and he spoke the true content of his heart, yet somehow he remained uneasy. It did not bring him any consolation and he could not possibly find out why.

"You cannot possibly tell me-..." Her face grew sorrowful and her features bathed in anger. "How can you leave everything we had, behind?"

"We never truly had anything, had we?" He gave a fatigued smile of pain as he resumed. "It was the tricks of the heart, the young spirit that made us feel all those things for each other. We never had the chance to admit it. I wish we did. But that was not written for us."

"You damn fool!" She rose from the ground as she cried out in agony. "How can you do this to me?! What is up with you, having these damn deep feelings? What man can love someone so much? This is a nightmare!" Her beautiful almond eyes glowed in hue of scarlet and her voice rang in gruesome manner.

"Rin...?"

"Shut up!" Her spirit was on fire while her consciousness lost complete control over the body; Mei, Rin, or whoever she was now became only a memory; the demon within her was set free and its power unleashed; every fibre of the slender vessel trembled with rage, with pain of long centuries; it was the very first time the human sacrifice has failed in attempt to undo the curse bestowed upon them. "You should have chosen me over that little wench of yours, Genji!"

"Genji?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he stepped away from the bed.

"I have sacrificed everything for you!" She pierced the tranquility of the air with the sharp emotions within her voice; in appearance she has changed; her hair fell in long dark locks beneath her waist. Her features aged and her lips displayed deep lavender hue. Her eyes had but no lustre within them, blackness tinted her orbs while small horns grew from her forehead. "You cannot love only me, can you?!" She screamed as she was fearsome.

Kakashi had but the slightest of idea about what was going on; before he could have inspected the truth, the ikiryō hurled at him in its immense prowess. He did not reach the wall, however; skilled he stepped on his tracks and with a swift motion he threw the bed against the raging demon. "What are you?" He asked as he has never seen such a ghastly transformation of a body.

"You cannot even recall my name, Genji? You do not even remember who you bed?!"

 _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ He wondered as he averted her second attack. He could not engage himself in jutsus, for his chakra was still too low for such bold actions; he grabbed at a kunai that he recalled losing in his back pocket and set upon her with taijutsu.

Her skills were astonishing as she gracefully avoided most of his direct strikes. Her scream was deafening when the weapon pierced her skin; he merely enraged the ikiryō. Her hand grabbed at the kunai and threw it away from the battleground. She sent another wave of her exasperation upon him; her arms lengthened and claws reached after him. Her jaw clenched at each failure of a deadly attempt, for he was fast, still. "Genji!" She screamed the last word.

"Sand Coffin!" The chakra infused sand crept around the ikiryō and tamed its power. Only the echo of her cries could be heard before the Kazekage showed up in his full form; he rapidly drew the signs of his next technique, however he was stopped. "Sand Fune-…"

"Gaara, wait!" Kakashi stumbled forward. "Don't kill her."

"Why not?" Gaara asked confused.

"She is an ikiryō. There is a human within her. We need to save her first and seal the demon away."

"An iki what?" The red head's confusion reached its peak as he was standing there, wishing he had eyebrows to express such an emotion.

"An ikiryō, a living ghost if you wish."

"What does she want from you?"

"I have no idea, but she kept calling me Genji. I believe the spirit thinks it's me." Kakashi spoke when he noticed that the sand coffin ruptured. "What's going on?"

"She vanished." Gaara released his sand. "You are late from your wedding, Kakashi."

"I know..." He sighed as he grabbed at his uniform besprinkled in drops of blood and dirt.

"You will wear that, you say?" Gaara shook his head as he pointed the way out.

"I would rather do it than be late." Kakashi flashed a nervous chuckle as he followed the Kazekage outside. "How did you find me?"

"Let's say my sight is very mobile. We are underneath the cemetery of Konoha, in a vault of some sorts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The red head spoke as they got out of the vault, feeling the first touch of the summer breeze; the sun reigned highest upon its throne.

"Gaara, I need to ask a favor." Kakashi said hurriedly.

"What is it?"

"If anyone asks what happened, tell them we were practicing."

"My clothes are completely neat." He replied simply.

"Say you won, I am hangover anyway." Kakashi pleaded.

"All right." He answered on his usual deep yet stern tone. He understood the trivia of revealing the truth at such moment, so he went with the white lie, for now.

The two arrived at the ceremony with merely 20 minutes of being late; such time counted as a record in Kakashi's life, for he usually let hours pass until he showed up even during the most important meetings.


	25. Love Me Like You Do

„All right, anyone else?" Tsunade looked upon the crowd, giving a challenging glare at each one of the guests.

Guy returned to his side with a wrist in blunt pain; the former Hokage won in arm wrestling; it was something he would most passionately deny later on, if once asked.

„I shall accept it!" The Raikage's voice rumbled. He has come of a race tinted by vigor and deep ardor of passion. People called him mad, for it was yet to be decided whether such exhibition of emotion was not from the disease of the mind. He was not glorious or deeply profound yet possessed the trait of the general intellect.

He was a dreamer, cognizant of many things which would easily escape those who dream only after dusk. In such gray reveries of a visionary, he could obtain glimpses of true eternity, and the stroke of thrill. One of such thoughts granted him the adventure of love, the blooming sentiment for power. Indeed he believed love could be powerful. Especially when the feeling was planted within a woman as she was; yes, the Raikage's heart was employed by flame ignited by Tsunade.

"Come up here and let's not waste more time!" She called him out as she was sitting at the altar. It has been the twentieth stroke of the minute since the wedding has started; she would promise herself to wait another ten portions of the hour before she would give up on her efforts.

Somewhat faithful, she was persistent to the feeling of hope that he would come. He would apologize and she would make him feel sorry. Then, she would eventually forgive; that is how she was in true character; easily fueled by frustration yet just as effortlessly soothed by those she deeply loved, and she loved him, ever so dearly.

"Here I come!" The Raikage took a seat in front of her and the two placed their elbows upon the silky surface of the decorated table. He was the fifth in row after Kankurou, Ibiki, Omoi and Guy. A man had to prove himself, especially in front of these people and he was the truest man of all, or so he believed it.

"3…2…1!" She bit upon her red lip and her eyes narrowed in focus; she would not lose to him either, she would never lose to a man or to anyone. Such a proud princess, she was.

"Hey, Tsunade-san..." The Raikage whispered, yet such traits he did not in fact possessed; his voice was simply too powerful to keep it low. "If he doesn't show up, I can just marry ya."

Her flawless face was bathed in a sweet smile, she might have even blushed, and it was hard to tell under the makeup she wore upon her cheeks. "Well, thank you, Raikage."

"You're most welcome, babe." He wished to be polite, to sound gentle, to be a gentleman, yet then again he failed severely on the field of tenderness.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called her name, the apprentice's voice tinted in hope and relief; the bridesmaids all turning to one direction foretold the true beginning of the wedding, for the groom was still in time, if it was alright to say it.

"Finally." The bride of severe moodiness rose from the table in a hurry and in anger; nobody could decide whether she would have won or the Kage simply gave in and let her smash his arm upon the surface of the sacred table. Her fingers gripped at the exorbitant material of her skirt and she began to run towards him.

"Why is Gaara there?" Temari narrowed her eyes as she spotted her dear little brother beside the Hokage. "Kankurou!" Her sweet voice strengthened as the strokes of motherly fury tinted it; her other brother was deep asleep upon his seat, having but the slightest idea of what happened.

"Yes, yes!" He was shaken to consciousness by her voice and his eyes shut open.

"You were supposed to be looking out for Gaara! He was right beside you, you moron!" She sighed in frustration as she slapped her own forehead. "What a drag." Her eyes were then led to her brother and to the scene; it was hard to tell whether it would turn into a bloodbath by the bride or end in joy as an ordinary wedding was supposed to; however, these two people wishing to tie their lives together were in fact everything but ordinary.

"I'm sorry!" Kakashi stopped in front of Tsunade whose eyes glowed by the ferocious lustre of anger.

"I am this close of slapping you and leaving you right here!" She did not mean it, however she was indeed very upset. Kakashi's usual lateness was the last thing she needed on this very special day of her life. Would he be late when their child was born? Or when she would take the first steps? Would he be late from everything? Was she this important to him?

"Let me explain after the wedding. Please." He pleaded on a kind tone he did not usually give away.

"What the hell are you wearing? Where were you?" She insisted, her persistent soul too hurt and pride was hard to swallow so easily.

"Please Tsuna, not now. You can ask anything you want after it's just you and me."

Why was he asking such? Why wouldn't he tell it now? Was he trying to make it impossible for her to leave him once they were officially each others? Why was she thinking like a perturbed woman of agony? Such thoughts upset her even more. Her soul never displayed such emotions of weak trust; even when falling in love for the first time she would follow her own rules and her lover would agree. She would never be upset for thoughts of cheat and betrayal. However, to truly confess, the love she felt could not be compared to the current beating of her heart. "Just tell me where you were."

"Under the cemetery." He replied as fast as it was possible, his voice presenting calmness.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to do this now, when everyone is here, waiting?"

"You made them wait!" She snapped at him, yet she was right.

"Let's not make them wait any longer." He proposed a logical idea yet logic was a constant reverie in Tsunade's mind, she kept losing that.

"Fine! But if you give me a reason to-..."

"Tsunade, get real, if I ever wanted to leave you, I would. I am screwed up enough to be so selfish. "

His words were like a lightning strike. It was brutally honest, and ever so unexpected. Wasn't it the reason she was so crazy of him? A powerful shinobi with a heart of gold and profound wickedness? A man with so many flaws yet so many skills which made all his troubles ever so alluring? That person who would ever so effortlessly put her at ease and fire her in an instant? She craved for such paradox, the thrill of no rest for the wicked.

"Kakashi-sensei, please take it." Hinata, ever so careful with the details, rushed to the two and with a polite bow handed his suit to him. "Behind those dividers you can change, ." Her slim finger pointed at the ornated barricades for those who preferred some privacy while conversing after the ceremony and before dance.

"Thank you, Hinata."

It did not take him long to change; if one lost count after ten, he was ready at the eleventh passing of the second. There was indeed no time to waste.

The ceremony ran its course by the book; the ceremony was conducted by a Shinto priest; the couple stood under the roof of the chapel around which a shrine was built, it was an elegant mixture of the carving merged together. The san-san-kudo, the three-by-three exchange was smoothly modified, for the bride could not consume sake, no matter how much she craved for it. Each three had their meaning, the representation of the couple, the human flaws; hatred, passion and ignorance and the deliverance from those traits. After that, the words of commitment were read; Kakashi did not need his paper for the true content of his heart was easy to call to consciousness; Guy and Rock lee cried with the bridesmaids, for they were so proud of the youthful and loving words of him, while the female side found him rather romantic.

"That's my rival." Guy spoke through his tears as he gave a thumb up to Kakashi.

"Party!" Echoed the Kages when the ceremony arrived to its end; the reception party what they wanted most, for the invitation foretold the divine treats of the hungry stomach; dishes of several kinds in ample amount were to be served, girls of alluring appearance were to sing; in short, the celebration was more than promising.

"It was beautiful, thank you for inviting me." The Tsuchikage was one of the first to be polite, while his unconscious cradled the very moment for his shine; the dance.

The couple thanked everyone for coming, such part of the wedding that grew rather dull after the hundredth person appearing and giving a gentle bow. Tsunade felt dizzy and for that reason she rather sat until the task was fulfilled. She was dying for a drink, or five.

The guests grew closer to each other as the day advanced; by the arrival of the fresh cold evening, couples seemed to form; Iruka and Shizune were lost in each other's gaze while Shikamaru and Temari hid behind a large oak tree to exchange sweet kisses. Guy busied himself in the company of a woman of fine character, while Neji spoke the words of a drunken love to a chair, his eyes sparkling in wine.

The Sand siblings were rather strategic, sharing thoughts and plans for further defenses with the Raikage and Shikaku. With all things considered the night was pleasant and by the stroke of midnight everyone was on their way to a long repose.

The married Kages walked hand in hand yet they remained quiet until the front door opened.

"Finally." Tsunade dropped her shoes and her body was ready to fall on the floor and stay there; she was out of energy, something she wished to conceal until it became inevitable to give sign of it.

"Finally? That is not what you should say." Kakashi gave a warm yet small smile; he noticed her fatigue poisoned spirit and before she did throw herself upon the floor, he picked her up in his arms and rested her on the bed. "Do you need anything, Tsuna?" He offered.

"Yes, you talking." Her original moodiness returned in an instant as if it never truly left her.

"All right." He sat beside her while his hand undid his tie. "I was with Katsumi, last night."

"What were you doing with her?" She sat up, her heart beating erratically. She did not like half of what he was saying, a choice she did not have; she wanted to hear him so badly and Kakashi was straight enough to speak the truth no matter what it was.

"Nothing. I met her on the streets as I was heading home. I felt unwell, she later admitted on poisoning me so we could talk."

"She is Rin, isn't she?"

"Yes and no." He was confusing to her and he noticed. "The Rin I was in love with died. She, whoever she is used the image of her."

"Why?"

"I believe the person is cursed by an ikiryo."

"Stupid legends." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Gaara showed up and wanted to kill her but she vanished. I believe someone is helping her, or misleading her."

"Misleading?"

"Well, if you are burdened with such curse you want to get rid of it, don't you? If someone makes you wear the form of a deceased to seduce someone who has no interest in the matters of the past, it foretells the true misery of the person."

"Makes sense..." She admitted, taking a deep breath. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. It is not like I had several lovers to come back from the dead to haunt us." He flashed a pitiful smile.

Tsunade did not comment on that. Perhaps she was harsh; her heart was beginning to ease up. Nothing happened, after all. "So it was just some stupid jealous demon and nothing happened. That's great." She nodded.

"Well, Tsuna. I want you to know something." Such words were of no consolation to her. This was not good.

"What is it?"

"I remember kissing her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her fingers wrapped in a fist as she spoke.

"Because I want to be honest with you, so you can trust me."

"How should I trust you if you just admitted of kissing someone else?"

"I won't lie to you or hide something as this is. I never wanted to cheat on you and would have never furthered, but I know that from the very first moment of seeing Rin, I thought of such thing as a kiss. The night when I did not come home, she kissed me in an alley. It is only fair you know it all and make any decisions based on the complete knowledge of things. If she ever returned, I would rather have you know it from me than her tinting it with lies."

He made a point, yet she did not care. "What if it was Rin then, would you have left me for her?"

"No, never."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I did think she was Rin. She only revealed her true self when I admitted of not sharing the same feelings."

"But you still checked if she was a good kisser."

"I did not mean to but it happened." Kakashi confessed, ever so plainly.

"You are such a jerk." She fumed.

"Am I?" He looked at her, such question confusing her even more; it triggered her anger at such depths she felt like exploding.

"You honestly think you're innocent?!" This was going too far in her eyes.

"I never said it, Tsuna. I am nothing like that. I just didn't want to lie to you."

"Well you should have, Kakashi, because I am more than certain I did not want to hear of your little adventure with that dead friend of yours who turns out to be a damn demon!"

"Tsuna, you are being harsh." He remained peaceful in demeanor.

"Am I?" She gasped as dramatically as she could manage while she rifled from the bed and stood in front of him, accusingly. "Next time you fool around I'll shut up. Like that would happen!"

"Tsuna..."

"Don't call me like that, Kakashi."

The Hokage stood up, his patience wearing short. His inky gaze leered into her fuming spirit as their eyes met. "Before you throw a little fit, remember that I was not the one calling you by the name of your former lover."

She gulped. In fact, she froze. Her cheeks reddened to such revelation and her lips pursed ever so tightly. Her heart was frantic and she could not calm it. "It was an accident."

"Oh I know. It doesn't mean it doesn't bother me."

"I called you Dan once so what? It's not like I kissed him!" She could turn this around, she was certain. But was it the way of discussing things; someone having to be right instead of agreeing on being flawed?

"If he showed up, right in this moment at the door, and confessed to you, would you turn him down without the slightest glimpse of hesitation about 'what if'?" Such question was a painful one to the heart; he made a point, both shared a past where feelings hung with wounds open. None of them could close them, for death has given no time to say goodbye. Kakashi had such fortune within the misfortune, to put his agony at ease as he confessed, his love for Rin could never be placed in the future, however Tsunade was not granted with such option. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became, but she couldn't decide why; was it because such accusations made no sense? Or because she might have done something worse?

"Would you have married me if Rin was really alive?"

"I married you, Tsunade. Even when I believed she was alive. If you truly meant this question it means you are the one uncertain of your feelings, not me.

Was she?

He resumed. "Do you think if you didn't matter I would have told you everything, knowing I hurt you but wanting to set things clear because I love you? It would so much easier to fuck around and pretend I only have eyes for you."

Moments passed which seemed eternity; perhaps they were on the level of the subconscious. He was right, he had a good insight to such troubles of the spirit, yet she could not be comforted by the fact that he loved her. He did, on a hard way but he did, purely. The glimpse of uneasiness spread through her mind and plagued her heart; she was uncertain. The haunting thought of Dan did not cease, she couldn't stop thinking of Kakashi's question. What if he was here? Why did she give so much importance to a theory? Perhaps, she deep down knew she would be confused. And the very fact of confusion bothered her. Her feelings were not settled, were they? She couldn't even give a damn answer, yes or no.

"I am sorry." She took a deep breath before she spoke; her mind felt as if it was on fire, her skin was feverish. "I wish I could be as sure as you are. I guess I'm not."

"It was just a theoretical question. I did not mean to...-"

"You are right. I was harsh on you because if it happened to me, I would..."

"You would what, Tsuna?"

"Maybe I would go with it. I have no idea, Kakashi, I don't know. What if Jiraiya came back? I have no freaking clue how I would act!" She burst in tears, she felt disgusted with herself; she always believed she knew what she wanted, who she wanted and how. "Gosh!" She began to pace back and forth in the room. "You are giving me a headache! This is giving me a headache!" She trembled. "I'm sorry, perhaps we hurried it. Maybe we needed another year."

"Another year for what? I have loved you since you first came to Konoha."

"Don't say it, you are making it worse!" She ordered him.

"You know what Tsuna..." He began as he picked up his coat from the shuriken table. "Once you figured out what you want, please let me know. I will stay in the Residence."

"Kakashi..." She gulped as she looked at him. Was he leaving her?

"It is all right." He forced a smile. "If you need me I'm close. This is your home too, so please stay. It's fine." The kiss upon her forehead felt warm as always, it was tender and loving. She would have done anything to feel it longer, but he was gone before she could stop him.

At the end of the day, the game of Mei was successful, with a wicked twist; it was not Rin ruining the day of their lives but the unsorted threads of Tsunade's past. She has never given a thought about it, and when she did, it scared her. She ruined her own wedding.


	26. It Was Always You

"It is a boy."

"What do you mean it's a boy?" Tsunade felt curious and she was bewildered by the doctor's words. It was not making any sense to her.

Mitsune was a patient woman with 70 years of age. Deliberately, she took off her glasses and wiped them ever so clean as if to resemble to two small crystal balls before she answered the former Kage's question. "Lady Tsunade, your child is a boy. It is going to be a male. M-a-l-e. Man. Son. A small Sir." She was wondering what other words she could use to get the information through the thick skull of the stubborn woman.

"Are you sure, Doctor Mitsune?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she glanced down at her stomach; she placed her palms upon the cunning little bump. "I believe you are wrong."

"We checked it three times already. It is not a third leg you see on the picture."

"Dammit." She frowned. Another man in the family, things were not going her way as it seemed, and what's worse, she lost a bet, again. "Just give me that photo." She took it rapidly as she jumped off the table and vested herself back in her black kimono. After the wedding she lost the will to present herself in cheerful colors, she would use the shades of dark, and on happy days she would even go to such lengths as using light grey.

It has been a month she had last seen him; she wouldn't go to the Residence and he would not visit her; she was aware of Naruto's presence and suspected that it was Kakashi who requested the young genin's aid to look out for her. He never disappointed her, and such appreciation of the mind made her feel even more remorseful.

With each day her heart grew heavy with the burden of such sentiment; she would get away from the village and rest upon the meadows. From the dim region beyond the mountain of the Hokages, at the very upper end of the domain of Konoha, there crept out a narrow yet deep river, brighter than all diamonds of the world.

It winded stealthily about in stern and mazy courses, passing at length through a shadowy gorge, among hills of the Land of Fire, dimmer than those whence it originally issued. It was a river of magic, for its flow possessed a hushing sound.

No whisper of nature ever rose from the depths while the warm water wandered along peacefully; it did not stir but remained motionless, glowing with glorious light forever. The grass upon which she rested was perfectly even, as if someone did take care of it, perfumed with the rich odor of lilies but so besprinkled with flowers varying in shape and color.

She inhaled the warm air and peace was brought upon her mind when the gentle stroke of breeze filled her lungs. "I should tell him..." She murmured to herself while her eyes closed; she wished to close out worry, and all that weighed down her heart. Yet, the war of one's mind was hard to be put at ease if the fire of change was rooted within. "Or it can wait... He'll see later... No, that is rude, Tsunade. You must tell him..." She opened her eyes and sighed. "Or not... Maybe a week later?" Her fingers, buried among the long green crown of the land, grabbed at the grass and pulled some out. She grew frustrated. "I have to tell him." She sat back up. "No, he is busy anyway... Stupid Hokage things." She growled as she threw the grass away.

"Tsunade." A familiar voice hit her ears.

"Kurenai." She smiled as her friend sat beside her.

"I never saw you here..." The brunette spoke as she grabbed a small pebble and tossed it into the water.

"I found this place recently. Never had time to look around here." She admitted with a smile upon her face. "Where's Mirai?"

"With Shikamaru." She replied kindly. "I need some time alone, once in a while." Her sigh was gentle yet pained. "This is where I fell in love with Asuma. I come here when I miss him too much."

"I am sorry..." Tsunade bit on her lip as she spoke.

"Thank you." It was no comfort, however, but she appreciated the pity. After all, she felt pitiful sometimes which angered her. Kurenai couldn't help it; she was left with a child and a void she was desperate to fill somehow but never truly could. "Have you talked to Kakashi since your wedding?" She was bold to ask, albeit she considered both as her friends. By merely looking at them she felt immense jealousy and disappointment; they had each other while they acted this way.

"No." Tsunade admitted and her heart sank. She was too proud.

"If you let me be honest, I believe you are ruining your lives."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I would give anything to be with the father of my daughter. And you are pushing yours away."

"It is more complicated than that, Kurenai." Tsunade wished to retain her emotions but it was never her strength.

"Is it?"

"Yes. I don't think I love him as much as he loves me." She looked away. "If Dan..."

"He is dead isn't he?"

"Yes, but if he came back..." She took a deep breath. "I never got over him, Kurenai. I grew fond of drinking after he died and I easily left Konoha for him."

"And you wouldn't do any of these for Kakashi?"

"I would. He is too good. I thought he was selfish like me, but he is not. I thought he just wanted to fool around and here we are married and having a baby. It scares me that he treats me well even after I told him all those things. What if..." She then understood herself as she paused.

Her heart beat erratically and her palms sweat. "What if I let him love me and I lose him? How will I survive that? I should have thought this through." She choked her tears as they kept falling. "Every time I would think he was joking, he didn't. He was not supposed to marry someone like me. And he did, such an idiot. I thought he would finally go away when I realized I was expecting this damn baby, and he was happy instead. He even refused Rin or whoever she was over me?"

"Tsunade..."

"Just let me talk." She sniffed as she wiped her face; it did not help, her visage was bathed in the salty drops of regret and another mix of emotions that lay bottled within her spirit. She never truly spoke of them for she felt no need to open up to anyone. She deeply believed that everything was handled. Perhaps she even believed that she was invincible, unbreakable.

"Until this very day I don't know how I managed losing my brother and Dan. Everything is a blur to me. Shizune kept me strong when I began to train her, but I picked up so many bad habits. I was obsessed with everything that would numb the pain."

She stumbled with words as she kept on. "I cannot go through that again, Kurenai. I should be old and die soon and what did I get? I got a chance to live my life! I never asked for it! I was at peace with the fate bestowed upon me. And then he came around and now I dread the thought of losing him. I dread waking up one day and knowing he won't ever be around. Life screws me over every time I allow myself to feel. Ask anyone, even Orochimaru. That snake knows it too." She threw a pebble into the river.

"Eventually you'll lose everyone." Kurenai handed her a handkerchief.

"I know."

"Are you planning on pushing away everyone, then?" The brunette cocked her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I never thought I'd want to have friends. Until Jiraiya dragged me here and forced that damn title down my throat." She sighed as she slowly began to calm down or so she thought. "Now if I don't see Naruto's dumb face I miss that cheerful voice of his. If I can't teach Sakura and Ino, I feel old and out of practice. If I can't arm wrestle with Guy, I feel bored. I gave up on the idea of a family, and Jiraiya gave me an entire village of it when I became the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade began to cry again, for some reason she was not in control of her emotions anymore. Perhaps, it was better that way. "And also Kakashi… And now I can't stop thinking how to name his son, all I can think of is how can I fix this mess? I have no idea, Kurenai. I am scared. I'm so sorry."

Kurenai pulled her friend ever so close and wrapped her in a warm motherly embrace. Her fingers stroked the long golden hair and rubbed her back gently as she cried on. Her tears were warm and flew like small drops of the ocean. Some that reached the grass glistened under the sunlight.

Tsunade never cried. She was a Senju, albeit, in that very moment she was a broken one, fragile. Her own feelings scared her, the attainment of understanding who she truly was; a shinobi, a woman, a mother.

She had seen Death pointing its finger upon the bosom of everyone she cherished; that like ephemerons, people had been made perfect only to die, and the terrors of the grave to her lay in casual consideration every time her heart beat in affection. She grieved to think that life was a gamble, something in which she never could win, and if she did, it was solely to bring the false light of hope.

She trembled in her friend's embrace as she bitterly wept and slowly, her spirit made acceptance of the life she has been offered. She mistrusted her sanity for a very long time, for nothing seemed to make sense to her; the losses. the superficial victories of a forced title, her task as a medical ninja. Now, she understood. She has always longed for the love which had before filled her heart to overflowing. In Konoha, she did not merely seek it out in one person but she was given affection from hundreds of others. Was she truly cursed with bad luck? Or she has been merely blinded by pain, as she refused to fill the void of her ribcage?

"I-..." She began as she slowly broke away from Kurenai. "I will talk to him." She nodded, confidence reclaiming her heart as she wiped her tears away.

"You should hurry, then…" Kurenai spoke kindly yet severity within her voice. "Kakashi is going to Suna. He told me this morning."

"What?" Tsunade jumped like a gun being fired. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When exactly I had the chance to talk?" She giggled warmheartedly while her friend picked up her more joyous mood.

"When is he leaving?"

"After midday." Before she could finish, the bells of noon rang.

"Shit!" There was no time to waste; Tsunade was not the one to be late, she only married a Hatake but she was not supposed to become one of them, not this way. She hastened from the river and passed through the headstones as if it was a daily exercise of hers. She ran and ran, through the streets, through the alleys and up through the stairs. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" She was out of breath but she called his name nonetheless; she _had_ to catch him before it was too late.

The Hokage was standing beside his desk with his hat between his hands. His eyes were busy reading a document when his ears caught the familiar footfalls of his beloved. She did not give him time to attain full appreciation of the facts.

"Kakashi." She gasped his name with the last breath taking and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tsuna." He looked upon her but could speak no more; her lips claimed his in fiery fashion. He responded eagerly for he wished nothing but her each and every day. And she was there, in his arms, clinging to him like ripen fruit upon a tree. She would kiss him, over and over, filling him with ardor affection of the mouths.

If he could have pulled her closer he would have done so, for there was nothing more comforting and bewitching than the sweet presence of her. She would not let him talk by enunciation of words; she shamelessly grew demanding in actions.

The passion which had for centuries distinguished the human race came thronging with the fancies, for which they had been equally noted and together breathed a delirious bliss.

Her hands slipped down upon the garment of his uniform, as she exhaled in a mischievous, lust tinted sigh. She was burning with desire and he matched the fire of her spirit. Her hands were eager to touch him, to feel him, to roam his skin and leave the marks of sheer pleasure in which task she found great amount of thrill.

His thirst for her could not be possibly measured by knowledge, like hyenas of the savannas they tore apart each other's habiliments, opening a damnably appetizing view of carnal hunger as they devoured one another by their gazes. They broke apart in a gasp to take a hurried look on each other; Tsunade's bright orbs were spoiled by the sight he presented in front of her, such small details bringing her furious need to have him all.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carefully lifted her up, his large hands holding her desirous body by her firm thighs. Her skin felt feverish under his touch and she could do little but moan as his grip tightened upon her flesh. It felt like the very first time when they would explore each other in an animalistic manner, all delirious moment born from the lust of the devil.

She cried out with thrill and sheer excitement when her back hit the wall; that is what she wanted to feel, all she craved to have again, him. Her body swayed in the frenzy rhythm he dictated, she followed the orders of his spirited pace, and mesmerized by all the influence he had upon her. She rewarded each stroke of his loin with a breathless moan.

It did not take so long until she would cling onto him in greed, piercing his skin with her nails. She did not want him to stop; oh it was the thing she wished last. She begged for his maddened rhythm, his fierce kisses, the warm breath sneaking through his raw lips as he gasped with her.

Their bodies gave in to the powerful bliss that came in strong waves and washed over them. The sanity of both soon began to linger back, while their breathing was still erratic. His kisses grew tender and her embrace lightened. Her nails would caress the back of his hair while he would hold her in careful attention. If only time froze, she would have given anything for it.

Deliberately her feet reached the ground and her eyes opened slowly. With such action came the terrifying consequence; Tsunade screamed as she hid behind Kakashi.

"Its Guy, its Guy!" She was pointing at him with her finger as she was standing behind the Hokage.

He rapidly covered his lower body with the Hokage hat that was left upon the table and with skin red as a tomato, -for he could not blush even more than this-, he gathered words to speak. "Guy..."

"You left the door open..." The heavily eyebrowed shinobi was standing at the door, his feet unable to work when the things he did not wish to see began; he simply froze and could not move his walking stick anymore, and so he, with severe nosebleed and lifetime trauma was standing there. "The door..." He could say no more and his arm slowly, ever so reluctantly moved and reached for the handle. "Was open..." He whispered and managed to close it, _eventually_.

"How am I going to fix that?" Kakashi wondered as they slowly gathered the remnants of their vestures from the floor. The Hokage had an extra change of uniform and he spared the other one. Tsunade was underdressed, wearing the ripped Hokage uniform as some sort of a cloak.

"Kakashi."

"Yes." He looked at her as he put back his mask.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"It is a very pleasant conversation we had so far..." He began with a smile spreading on his face.

"Be serious."

"Should I? Because if you came to...-"

"Shut up for once, please." Tsunade rolled her eyes. He shut up and so she resumed. I have two things to ask from you."

"All right."

"Come back... And promise me you will die after me. You have to promise that. So if you break it, you will be damned."

"All right...I will do my best about it..." He was confused yet he fancied the words she spoke. He missed her, immensely.

"And you need to name your son."

"A boy, you say?" His smile widened under the mask, making it easily visible; his eyes beamed like two orbs of the sun.

"Yes..." She narrowed her eyes albeit she was just as happy. "I have terrible ideas only, so if you don't want him to be named after my favorite chestnut cake, you choose."

"I will... I knew I would be right so I made a list already."

Such words made her mentally facepalm herself. Damn Hokage and his hunches. "Hmft."

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk as he pulled out the paper from the left drawer of the desk. "Here you go, it's only a few..."

"Kakashi this is..." Her eyes widened. "Its 178 names."

"Ah..." He chuckled nervously. "I am not good with names either... I only collected these from..."

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Her eyes lit up with fire, but this time it was the fire of sheer annoyance.

"Yes..." He confessed, knowing such bold speaking was not going to bring any lucky consequences.

"Kakashi!"


	27. Origins

_"_ _If we should die tonight, we should all die together."_

* * *

„Like I am going to let my baby have a porn star's name. Kakashi you are out of your mind." Tsunade muttered under her nose as she busied herself in Orochimaru's secret library. She has already searched through the Hokage's but her attempts were in great vain. It seemed ever since Kakashi became the Hokage there was some sort of disorder in the library; his skills as a leader were beyond excellent, yet the room reflected his mind; it was a chaos.

She fancied those places greatly for they possessed an immense resource of knowledge about various fields of science; her fingers were gracefully lingering through the scrolls as she was looking for one precisely; it was a medical parchment about surgical methods, and if the Hokage's did not held such, Orochimaru's would definitely have one or two. She pulled one out, its top ever so dusty she thought she would sneeze.

"Damn.." She sighed as it was not the right one. She put back the scroll when she heard a light thud; rapidly she turned but there was nothing uncommon in the view; there was a scroll laying upon the ground, however. Curios beyond doubt, she leaned down and picked the parchment up. Before she could read the first lines it was already too late; her eyes grew blank and she fell upon the floor, holding the paper in her grip, ever so tightly until her nails drew blood from her palm.

* * *

 _The discordant melody of the trees sounded in all magnificence within the cold wind of the night air. The boundary of the house was the boundary of all darkness; it was the last to be kissed by the Devil, it was the last to be plagued by the terrors of Destiny; and then, like every child of nature, fate has come. And the house was no boundary anymore; it was but the very place of all that vile._

 _The lofty road was lit by the moonlight and guarded by its unquiet shrubbery. Frightful tempest gathered above his head as he approached the house. The vast, illimitable darkness glowed in his eyes, those which were sharp and gruesome, even to grotesqueness. He was close, he was ever so close._

 _There was a knock upon the door._

 _"_ _Sakumo, open the door please!" Ayame called from the kitchen, praying that she would not burn the dinner. She has never been good in the art of cuisine but today was a special day. The first month of being married to Sakumo Hatake. Her heart fluttered at the thought and her sweet full lips ripened into a wide smile._

 _She was really married, and what's more, she was blessed with a child. Today was the day to tell him; during the day she would go to the market to buy a nice dress, something that would make him unable to speak, and then she rushed to get the groceries to prepare something special for this ever so blissful night. Not even the harsh call of the thunder could weaken her spirit, for she was not alone anymore. She was going to be a mother, at such thought she giggled while touching the small pendant upon her necklace, a shape of a fox._

 _"_ _I am going, Ayame!" Sakumo replied, his voice deep and kind, ever so heart-warming._

 _He opened the door and a man was standing in front of him. "I beg a thousand pardons for the intrusion.." He spoke ever so gently. He seemed as a fine-looking gentleman of the old shinobi school with a polished manner and a certain air of gravity and authority. He seemed everything he was not._

 _"_ _It is alright, what can I do?" Sakumo asked politely, giving him a friendly smile._

 _"_ _I am looking for a shelter.. For the night.. My comrades have been killed.. I barely survived."_

 _Sakumo's eyes observed the shinobi; he was one of them, a Hidden Leaf ninja, even though he has never met him before._

 _"_ _What is your name, shinobi?"_

 _"_ _Yashagorou."_ _ **[i]**_

 _"_ _Come in, Yashagorou." He stepped aside as he let the serpent-like ninja inside. He had long onyx hair falling behind his shoulders and two sharp violet lines emphasizing the curves of his eyes. His skin glowed in ghastly hue._

 _"_ _Ayame, darling please come here!" The shinobi spoke and she obediently appeared at the hall. "He is Yashagorou, a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He has been hurt; I let him stay here for the night."_

 _"_ _That is very kind of you, Sakumo. Come in, I just made some dinner!" Ayame spoke warmly, the disappointment within her voice not visible. She and her husband were too generous, so they were told, as no one would have suspected the beginning of the dark chain of events._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ayame-sama." The serpent demon spoke, fancying each syllable of such an alluring name._

 _"_ _It is very all right." She giggled as she guided the guest into the dining room where they all took a seat at last._

 _"_ _Please tell me what happened." Sakumo asked as he grabbed his chopsticks._

 _"_ _It is not quite apparent to my own perception what has truly happened.. However I believe we were ambushed." Yashagorou began. "Those people.. They came at us with fever maddened brain; they hesitated not in killing us. I do not know how I managed to escape." He shuddered. "My memory is vague.. I believe it is all the pain.. All the.. blood.."_

 _Ayame gasped; she placed her hands upon her lips as her vivid imagination brought the horrible pictures in front of her eyes._

 _"_ _My Love, do not worry.." Sakumo smiled at her._

 _"_ _I am sorry for such fearsome information.." Yashagorou apologized. "I will be gone by the morning..Ah! My arm!" A sudden stroke of pain pierced his body and so he revealed the bleeding wound upon his skin._

 _"_ _Oh no!" Ayame rose from the table hurriedly and rushed to get the first aid kit._

 _"_ _I think you should stay until you are completely all right." Sakumo offered for he had a heart of gold._

 _"_ _Yes, I agree. You can stay. We have an extra room. After all, you are a shinobi like my husband." Ayame agreed ever so politely as she tended the demon's false wounds._

 _"_ _Are you.. The White Fang?" Yashagorou pretended such ignorance of the mind with great excellence._

 _"_ _I am." He nodded yet he blushed for he was a decent man._

 _"_ _And how shall you name your child?"_

 _"_ _My child?!" Sakumo grew confused when he noticed his wife's reddened face."Ayame!"_

 _"_ _Oh.. She didn't tell yet?" Yashagorou smiled. "I am sorry.."_

 _"_ _Oh no it's alright! Today is exactly one month we got married!" Ayame beamed as she spoke, ever so proud that she had a family of her own, it was her dream to once call Sakumo Hatake her husband, for she has been in love with him ever since she first saw the fair haired child at the shores, exactly on her 5_ _th_ _birthday. Not a day went without her thinking of him, and then, slowly the two would find love as opening their souls to one another._

 _"_ _I wanted to tell anyway." She giggled and she put her hand upon her stomach. "It is only good that we could give you food and a room. It must be the fate of the gods, giving us a good sign that things will be great!" She was naïve and innocent._

 _"_ _Everything happens for a divine reason." Yashagorou smiled. "What shall you name your child?"_

 _"_ _Kakashi!" She replied without hesitation for she knew it was a boy._

 _The serpent after that day never truly left the house; he would be present whenever important things were to take place and soon the White Fang and the demon became friends, or so the pure hearted shinobi thought. It never really became the matter of suspicion that he would not hear his name during his time spent in the village or the fact that he has never seen the snake-like ninja at the Hokage's Residence when missions were offered and tasks had been given._

 _One night, before Sakumo had to leave, the two spoke as sitting outside at the stairs. It was a night of a starless sky._

 _Sakumo straightened his posture as he looked upon the inky curtains of the portentous vaults of heaven. "I believe this mission.. It is wrong.. Something is wrong with it."_

 _"_ _Why, Sakumo?" Yashagorou asked with eyes dull. He was not quite interested in the words of his foe, yet he had to maintain the disguise of a friend._

 _"_ _Sunagakure has always been considered problematic with its political concept but to massacre people we barely know much of… It is wrong. I believe we should try and request further discussions before any bloodshed." Sakumo trusted dearly the serpent and so he would share such sentiments as believing the order given was wrong. He would grow obedient to the shinobi rules and respect them with utter severity and devotion; however his heart could never grow cold. And such trait was a usual opportunity for inner struggles._

 _"_ _You would question the Hokage's orders, Sakumo? I cannot believe what I hear from the White Fang!" Yashagorou gasped as he patted him in the back. "We are shinobi, my friend. I also believe that our Kage is one of the wisest. He knows what he wishes for. What you can do is to go and prove your worth. You just became a father, and Kakashi will need someone to look up as he begins to grow."_

 _"_ _You are right.." Sakumo nodded._

 _"_ _You are excellent and looked upon for a reason. Do not let such weakness of your spirit ruin what you have built, in order to keep your family safe."_

 _"_ _Thank you, my friend. You spoke wisely." He smiled softly and he rose from the stair. "I would like to ask a favor.. Please take care of my wife and Kakashi." His mind was filled with worry as he spoke on a tone heated with love and care._

 _"_ _I will make sure they get the best treatment they deserve." Yashagorou chuckled, his macabre grin weary under the dark night._

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _And so Sakumo left. Days have passed which formed weeks. Ayame was growing impatient and her heart yearned for her husband. Death was heavy in the air and she bargained with it without knowing so._

 _On that very night, she felt nervous. She was dreadfully nervous and such disease sharpened her senses. She heard all things in the heavens and in the earth. She could not make much sense of such agony of her spirit. She must have been overreacting something, and so she falsely thought so. To get rid of the acute haunting of the mind, she resided in her son's room. Long, oh long she read and devoutly and devotedly she gazed upon the pictures of the book she held in her hands. The hours passed rapidly and flew by in all glory until deep midnight came. The position of the candle began to displease her, so she outreached with her hand. She placed it closer to throw its ray more fully upon the page._

 _"And so the monster came, and the eight heads drank the eight buckets full of sake, and became, naturally, dead-drunk. Susano'o then dashed in and cut the beast to bits. In the tail he found a sword—the celebrated and miraculous sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi." She looked upon her son who enjoyed the deep repose of a child. "It was too much, wasn't it?"_

 _Carefully and quietly Ayame rose from the chair and went to Kakashi's crib; she covered him carefully and placed his favorite puppy plush beside him, later on when he would awake, he would return to sleep by holding it tightly in his tiny embrace._

 _She pondered a few more moments in the bedroom before she left, leaving Kakashi to rest. "Yashagorou..." She jumped when the serpent showed up in front of her when she closed the door behind her."You scared me..." Ayame smiled as her gaze followed the serpent's._

 _"Did I?" Yashagorou flashed a macabre grin. "May I have a word with you in the kitchen?"_

 _"Of course." She nodded as she followed him outside. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Indeed." Yashagorou replied as they stopped in the middle of the small neat room; he spoke deliberately, cruel desires enriching his voice as he hissed each word of his heart's true desire. "I believe your son will pose great threat on me once he grows up. If he ever becomes Hokage my chances of taking over Konoha and experimenting on people will reduce to very small and such thought I cannot bear in mind anymore. Therefore, I figured I would kill you first then that little brat sleeping in the crib."_

 _Ayame did not know what to say, for words did not come to her mind; it was fear and severe worry suffocating her spirit. Her heart beat erratically as dread spread in her mind. "Yasha..-"_

 _"Nah, it's Orochimaru, but seems you are simply too ignorant to investigate after the people you welcome in your home."_

 _Ayame was not a shinobi yet she possessed one special attribute. Her fingers rapidly moved as she performed a magical seal her mother bestowed upon her; "Kitsune-tsuki!"_

 _Orochimaru couldn't help but shut his eyes as bright mist blinded him all of a sudden._

 _"Strange is the madness of those into whom a kitsune enters." Her voice was otherworldly; the mist diminished and Ayame glowed in her true form; her face possessed the traits of a fox yet she remained beautiful as ever._

 _"A fox spirit.." Orochimaru was astonished as he took a step backwards. He regarded his opponent aghast, yet he knew his strength surpassed her. He drew a deep sigh before called the aid of the White Snake Sage._

 _Ayame's true intention was not to fight the Snake but to protect Kakashi; Orochimaru did not care of such and he strived to destroy the family he found to be in his way. He deeply enjoyed the frightful taste of dismemberment; the snake was larger and more powerful than her; the kitsune could not reach up to the level of the mamba, she screamed as the serpent hurled at her with enormous force. Nonetheless, with the passion of a mother she engaged in the devil's dance for as long as she could, nursing the feeling of hope in her heart._

 _As a kitsune, she was a creature of magic, kindness and loyalty, traits she wished to teach her son. She knew her life was going to end. And she still had so much to tell him, so much to show him. She didn't want him to have a bitter life, her sweet boy deserved more than that. Who would look out for him? Would Sakumo be able and be as gentle as she used to be? What if he fell in love? Who would explain girls loved flowers and bonbons, not just flowers or just bonbons? What path Kakashi would choose? Would he learn his mother's magic or become a shinobi like his father? She was sure he would grow to love dogs. She wanted to buy one for him, would Sakumo remember? They found the puppy together at the shelter. She had so much to tell him, and she didn't even kiss him goodbye._

 _"Kitsune Style, Magical Wall Technique!" She could grant the most important wish of her heart; before the snake bit her fragile body in half she casted a spell upon her child's bedroom door. Nobody could enter with heart tainted in darkness._

 _Sakumo arrived at dawn. He was devoid of any emotion for the true pain of loss casted its shadows upon his spirit. His heart was black with sorrow as he found Ayame's mangled body on the floor. Her blood diffused from her body and spread until Kakashi's door._

 _"Ayame.. Ayame!" He pulled her into his arms even though he knew it was too late. He shook like a leaf, forgetting about the injury which he had suffered in the encounter with two sand shinobis; their wounds were fatal, but the greatest regret came from the kunoichi's cry for her son called Sasori. Sakumo knew that the mission was unjust. And his only consolation was to return to his family, the family that was now destroyed._

 _Where was Kakashi? He stumbled from the ground and rushed to his bedroom door. He opened it in frenzy; the child was sleeping ever so peacefully._

 _"Sakumo, I'm so glad you are here.."_

 _"Yashagorou!" Sakumo turned as he looked at him. "What..What has happened?"_

 _"Shinobis of the…sand..I tried to save her…" He stuttered as he spat blood; his wounds from the kitsune's claws did not heal easily._

 _After that night Orochimaru retreated. Sakumo grew cold to friendly interactions and decided to give all his affection to Kakashi. The child softened his sorrowful heart and as a father new ways of joy opened to him. He would not only make his son proud after each and every mission but would offer all his future victories to Ayame aswell._

 _He never spoke of her, however; Sakumo was rather bad with words, especially when wishing to express his feelings, so he would grow nervous or quiet whenever Kakashi grew eager to know about her. He never forgot his promise; Kakashi would get a puppy for his birthday before attending the Academy._

 _"Ayame.. Grant me luck." He prayed before his last mission. "I have that feeling overwhelming me again.. I should stay with Kakashi, shouldn't I?" He hesitated."Please take care of our son before I return." And so he left. And he did what a true shinobi would do, he saved his comrades, and such heroic act brought him despair._

 _"Sakumo.." He would hear her voice each and every night. "You are a disgrace.." She would say. "You brought this upon us.. You should.. Kill yourself."_

 _The voice was ever so familiar yet, for months he would keep convincing himself that it was all in his mind. Then, he would see her, right in front of him. Was she a ghost? Was she real? Was she a demon? "You are a disgrace.. You should.. Take your own life."_

 _"Ayame.. Is that what you truly want?" He asked one night as he sat upon the tatami in the living room, waiting for Kakashi to finish his dinner in the kitchen._

 _"Yes, my Love." The ghost was right in front of him. "Do it. Do it, Sakumo."_

 _And so he did. With excellent precision he impaled himself, hitting the vital points within his chest to grant him a rapid and painful death. His lifeless body fell upon the ground._

 _Ayame's ghost figure then changed to its true form. "One more to go." Orochimaru's chuckle was quiet and cruel. Sheer wickedness played in his tone as he kicked the body further. "Don't you see kitsune, I will win eventually."_

* * *

"Lady Tsunade.. Earth to Lady Tsunade.." Guy was slapping gently her cheeks as he resumed to his medical investigation. "I don't think she's breathing. I believe I have to.." With a small smirk, he leaned close; he always wanted to kiss her, and such closeness also meant he would get a short glimpse of the touch of her ample bosom. He was very close, ever so close, almost there.

A loud gasp brought her back to consciousness and she greeted Guy with a sharp slap. "Get off me!" She screamed as her eyes filled with tears. "Where is Kakashi?" She sat up, shaking in every limb. "Get me the Hokage!"

"He went to get you water.." Kurenai grew concerned at the visible panic attack of her friend. "Tsunade, is everything all right?"

"I want Kakashi, and I need that scroll burnt, someone destroy that scroll!"

"What scroll?!" Guy and Kurenai asked in sync, ever so confused by her behavior.

"The-.." She opened her grip; within her scarred palm rested a necklace with a fox pendant.

* * *

[i] Yashagorou was Orochimaru's original name before he was overtaken by serpent magic


	28. Monster

The sweet primaveral wind arrived with tender strokes of the early morning; Tsunade's long golden locks danced within the breeze. The first hours after dawn were already bathed within the smile of the sun. The village was bewitched by the blossoming splendor of the spring as she looked upon the magical scenery in front of her.

Above her and upon the cloudless bright blue sky birds flew across, their long white wings batted in aerial motions. The verdant meadows beamed in the bliss of the yearly renewal as flowers bloomed and darted from the ground. Everything was peaceful; the quietude of the atmosphere relaxed the former Hokage's mind. _Until…_

"Dammit!" Her eyes shut open as she sat upon Hashirama's head statue. She fell asleep, again. Glancing at Konoha in front of her, the view was nothing as her reveries suggested; the world stood in the entrance of winter as it patiently awaited for the chilly kiss of the most ruthless season of all.

The sky was painted in grey and the world dressed in crystalline white as the first snow fell upon the rooftops, curtailing the world from the brilliancy of colors.

She stretched and at last sat back upon the head, resting a book upon her lap. "Where was I?"

Around her neck hung the pendant of a kitsune; she has never taken it off ever since that ominous day. She believed there was a reason for her to see into the past and to come in possession of something ever so otherworldy.

 _The facts were these:_

Orochimaru has grown silent and even though all his hideouts were eventually found and destroyed by Kakashi's shinobi teams, the very fact of his absence was beyond alarming. He was somewhere, planning god knew what.

Konoha kept striving in the period of quietude and soon tourists of all nations would flood the expanding area; in all facts considered, Konoha slowly but steadily grew out its title as a Village Hidden in the Leaf; it was a developing city based on strict rules of tradition and the respect of the past. It was everything once both Madara and Hashirama dreamt of.

The Library now possessed two buildings, the Academy welcomed more students and books were now available; ' _The History of the Great Leaders of Konoha_ ' was the most favourited one, it was also an indication what made a true shinobi.

Security was raised as the number of ANBU extended and the Uchihas moved back to the center of the city. The Sixth Hokage made sure to diminish the conflicts among all clans in the area and also, due to the Allied Shinobi Forces the Chuunin Exams were better organized and monthly trainings took place in each land.

The Kazekage would pay a visit more often, for the two nations tended a strong relationship with each other; they exchanged students with more frequency and Konoha allowed its spare lands to be used by Suna, lending a hand in the progress of agricultural matters.

Each day passed in peace and quiet for the people, while Tsunade's heart grew heavier as the time wore along. The world was too restful.

Kakashi was too busy with the industrialization, and she did not blame him; she was thankful for all the work he has done for The City Hidden in the Leaf, at the same time, she could never talk to him for too long, something or someone always interrupted them.

Everything was too tranquil and she could not forget the things she has seen. She despised Orochimaru more than ever in her life and hated herself for the faith she held that once he would become good. He has never been good. Everything was an act and he played his role with excellence, she had to give him that.

Long weeks she pondered upon the question whether to tell everything to Kakashi or not, but slowly she gave upon such bold action. It was never the right time, for she thought there would ever be a right time for it. Instead, she decided on taking things into her own hands; after all soon she would have someone else to protect.

"So, here it is." She wetted her dry lips as she turned the page; her bright caramel orbs canvassed the characters that would invite the curious mind of the reader into the folklore of the ninjaworld. She would vaguely recall Hashirama reading these stories to her when she was ever so young that she believed they were only the work of imagination. _Those old days, all that innocence._

She smiled to herself at such thought as she spoke. "You better pay attention boy; I am going to tell about your grandma." She smirked as she began to read out loud.

 _Kitsunes are a type of spiritual entities who are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life and magical powers. The spirits take only partial control over the human they pertain to. The keeper of a kitsune has the ability to call the spirit to consciousness in times of danger._

 _The magical skills of a fox-spirit can be perfected through ages, however the fox dies once the human passes and so all its prowess return to the atmosphere. Usually, at such occasions people witness the phenomena of 'fox-fire' which is a small but desctructive explosion, often causing wildfires in nature. This is the very moment of the kitsune returning to the spiritual world._

 _The possession by a kitsune is not optional; it is the spirit that finds its host. It is most likely to reappear through the generations of the original lineage of the first human chosen; it either remains dormant or awakes in the unconscious at a young age._

 _There are seven types of a kitsune; the Flame, Void, Celestial, Clay, Magian, Ocean and Spectral._

 _While Magian is believed to be the purest spirit of all, the Void fox, in other names Nogitsune is the vilest. This spirit has the ability to gain complete control over its host and become ever so powerful as to have its own body. Once surpassing its spiritual form, it becomes a Tailed Beast. There is only one Nogitsune that has been noted in the History of the world called the Kyuubi, in other words the Nine Tailed Beast._

 _The Flame Fox has the ability to control fire, while the Ocean leads the waves of the water. The Spectral is the mediator among the spiritual world, the calmest and wisest fox of creation. The Clay Kitsune is liable for the control of earthly powers._

"Well…" Tsunade scratched the back of her head as she was wondering, trying to comprehend everything at first glance. "What the hell Orochimaru wants with all this?" She thought hard, ever so seriously but nothing quite came to her mind.

"If you dare scare your father coming out with tails, I will be mad." She giggled to herself, considering such joke terribly hilarious when a sudden kick made her groan in pain. "I did not mean it." She frowned as she slowly stood up, caressing her sweetly rounded stomach. "Let's go back, it is getting cold." She shuddered under her green cloak as she wrapped it tighter around herself, holding the book in her free hand.

She wouldn't risk getting hurt, for it was a chilly and slippery day, so she decided to take the longer road; passing through the forest and walking down through the hill. Before, she would simply jump off from Hashirama's head, but jumping was out of the question the past two months.

The wind blew portentously as she headed through the lofty crowns of the heavy oaks. Without a word she turned and smashed the book with a perfect aim. "Reveal yourself." She ordered as she heard the target stumble and fall. A gentle smirk displayed upon her lips, knowing her senses were still perfectly sharp.

"That is how you greet an old friend?" He had an everlasting macabre grin upon his face as he arranged his long black tousled locks.

"If I had only bet this time, I could have won a lot." Tsunade rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her ample chest. Things were rather uncomfortable these days but she could not have been happier about it.

"I like your pendant." He stepped closer, his footfalls ever so deliberate.

"I bet you do." She hissed at him ever so fiercely. "Stop right there."

"Or what?" Orochimaru tilted his head to one side, his expression displaying but the least of nervousness; he was calm as a grave, his gaze dark as the night and his words were sinister like the wings of Death.

"You have been controlling this village ever since you stepped in. You think I don't know? But it will end. You already failed." She spoke as she took a step backwards.

"Did I? Did I really fail, Tsunade?" He chuckled like a gruesome doll. "Don't you think my plan was this all along? See Konoha thrive first, so I have less work to do later?"

"This is your ultimate plan? Taking over the leadership of the Hidden Leaf?"

"Well, _only_ a part of it." He confessed plainly as he kept approaching her. "You didn't really think you or Naruto would do the hard job, huh? Kakashi has always been dearly devoted to such nuisance. I noticed when he was a child after his father died. I figured I would give it a shot, you know; let him live and see how much he would facilitate my main goals." He laughed. "Isn't it wonderful? All these pieces of the puzzle are finally coming together!"

She felt enraged by the words he spoke; how easily he would kill everyone and control them like puppets. He did not have any ounce of goodness within him, did he?

"Well, he has done a pretty good job, thank you for noticing. The last step is to kill you. I might as well just do it right now." She sounded threatening yet her heart grew heavy with concern; what should she truly do? She could not run away and that was never an option.

How can she fight like this? She had to avoid any attacks for the sake of her child. She couldn't even move gracefully, at the same time she has not done anything to see how her powers functioned anymore. Would they be any different? Have they weakened during this peaceful period?

"There is no need to kill each other, Tsunade. There is time for that after you have that dear thing out."

"I am going to end your bullshit right here and now! You won't touch my son or my husband. Not like you could, but I will just make sure first!" She spoke with spirit enflamed, her words sharp like blades. She meant each and every syllable seriously.

She would never let anyone hurt her family, because now she had one. Also, because she was given a second chance to become a leader, a wife, a mother. She was the last person to ever throw that away. No, she would live up to that honor and that is exactly what she was going to do.

 _So, what was the plan?_ She couldn't use most of her techinuqes for they required too much movement. Couldn't she just learn to use Wood Release? She sighed to herself while thoughts curtained her mind. _Not the time to feel sorry, Tsunade._

"Will you attack, Tsunade?" Orochimaru laughed as he asked ever so cockily.

"Oh whatever!" She thought no longer and attacked Orochimaru by mere instinct.

 _'_ _In folklore, the power of the witch can commonly be separated into two categories; those who employ snakes and those who emply foxes.'_

Her first attack was a simple Chakra Scalpel, or so she thought it was simple. This originally medical technique was used offensively, something she has never quite done before, however her arsenal consisted mainly defensive techniques. The scalpels glowed in dark orange while its edges were tinted in bright blue. It was definitely not supposed to look that way, but she did not linger on that thought for so long.

Orochimaru's gaze foretold the same surprise as she flung at him; the serpent dodged the attack with one arm while the other instantly turned into snakes. His choice of the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands was an unusal one, for he would only go to such length when the enemy possessed considerable danger in his eyes. He never thought of her like that.

Tsunade's second blow was beyond surprising; she used the Earth's magnetic field in conjuction with her hearing, able to predict Orochimaru's movement; with a perfect aim she decapitated the snake. She arrived upon the ground with two feet, standing steady however panting. Tsunade did not have to wait for too long as Orochimaru got rid of his skin and recovered its full reptile form.

"Come on bastard, get a new head, I know you can do it. I am not finished yet." She spoke, feeling a warm aura surrounding her as she stood within the dim light, her vision only improving. She touched upon the pendant that hung around her neck, giving her a sensation as if everything has already happened before. It was as if being in someone else's consciousness, while she knew that she was still herself. _Was she?_

"I did not expect that from you." Orochimaru hissed and Tsunade faced him as a white snake. She could not care less how terribly gruesome he appeared, disgusting even to grotesqueness.

"No wonder why you can never get a girlfriend." She smirked when the snake hurled itself at her. She jumped away at an impressive speed and got behind the curling body of her opponent. "Come back you piece of-…" She shouted as she grabbed at the reptile and smashed it against the ground not once but twice.

Orochimaru's head turned backwards as there were no such things as bones to keep him in a straight posture; his jaw extended, ready to bite the Sennin in two.

She did not have too many choices; if she let go of the body it would curl around her trapping her completely. _However…_

She smirked as the final idea came; she let go of Orochimaru and when the jaws were close enough she grabbed at each side of the wet and raw skin, hurling the whole being against the majestic trunks of the oaks that grew in straight lines beside each other. "Eat this!" She growled, puzzled by her immense power albeit missing dearly the adrenaline that came with a fight. Without another second wasted on hesitation she betook towards the wounded animal; the sight of her opponent ever so weary set her spirit on fire; she was so close, she was ever so close of ending this nightmare forever.

"Tsunade!" She heard the voice before its source became visible. It was only an instant that she turned her head, enough for the sneaky reptile to run and hide. Such realization of the facts enraged the former Hokage.

"No!" She growled as she was approached."What are you doing here?" She fumed the words like smoke emanating from a chimney.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he ceased walking. He stopped a few meters away from her as if seeing a ghost.

"What is it?!" Tsunade looked at him challengingly. "What?!"

"Your eyes." He spoke as calmly as it was possible.

"What's with them?" She grew confused.

"You got vertical pupils."

"What? I do?" She shook her head as she began to calm down. She felt breathless as her power left her.

"What were you doing? I was worried. You promised you would join me for dinner." Kakashi was concerned as he approached her, at last.

"I am sorry… I was reading and then…" Tsunade was scratched the back of her head as she kept thinking. "Orochimaru was here."

"You fought him?!" Kakashi looked bewildered beyond sense. "You could have gotten seriously hurt, do you think at all, Tsuna?!"

"Do not yell at me, I was this close to kill him until you showed up!" She screamed back in anger, gesturing with her fingers how close she truly was to finishing him. "Dammit!" She groaned as a sudden wave of pain washed over her.

"Don't dammit on me, Tsuna." He frowned as he looked at her worried. He had but the slightest idea of what happened.

"No…It's not that..." She grabbed at his uniform and so he held her steady. "Gosh...I-…" She stuttered as a second wave of pain tensed the muscles in her body. "I was so stupid, I shouldn't have fought."

"Are you all right?!"

"No, I think our baby is coming." She pursed her lips in the blissful torment.

"But it's not the time...!" Kakashi felt his heart race while his logic vanished from his mind and panic rose in his spirit.

"That's why I said dammit!" She confessed as she cried out once more.


	29. God Knows I Tried

**_Author's note: I believe that before sunlight there must be great darkness, so if you want to avoid major character death, blood and suffering, skip this chapter. I wanted to make it as dramatic as possible, so if you proceed, let me know if it was shocking enough._**

* * *

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck as he picked her up ever so carefully. "Ouch."

"I am sorry." He apologized as he steaded her in his arms.

"It wasn't you." She smiled wearily while another wave of pain struck her. It was all right, it was normal. Three weeks sooner, this could still be okay. She kept calming herself with such thoughts spinning in her head as the outside world spun with her.

Kakashi did not waste time and so he would hasten from the scene; his pace was fast yet cautious. Inside his head fear and anxiety grow, and it grew ever so steadily. He was trying to fancy them causeless but could not. _It was nothing but the wind of the winter, only the footfalls of the people in the village… Perhaps a cricket with a single chirp._ Worry like black shadow approached his spirit and enveloped his mind at last. "We are almost there." He spoke with the mournful influence of danger.

"I know… It's alright… I can handle it." She wished to be comforting, oh how dearly she wished so; Kakashi was not the only one sensing the change of the world; something was coming and it stalked them with wicked patience and sinister intentions.

They stood at the entrance of the hospital when an explosion came up to their ears; Kakashi's eyes widened as from a considerabe distance bright blast disturbed the peace of the earth.

"What is going on?" Tsunade panicked as she tried to focus on her breathing; however the eager child was ready to see the world himself. Muffled groan escaped through her pursed lips and her slender fingers held the edge of his uniform upon his neck in a tightening grip.

"Nothing, do not worry about it." Kakashi broke his gaze and turned his back when another, a second blow into the ground excited uncontrollable terror in Konoha's spirit.

Tsunade gasped as her eyes witnessed the bright red flames of the burning forest at the gates of the city. "You need to go." Such realization tormented her heart as she forced herself to speak the truth.

The strong lights upon the hall's ceiling blinded her sight and she hid her face into his chest.

"I am not going anywhere, Tsuna." The Hokage responded resolutely. His voice stimulated peace in her heart even it if was but a very short elapse of time; she held against him in utter comfort. He was her safe-haven. He would always know how to maintain the rays of faith within her eyes.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Please Kira-san, find me Shizune." With polite authorization he spoke as nurses surrounded them; it was an early hour of the evening where most would spend their times in the kitchens, finishing the supper in haste motions.

The hospital remained immersed in the countless work as shinobis would get hurt on a daily basis and medical ninjas would spend their practice amidst the four walls of the building. It was a perfect place to experiment new cures, find new jutsus in the laboratories and to delve into the art of surgical methods, something that has gone through severe progress during the past few months. Such actions required a considerable amount of staff who would devote their time for the sake of life saving.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kira spoke as the two other nurses helped Tsunade in a wheelchair.

"Kakashi, you have to go. I can still hear it…" She sighed as she glanced upwards him; his visage was tainted in worry and burned with hesitation. He was thorn between his responsibility as a Hokage and his task as a husband. "It is fine…" She wished to ease his features by calming his spirit.

"The Special Defense Division must be there already…" He pondered, craving dearly to find a good reason not to feel regret later.

"What if it gets in the city and people die?" She groaned, no matter how much she wanted to sound calm. She was not.

"But Tsuna…"

"Go, and make your son proud. Maybe he will wait. Judging from you, he will even be late." She smiled and such heavenly curve of her lips steadied his heart.

"I promise I will come back as soon as possible." He bent down to her as he spoke and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Before she could have opened her eyes and answer to him, he was gone.

"I love you, Kakashi." It was but a whisper, syllables put to words by her mind, ever so quiet ever so deeply rooted in the very depth of her existence. She loved him with all she was. She wanted him to hear it, as if it was the last thing she could to say to him. Her eyes grew heavy with the tears but she cried not. She cried not for the pain but for his absence.

Fear came in acute waves upon her mind while her body tensed in the augmenting pain of eager kicks and turns within her womb. "Impatient aren't we?"

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!" Kotetsu Hagane ran towards her through the corridors while she was politely carried to her room.

"Kotetsu-sama." She offered a weary smile."How is your wife doing?"

"Oh she is all right! We got two girls! They are bigger than I thought!" He exclaimed with his features bright as the sun as he followed her.

"Congratulations, Kotetsu-sama." She nodded.

"Oh let me help you, Lady Tsunade!" He was ever so kind, she thought to herself as the young chuunin helped her rose from the chair and lay upon the fresh sheets of the hospital bed that smelled like the mixture of sanitizer and lavender. An odd combination, indeed.

"Thank you…" She responded kindly.

Kotetsu took a seat beside her upon the small wodden chair offered. "I can stay here a bit Lady Tsunade. My wife is very busy now with the babies."

"You mean she is feeding them?" She giggled as the chuunin grew red at the forward question.

"Yes…" He grinned, however. His youthful gaze traveled upwards at her eyes, wondering whether there was enough light in the room. It seemed the lamp flickered so he excused himself and switched the small one off.

"I don't see any change." She pondered when she noticed that Kotetsu lit it and then killed the light again.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade turned her face at him as the young ninja's eyes glowed in bewilderment.

He switched off the lamp again and then it was turned back on. Tsunade reached one of her arm out and grabbed at his hand. "What are you doing?!"

"Lady Tsunade, your eyes. They change. Is it lenses?"

"No…" She groaned as the time of birth advanced ruthlessly. "I think it is my baby…He must be a-…" There was no doubt that she grew pale; and ghastly she was she gasped. Her head ached and she fancied a ringing in her ears. It continued and it grew more distinct, and the ringing gained more definiteness, until she found that the noise was not within her ears, at length. It was but the very dread whistling in her mind. "Kotetsu!" She cried out in pain and recognition.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" He was confused like a child with a Maths book.

"I need you to find Kakashi. It is urgent! Where are the guards? I cannot keep him safe, he wants my baby." Panic tainted her voice as much as her body trembled under the spell of truth.

"Lady Shizune is here…" Kotetsu spoke as slowly he rose from the chair. He could not quite depict the message the former Hokage wished to consign to him so he spoke. "The guards are around the building, _I think_. You are safe here, Lady Tsunade, do not panic!" He smiled but it did not reach her.

Shizune took the blonde's arm ever so gently and pulled out a single injection. "It will be all right, from now on." Her voice was warm like summer.

"She is not Shizune!" Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked upon her apprentice. "You are not her!"

"What does she mean?" Kotetsu was beyond capable to comprehend the wicked scenery.

"Oh nothing." Shizune giggled. "It is just the pain."

"No, its not!" Tsunade grabbed at the emptied needle and wished to throw it away; the dose it held spread in her blood like plague. Her mind grew hazy while words passed through her lips with feverish effort as she struggled to pronounce her message. "Kotetsu, tell him. Tell Kakashi. He wants our son."

"What did you do to her?" The young chuunin's eyes widened as he flashed his eyes at Shizune.

"No need to worry about that." The vile creature smirked; her arm extened at an impressive speed and grabbed at the young man's head. "Go to sleep." She ordered, and with that very motion she smashed the skull of the innocent.

"Now, where were we?" She tilted her head as she looked upon the unconscious. Her arm moved back to its original form. As her smile widened her long tongue slipped out and she licked her mouth in eager appreciation of her plans. "You almost got me in the forest." She frowned yet peace conducted her motions; she grabbed at a scalpel ever so leisurely.

 _She was beautiful in all divine description. He has never looked upon her that pitiful way but now, at the entrance of Death he found her attractive. No, she was dressed in glorious beauty. Ever so delicate for a fragile body she possessed and the sweet curves of her being excited his shadowed mind and lifted his task upon the high throne of victory_.

"I must confess, Tsunade…" He began as he pierced her skin with precision. "I never thought it would be you. I had some guesses, after all Kakashi is a nice boy." He chuckled to himself while the medical tool slipped deliberately through her chest. "I was only intrigued to learn about it. You must consider me mad, but it is the world that has gone mad!" He whistled through his teeth.

Carefully Orochimaru folded his sleeves upwards and delved his fingers within the unconscious body. "Here you are." An evil kind of joy flourished on his face as he held the crying newborn in his arms. "Say goodbye to your mother." The child's cry merely grew when he left the scalpel in her heart.

He wanted to hear the glorious music of grotesqueness; he was still and he scarcely breathed. His hand covered the newborn's mouth. He wanted him to hear it too. The hellish pounding of the heart first increased; it grew quicker and quicker and beat louder and louder with each instant passing. It was like an orchestra to him. At the dead hour of the evening this strange noise of a dying heart excited him uncontrollably. After such rapid pace, the beating organ's work ceased with a muffled sound. At length, it stopped. There was no pulsation. She was dead.

* * *

"Thank you, Yamato." Kakashi felt relieved when the false intrustion ceased; the explosions resembled to one of Deidara's art yet it was merely a group of rogues and failed experiments of Orochimaru destroying the farthest area of Konoha.

"I don't see any logic in this." Yamato admitted as he looked towards the imprisoned ninjas. "Why would they begin to play around when its clear as the sky they are easily outnumbered?"

"I believe this was their plan." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "However, we finished quickly." He smiled as excitement took a squeeze around his heart. "I need to go back and tell the news to Tsuna. She worried dearly."

"Congratulations, Kakashi!" Yamato called after him as the Hokage waved and vanished rapidly in that very instant.

Even the wind blew differently. He could not have been happier. He needed to tell the names he found fitting; yes he investigated hours and pondered long upon the choices; his son would be named after a warrior. Would she like them or smack him in the head in disbelief? No, she would definitely like at least one!

Kakashi's thoughts lingered upon this subject as he hurried through the main hall of the hospital and up to the first floor. He was so close, and everything was too quiet.

"Tsu-…" He leaned against the doorframe and his hand pulled off the hat he wore, letting it fall upon the cold ground. A sharp gasp was made as he fell beside the hat. Panic arose in his spirit and his breathing grew erratic. Kakashi trembled in every limb of his body as sudden sickness overwhelmed him; he would throw up, no he would faint.

The view was gruesome and he was paralyzed by its dreadfulness. He gulped as he forced syllables through his mouth. "Tsuna…" With a hurried yet quite convulsive movement he arose from the ground and stepped towards the bed soaked in blood. He gazed about it uneasily for a few seconds and then he spoke again. What followed was rather unintelligible but beyond doubt words were uttered, for the syllabification of each was distinct. "Tsuna…?" Having spoken, he carefully lifted her wounded body and fell heavily to the floor.

Kakashi held her lovingly, his arms tight around her as if wishing to breathe life within her. He could not understand, he could not comprehend what has happened. His mind was paralyzed with terror.

Her beautiful face assumed the usual sunken outline of a deceased. He lifted her face to see it; her full lips were of the usual marble pallor while her eyes became lutreless. He kissed her forehead like before he left. "Tsuna?" Her skin was not warm and the pulsation ceased. He could not understand.

He could not accept that. "Please wake up. You need to wake up." He pleaded like a child while his shock began to pour in teardrops. His uniform was soon soaked in blood and in his beseeching cries. "Please wake up. You need to wake up. I shouldn't have left. I left you again, didn't I? I left again. I promise I won't do it anymore. I stay by your side always. I promise. Tsunade please wake up. I am begging you. I am begging you."

His breathing was ragged and his words flew like his tears; he could not control them. The whole floor was still from life, perhaps everyone was dead. He did not know, he did not care. He wanted her back. He wanted her alive.

Moments passed that seemed like hours, perhaps days for him. His painful sobs and pleas ceased and rigidity squeezed upon his heart.

"Kakashi!" Guy ran past the opened door. "People were all under a genj…" His eyes widened and the youthful shinobi gasped in terror. "Kakashi…"

The Hokage did not reply; his ghastly gaze was buried into the ground as he sat upon the cold floor, holding his lifeless wife in his arms, caressing her cheek in monotonous motions.

"Kakashi…" Guy approached him carefully while others' footfalls became distinguishable; people regained consciousness and the hospital awoke from the powerful slumber casted upon it. "What happened?" He bent down beside him with his eyes seeking sign of sanity in the Hokage's but there was none. Guy waved his hand in front of his friend's face but there was no sign of apprehension.

"Guy, did you find the-…?" Shizune stopped at the door and Sakura bumped into her as she followed her strictly. Her eyes filled up with tears in an instant and she trembled. "No, no… It can't be…"

"What is it, Shizune-san?" Sakura looked at her as she followed her inside the room; blood was everywhere and two bodies were spotted; one in Kakashi's arms and another headless, on the other side of the bed.

"Hokage-sama…" Shizune's voice was unsteady yet she spoke. She knelt in front of him and so he was unintentionally surrounded. "Let me see her…" She was kind and she reached her arms out when Kakashi's gaze pierced through her soul.

His insanity tainted eyes frightened her. She insantly moved back.

"Do not touch her." He warned.

"She cannot die." Sakura muffled her tears.

"I don't know any techniques to bring her back." Shizune confessed, ashamed. She wished more than anything to know one, even if it was a secret technique or a forbidden one.

"I know one…" Sakura whispered albeit uncertain.

"Bring her back. You need to bring her back." Kakashi spoke sternly. "I cannot live without her."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura joined in the half circle. "I cannot guarantee I can succeed."

"Tell me what you need." He looked at her, as he held Tsunade against his chest ever so protectively.

"It might kill you too."

"I don't care."

Sakura nodded. "Guy-sensei, please grab those two pillows from the chairs. Put them on the ground." She ordered as she looked for anything clean; everything seemed to be stained in blood. "Let's put those two blankets on the ground… Yes. Thank you Shizune." She took a deep breath as she looked back at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, please put her on the cover."

He did what she asked, freeing her body from his embrace ever so reluctantly.

"Thank you…" She resumed as she inhaled courage. "I ask you to please lie on the other cover. I need you to be still."

Kakashi sat on the blanket but his eyes remained fixated on Tsunade. He did not speak. He could not move, it seemed as motion was controlled by someone else but him.

"Let me help." Guy spoke painfully and slowly he pushed down Kakashi.

"Thank you." Sakura nodded in apprehension and sat between the two materials, taking Tsunade's hand. "Please give me your hand, Kakashi-sensei."

Before he would have done so, Guy grabbed at the Hokage's arm and offered it to Sakura. She flased a thankful smile and closed her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Guy asked, for it seemed Kakashi did not care what happened as long as Tsunade could be brought back.

"I am going to split the remaining time of his life and give half to her. If they are lucky, they will have a few decades." Sakura replied and her palms lit up in bright blue light. "I am a mediator, transferring Kakashi-sensei's life energy by my chakra."

"I see…" Guy nodded as he wondered.

"In case I faint, please hold me; if I can't finish the transmission, we are all doomed."

"I will, I will." Guy flashed his famous smirk and thumb. "How do you know when you are at half?"

"Imagine a long thread, Guy-sensei." Sakura answered with closed eyes. "As a medical ninja, with immense practice you can see this long thread of life when entering someone's spirit. By halving it I begin to linger my fingers around that thread, and each inch I touch grows in Lady Tsunade's spirit."

"I should have become a medical ninja…" He pondered as he patted his chin.

"Not the time for your jokes, Guy-sensei." Sakura warned him.

The transmission lingered long; at the seventh hour of the time Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. "Guy-sensei." She whispered before she fell on the floor. He held her carefully while Shizune rushed out to get water.

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, feeling the room spin. "Is it over?" He felt as if a rock has hit him.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura muttered as she slowly regained her consciousness. "I did it."

"Thank you, Sakura." He sounded cold yet thankful. Slowly, with ragged voice he rose from the ground. He stumbled and fell but saved himself by holding against the wall.

"Kakashi-sensei, you must stay."

"I have to…" He stuttered. "I have to get back my son."

"But you-…" Sakura spoke in concern yet she was frustrated at the sight of the vanishing Hokage. "Men." She rolled her eyes.

"I brought water." Shizune threw herself back to the ground and handed it to Sakura. "This was incredible."

"Lady Tsunade taught me…" She admitted as she took the glass and emptied it at one gulp. "How is she?"

"She has a pulse." Shizune answered as she put her fingers upon her wrist. "What are we going to tell her?"

"The question is; what can she tell us? Did you see that body in the corner? And where is their baby? Why was the hospital under a hypnotic spell? Why would anyone kill Lady Tsunade? Why did I forget to put on underwear today?" Guy blushed in an instant as he realized what he said. "Ah… That slipped out."

* * *

"This baby is so annoying." Orochimaru groaned in agony as he held his hands to his ears. "I am going crazy."

"Why did you kidnap it then?" Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows ever so lightly, for he was rather an unimpressed person.

"For my plan, of course."

"You want to experiment on a newborn?" He asked with his arms crossed as his gaze rested upon the innocent child.

"I want to turn him into my ultimate weapon."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "You need to make him stop crying first."

"This noise is terrible!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he suffered visibly.

"It is a normal baby cry."

"No, this… This sound...! Aaah!" He whined.

"I can't hear anything weird, except your whining." Sasuke replied.

"You are not a snake, of course you can't!"

"What is he?"

"A kitsune."


	30. Ready Or Not, Here I Come

**_"Suck it, Orochimaru."_**

 ** _-Me_**

* * *

"Summoning Jutsu." Kakashi straightened his posture when the ninken appeared.

He stood under the sphere of light of the Moon's long cold ray which was casted through the dense crowns of the forest. The singular presence of man disturbed the quietude of nature and awakened the spirits in repose.

"I need you to find me Orochimaru's lair."

"With all sincerity and goodwill-…" Biscuit began but he was interrupted.

"I know, it won't be easy. But I cannot waste time. I want you to do everything you can. He has my son."

"He was born?!" Urushi gasped as much as a dog could dispose such emotion.

"Yes." He drew a deep sigh as he replied with rage trembling within him.

"If we cannot-…"

"I will not hear of it! Now go!"

* * *

"Finally." Orochimaru spoke in relief as the newborn ceased his piercing cries at last.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke replied on a tone of no emotion.

"It is hard to make someone shut up if you cannot kill them." He snapped back yet his posture remained cold.

"You should have just…-"

"Nooo! Not again!" Orochimaru cried out with the child in agony as he did not last long to restart such bothering music of the soul. "What a nuisance!"

Sasuke shook his head as he rose from the desk; he closed his book ever so casually and approached the table upon which the child laid, his small eyes burdened with the exhausting pouring of crystalline teardrops.

"First, I think you should put something around him. It's cold as it is." Sasuke ripped his long robe and wrapped the newborn in the soothing touch of the soft fabric.

"Secondly, since you robbed him from his parents, you will need to be extra kind to calm his heart. At this point, you already failed, Orochimaru." He was cocky yet earnest. Carefully, he picked up the child in his arms and cradled him the way he used to be cradled. For a brief moment, he recalled his first memory of Itachi and that from that day on how he would look up at him in every sense of the word.

"I forgot you could do this." Orochimaru spoke in cold disregard to the atrocity when the loud bawling began to cease.

"I didn't want to, however you are more than incompetent as it seems." The Rogue replied casually and placed the child upon the table at last.

Orochimaru looked upon the newborn at peace, while his thin ghastly lips curved in a menacing look amidst his deep-sunken cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that." Sasuke warned when the smallest being of the room displayed the features of augmenting fear, which he indeed agreed upon. The serpent was no sight for a kid, in fact he was of no pleasant memory to anyone in that matter.

"I will just kill him later." The snake narrowed his eyes as he turned away; the flickering lights of the candles misgave the approaching of fate; the raven wings of Death advanced in hasty steps and fear was now shared by two.

"Well…" Sasuke began plainly.

"How the hell did they find us?"

"I believe you brought an alarm instead of a kitsune. Need to check out your eyes." Sasuke cocked one of his eyebrows for he could not comprehend the ignorance the serpent possessed when it came to family. Such notion of life was the sole that Sasuke still cherished.

Only a very few moments elapsed when the doors were shut open; for a moment the massive doors insisted but fell heavily upon the ground when bolts of lightning tore them apart.

The wind caught the flames of the long white candles when the stillness was disturbed within the cavern. It was a work of the moment, nothing but the short passing of time when the oblong battlement delapsed amidst the stone debris and the vivid bark of dogs foretold the arrival of the final opponent.

Orochimaru was endowed in fascination as the Hokage loomed from obscurity with a hand delved in the star of blue lightning, the Chidori.

"This time you were not late." He grinned like a macabre god of vileness.

"I would appreciate the joke if I was not here to finish you off." Kakashi spoke with no intent of being wrong.

"My my, woke up badly didn't we?"

"You really pissed me off this time, Orochimaru."

"Unfortunately we won't have time to talk about your problems, for I have to finish my plans." He said as he found himself in such a position he did not half fancy; in fact this was one of the very few occasions where Orochimaru felt uneasy. He was beyond uneasy, for he once more underestimated his opponent's prowess. He has never seen Kakashi upset, this kind of rage blanketing his heart not quite approached what he saw during the fourth shinobi war. Perhaps, after all _he should have not killed his wife and kidnapped his son at the same time_.

It was too late to ponder upon such thoughts; his hands quickly formed the symbols of a seal of mischief and before there could have been any advancing of the time, he summoned his experiments around him.

"After they finished you I will make good use of your corpse." His voice was cold and stern yet his spirit was poisoned in discomfort.

Two hundred failed tests lined up around the Hokage; the only thing common in them was the sheer lust for blood. They varied in shape and number of limbs for they did not possess humanity within them anymore; they roared like the orchestra of Death and their voice rang like bells of Hell.

Sasuke took a step back for he did not wish to engage himself in the unfair battle; however he remained in the main chamber of the cavern, he would not miss to see a good fight.

"Goodbye."

"You are not going anywhere." The Rogue grabbed Orochimaru's shoulder and forced him back beside him. "If you want to make sure he dies, you better watch it happen."

He had a point, the serpent shrugged at the realization of the truth and took a seat at the table upon which he replaced the child. "Kill him!" He ordered and so they obeyed.

Kakashi's tactic remained a secret until the very last was killed; he engaged in the battle with his Chidori at first, deflecting the attacks of the closest demons around him. More than one would hurl at the shinobi and so he could easy see through the reckless strategy of his opponents.

"Two hundred against one, huh? Can't you do better?" He panted as he jumped upon the largest beast's neck and smashed his Lighting Cutter into its skull. The humanoid roared and fell heavily upon the dusty ground, killing three more as the deformed body smashed his comrades into pulps. Kakashi got off the corpse hurriedly, for time was not to be wasted and launched at the others in front of him. He knew he had to save as much chakra as he possibly could.

He had one shot at Orochimaru and he did not want to lose it. He moved with carnal grace and recruited strength from the sight of the pool of blood that diffused from the beheaded corpses. He was getting closer to encounter his final enemy. Nothing could compare to that sentiment which drugged him like opium.

The crowd began to dissolve and Kakashi was entangled among the lifeless bodies; it became harder to move and instead of running he would jump from one to another; he grabbed one of the katanas that lay upon the ground and struck at the last beast standing in front of him. "Come at me!" He shouted as his voice roared line thunder. Before any answer could have been set in motion he threw the weapon right into the forehead and the corpse fell amidst the rest.

"Where were we?" The Hokage turned with a brutalized change darkening his face. He gasped for air but showed no sign of exhaustion. He only just began.

Sasuke watched the massacre without no visible reaction, however he observed the Hokage carefully.

"How could he do it?" Orochimaru was beyond belief as he grew upset at the sight.

"There is a reason he is called the next Supreme Shinobi and you are known as the ugly Snake Man." Sasuke replied as he looked upon his former master whose ghastly expression was besprinkled in rage.

"Your Chidori won't work against me, Hatake."

"I have something else for you, Serpent." He spat his words like venom. Kakashi pulled out one of his shurikens and slashed both of his palms in two firm motions.

"A Summoning Jutsu?" Orochimaru laughed out. "You wish to finish me off with your puppies?"

Kakashi matched his vile grin as he formed symbols unknown to the snake. "Art of Susano'o, Summoning Jutsu."

"No, it can't be!" Orochimaru wished to back however he could not, his eyes widened and orbs trembled in astonishment.

Kakashi placed his palms together and the drops of blood fell in straight lines; they did not reach the floor; the scarlet essence of life drew the shape of a long blade. The sword resembled to an oversized khyber knife, possessing neither tsuba nor proper hilt; the long grip was in fact a black cloth-wrapped tang. The weapon grew as long as its possessor, reaching almost 1.90 meters. The drops lingered through the curves of the blade and as the sword regained its original form; it glowed in its divine colors, the weapon was silver with a long black edge.

"Ama-no-Habakiri[i]…" Sasuke smirked as he could not help but clap.

"Whose side are you on?!" Orochimaru yelled at Sasuke as fear suffocated him.

"You have to give him that, Susano'o's Snake-Slayer is a genius idea." The Rogue laughed.

"You do not possess the Sharingan anymore. How can you have his sword?!"

"I am the only one who perfected the complete arsenal of the Lightning Style. " Kakashi began as he wielded the sword. "Susano'o is the god of sea and storms. Did you think I learnt all this shit from books and practicing alone?"

"You made a blood contract." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as truth unfolded in front of him in hazy motions.

"Finally thinking, Snake." He smirked. "Now let's end this, I am getting bored."

"Me too." Sasuke replied as he elbowed on the table, stealing glances from the newborn who eventually grew quiet and to his surprise, fell asleep. The Rogue couldn't help but smile; he knew the habit too well, how would he rest peacefully while his father was on missions, bringing more victory under the roof of the Uchiha clan. He would know his father would return and for that reason, sleep came easy.

Orochimaru flashed a macabre grin as he began. "Summoning Jutsu!" His mamba showed up and vanished in that very second. "Shit!"

"Guess nobody wants to help you." Kakashi laughed as he struck at him with the first slash of the divine blade; the serpent deflected it with his tongue which bled uncontrollably; the damage was greater than he expected, for the weapon cut through his flesh like a single knife slicing butter.

He explored the surroundings in a rapid fashion, seeking any signs that could be taken as advantage however the lair's roof and walls were beyond unfortunate. He unbound his jaw and released his true form; he grew to a giant white snake, composed of many smaller. These, rapidly extended themselves and struck at Kakashi in quest to bind him, however his proficiency in evasion made it impossible for Orochimaru to land a single blow on him.

Kakashi jumped to avoid most and in great force wielded the sword towards Orochimaru's head. The Hokage hissed when the blade was dodged and he arrived back at the ground of corpses. Without steadying his breathing he wiped his forehead that glistened in the mixture of blood and sweat. His energy was wearing thin but he was far from giving up. "That is all you can do?!" He shouted.

The snake circled him in frenzied motions and from all sides the small serpents of his body once more attacked the shinobi. The Hokage skillfully manipulated the weapon in mid-air,-even though the large size inhibited his attack speed- and with extreme precision slashed the serpent in two with a loud yell.

The pungent odor of poison evaporated into the air that struck Kakashi with horror; if the battle lasted any longer his son would die along with the serpent and him. Without a second to wear along, he spread the blade up to the snake's head and slammed it through the skull.

Orochimaru's shriek rang amidst the bloody walls as he became one with the waves of corpses. The blade absorbed every ounce of his spiritual energy and with the last drop of chakra collected, it vanished.

Kakashi's mask momentarily kept his lungs protected from the snake's paralyzing vapor. He hastened to the table at which Sasuke watched the child.

The Hokage looked upon the Rogue but spoke not, he could not gather words for thoughts were benumbed in his mind. He wished to say ' _thank you'_ or anything that held gratefulness for he did not hurt the innocent and it rather seemed he watched out for him. Carefully, he lifted the tiny gift of love into his arms and vanished from the cavern.

The cold air filled his lungs as he stood in a safe distance from the hideout. He had to stop; not because fatigue finally gained control over him, it was the very need to look at his own son. A wide smile spread upon his covered features as he observed the newborn in utter bewitchment. He leaned his head to the tiny chest and checked for breathing; yes the baby was just sleeping. In fact, he slept through the whole battle.

The Hokage's eyes were filled with tears and he once more battled, nonetheless it was now his emotions he considered his enemy; he wouldn't let his son see him cry. He shed the tears of joy as his deep dark eyes beamed at the sight of the face tinted with the warmth of life. He was perfect, that miraculous little thing in his arms.

"Kakashi!" A familiar, brotherly voice came up to his ears.

"Guy?" He glanced into the darkness of the forest as he was standing at the entrance of it.

"Kakashi! Finally!" Guy and Yamato appeared in the pale moonlight, waving to the Hokage. "My youthful eyes easily spotted you!"

"I believe you." Kakashi offered a weary smile as his adrenaline slowly began to diminish within his system, bringing pain to life. He did not mind it, he could not have been happier.

"Come on, let's go home." Guy offered as he flashed his infamous smirk and thumbed up.

Kakashi nodded for he could not concur more with the idea. At the first step he lost his stability and with one hand he grabbed at Guy's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I need a minute."

The two comrades looked at each other and fast decisions were made. "Come on, give me the baby. Just until we get home." Yamato offered warmheartedly and slipped the somnolent child from the Kage's arms.

Guy backed against his friend and grabbed him at both hands.

"Oh no, please… I can walk."

"You can never refuse the youthful comfort of a good piggy-ride!" Before Kakashi could object any longer he found himself upon Guy's back.

"Uh no…" The Kage mumbled before he slowly passed out.

* * *

It did not take so long until the shinobis arrived at the gates of Konoha; the smell of familiar atmosphere and its all warmth greeted the four.

Guy glanced at the stone carvings of the Hokages that were lit by the violet rays of dawn; his features evinced pride as he looked upon each and at last, at his friend's. He would never forget the day when they first met, and all the challenges they have fought through these years. Now, he would have to think hard to find one competition fitting the Kage.

He inhaled the fresh breeze and made several mental pictures of Kakashi's son wearing the green outfit; for he was sure he would become Rock Lee's student. As his thoughts furthered his expression grew more severe; what if Kakashi's son would have black hair too? Yes, that would be perfect for the haircut he had in mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamato asked quietly as they wandered through the streets, heading patiently towards the hospital.

"Many victorious things of the future. I can already see it all, my friend. This is the true power of youth." He nodded to himself.

"I see…" The other smiled as he glanced down the quiet child in his arms. The feeling overwhelmed him, such sentiment making him realize perhaps he too wished to become a father one day.

"Finally." Guy exhaled in relief. "Let's make a run to the first floor!" And with that he rifled from the entrance of the hospital, shaking Kakashi to consciousness as he feared for his life with each jump Guy made.

"I won't run with a baby in my hands." Yamato shook his head and happily preserved the last moments he would have in protecting the child.

The sun's power strengthened when the bells rang four in the morning. The sky bathed in the calming hue of purple and orange while clouds dispersed from the heavens.

"Guy-sama, Yamato-sama!" Shizune called them quietly as she waved, looking out of the room.

"We brought breakfast!" Guy joked as he pointed at Kakashi upon his back with his thumb.

Sakura shook her head as she was leaning against the wall beside Shizune. "You need to learn some good jokes, Guy-sensei."

"I will, I will." He flashed an encouraging smile as the shinobis entered the room. Sakura took the newborn carefully while Konoha's Green Beast laid Kakashi upon the bed.

The Hokage's eyes opened to midway and he looked around. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune replied warmheartedly as she stood at his bed.

"Good." He nodded slowly, returning Guy's thumb up. "Where is Tsuna? Is she alright? Is she-…"

"I'm right here."

In a weary smile he acknowledged the most beautiful sound of his life. Tsunade sat upon the sheets and without further thinking she pulled down Kakashi's mask and struck his senses through a gentle kiss.

Strong waves of deep affection overwhelmed him as he locked their lips in a long battle, resulting in the others to look away politely, _except Guy_. Guy saw too much already, and he wished to learn from the one he looked upon most. Maybe he had some good tactics on other parts of life than martial arts. _Yes, it seemed he was doing pretty well on this field too._

Sakura returned with the newborn in her hands who was pulling eagerly at her pink hair. "He is completely healthy." She smiled as she approached the Kages, who sat up politely upon the bed. "Now he only needs a name."

"Guyashi, I say." Guy offered, smirking at his own astuteness.

Kakashi and Tsunade shook their heads in slow motions; ever so synchronized Guy believed they trained together.

"We should name him Taka. Takanori." Kakashi offered quietly.

"You name your son after a raptor bird that flies with tapered wings, is fast like the flash of lighting, precise and majestic among its clan?" Guy's eyes drew tears as he pursed his lips. "This is the beauty of youth." He nodded repeatedly and eventually thumbed up.

"I would love that." Tsunade smiled as she took Taka in her arms and planted her very first kiss upon his forehead. "Welcome in the world, Takanori."

* * *

"Welcome home, Sasuke." The Rogue exhaled as stood at the large wooden gates of Konoha.

* * *

[i] Lit. Snake-Slayer of Takamagahara. Sword that slayed Orochi in Japanese mythology.


	31. Trouble

The shadows of his delirious dream stirred him awake. He long speculated how at least could he distinguish these shadows of the mind from those of the tomb? The sad visions of his spirit were lost in consciousness as he arose from the profound slumber. As if breaking the gossamer web of these dreams, he broke free from the claws of the night yet the sentiment of the dull, sluggish pain blanketing his heart remained. His breathing slowly steadied and he uplifted his eyes to canvass what surrounded him.

His eyes bore an inky hue and so he traveled them down below his neck; there lay ever so quietly, protected by his father's arm, the child. His child, alive. After such blissful recognition he sought the sight of his wife. She rested in peace in front of him, keeping the small gift between them. His arm moved ever so carefully, wishing not to awake anyone.

Was she awake? With a tender bit of the lips his hand moved to the flawless face and stopped a few inches away; ever so close to feel if she breathed. She was too alive. Shaking off the agitation from his spirit he resumed his original position as to protect both by resting his arm over them. He reclosed his eyes and moved not upon the narrow bed; yet, having it shared by the people he called family made it beyond comfortable.

He repeated the act of investigation several times during that night; he had to make sure it was not a dream or the trickery of the mind. He had to know if they were truly there, and alive. The images of yesterday burnt into his mind like wildfire leaving the traces of annihilation in the vegetation.

He only hoped long life has been promised to him, such he now shared with the mother of his child. Such he wished to last sufficiently long to see his son grow up. Perhaps they would see him fall in love, or even marry a spirited girl, for a Hatake's heart would always be stolen by those with such character. How much time they have left, he could not possibly tell. But he hoped it was enough.

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto…"_

Dawn was yet approaching when he heard the faint syllabification of his name; the voice was soft yet definite.

 _"_ _Naruto. Wake up!"_

The sound grew stronger and the young shinobi was forced to arise from the deep slumber wrapped in romance. Indeed, his dreams this time were sweet like honey and warm like the summer breeze in July, for Hinata was present within them. Leisurely he uplifted his eyelids that were heavy with the opium-tinted dreams of his beloved. He scanned narrowly the room more times than he could count but he still failed to spot the origin of the sound. With a gentle sigh he considered such nuisance the work of his mind and reclosed his eyes.

 _"_ _Naruto!"_

And then, he knew. "Kurama?"

 _"_ _Finally, I thought you would never notice."_ The spirit was impatient within the young shinobi who sat up slowly at last.

 _"_ _Finally."_ The fox repeated.

"Why did you wake me up, Kurama?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as confusion numbed his already somnolent mind.

 _"_ _We need to go. There is something I must see."_ The spirit explained as the two furthered in the conversation within the blond's mind.

"What is it? I don't understand." Naruto frowned as he glanced out of the window; it was beyond early, especially for his taste. He would never awake before late morning and if he did, it was certainly due to a mission.

 _"_ _I can explain on the way. Or you can see it for yourself. Let's go. I say let's go!"_ The fox was enflamed, such trait Naruto only experienced during battles when the beast would burn with desire to conquer.

This was another kind of sentiment, he could easily tell for they shared his body. He was beyond excited. Perhaps his fox relatives were visiting him? Did he have fox relatives at all?

Naruto pondered long upon that thought until Kurama released a friendly growl. He was impatient _and_ excited. The decision was made; Naruto got out of the bed and pulled his shinobi outfit upon himself with the speed of lightning.

"Where are we going exactly?" In rapid pace he rushed through the streets of the awakening Konoha; the first shops began to open at the time of five thirty. "Good morning, Ichiraku-sama!" He hurried in speaking as the fox urged him to pick up more speed.

"Good morning, Naruto!" The god of ramen spoke as he waved in friendly manner to the young bandit of the city. Each day he would first clean the shop before the rich odor of the boiling noodles filled the air, inviting the empty stomach for a pleasant treatment.

"Kurama, tell me now!" He growled to his stomach as if being certain the spirit hid somewhere there, underneath the seal.

 _"_ _We are almost there. Stop being impatient."_ Kurama spoke plainly, while no such sentiment guided him. He was happy. The beast was happy.

"I am being impatient?!" Naruto raised his voice in disbelief for he was afraid to stumble and fall in the rush the spirit requested. They cut through the roads like samurai slashing their opponents in bewitching fervor of the wielded katana.

 _"_ _Yes."_

All of a sudden they stopped at the entrance of the hospital; the blond panted, for morning was never about training, but rather about the bliss of repose.

 _"_ _This was nothing, do not overdramatize it."_ Kurama spoke as they betook towards the first floor; like spies they sneaked through the main hall and unnoticed as they remained they moved stealthily towards that _one_ room.

"I am not breaking in here, Kurama." Naruto shook his head as he stood at the door upon which the kanji "Sixth Fire Shadow" were painted.

 _"_ _Yes we are. We must. Come on. Don't make me force you."_

"I am telling you, we won't go in!" Naruto resisted as he crossed his arms around his chest.

The fox was sly for he was a spirit of mischief and he knew how to convince someone naïve as the Jinchuuriki was and so he spoke: _"I will treat you ramen today. All you can eat!"_

"You say ramen, huh? Well, I guess we can take a peak in, if it is so important to you." Naruto shrugged as he unfolded his arms; his fingers slowly wrapped around the handle of the door. It was a moment of such intensity he began to sweat in anxiety; ever so deliberately he opened the entrance and slipped through the smallest crack he managed. There was no creaking sound to alarm the ones in peaceful repose.

"What now, Kurama?" Naruto whispered as quiet as he could manage to be.

 _"_ _Let me take over, just for a short while. I promise it will be just fine. Think of the ramen. You can trust me."_

"Trust you, huh? Where did I hear that bull-…"Naruto narrowed his eyes as the two battled mentally.

 _"_ _Just give me a few minutes already!"_

"Fine, fine!" Naruto soon was surrounded by bright orange aura and long hands with claws extended from his sides. The young shinobi remained quiet as he was eager to know what excited his beast to such point as to breaking in the Hokage's bedroom in the hospital. He was only thankful it was not a hot summer day where most would rest without any clothing worn.

One arm of the kyuubi reached out and lingered towards the bed.

"This is bad, this is bad." Naruto thought to himself but kept his promise. He gulped while his eyes remained fixated on the beast's motions.

Kurama was smart and adept to such level that his claws easily sneaked between the two Kages. Naruto's heart skipped a beat for he could not quite see what was to be found there and other kinds of accusations clouded his mind, after all, the former Kage's bosom was rather close to the kyuubi's hand. Could it be it was the time for mating, and he just got too excited?

 _"_ _Baka. I heard that."_ Kurama replied to Naruto in his head and the blond's face grew red in embarrassment.

The claws carefully pinched the tiny fabric of freshly washed cotton and lifted the reason of all fuss from below the Hokage's arm. The child was lifted up into the air and Kurama regarded him in evident wonder. He turned the child slowly from side to side, taking severe measures in observing the new-comer.

"Put him down."

Naruto's blood froze within his veins when his presence has been unveiled. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned upon the bed and above him hung his son amidst the claws of the kyuubi. Not quite a scene he wished to experience anytime soon, for that matter. "What are you doing?" He asked ever so calmly yet he was not.

"Kurama wanted to come here…Ah, explain it to Kakashi-sensei! You put us in this situation!" Naruto growled to the beast who did not intend on giving back the child.

Naruto's voice changed, for it was not him who gave the reply anymore. "This child…." He began and Kakashi replied as he interrupted him, losing his patience for games he did not want to play, or so he thought.

"Is mine."

The voice of Kurama was loud and austere, so powerful that shook the former Kage from her sleep and as she jumped, she fell off the bed. "Ouch!"

The Hokage reached his arm out to her and pulled her back beside him while she rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Look up."

And so she did. Tsunade's face presented the same features of shock as Naruto's; however her reason was completely different. She was the only one to know the reason of the kyuubi's presence. "Give us back Taka, please."

"That is how you named him?" Kurama asked as he reached out with his free arm and tickled the tiny stomach of the child with one of his claws. "We will have so much to do."

Kakashi and Naruto grew extremely confused, one trait the Hokage barely ever suffered. "Am I dreaming?!" He pinched his arm but nothing happened apart from a short, passing pain.

"I offer to look out for him if occasion meets the request." The kyuubi spoke and slowly descended his arm to return Taka to his parents. "You seem to know the truth."

Tsunade gulped as she took her son carefully and dared not to meet Kakashi's curious eyes.

"So you know that you cannot refuse my offer." The beast added before Naruto could take back control over his own body.

"I think it is my time to leave…" He bowed politely, albeit nobody quite paid attention to him anymore. At least, this time he was saved from the consequences of his mischief, or so he falsely believed. It was far from over.

The blond escaped from the room in hurried steps, running as if someone chased him. It did not matter, the situation was once more beyond his comprehension and he did not quite fancy the thought of interfering in such mysterious matters.

"Just what the hell happened?" Kakashi looked fixedly upon his wife and slowly crossed his arms.

"I am sorry… I wanted to tell you but we never had the time."

"Never had the time? I believe this is far too weird not to have the time to tell me!" He raised his voice but quieted himself instantly, for he knew he had to pay more attention to his demeanor in front of his son.

"For your information Hokage, if you were interested enough in your private life as to come home and talk to your wife, then perhaps you would have been informed in time!" Tsunade snapped back for she was not the one in control of her heart's waves.

"I told you I am sorry. I will resign the soonest possible." He sighed, surrendering.

"You better. Because I can't do this alone and I don't want to. I need you."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on." He was persistent.

That was the hard part for she didn't know how to. Was she supposed to say everything? Or perhaps just certain things that were unavoidable to be told? She knew too much and she never revealed them. It was wrong. It was a mistake. She pursed her lips as she pondered and her thoughts wandered in all directions except towards the right one.

"Tsuna, please." Kakashi canvassed her changing features as she was thinking.

"All right…But you must promise you won't be mad."

"I cannot promise that." He replied earnestly.

"Da-..Darn." She had to chisel her own vocabulary that was for sure. She took a deep sigh as she slowly freed a thread of her long hair from the tiny trap of her son's fingers and looked upon Kakashi. She was as honest as she could be and wished to recall every detail she has seen, painful or not. As the truth furthered and gloom spread, Kakashi rose from the bed and paced back and forth.

His angst grew visible through gestures of his body as he would run his hand through his hair or grab a chair to smash it against the wall yet he put it back carefully, for he could not engage himself in such expressions of emotion.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before." He looked at her with a flaming spirit yet he spoke calmly.

"You do not want me to further the conversation, Hokage."

Yes, Tsunade would remind him each and every time he wished to argue with her about keeping things. He was never there.

"I said I will resign."

Taka's quiet mumble of some sorts broke the heated atmosphere and filled it with small tendrils of warmth. This time, the fiery former Kage swallowed her comeback and instead cradled her son, with that motion she could calm herself down as well. She did not apologize, however. She simply did not feel the reason to; what's more, she knew that he would. He was always the one to overcome his own pride. Tsunade struggled with such task.

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi sighed as he sat back in front of her. "A lot has happened lately. And it seems I don't even know half of it."

"It's alright." She offered a smile. "Come, hold your son. He wants you." Carefully she handed the child to him and he reached for Taka with his spirit relaxed. He almost took him, when a sudden event interrupted them.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" The officer ran with all his might and stopped at the door to be the first in delivering the news.

"Yes, Daisuke-sama?" He sighed as he turned, his expression tainted in dull wrinkles of surrender.

"He is here, he is here!" He gasped as he was pushed away.

"Who is here?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as she held Taka.

"I am." Sasuke stepped in plainly albeit his appearance was not the ordinary kind. The news spread like contagion and everyone talked about it. They all wanted to hear a final verdict about the Rogue Uchiha's future. The powerful shinobi however, had other plans in mind. "I want you to train me, Kakashi."

"You what?!" Kakashi pinched himself for the second time while his wife asked such question in disbelief.

"This is not happening." The Hokage spoke to himself when he realized, also for the second time that it was not his mind playing tricks on him but the very present passing right in front of his eyes. He looked upon the Rogue who remained straight in posture and did not move and inch; he was determined and rather willful.

Kakashi observed the appearance of his former student; his ankles were heavily bandaged and a blue sash around his head foretold the battles he has fought ever since. He wore a light brown poncho above his outfit which was dirty and tattered. The Hokage could not help but pity him. He already failed once; he would not make the same mistake again in protecting him.

"Alright. What do you wish to learn? After all, it was unlikely of you to return."

"Everything you know about Susano'o." His answer was bold and quick. "I need a sword. Powerful as the one I saw yesterday."

"What?" This time it was Tsunade's turn to feel confused as she listened to the conversation.

"Do you purposefully cover your body so heavily?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he speculated.

"Yes." Sasuke lifted the thick material upwards to reveal he lost an arm.

"Give me some time and meet me in the office." He replied.

"I believe it is the best if I wait outside your door until you get your uniform. I do not wish to have to fight anyone who gets in my way." He made a good point so the Hokage nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

Sasuke nodded and turned on his heels and shut the door behind him.

"You met him yesterday?" Tsunade gazed at Kakashi who rapidly got out of the bed and vested himself in bigger hurry.

"Yes." He spoke as he grabbed his hat. "Tsuna, I will be back I promise. I will talk to Sasuke and figure this out."

She sighed but she yelled not. There was nothing she could do. "You will need to talk to the Council. Not only because of your resignation but also because if he stays here, you will have all the responsibility if something happens. That won't be easy. Where will he stay? People want him dead."

"Tsuna, I will figure it out." He repeated as he placed a kiss upon her forehead and met her eyes with his. "When did I fail to keep my promise to you?"

She frowned as she looked down. "Come back as soon as you can."

"There is nothing I want to do more than that, believe me. But I cannot ignore Sasuke either."

"I know." She sighed as she watched him kiss goodbye to Taka. "We'll be here."

"I'll be back." He offered a smile which she faintly mirrored, however the sentiment of uneasiness never left her spirit.


	32. Evil in The Night

"I never thought you would marry someone." The statement was bold and definite in purpose; the intensity of desire for knowledge reached such peak that the Rogue had no choice but to further his thoughts into phrase and to inquire about the truth.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kakashi's lips curved into a smile as his eyes lingered at the former student beside him. He has not changed over the years has he? It was always difficult for Kakashi to employ himself in the task of predicting why the young Uchiha would ask certain things, and such comment made upon the Hokage's private life belonged to those he would not quite expect to be furthered into questions. After all, he deeply believed his actions made all the sense in the world.

"You never seemed to be that type." Sasuke replied casually as he followed the Hokage to the Residence, his gaze inspecting the elder. As for his side, the Rogue was intrigued by such change about his former sensei, the one who would rather enjoy the bliss of a battle and a well-written book wrapped in naughty sensuality than dedicate himself to the hardships of a married family life.

"Must be the books I read, huh?" The white haired speculated upon such thought as each footfalls guided them forward the Council. There was no escape from neither of Sasuke's questions nor of the elders with thirst for their blood. Not in the literal way, however.

"Do you still possess them?" Sasuke's voice was brushed with tender curiosity as they headed up the old stairs which bespoke of the ancient times; the wooden logs creaked beneath their feet, sometimes making one wonder if they would accidentally break underneath.

"Yes." He told candidly as memories flashed through his mind.

"How can she put up with it?" Sasuke furthered; it seemed he did not wish to end the conversation anytime soon. Such recognition puzzled Kakashi as not even himself engaged in thinking so long about such.

"She doesn't know that I didn't throw them out. They are stored in my drawers in the main chamber." He confessed as a sign of surrender.

"Sly." Sasuke smirked. Before any additional investigation, the two found themselves in the main room of interrogation.

The room's decoration mirrored beyond flaw the true nature of the sages. Upon entering, commingled gloom and grandeur welcomed those who were summoned there. To all appearance, it had seemed to be temporarily and very lately abandoned, for discussions have decreased in length and in occasion.

The chamber was one of the smallest and to say, least sumptuously furnished piece of the Residence. It lay in a remote part of the building. Its decorations were tattered and antique; its walls were hung with paper tapestry that presented the glory of the shinobi wars, and bedecked with armorial trophies, all together with an unusually great number of very spirited paintings about the former Hokages in frames of rich gold.

Artificial light was none of the modern kind and so the main chamber of the Council possessed large white candles standing in each corner of the room; their tongues flickering as the cold winter breeze frequented the place.

"You are late again." One of the Councilwomen spoke as she half rose from her chair and bowed in respect.

"I am sorry, there was a cat on the road and I had to find its parents." Kakashi replied plainly, his features ever so serious it was easy to believe such boldness of the Kage. He mirrored the bow and nudged Sasuke in the ribs to do the same; they did not have the luxury to make any mistakes even if it was ever so small and might have passed unnoticed. The wisest policy to take into consideration was to follow the rules and act by them as long as patience allowed.

"So it is true." The Council's eager eyes were set upon the Rogue as they observed him with emotions mixed in disgust, confusion and pain.

"I wish to speak for him." The Hokage could be absurdly careless when it came to unveiling the truth. "I intend on adjourning any sentence on him until further notice."

"You cannot do that. He is a criminal."

"Well, the truth is rarely pure and never simple, is it?" Kakashi smiled candidly before he resumed. He would not let anyone decide upon his former student's fate except him; he knew the young one better than anyone in this room, and therefore it was no question to feel otherwise.

"He came back and asked for help, and I will give that to him. If these guys need me to, I'll gather up all of their sadness and take it into myself. Right, like it's the most natural thing. And I'll struggle together with them and that sadness. That's what it means to be Hokage."

"Your words are pure and clear; however we cannot let the past pass so easily and look over everything he has done, no matter the purpose."

"We shall make those decisions when it is time for it. Right now, what must be done is to prove that we are not his enemies. And that we stand up for those who shall seek it. I take full responsibility for my actions." Without hesitation the Hokage answered with icy coldness. He would not change his mind would he? There was no reason to keep fighting against his will, the elders knew.

"If he betrays Konoha once more, the blame shall be put on you."

"I understand the gravity of it and I repeat myself, I take full responsibility for everything." Kakashi was persistent to such extent Sasuke grew bewildered. He did not expect anyone to stand so stern for his case; he was no father of his, merely a sensei the Rogue wished to kill several times. Kakashi was simply too kind.

"Is that all you came for?" An elder spoke at last.

"No." Kakashi bowed again. "I wish to resign, as soon as possible."

Gasps of puzzlement and astonishment filled the atmosphere for a brief passing of time during which the two questioned remained still as the grave.

"That is impossible." One of them responded with his fist drawn into the wooden table. "Times like these only someone with questionable sanity would request that! Have you gone mad, Hatake?"

"What do you mean by that?" The grey-crowned shinobi's visage was tainted in confusion. Konoha was completely safe and peaceful, he had nothing to do apart from paperwork, or so he thought. And usually, such thoughts were based on false reveries.

"You were not informed were you? It only means you have been ignoring your real tasks as a Hokage. How shameful of you."

The Hokage once again did not appreciate the serpent tongue of the Council. "Excuse me for my boldness but certain intel must have avoided me indeed, as I had no time between killing an arch-enemy of the city and having my wife brought back to life. I tend to be able and focus on just one thing, forgive me for the weakness of my mind." His eyes whispered rage while his words remained emotionless.

"Choose your words wisely before you speak, son."

"I apologize." Kakashi nodded politely. "Please inform me about the news that alarms you."

One of them rose and began. "There are rumors about a group. Something like the Akatsuki in nature, however they are more vicious and do not fear to be seen or captured, for they cannot actually be."

"They can't be caught?" The Hokage's voice aroused in anxiety. He indeed missed something very important.

"No." The one he faced shook his head.

"They call themselves The Masked Army. What gives us the reason to worry is not the fact that they do dig out former Captains' and Kages' skulls and carve them to their fashion to hide their true identities, but that they all possess the Sharingan."

Sasuke's features were just as terrified as Kakashi's. What they heard simply made no sense.

"What is their purpose? What do they want?"

"We don't know yet, which is bad…" The Councilman then resumed after a brief moment of thinking. "However, not only the Kazekage but the Raikage as well warned us and requested an immediate meeting from which you cannot excuse yourself. It seems that this Army has been destroying the villages and lands, expressly seeking secret scrolls and medical kinjutsu tablets. Sasuke Uchiha, do you, by chance know anything about this army?"

"No, nothing." The Rogue shook his head plainly. He furthered no information useful or not, though the truth has not been quite told.

"I see…" Kakashi sighed as he pondered long upon the thought. He patted his chin as he mentally examined the facts and rested his elbow in his free palm.

"We want you to initiate the meeting the soonest possible and discuss a plan against this Army. We believe Madara has finally come out of the shadows. We must stop him."

"We will, I have no doubt about it." The Hokage gave up on the idea of resignation. He had but the slightest idea of how to tell it Tsunade and also to mention he would be absent for several days if not more. "Thank you for accepting us." He bowed and the two took their leaves, at last.

"Your wife will be pissed, wont she?" Sasuke glanced at his former-sensei as he followed him obediently outside of the chamber. He could not feel more relieved after the argument. _Things were going his way_ , he smiled in contempt.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes." He replied as he scratched the back of his head, completely lost of what to do.

"So, it won't be easy." Sasuke crossed his arms as they walked through the main corridor.

"What exactly?" There were many responses to such question so he furthered for more exact information.

"Marriage."

The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle. "You are sure as hell confident, aren't you?"

"Well, Sakura has always loved me. Judging from your relationship with a similar character, I believe I will simply have to remain calm at all costs."

"That is some wise idea." He agreed at the insight of his student.

* * *

Day lingered and the two remained together for the purpose of solving as much mysteries as it was possible. First, Kakashi decided to show the new training ground where they would be able to meet and perfect their knowledge of jutsus. Fortunately, the place did not lie far from the Residence as it was built just beside the border when one wished to approach from the mountains.

"So how do we fight back?" Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to the blazing sunlight of the cold wintery day. He felt blinded by the beams that were remarkably strong for the season. He dragged his feet through the ghastly grey blades of grass that constantly scratched and grabbed at him.

Thin, crystallized dendrites appeared from the dull clouds that concealed the sky persistently, but would soon break away before one could touch the ground.

"We will figure that out." Kakashi replied as he parted the large iron gates of the place. "This is where I can train you. It is perfectly safe and even if you wish to practice by yourself, your jutsus will be contained among the walls.

"What walls exactly?" The Rogue looked around as his eyes canvassed the place. It was a completely deserted piece of Konoha where insectivorous plants swirled upon the straggling oaks' roots. The earth's peace was disturbed by the concrete of oblong shape that was built upon it. Amidst the trees that surrounded the leaden underlay, invisible wire mesh pointed the four main corner of the ground.

"You weren't ready when you have left to avenge your past and clan." Kakashi began as he stood in front of Sasuke in a markable distance. "You were so blinded by your pride that you sacrificed everything you had and yet, in the end you accomplished nothing."

"Are you provoking me, Kakashi?"

"If my words boil your blood it means you still struggle with accepting the truth."

"Hm." Sasuke narrowed his eyes; it was time to measure his former sensei's true strength; after all it was of vital importance to know one's enemy. "Susano'o." His hands clashed finely and drew the signs of the summoning. Sasuke's Susano'o was as beautiful as the night, burnt in violet hellfire as its shape slowly surrounded its possessor.

Kakashi remained still, no emotion displayed upon his faultless features; as time passed above him he resembled each day more to his father and as he reached the same age as Sakumo, it was easy to mistake him with the White Fang's ghost. As wisdom increased in his spirit, he grew to accept his roots and felt no shame when hearing that name, anymore. "Are you going to attack or we shall take a nap first?" He asked with a simple tilt of his head to one side.

The Rogue's puzzlement could not be denied for his rather plain features changed in hue. He did not understand the elder's calmness. He was about to smash him with the will of the violet warrior. Susano'o's arm conjured his sword and without hesitancy Sasuke put his wish to execution.

"Susano'o's Art, Piercer of the Moon!" The Hokage's reaction was fast and fearless. The motions were the very same; rapidly clashing his palms together, he summoned his sword as his hands parted. The weapon differed from the one of the Snake-Slayer; the long large blade glowed in bright blue as it was wrapped in lightning. With its fabric-covered hilt, the sword reached the same length, however.

"You have a whole arsenal, don't you?"

"Indeed, I do." The Moon Piercer was peculiar in its existence; with each slash of the sword upon the opponent the long blue blade absorbed its possessor's chakra first to then smite the victim by one blow in a shape of the crescent moon.

Sasuke's warrior vanished in that very instant and its pieces like amethyst crystals sparkled around him. "How can you have all this power?"

"The first rule is to respect your weapon." Kakashi spoke as his sword vanished and he looked at his student candidly. "You behave as if your prowess was nothing but the tool by which you wish to gain more control. Susano'o is not a tool, however. If you believe he is the one to obey you, you shall never truly attain full dominance over your abilities."

"How can I do that, then?"

"Do you want to be strong for what reason exactly?" He asked curiously.

"To protect people." Sasuke lied; he was ever so skillful in this wicked art of humanity that it was too easy to believe him. Such sentence after all was the surest road to the Hokage's favor. He could make no mistake, for he has twice in a row underestimated him.

Kakashi nodded at the reply, his spirit pacified at the words. "I will teach you each step. Today I cannot do more; I have to get back to my family as soon as possible."

 _He had a weakness. Good._

"I understand. When shall we meet?" The Rogue asked plainly.

"After dusk."

"All right."

"Now let's find you a place to sleep at. I would offer you to stay with us, but in all honesty my home is very small, I never really imagined I would share it." He offered a warmhearted smile as he beckoned towards the gates. It was time to leave for the hours were passing and the tasks were still plenty.

"It is all right. You are too cordial, Kakashi." Sasuke followed him as he spoke.

"I am happy you are here. I know everyone will be, especially your teammates. Sakura will need some time I think, but Naruto shall forgive you easily. You are like a brother to him."

 _It will all be very easy, if he was right._

* * *

"All right, how about this?" Kakashi opened the door slowly as he searched for a source of light. The room in which they found themselves was large. The windows were long and narrow at so vast of a distance from the black oaken floor as to be altogether inaccessible from within. The feeble gleams of the encrimsoned light made their way through the panes.

The eyes struggled in vain to reach the remoter angels of the chamber. The general furniture was comfortless and antique and tattered just as any pieces of the Residence. Books lay scattered about the floor yet failed to give any vitality to the scenery. An air of stern, deep and irredeemable gloom hung over them and pervaded all. The rays of the numerous candles fell within a niche of the room which had hitherto been thrown into deep shade by one of the bed-posts.

"Nobody comes to this wing of the Residence. You will be at peace." Kakashi resumed as he wiped the dust away from the bedside table.

"It will be fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled kindly. "If you need anything, let me know. I will run over the paperwork but I shouldn't be here for much longer."

Sasuke didn't reply, merely nodded.

"All right… I believe it is all for today."

The Rogue was left at peace at last as he remained at the very centre of the bedroom. He waited until his door was closed quietly, his gaze inspecting the room punctiliously. As he decided upon its safety, his lips parted to speak. "You can come."

"Finally." Madara smiled.

* * *

Kakashi has never really hurried anywhere in his life though lately it seemed he was still belated no matter the speed and effort. Literally he rifled himself from the Residence when the bells reminded him of the end of the day; it was an hour before midnight. Having still half of the papers piled up, he ignored the visible warnings of work and headed to the hospital.

He would be beheaded, for sure. With such thoughts circling in his head he stole a pot of flowers from the corner of the street; Ino's flower shop was beyond the notion of closed but he had to make up for his flaw somehow.

There was no time to waste for time has been wasted severely. He ran and he ran with all his main and might. The entrance was close, it was so close. He made it. Only one floor up and he was there. A few more steps, just few more.

He took a deep breath before he opened the door; complete stillness fell upon him; everyone was asleep. He should have come sooner; he frowned regretfully as he put the pot upon the bedside table. Carefully, he took off his uniform and showered rapidly. He only hoped the running water would not bother the slumber of those in repose.

Taka was trapped under his mother's arm, who made sure Kakashi would have enough space behind her. She wouldn't want it other way than sharing the bed with him. Beside her and his son sleep came easy and the missing of the shuriken blanket could be handled. The grey crowned Lightning Prince put his arm around Tsunade and kissed her neck as softly as he could manage.

"You are late." She muttered on a quiet tone yet she moved not.

"I am truly sorry..." Kakashi replied against her skin as he planted a trail of kisses upon the soft curve of her shoulder.

"You will make it up when it's just you and me." She smiled before she slowly drifted back to sleep, her heart at ease that he was finally there.

"As many times as you want."


	33. Next to You

"Lie still. Do not make a sound." His commands were crystal clear and his actions followed the spoken words ever so obediently. That heavenly tone rang in her ears and for a brief moment she innocently believed it was nothing but her dream, for dream has easily come in the picture of him.

Her eyelids rose languidly as she felt his touch; at first it was merely the tickle of his warm breath, the masculine scent filling her lungs for he was ever so close. And then, his hands, that cold yet stirring touch of his large strong palms; they guided her body as slowly he laid her on her back.

Her eyes met the sight of the ceiling; yes she was undoubtedly on her back, her bare body exposed to the stroke of the air. Slowly, she turned her head to the right side; her child wrapped in a deep slumber. Stillness pervaded all, _except…_

Abruptly, all her senses were awaken by a single taction of him; she gasped and she recalled his orders. She had to be quiet, no matter what happened, no matter what she felt, for she felt a lot of things all of a sudden. They were the harbingers of lust, of all that was wanton and luscious.

Consciously now, she muffled a moan and her open eyes sought eagerly the source of all desire; amidst the faint light of dawn that sneaked past the thick curtains she found the culprit busied between her legs. Beyond doubt, she vaguely recalled the sensation as she turned and then, his hands, those hands lingered ever so nonchalantly down on her skin roaming each and every curve of her body.

She wanted to call his name to auspicate the fever within which her senses glowed but his orders were clear. She must not make a sound, no matter what. How long she could do that, she could not possibly tell.

The sight of him between her thighs fired her sinful spirit. She easily guessed his intentions and the thrill of those shameless consequences made her yearn for it all. She wouldn't break her gaze, she wanted to watch him enjoy her.

His hands rested upon each side of her thighs sending gentle caresses through his fingers. His grey crown descended in patient manner ever so close to her loin. The first kiss of his lips sent shivers down her spine, like electric shock keeping her lustfully alert. He would take her time, oh he would not hurry, that was not the game he played. He was slow, deliberate and cautious, even. His mouth trailed rousing pecks upon her mound. He was getting there, he was ever so composed as he advanced.

She mustn't make a sound; those were the rules. Only her body could betray her thoughts. Her back arched gently as if a quiet yet definite command for him to further his trickery. He understood her wish well; his warm lips parted and at first he released but the tip of his tongue upon her aching flesh. A long stroke followed as if wishing to take one clear taste of her womanhood. Her eyes widened and she choked another moan at the sensation.

Her hand reached out to him, her slim fingers running through his grey hair. He began the art of the wanton feast; with gentle nibs and pecks of his mouth he furthered with the tease of his teeth until her body quivered in gentle repetition. He played around her sensitive spot, cruelly summoning all the divine dance of his tongue.

She couldn't speak yet she wanted to scream, fill the air with the moans of his name. His hunger annihilated the last threads of her sanity as her will was slowly giving her away; her fingers pulled his hair with force, begging him to keep going as she held his head against her burning loin. Her heart grew frantic as his skillful mouth picked up such speed within her she saw stars form in front of her eyes.

To warn him she wanted to lift his face away yet he denied such silent order and so she bathed him in her flowing bliss. Only then Kakashi looked up, his eyes wicked like a mischievous god as his chin glistened in her juices. He wiped the sweet fluid with his fingers which he licked clean patiently. He knew she would watch him and he was certain she would want more. Such questions did not need to be posed, for he was not done yet.

He grabbed her at her still trembling thighs and without more seconds passing, he impaled her in a single motion. Such act was ever so easy for she was decently wet. He arched his back as he leaned atop her, never breaking the lustful contact of their bodies. Her eyes met his; none of them uttered a single word while both wished to scream in pleasure. She missed the husky ringing of his groans as they betrayed him each and every time. He looked cold and devilish and that simply aroused her even more.

Tsunade's long legs snaked around his waist while her arms invited his body closer and so she locked the fiery spirit to her.

He kissed her with muffled fever and she could taste herself within his mouth as her tongue sought for his in wanton salvation. Her nails pierced his pale skin upon his back at each long thrust of his throbbing manhood. His pace was steady and strict, rough strokes broke incessantly within her over and over, harder and harder.

She bit upon her lip so hard it shed blood for she could not kiss him any longer. Spasms of bliss drove her mad and her eyes rolled back in sheer ecstasy. She was close, ever so close and Kakashi's ragged breath foretold the same burning need of fulfillment. She could not scream, as those were the clear orders.

With the last thread of his control he suddenly broke the frantic pounding of their bodies and kissed the blood off her face. She panted like a dog on a hot summer day as her eyes followed his every motion; he sat upon the edge of the bed and with a stern gesture he invited her atop his lap.

It was not over; it was far from being over. Obediently she followed his request and so impatiently she descended on his pulsating shaft that glistened within their mixed fluids. It was an effortless motion yet ever so ecstatic. She would dictate the speed and power, such authority enflaming her already maddened spirit.

Like a drug addict she filled her lungs with his scent again as her aching breasts clashed against his toned chest when their lips collided once more. Her hips swayed like the waves of ocean, sending quivers through the heated skin.

She must remain quiet, she knew, those were the orders, however each and every second was a torment, for she pleaded in quiet gasps to be allowed to scream. As a response, Kakashi grabbed a handful of her long silky tendrils and yanked her head back merely to gain full sight of her slender neck. She could swear the stars she saw were truly on the ceiling, all that mist and sound more than the tricks of her mind.

Her hips built up in speed and force as once more she became overwhelmed with the advancing bliss of ecstasy. The grey-crowned villain of her sinful dreams hid his face into the curve of her neck and panted the music of surrender; with one last strong clash of their loins, their bodies gave in to the euphoria.

They remained quiet as much as it was possible, their hearts beating as maddened drums against each other. The needy actions grew gentler and Kakashi's fingers caressed his wife's back as they held onto one another for a little longer.

"You have terrible news, don't you?" Tsunade sighed against his lips as she spoke on a weak tone, her breathing still rough.

"Yes." Kakashi replied while his hands slipped under her thighs and he lifted her up. He rose from the bed and carried her to the bathroom; he well believed a shower was needed.

Tsunade unlocked her legs and descended upon her feet. She was astonished she could still stand for she felt lightheaded. The sound of the running water broke her hazy thoughts and she looked upon the faultless features of her husband. "Tell me." She was unsure whether she wanted to hear it all now, yet there were not many options, were there? Her hands reached for the soap and so she remained close to him with the intention of cleaning his body.

"I cannot resign now. I don't precisely know when that becomes possible." Kakashi spoke while he enjoyed the thoughtfulness of her. He was spoiled beyond doubt and that thought made him feel one of the most fortunate men upon this earth. She applied soap all over his body ever so carefully, skipping the raw parts of his back where she left the marks of her wanton delight. Those he loved most.

"What else?" She frowned yet she could not grow angry, such sentiment was impossible after a morning like this. He was way too sly, she cursed inside her mind. _Well played, Hokage._

"I have to leave for a couple of days. I cannot say for how long." Like religious people awaiting for the final judgment, the grey-crowned shinobi felt the same in that very moment. Even though he wished nothing more than to be with his family, things seemed to be completely out of his control; there was no escape.

"Take Taka with you, then." Tsunade broke the silence after a short pause of speculation. Her reaction was not the one Kakashi expected for several reasons; she did not yell, she did not smack him in the head or scoffed and argued. She brought up a plan, a rather unusual idea, but most importantly, she remained calm.

"What? You want me to take him to the cold and all?" 'And all' covered the severity of his question and it seemed he knew less about childcare than he originally wished to; at that he was not too surprised, he couldn't have enjoyed the closeness of his parents for too long, there were some spots missing in that area that required improvement.

"He is our son; if he cannot handle some cold then he will never become a shinobi." She began while she guided the running water in a more precise manner to help wash off every remnant of soap from his chest. "Secondly, if you cannot resign, you probably won't see him much if things do not settle. And that never happened to us." She made sense he could not deny that, what's more the thought of spending some time with his child made him beyond happy.

"Take Naruto as your advisor. He needs you anyway, now that Sasuke is here. I think it's better if you talk first before they meet. I will handle Sakura in the meanwhile. We have a patient to see today, so I can't be with Taka either." Tsunade said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. There was no way she would get upset, she thought.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Her game was just as chiseled as her husband's; the Hokage was not merely beyond thankful but wished to express such gratitude by locking them in the room for another forty minutes or so; the running water easily blanketed the muffled noises and was a perfect place to remind themselves of the earlier epiphany on the bed. Tsunade left the bathroom with a victorious smirk on her raw lips, feeling the delight of bodily soreness.

They both dressed up in casual hurry, for it was time for Taka to awake; the child would sleep as if drugged after a bountiful feeding, enabling peace for the rest of the night.

"I will pack everything he might possibly need, just give me a minute."

"Of course." Kakashi smiled as he sat upon the bed with the child right in front of him. His eyes canvassed the little blessing observantly, seeking signs of resemblance. Gently, driven by who knows what thought, he poked the baby's nose who replied in a gentle curve of his mouth. "Ah, Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Yes, Kakashi?" She glanced at him while she filled a backpack with all kinds of things she considered important.

"He smiled!" Kakashi's eyes beamed in thrill as he kept poking the child's nose who apparently enjoyed his father's enthusiasm and rewarded it with secret motions of his young visage.

"He can't smile just yet; he's a few days old only." Tsunade smiled at the sight of the two, wishing it would always be like this.

"I am telling you he smiled!" To prove his right he put the tip of his index fingers upon the baby's face and lifted up the chubby cheeks to make the baby smile as wide as it was beyond possible for a human. "Ah, look!"

She shook her head in disbelief and joined his company. She knew he had to leave the soonest possible so she did not wish to make his job harder. She lifted up Taka ever so carefully and fed him while Kakashi observed the ready backpack.

"I will miss you and I haven't even left yet." The Hokage confessed as his eyes remained locked at the sight of them, and slowly he forgot what he was originally doing. She looked even more beautiful holding their son.

"I will miss both of you." Her response was heartwarming albeit it did not reach him just yet for his mind grew absent at the sweet sight in front of him. "Kakashi?" Tsunade couldn't help but giggle as she fixed her dress. "Earth to the Hokage."

"Sorry…" He glanced down with shy-kissed cheeks.

"Come, you need to wear this." Tsunade rose from the bed and Kakashi followed her; upon the front of his uniform he received a buckle carrier into which Taka was carefully placed. "He will need this…" She resumed as she grabbed a tiny pink hat and pulled it on Taka's white threads. "He looks perfect." She placed her palms together as she flattered her heart at the sight of them.

"How do we have so many clothes for him?" Kakashi grew suspicious as he looked down at the protective fabric on the child's head.

"Oh well, I found some baby clothes in grandpa's storage room. Some of them were even his and some...Mine." She admitted, her voice noticeably weakening as she muttered the last word.

"This is pink…" Kakashi pondered.

"Do you want him to be cold or not?" She put her hands upon her waist as she flashed a challenging look. She was right, no further argument from his side. At that notice she smirked again, _today was definitely her day_ , she thought to herself. "Be careful and bring him back in one."

"I promise." Kakashi was certain yet he became more careful unconsciously. They parted in a long kiss and waving. None of them wanted to be away from the other; however it was something against which they could not rebel.

"Let's get Naruto and go." Kakashi glanced down at Taka's head and before he could move he felt an alarming level of chakra in front of the building where they stood.

"Where are we going?"

"Kurama…" The Hokage turned as he faced Naruto's orange aura; the youngster also carrying a backpack.

With a slap on his forehead, the grey haired shinobi did not bother asking how they could possibly know, for the connection between the two kitsune was not merely clear but alarming as well.

* * *

It was already around the tenth hour of the day when Tsunade waited patiently for Sakura to show up. Today's case was an interesting one for it was Iruka's father suffering from a condition yet unknown to the medical ninja. The goal was the same as always; do everything in one's power to save the life of the victim.

Sakura was never late and today was not an exception; with the precision of an automatic watch she appeared at the end of the corridor, running with anxiety upon her face. "I am sorry Lady Tsunade." Sakura panted as she stopped in front of her.

"You weren't late, do not worry." She greeted her with a warm smile and on the way to the patient's room she gave a description of the case.

The invalid long suffered with acute pain focused in the region of the heart and so he breathed with great difficulty, having all the ordinary symptoms of asthma. In spasms such as these he would find relief from the application of a special ointment to his nervous centre; however last night such attempts were in vain.

"The problem is that we do not know every ingredient of the cream he uses, for it is based on a secret recipe of the clan which they are unwilling to share."

"So how can we help him, if their cream became useless and not even available to begin with?" The young shinobi was confused as she considered all her jutsus yet none of them seemed to bring result or any progress in this present case.

"I believe it is time I taught you another medical secret." Tsunade smiled as she put an arm around Sakura's shoulders and flashed an encouraging smile.

"What is it?" She smiled as she followed her sensei ever so eager to learn.

"Mesmerism."

* * *

With Kurama's help the road to the Land of Iron did not last more than a few hours but definitely not more than half a day, resulting in no fatigue from anyone. Even with such speed they were the last to arrive, something that did not surprise Lord Mifune at all, however Kakashi's two advisors all the more.

"Hokage-sama…" He could not stop staring at the child in the pink hat and Naruto. "So you say…They shall be your advisors…"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded with all severity in his voice.

"You are confused by the pink hat, aren't you Lord Mifune?" Naruto chuckled as he wished to nudge Kakashi in the ribs however such boyish act was impossible, he was the Kage after all.

"Don't judge a baby by its hat, I say." Kakashi insisted as they stepped in, the corridor of the palace ever so familiar to the elder shinobi. He easily found himself on the way to the chamber Kakashi usually sojourned and this time Naruto's was right beside his and Gaara's.

"The discussion begins at seven, Hokage-sama. We made sure there would be no bugs this time."

"That is very…calming." Kakashi released a nervous chuckle as he ruffled his hair after taking off his hat.

"Bugs?" Naruto asked curiously as he followed the two to the rooms.

"Long story, I am telling you." Kakashi replied rapidly.

The sun-kissed youngster nodded and obediently kept up with them while they phrased such words he could not quite depict; without a doubt he had a lot to learn before he became the next Hokage, and this occasion served as a perfect experience for him.

Naruto could have not been happier, even though he did struggle keeping Kurama calm within his spirit. The kyuubi bargained incessantly just to have some minutes with the newborn who already seemed to be more present about the world's invisible happenings than a baby of the same age.

Kakashi entered his room and Naruto followed for he wished to have some words with his student. "I believe we should finish what we began about Sasuke on the road." He spoke as he placed his son upon the tatami ground and freed himself from all the equipment. He was supposed to feed the child, however such task seemed harder than at first thought.

"I understand what you meant, Kakashi-sensei. I know Sasuke needs time and perhaps he is not who he pretends to be…" The young one sat beside the Hokage as his eyes inspected Taka growing restless. "He is like a brother to me, so I will do everything I can to make him see he belongs to the Hidden Leaf."

"I don't expect less from you, Naruto. When you become the next Hokage, you will see that it means that there are more people to protect and sadness will be inevitable. But you have to bear that burden and always have your heart open towards those who need guidance. You cannot judge them by their past if they are willing to change their future. We have to believe that Sasuke's intentions are pure. If proven otherwise, we will take the right measures, but until then he shan't be considered anything else than a victim of this messed up world."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto spoke ever so quietly. "It sounded very complex…"

"Ah, you didn't get anything did you?" Kakashi chuckled. "It is all right, all right. I will explain later again."

Naruto nodded when Taka suddenly began to cry. His voice was loud as it sourced from the small strong lungs of the newborn.

"How can we stop him from crying?" Naruto panicked albeit such sentiment was not yet the right one.

"I say we should feed him." The father pondered as he pulled out the nursing-bottle. The following steps were vital yet he had but the slightest idea how to do it; was he supposed to lift him up, or just tuck the edge past his tiny mouth? What was the right position?

Taka was persistent and demanded attention which resulted in a polite knock on the door.

"Gaara!" Naruto's eyes flashed with warmth as he turned his head to see who appeared behind the men in misery. He joined the two in the battle of childcare without the intention of it.

"What is going on? Is it a new jutsu?" The red head grew curious.

"No, Gaara." Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he was more than clueless. "It's just my son."

"Oh…" For a brief moment the Kazekage remained quiet during which the loud singing of the small lungs kept the atmosphere vivid with life.

"Why is he crying?" He stepped close until the point he sat at the other side of the Hokage, now three of them staring at the poor newborn. They observed him in utter awe. "I say we lift him up."

"Makes sense doesn't it?" Kakashi wondered as he handed the bottle to Naruto while he pulled the child into his arms. His cry ceased but did not stop.

"We are getting closer to solve the mystery." Gaara contemplated as he patted his chin in severe speculation.

"Approach with the bottle, Naruto." The Hokage requested in a polite tone and Naruto obeyed to the command. Taka refused the bottle and intoned even more.

 _"_ _Let me do it."_

"Kurama, not the time!" Naruto narrowed his eye as he was desperately trying to keep the bottle at the mouth of Taka.

"Kurama?" Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrow; however he was still a man of dashing features.

 _"_ _It is the right time, do not piss me off and let me take over!"_ The kyuubi insisted.

"What does he want again?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto who was undoubtedly talking to his stomach ever so frustrated.

"Again?!" Gaara grew even more confused."Your child is a..Jinchuuriki?"

"Not exactly." The Hokage replied as he surrendered; he could be a captain but such a task as the one he was facing right now seemed to reach beyond his usual expertise. "Let Kurama take over."

Naruto lit up in bright orange aura and the fox's arm reached for the bottle. Taka's eyes beamed in the presence of the familiar spirit and he finished the nourishment like and angel, while being spoiled in the protective embrace of his father.

"We did it." Kakashi sighed in relief while Gaara wiped a small drop of sweat off his forehead; it has been a long time he was so tense about something.

"Team work, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto spoke in sheer excitement as the four accomplished their first mission together, including the Nogitsune.

* * *

Dusk has come and the evening passed above the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke waited an hour before he decided to look for Kakashi. He clearly remembered that the time of their training would begin around dusk but it was long after it; the inky curtain of the night has already covered the vaults of heaven. His search began at the hospital, for the Residence was suspiciously quiet through the entire day.

With casual mood he took the stairs as his eyes observed the surroundings; he needed to remember every corner of Konoha especially the buildings with special significance such as the hospital. In a battle many things could be decided if a village was well equipped.

"Sasuke…" Sakura stopped as her heart skipped a beat. She was not dreaming, he was standing right in front of her.

The Rogue looked at her and in that instant she knew; nothing has changed in her. She still loved him.

"Sakura…You are going to…" Before he could have finished the sentence he appeared right in front of her, just in time to catch the falling medical ninja as she fainted. Ever so carefully he lifted her comfortably in his arms and his eyes were lost in the sight of her in that very instant. He could have not denied any longer, he has never stopped loving her.


	34. Icarus

„Thank you, Sasuke." Tsunade spoke as she approached him, the young Rogue holding Sakura in his arms in the middle of the corridor. "We shall let her wake up slow…" She offered a candid smile and beckoned him to follow her.

He nodded every so politely and obeyed the former Hokage's order, catching up to the nearest room within which a free bed was offered. Ever so carefully he placed Sakura upon the sheets and seated himself beside her, her closeness vital like the beating of the heart.

He would never confess such; if there was one thing he learnt was that unveiled emotions were the source of weakness. He wished to be nothing more than invincible. Could she understand? Could she accept him even so? Cold and composed? He pursed his lips in a faint motion and looked upon Tsunade.

"How has she been?" He asked on a worry poisoned tone. The strict countenance as he spoke, the lustre within his eyes and such aristocratic utterance of each and every word easily gave a false impression of his true nature as it veiled the abomination beneath; his rotten heart and fearless mind.

His dark gaze lingered upon the heavenly features of Sakura and his heart skipped a beat. She was his only redemption, and he wished nothing more than to see her die; that way he could be finally free.

He was battling inside already even if it was just a few minutes that have passed above him and yet it seemed the long claws of Fate broke free once again. He must not return. This was not the side he chose. She had to die, didn't she?

"She has grown to be an amazing person. I wish you could have seen it. Everything she has become was because of you. To prove herself to you. To be worthy of your love." Tsunade spoke as she regarded the Rogue's face and so she resumed. "Although I believe you are unworthy of hers. She is an exceptional kunoichi and you are like a lost puppy who has caused more despair than you can ever make up for."

"You may be right. However…"

"However? What are you doing here, Sasuke? Because if you think you come back and hurt this girl I will make sure to have your pretty head on my wall."

Her honesty surprised him. She was indeed fiery, just as Kakashi once described her. He dearly underestimated a mother's heart, perhaps the whole notion of loving and being loved. That is what it was to protect one another?

Why has he never felt this way ever since that night when he was a child? Where were all the people from his life then? Was it truly Team 7 with that pervert sensei? Was Team 7 the family he wanted, yet he rejected them for his foolish reasons of revenge? _It can't be. Madara was his family. No, they were the enemy._ He shook his head as darkness kept yanking his mind back to pondering.

"Show me your arm." Tsunade ordered as she grabbed a seat and sat beside the Rogue. Previously she noticed too that he was missing an arm which meant he had to use something to substitute his limb in favor to protect Sakura from falling.

"It is a phantom arm. I use it time to time… I wanted to train with Kakashi properly tonight, however he did not show up."

"He left in a hurry to the Kages meeting. I am sorry he couldn't tell you." She spoke as she lifted up his poncho and carefully observed the metal attached to his shoulder. "Who did this?"

"Orochimaru." He spoke coldly like the winter wind. His face kept returning to Sakura's and each and every second agony kissed him. He had to resist the urge; he kept his heart frozen for so long. There was no way it would pump love within once more. He had to resist the urge.

"No further questions." She rolled her eyes as she undid the metallic buckles and handed it to Sasuke. The arm rested upon his thighs as he caught glimpse of her hands around his stitched wound. It never truly healed and the serpent was not around to fix it, so he had to do it by himself. "This looks terrible." There was no way to sugarcoat such truth and she did not quite wish to lie to him.

"I sewed it; it was inevitable to look like a disaster." He replied politely.

"At least you are aware of your skills." Her features displayed a light smile. She couldn't help but soften her heart when it came to Sasuke; Tsunade was well aware how much this brat meant to Kakashi, especially now that he has returned and also the very fact that Sakura entitled her life to become a proper kunoichi for him and surpass her past. Such information annoyed her, for she believed women had the same rights when it came to love, but she could understand the young fire in her heart.

She has done reckless things out of pure affection as well and she was sure as death that if she needed she would do more for Kakashi. His name in her mind drew another smile upon her soft lips and she felt flushed. She missed him already. Tsunade sighed while her hands sent healing chakra into the wounded limb of Sasuke.

"You don't have to do it." He said simply.

"Do not tell me what I have to and not have to do. I do what I want. I am a terrible person like that. Shut up and keep still."

Sasuke did not ponder upon this subject and remained in one position, merely his gaze canvassing the scenery. "When is Kakashi coming back?"

"I suppose he is Kakashi-sensei to you, after all he's done a lot for you, don't you think Sasuke? Or do you believe you are stronger than him to forget the respect you hold for people?"

"I do not hold much respect for anyone, excuse me Lady Tsunade." He decided to use the honorifics this time for the former Kage was fierce like the tongue of fire.

"Wasn't that hard to call me Lady, was it?" She glanced at him before she turned back to his shoulder. "I will never be able to grasp what you might have gone through during these years but let me tell you one thing. This village has never stopped loving you and that you can only thank to your Team."

"I am aware of that much." He replied rigidly as he bit upon his lower lip, somewhere anger and frustration over the truth annoyed him. Truth was a sensitive subject, for it kept reminding him that he always judged impetuously and his own pride kept blinding him. Was it still the case? Was he still that immature brat who missed the point of everything? Hasn't he changed at all, at last?

"So why do you keep treating them like trash? Explain that to me."

"It is complicated."

"Nothing that is worth comes easy, but you could have a family with the snapping of your fingers. Do you think we all get that?"

"Well, wasn't it easy for you?" He cocked his eyebrow as once curiosity gripped his heart.

She seemed interesting; especially because of her cruel honesty and the way she would speak her mind without paying the least attention of the consequences. Sasuke originally imagined a porn star beside Kakashi, so his astonishment merely grew each time he encountered the blonde former Kage.

"Oh boy. I was supposed to die like years ago." She smiled as she stood from the chair and reached for an aid kit that was placed within the drawer of the bedside table. "I put Kakashi through hell plenty of times but the crazy man keeps coming back. If he dies, he will do it while protecting me and Taka, I am sure of it. We are too much trouble, you see." She giggled as she grabbed a needle, her words painful yet warm.

"That is what you call love?" Sasuke long speculated as he carefully listened to her.

"Yes. Because until the day we all part, we will make each and every moment special. So when Death arrives, we will all go with a calm heart."You love Sakura, don't you?" Carefully she undid the original stitches while she waited for the Rogue to speak.

"I do." His words were like a bewitched melody; his low, deep tone emphasized the untamed emotions he most certainly wished to deny.

"Shannaro!" Her anger held the dark radiance of a hypnotic-tinted dream; her powerful slap like a spirit-lifting vision; wild and more magnificent than the reveries of humanity as she sent the Rogue against the wall. Her eyes glowed in the heat robbed from Hell while she rose from bed, quickly apologizing from Tsunade for scaring her too.

"You are awake…" Sasuke gathered himself as he wiped the dust off his clothes. "I am glad."

"How dare you come here and say such things, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura's anger was greater than the floods that menaced the coastlines during the primaveral time of the year. She would swear again as her fist trembled like a ticking bomb.

The former Kage rose from the chair upon which she casually remained. It was better to be in safe distance from her pupil.

"I am sorry if I said anything wrong." Sasuke replied as he looked upon the one he could not deny loving.

"You did everything wrong!" She screamed as she ran at him. "You have no idea what you have done, and you keep pretending to be dumb! The Sasuke I know would only do it out of cruelty!" She aimed a second slap however the young Rogue stopped her threatening hand with his fingers around her wrist. "You put us through Hell, Sasuke! And we managed just fine! How dare you come back and say you love me, after all this time? Are you playing a game? Is that it? Tell me right now!"

Tsunade remained in the farthest corner of the room, wishing she had popcorn to chew at. This was far the most realistic drama she has seen if she ignored the times with Kakashi. The two in front of her reminded her severely of her own marriage. Not like some passion was bad. At that thought and as her mind pondered to those hot luscious nights, she smirked to herself.

"I am sorry." Sasuke replied coldly while the battle against his heart's true desire began to fail miserably. He was not strong enough, he has never truly been as it seemed.

"Are you, Sasuke? Are you?!" Sakura pushed his hand away as she glared at him in a mixture of many feelings one cannot possibly depict in plenitude.

He was dauntless, savage and merciless. He was an Uchiha, a man of cursed fate. He was born from the womb of revenge and envy. His conceptions of life glowed in crude lustre. "Do not provoke me, I ask you."

For there was nothing to lose as Sakura believed so, she lifted her weight on her tiptoes. The kiss she offered was tender and ever so light as a small feather. For one would not even consider it a real kiss, and regard it as a simple peck or even less. Perhaps, other would say it was an accidental brush; therefore it could not even be considered as any kind of affectionate action. If one wished to go on greater length, it could have also been said that it was the mere imagination playing with their minds, and nothing at all happened in clear statement of these facts. But in very truth, it was a kiss, her very first with Sasuke.

She leaned back from the face of the Rogue, and looked away blushing. Her heart was not merely rapid, but only madness could define its pace. Such a foolish girl, she thought. And so she thought wrong; Sasuke stepped closer to her and demanded her mouth with his own. He took her fiercely, however her surprise was so great it felt as eternity before their lips met again. Being inexperienced was soon overcome by the vivid teaching of the Rogue; she quickly found herself caught up in a sensation new and matched with the luscious strokes.

"Here we go…" Tsunade smirked proudly, wondering if there were packs for protection around which she could later pass to Sasuke privately.

Sasuke rather reluctantly broke from Sakura's blissful intimacy and looked at Tsunade. "I have not told you something…"

"What is it?" She tilted her head gently with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"The Kages are meeting because there is a new threat, a group calling themselves The Masked Army." He began as he took Sakura's hand in his and gripped it gently. He was about to betray his only family. Nothing felt righter than that, in that very instant. Tsunade was right, she belonged here and there was a long road to make up for everything he has done.

He had to begin it right there and right now and so he resumed. "They all possess the Sharingan and their true purpose is to find the only vessel that shall be able and control the Ten Tails. Madara and Orochimaru were convinced it is your son. The Army wanted the Kages to meet so they can launch an attack. They are headed to the land of Iron. Perhaps they are already there."

"Shannaro!"

And so he heard Sakura speak and within the next instant his head hit the ground. Sasuke passed out. She was one strong woman. He couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

"Please remove your Kage hats and place them to the front." Lord Mifune's words were ever so familiar.

Kakashi followed the instructions as his heart was beating like maddened drums, while his son hid behind the curtains with Naruto and the other advisors; the mere thought of it was destined to bring disaster with itself.

"The Kages have been assembled due to Raikage-dono's and Kazekage-dono's request." Mifune continued. "The Kage Summit now commence!" He spoke as he canvassed the familiar faces; only Gaara of the Sand was unimpressed, having his chin supported by his hands as each and every time they would gather.

"I shall begin then." Gaara spoke as he lifted his eyes languidly and looked around. "We have several reports about this new Army rising. I believe it is alarming, considering the fact that they all possess Sharingan. Can we possibly know what they want? What can be their real intention?"

"It might be that Madara guy again!" The Raikage spoke as he pondered, his voice ever so loud and strong Kakashi only prayed Taka would remain quiet. He could not even imagine what Naruto was doing to keep him ever so peaceful even up to this time.

"Madara…" Temari whispered as she rolled her eyes behind the curtain. "He never gets out of the picture, does he?"

"I only hope this time we can defeat him." Kankuro pondered as he noticed Naruto being unusually peaceful. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He leaned closer to see the sun-kissed shinobi.

"What?" He whispered back as he was focused on the newborn in his arms. "Look, he grabs my finger if I poke his tummy."

Temari shook her head as she observed the Leaf youngster. "You are going to make him cry if you keep poking him, I can tell you." She warned him but her words found deaf ears.

"Why would he do it? I am sure he loves it. Look, I am going to tickle him." Naruto giggled as his fingers attacked the chubby child and soon Temari's prediction became true. Taka's eyes shed the first tears of discontentment and his strong lungs played the melody of surrender. He wanted his parents or Kurama. Or all of them; such idea sounded great in his tiny head.

"Oh shoot!" Naruto covered the baby's mouth; however that never truly worked, merely made things worse. "How do I make him stop?!" Panic rose in the young one as he helplessly tried to shush the child before the Kages beheaded him, especially Kakashi.

"You have to cradle him! Cradle him Naruto!" Temari kept her voice as low as possible, albeit in the midst of crying it was rather a loud tone of hers. Kankuro and Omoi covered their ears while the Tsuchikage's advisor was deep asleep.

Naruto wasted no more seconds and with sweet pleas he summoned Kurama in a hurried fashion; the kyuubi's long arm grew out and reached for Taka with his claws.

"What is going on here?" Lord Mifune asked with anger clearly displayed upon his face as he threw the curtain away; the Kages gasped in astonishment while the Hokage covered his face in disbelief. He also felt a little mixture of embarrassment, however that one he could easily avoid to be seen by the mask he wore.

"Is that…The Nine Tails?" The mediator stepped backward.

"He was just cradling the baby!" Naruto protested with his arms as he gestured ever so vividly.

"Why would he need the beast's summoning?" The Raikage pondered as he watched the scene in growing curiosity. He was rather puzzled for he could not quite see the reason of it; he was a tough man even as a baby, but he always preferred a gentle motherly touch to a demon's claws.

"They are relatives!" Naruto's reply only emerged more severe questions in him.

"You mean Tsunade and…" The Raikage's eyes widened in full apprehension of the scene; now it all made sense. He looked at Kakashi and patted him in the back. "I am sorry."

"No, he is _my_ son! That is _not_ what he means!" The Hokage blushed even harder at such accusations and rose from the seat. "Just give him to me, please. I'll make him stop crying. I apologize, Lord Mifune."

The mediator nodded and beckoned Naruto to hand over the reason of all fuss; Kurama's arm extended and reached out to Kakashi who carefully took his son into his arms and in shame stroked cheeks he seated himself back and hoped the chair would suddenly sink and they would submerge into nothingness.

"I am deeply sorry once more." He muttered as he cradled Taka who visibly enjoyed such treat from the grey-crowned Kage by clutching his tiny fingers around a small piece of his father's uniform, pulling it restlessly up and down.

"We shall return to our subject." The Tsuchikage offered with eyes narrowed. He could not deny the cunning sight of the child and for that reason of a softened heart he decided to restrain his rude remarks about the necessity of keeping family away from these occasions.

The meeting lingered rather long for it was impossible not to pay attention to Taka's little giggles. Even the Raikage decided to hold him, the mere thought terrifying the Hokage. "Do not worry, I held a lot of these around..." He flashed an encouraging smirk as the newborn rested in one of his arms, pulling the hair upon the tanned skin. "…Or maybe those were weights I work out with…" He pondered as he pinched the chubby cheeks of the child. "Man I want some of these. Look at it, a little warrior!"

"He is…" Kakashi nodded as his eyes remained fixated on his son in concern. He then realized he would grow afraid every time someone else wished to hold Taka. He was like a fragile doll, everything he considered dear and precious to him. He was as special as his mother, both gifts in his life. He would never be the same without them, he was certain. "May I have him back, now? We still should discuss th-…"

"This stupid army can wait; we will defeat them together as we won the shinobi war!" The Raikage roared in excitement as he put the baby upon the table in front of him and pushed away his hat to get more space. "Gaara, can you do a sand puppy plush?"

"He is not quite fond of dogs…" Kakashi mumbled while he avoided the frustrated glare of Lord Mifune. The meeting was definitely not going the original way.

"He is not? But you are… Are you sure he is-…?" The tanned Kage's forehead ran strokes of wrinkles for he did speculated for the second time upon the question of fatherhood.

"I am sure he is mine, check the hair god's sake!" Kakashi groaned in despair.

"Poor thing, indeed…" A shook his head as he already felt sort of sorry for the child, after all he had the hair color of an old person. "Can you do a cat, then?" He looked at Gaara.

The red head nodded and drew some sand out of his gourd to make a sand kitten. His interest grew as well as he handed it to the child who happily clapped it together.

"He is already strong, I say." The Raikage smirked while Kakashi buried his face into his hands. "The Mizukage would be head over heels, I am sure!"

"Where is she, by the way?" The Hokage looked back questioningly at Lord Mifune who replied rather calmly, considering the outcome of the Summit.

"She couldn't make it. She said she was having personal problems."

"Interesting…" The grey-crowned shinobi pondered before he glanced back at the Kages busy with his own child. "No, don't make more kittens, he will eat the sand!" He shouted alarmed as he hastened from his seat to rush to them. Tsunade will kill him, it was sure. He needed to write a last will very soon.

.

"Oh boy…" Kakashi sighed as he headed to the chamber with Taka; the child grew exhausted and peacefully rested in his arms. "You caused some trouble, didn't you?" He couldn't be upset at him; the sole emotion ringing in his voice was love. Carefully, he opened the door with one hand and sneaked inside the room making the least sound he could manage; he didn't want to awake the baby if it was possible.

Night has come and the lands grew pacific; it was only the cold northern wind growling outside, freezing the atmosphere to smooth stillness. He did not forget Taka had to be cleaned so he grabbed a large bowl and poured warm water within; deliberately and with all attention given he placed it upon the tatami ground in the middle of the bedroom.

He sat down with Taka on his lap and undid the tiny clothes gently. He then wondered about their size, matching it with his own uniform. Such moment made him smile and so he did ever so warmheartedly. He would take his son to the cemetery where Sakumo could see him too. He would be astonished by the remarkable resemblance, Kakashi was sure.

Taka would make a great shinobi one day, he kept contemplating about fatherly reveries while he held the baby to the water with one hand while cautiously splashed some drops upon his skin. The child did not bother with waking up, another characteristic he inherited from his father; if once asleep, there was truly nothing that could have shaken him out of the sweet action of dreaming.

At last, Kakashi grabbed the small towel Tsunade packed and wrapped it around Taka. In that moment, he felt the cold touch of the outside wind; it lasted but for a mere second. Carefully he put down the small one asleep and summoned Chidori in his palm. He turned as he sat, twisting his neck to see behind him.

There was nothing there, yet the stillness of the room was bothered. They were not alone. Slowly, he turned back; then he saw a child right in front of him with the eyes of Sharingan. Kakashi's mouth opened in sheer jolt to speak, but it was too late; for he was unable to hurt someone so young especially now, he was thrown forcefully against the farthest wall and with his skull hit he fell upon the ground unconscious.

He could not quite estimate the time he was out for the last seconds were gone from his memory. The Hokage opened his eyes with a migraine numbing his brain.

"You should stay still; med ninjas are on the way." Kurama spoke as he was sitting in front of him in full form, Taka amidst one of his claws.

"What happened?" Kakashi blinked a couple of times before he could come to full appreciation of the scenery in front of him. "Where is Naruto?" He sat up slowly but dizziness stopped him from further movements.

"Some kids broke in to see what you can all do. The Tsuchikage's back is hurting and the Raikage broke his foot. You seem to have dyed your hair to red so I repeat, you shan't move more."

Kakashi wished to nod, however he knew better than that; as Guy did he simply lifted his hand and gave a thumb up to Kurama. "Is Taka alright?"

"Yes, I was with him all along. Those little brats didn't even dare come closer." Kurama chuckled on a fox-like demon tone which sounded rather cunning from him.

"Good. Thank you." He was safe, at least… Perhaps the kyuubi around wasn't a bad idea after all.


	35. Bonfire Heart

"So I have these ideas about one thing, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto pondered with severe attention riveted to his own thinking as the youngster sat beside Kurama while the Hokage's head was being bandaged. Without the slightest of regard towards the elder, he resumed to talking, for once he truly believed what he had to say was beyond excellent. "I think mother's milk is not that good for Taka…"

He offered a light frown that plastered around his face while he rested his hand in his elbow with his fingers upon his chin. "It looks all right to me, but I bet it is not as tasty as ramen. Ramen is easy to eat, Kakashi-sensei. I strongly believe I grew up on ramen that is why I got so strong and successful."

Kurama could not help but snort as it seemed he was the only one forced to pay attention. Taka kept pulling one of his whiskers and the cunning little struggle made his dark heart bloom with affection.

He couldn't wait to help him through mortal life and share a little magic just between the two of them. Kurama was finally not alone; he shared a similar spirit with the child, something that united them, no matter where they were. It was almost as if being with his beast siblings, with the difference that brotherhood manifested itself in physical form while kitsune were connected through spiritual linking.

"So I say we should give up on that drink and start giving him something that will surely make him strong…" Naruto's eyes flashed excited rays at the Hokage in front of him who sat cross-legged with one of his elbows upon his thigh to support his chin as he kept his eyes closed. Supposedly he speculated upon something he did not verbally unveiled while the medical ninja finished stitching the scar upon his head.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, do you think I'm right?" Naruto could not wait any longer, they were about to part soon and he was starving, albeit he felt generous enough to share a portion of his ramen with Taka, the dry noodles he brought in his backpack.

Kakashi looked up with a dull glow in his eyes. "I'm almost certain that you are not. But in all fairness, I wasn't really listening."

"May you be blessed, Kakashi." Kurama replied as his long ears rang from the great amount of nonsense the young blond just spat in the aether.

The Hokage's lips curved upwards in a polite smile and he thanked the med-nin for tending his wounds. Slowly he rose from the ground and took a moment to be certain he would not fall. When it all seemed safe, he spoke. "We have to get home as soon as possible. I fear there is more behind the curtain we can possibly see."

"No, I don't see anything either, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered as he fastened from his place and pulled the curtains away, merely to prove it was too dark to possibly make out anything with mere human eyes.

"That is not what I meant, but thank you Naruto." He released a long, patient sigh when the door behind them opened and the Kages walked in.

"Man, that was some crazy shi-…!" The Raikage roared when the Hokage waved him in hurried motions of distress that cursing words were not allowed around Taka. Rapidly, A corrected himself. "Shinobi group!"

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered as he put his palms together and bowed in gratefulness.

"It is rather alarming that the army is made of children." Gaara spoke as he stood at the doorframe with arms crossed in front of his chest. He always remained demure and solely heard his voice when it was necessary. "They freak me out."

"I know, they are much flexible and agile than us." The Raikage pondered as he recalled his accident as he fell over one of them and broke his leg. He would never admit how it happened and so his mind was already making up wilder possibilities of different scenery.

"We do not know what they are capable of, however they are quick and fearless. They also have the Sharingan they have not yet used on us; what's more we are also uncertain of the definite number of them. We are still in the dark, and the fact that they are children only makes it worse, for it is harder to kill them, after all. We are shinobi but we are also human." Kakashi continued the line of thought as the truth planted the seed of fright in his spirit. Beyond a doubt he could not annihilate them so cold-bloodedly and that very theory put him at unease.

"You are right." A nodded as he speculated. "So what can we do?"

"I do not yet know, but we must keep in contact. I have a few thoughts but before we discuss anything, it is better to have deeper insight within the matter." Kakashi furthered the conversation as the rest listened carefully.

Even the Tsuchikage seemed to agree which was only alarming, for it meant they were lacking the arsenal of vast options. Everyone was clueless and aghast after the shallow encounter with the masked youngsters. "We have to inform the Mizukage too. Personally, I find it rather suspicious she is not here, now but it is just a hunch."

"You suppose she has anything to do with the army?" Gaara wrinkled his forehead as it was the only way he could physically give sign of his puzzlement upon his flawless face.

"Your accusations are wrong this time, Kakashi." Lord Mifune spoke as he stepped inside the room. "I received the news from her a few days before the announcement of the Summit that she cannot leave her Residence for she is expecting a child."

Every eye was fixated on the Samurai who stood firmly against the astonished glare of men on him. Even for Kakashi it took more than a minute to force himself to speak. "P-pregnant?!" He blinked a couple of times until at last the information sank in.

"Yes. I strongly believe she has nothing to do with the army, for she has other things with such significance to devote herself to."

"I see…" The Hokage's soul remained restless as he thought hard about the last time he encountered her in the face of Rin. He could certainly not recall everything that has happened between them, for the vile woman used the trickery of poison to summon him into her lair.

No, he would know if that was the case, wouldn't he? Anxiety mixed in his blood as his brain struggled to remember for he needed to know, he must be sure before he talked to his wife.

"Kakashi…"

It was not possible, how much time has passed since? The dates were too close, it was of no coincidence. But she would have told him, wouldn't she? After all, she was an obsessed spirit. No, no it cannot be true. What if…What if she was already in Konoha?! His thoughts circled at such speed he believed his mind would explode in panic. He didn't want to cheat on Tsunade, he even thought he resisted Rin, if he still failed and…

"Kakashi!"

The ensemble shout of everyone in the room shook him out of his mental misery. He shivered to free himself from the lurking insanity. "Yes? …Yes, I am sorry."

"We should leave the soonest possible." Gaara spoke up. "We cannot know for sure if the army has not attacked our lands yet, now that we are here… Also, I believe this is the best time for our chuunin to leave to training. I will send mine in a few weeks and shall expect all of you to do the same. If we can prepare them, we will stand even more chance of ending this atrocity faster and with less bloodshed."

"He is right." The Tsuchikage answered as his gaze observed Kakashi's rather puzzled features. He seemed to be more suspicious, after all. "Should we send our people to Konoha? Is it safe, or you battle with some private matters?"

"It is safe, Tsuchikage-sama. I have but the slightest idea of what you're talking about." Kakashi retorted defensively.

"Very well then." Ōnoki replied demurely. "Trust is a thin line and can be cut easily."

"We did not give you a reason to question that, Tsuchikage." The Hokage said on a composed tone, however it was not quite the way he felt. "We should leave. We will discuss the rest later, when we all have more intel about The Masked Army. And I will be expecting the chuunin." He added and he bowed politely in respect.

"What a drag seriously." Kakashi whispered as they passed through the main corridor.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Sakura uttered with great fear in her voice as she looked fixedly on Sasuke who rested in the hospital bed like Snow white on a cold autumn's day.

"I believe he is not. You should have hit him with less force, though." Tsunade tilted her head as the two watched him, their faces above his head.

"I totally lost it." Panic rose in the young medical ninja as he bit on her nails anxiously. What if he was not going to wake or if he did, he would be a complete dement? Such accusations of the mind merely struck her with more fright.

"Sometimes we are alarmingly alike." The former Kage replied with a gentle smirk upon her face as she furthered in the conversation. "And he deserved it anyway. I would have done the same to Kakashi, to be fair."

"Kakashi-sensei would never do such horrible things as Sasuke, let's be honest." Sakura frowned at the thought and gently poked Sasuke's cheek, wishing dearly he would open his eyes. She was too powerful; she should have controlled it better.

Or perhaps not and Tsunade was right. She was usually tough and resourceful, always steady and strong and in that very moment she was freaking out. Not good, not good Sakura. You can do better than this. It seemed impossible to decide whether she should feel regret or pride.

"Trust me, he has his fair share in being annoying." The blonde replied as she mentally listed all Kakashi's flaws which mainly included him being late from everywhere, leaving his novels scattered around the floor and most importantly wearing too much clothing during the day. _Damn that body._

"But…" Sakura thought hard about it as she then continued. "Just look at him…" She beckoned with her head at Sasuke. "Our lives are hard and I cannot ever comprehend how it feels to lose everyone and everything but Kakashi-sensei has gone through the same, and he endured. Even Naruto did and let's be honest he was hated from the first day of his birth." Sakura dug deep into the subject of analyzing Sasuke and now it was impossible for her to stop venting.

"Or even the Kazekage! His own father lived to kill him, and Shukaku would scare the living hell out of that poor innocent child each and every day! They were all treated as outcasts and regarded as people who betrayed their villages, at some point. He never learned what a 'true leader' means, because whenever we offered him the same support and love, he simply pushed it away like an immature child! And let's not even mention his arrogance when he went against Killer B or even Naruto or Kakashi-sensei! He is still a jerk!"

"If that's an unveiled criticism about me, I won't hear it and I won't respond to it." Sasuke mumbled as he lifted his heavy eyelids and forced himself awake. Well, it was Sakura's passionate comment about his character that urged his body to consciousness. She made too much sense and so he wondered after all that how was it possible for her to love him? She did, didn't she? _Love was so confusing_ , he sighed at the thought of it.

"You are awake!" Sakura beamed in joy and her tone changed in a rapid fashion. Carefully, she turned Sasuke's face towards her while Tsunade leaned away in the meanwhile to fix the sleeve of her blue kimono.

"Madara…" He whispered.

"Madara?!" Sakura blinked a couple of times in utter disbelief. Was he seriously kidding? Was this a joke? Did he just call her Madara? How on earth she resembled to him?! "He just called me Madara, I am losing my patience again, I can't believe this!" She growled by the end of the sentence as her fingers curled in fists.

"Madara….Behind you." Sasuke groaned as he managed to sit up and the two medical ninjas jumped at the information. They all turned towards the entrance door where the raven-crowned demon stood firmly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What are you doing here?" The younger Uchiha spoke as he fixed his gaze on him.

"The funny thing is that I can still appear whenever I want and you can do nothing about it. I mean, you thought you killed me, and here I am, looking better than ever before!" His laugh was otherworldly and the two ladies had to admit to themselves, -if not in public- that he indeed looked devilishly handsome.

"What do you want, Madara?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as she remained straight in posture.

"I believe you are aware of it so do not play a fool unless you are one of them, Senju." He spoke on a modulated tone, his low husky voice ringing in the ears with lustful pleasance. "However, I like to play games by my own rules, so I shall share this much with you; you are doomed. Everything you think you do against me is a mere dream, for on this board you are the chess pieces and you move by my own desires. The Masked Army is my own creation and trust me when I say, you cannot win against it. You can never win against me, idiots."

He couldn't help but laugh at this moment for he made too much sense, indeed; after all if one wished to think through the long decades that have passed, everything that had happened, even the smallest actions were in his own control. Madara has formed the future since the birth of Konoha and with such prowess he possessed, it was inevitable to believe such things could never be changed no matter how many people stood together. He was indestructible. War was not the key to his downfall, _but then what was_?

"I will take that little brat from you when I please and then, I shall awake the beasts once more. You can of course always make more of those noisy things, after all what else women are good for?"

"Shannaro!" Without listening more of his cruelty, Sakura attacked him without the slightest glimpse of hesitation. Nobody spoke about women this way, especially not this pompous monster who had long forgotten what family meant. At least Sasuke had the remnants of affection within his spirit, something she would make sure to cultivate from now on.

"Sakura, no!" Sasuke jumped out of the bed and with a swift seal of his hands he conjured his old katana to protect her. Madara was too dangerous and the elder Uchiha would never hesitate taking the young kunoichi's life, especially right in front of Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura's ultimate kick was ever so close to Madara's forehead while Sasuke jumped after her. The scene itself could have been regarded as intense when all was disturbed in a split second.

"I say three's a party." Kakashi spoke as he stood behind the vile lord of wickedness. He impaled him in one swift motion of Chidori, such scene he longed to repeat ever since the encounter with Kakuzu. Those good old times when he could read porn in public and go on missions…He sighed as he got carried away in thinking for a brief moment. The Hokage's life was beyond doubt hard and most definitely, _boring_.

Madara smirked as he twisted his neck to see Kakashi. "You should know better." And before Sakura could reach him, the shadow clone vanished.

"Kakashi-sensei, get away!" The pink haired ninja screamed as she was unable to stop her attack and so she accidentally kicked the Hokage in the face and the two fell upon the ground, soon after Sasuke arriving upon both of them with a muffled thud for he had two bodies softening the floor.

"Sasuke, I can see through you!" Naruto yelled as he stepped into the room in that very instant, finding the young Uchiha atop Kakashi and Sakura, such a view blanketing his already clouded mind with false judgment of the truth.

"Naruto no, it's not what it seems!" Tsunade yelled as she was fighting her laughter with all her strength.

"No?" The young blond cocked his eyebrows as he regarded the three invalid in a confusion tinted glare. "Then…Okay…" He whispered as he watched them, bewildered. Sometimes nothing around him made sense, and this was one of those times, he could tell.

"Why these things happen to me…" Kakashi groaned as at last his two pupils climbed off him and all stood back up, fixing their clothes. He pondered upon such mysteries of life while it was inevitable to notice Naruto and Sasuke engage in a battle of petulant arguing.

"Just whose side are you on, Sasuke?" The Jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes he looked like an old Asian merchant close to the age of 90 or simply someone who has lacked sleep for years now, sharp eyes glaring at the victim.

"At the moment or generally?" Sasuke couldn't help but retort with a smirk plastering on his face, however he knew well where he belonged. His hand reached for Sakura's politely and she happily took it with a gentle squeeze. He was in the right place, after all. "Naruto, listen…I am not completely sure you will get it completely, but I will say it anyway."

"I am listening." Naruto focused with all his brain cells.

"I have done pretty stupid things even until this very moment. But I always considered you my best friend. And I know it will be hard to trust me completely, perhaps nobody ever will, but I will figure out to prove it otherwise. I want to stay here and make up for everything of the past. I mean it. And I am sorry."

"So you are saying…." Naruto wondered as he got lost somewhere amidst those chiseled words. "We really missed you Sasuke." He confessed then, ever so honestly.

Sasuke knew something was different about him; no, it wasn't wisdom growing in his mind, it was something else rather odd. To challenge his theory he lifted up his intertwined fingers with Sakura's and flaunted it in front of the Jinchuurikis eyes. Apart from staring back at him rather confused, there was no usual reaction. "Why aren't you jealous?"

"Ah…You see…" Naruto pointed his two index fingers together as he hesitated speaking, his pale cheeks reddening like pepper.

"He has a crush on Hinata. He is too shy to admit it. Hinata has a crush on him since forever but she is also too shy to admit it so they keep avoiding each other or speak incoherently about ramen and household chores." Sakura rolled her eyes as she rapidly helped Sasuke catch up with the teen relationship map of Konoha.

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked, knowing he had a lot to teach his old friend. "Tell me more, I have a few money, perhaps I could treat everyone for a ramen. ONE ramen, Naruto." He looked around to make sure everyone did understand his invitation. He could not describe the feeling of being home. For he was lost for too long. And yet, whenever he returned, everything made more sense.

"Thank you, but we must refuse." Tsunade replied candidly while she filled a syringe from a vial. "Next time it will be on me, after I win a good gambling session." She giggled as she realized she could finally return to her nice little habit between two feedings.

The youngsters nodded and after a polite bow they hastened from room, leaving the two former Kages alone.

"Are you sure that is terribly inevitable?" Kakashi sighed at the sight of the injection, for he did not quite fancy those things. Unconsciously, instead of going to her he took a few steps backwards.

"I saw your stitches and they could have done them better. And you just fell on the ground, so come here and let me take care of you."

Kakashi hesitated for a brief moment and ever so reluctantly he dragged himself to her and took a seat upon the bed. "I can just skip work if you want, for a few days…This is not necessary Tsuna, I am telling you."

"Kakashi, do not tell me that a big bad ninja as yourself is afraid of this tiny needle I am holding here." She shook her head as she undid his uniform to free one of his arms and cleaned the area a little beneath his tattoo.

"That tiny needle doesn't seem that tiny, if you ask me." He gulped while his eyes remained fixated on that horrendous weapon she possessed. He could hear the bells rings alarm; he had to get away. Needles were simply terrifying. He managed to only get it once or twice and he was most certainly unconscious when it happened, this was wrong the way it was, he had to get away. Kakashi panicked. "What if you…-"

"Before I do something violent I might regret, I ask you to just think of something else. Think of other things, so you won't even notice what's happening. Where are your dreams about your damn books now?"

"I don't know Tsuna that is one big needle, is there a smaller one you can use? Or not use at all and let me perish quietly?"

"Kakashi…." Her patience was running short; she had to make up a plan to solve this issue. The injection was ready and merely an inch away from his skin. He was not the one who was right in the family he should have known it better.

"Yes…?" Kakashi began to slowly move away when Tsunade grabbed him and pulled him back to his original posture. The Hokage glanced at his wife with pleading eyes when suddenly his mind went blank. He smiled against the ripen lips of his beloved and her sly kiss did the job.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" She smiled against his mouth and left one more peck upon his wetted fleshes before she put the needle on the table.

"Definitely not…" He confessed, feeling his heart flutter.

"Now you can tell me where's our son."

"He's with Kurama outside." Kakashi replied as he fixed his uniform and lifted back his mask upon his face.

"Tell me everything that happened on the way home."

"I will, Tsuna." He nodded as he took her hand lovingly.

* * *

"What shall I name you?" Her speculating emaciated her countenance as she rose from the velvet couch carefully. There was a light tremor upon the lips; in a minute afterwards they relaxed and disclosed a bright line of her pearly teeth. Amazement struggled in her bosom as she guided herself to the mirror and glanced at it in profound awe which had hitherto reigned there alone.

She giggled ever so excitedly and her fingers reached for a glass of wine that rested upon the edge of her table. She raised the glass to her lips and swallowed the drink unhesitatingly. Large drops of the brilliant and ruby colored fluid glistened on her mouth and so she wiped them off casually while her gaze remained fixated at the very sight of her in the mirror.

"Mitsuki…I think Mitsuki would be fitting…" Mei leaned closer to the looking glass with her face and gently traced her fingers on the light purple lines around her eyes. "These should fade when you are born. I cannot look like this, my sweet child." She frowned barely visibly.


	36. The Art of War

_How can I tell? How can I show you simply? I love you, Kakashi. I love you in a language that I don't fully understand... In words that I haven't found enough courage to forklift out of my chest…Kakashi…_ With an ever so soft and affectionate caress, Tsunade brushed her fingers through her husband's disheveled tresses.

He looked ever so bewitching, the way he rested peacefully beside her, his fingers gently gripping the edge of the shuriken blanket that was probably older than both of them. She smoothed her hand over his hair and leaned to press a gentle kiss upon his forehead. The Hokage was roused from his slumber, his eyes opening in slow motion.

"Everything alright, my Tsuna?" He indulged himself in a reluctant stretch, waking his senses in case of emergency. "Is it Taka?" Kakashi blinked a couple of times in sufferance of the lingering sleep that made his eyelids still heavy. He could not sense anything evil but perhaps he was too deep under before.

"No…I just…" She bit upon her lip ever so gently for words seemed to betray her in that moment. Her soul sought the warmth of his own under the covers as she moved closer to him, inviting his body against hers.

His eyes widened briefly as his senses slowly came to alertness when her sweet curves moved against his muscles. She was up to something, it was certain as death. Kakashi recognized easily his wife's every taction, little it took for him to figure out her lascivious mind.

His spirit was spoiled in the way she looked upon him and so he would not leave her desires unsatisfied. "What is on the dock this morning, do you remember?" Remembering to such information never belonged onto the palette of his acuities, but that nuisance was always perfectly emended by her.

"I think you said you have that meeting at 9.30…" Tsunade replied while her lips sought the contours of his mouth. This time she kissed him considerably less restrained, while her slim fingers anchored in his tousled hair, merely to pull him even closer. His nearness bathed her lungs in his scent to what she sighed in delicious contentment.

"Perfect…" Reluctantly he broke the arduous collision of their lips only to speak, quickly. "I will be there by 11.00." He husked and she grinned to the implicit consequence of his decision.

She let out a nearly quiet gasp of impatience and excitement while she reclaimed his soft, skilled mouth in an eager motion while her body leaned upon his until she found herself atop her beloved. Kakashi's fingers reached to her nightgown and began to tug it down with an agonizing sluggishness for the sole reason of tease.

Tsunade wanted to give him all her attention, prove her deepest adoration towards him for her sweetness could barely come without her sharpness, that detail of her character she most ardently hoped to soften during time.

Kakashi stood her rudeness exceptionally, and would compliment only that it added to her charming appeal, though she could be fooled not. Oftentimes she wondered how could she be loved, and each and every time his answer would flutter her heart and melt her rough countenance.

The heat in his deep inky eyes warmed her skin as it trailed with the motion of his hands; first he revealed the pale curvature of her shoulders while the silk continued to slip along her arms and caressed her porcelain skin as it slipped onto her waist around which it rested.

The fabric sensually covered her most luscious part, revealing but little of her firm thighs, the material ever so gently aligning the contour of her loin. Such a sight merely arousing his wanton mind and giving away his deepest desires by the rapidly stiffening muscles in his body.

He has long forsaken all other thoughts for there existed nothing more fulfilling than her mere presence. She broke from the gleaming mouth of her beloved for a brief moment, only so she could properly descend on his lap to gain a long husky groan of satisfaction.

His deep sighs thrilled her heart and excited the burning flame of her spirit; she wanted to please him for he would always drive her sanity away; he was a man of unique artistry while she added the right colors of his palette. They completed each other for they were ever so different.

Her slim body began to sway; in sinuous motion would she invite his throbbing length within her unfurled womanhood over and over in a steady and dynamic rhythm. The wickedness of her upturned lips deepened as his every little reaction foretold of his diminishing sanity. Her hands rested upon his chest to balance her billowing body while she too moaned to his vigorous fingers bathing her bosom in luscious massage.

If only they were alone, they could curse, scream and cry out in agonizing satisfaction, but such remained merely a dream for a very long time. Little they could be bothered, for the two easily found their way in driving each other to vivid bliss, their restrained voices balanced through the fervid rocking of their loins.

She moved relentless like a storm upon the sea, bringing divine jolts of pleasure. She swelled and tightened around him, hungry like a wolf for the feral sensation he would impale her in the speed she dictated.

Soon there was no escape from the building euphoria and she gave in with her nails dug in his chest and her quivering flesh colliding with his, in abundant fountains of their warm essence.

Kakashi's arms reached for her and she obeyed to his quiet request; with her breath robbed from her lungs, Tsunade rested her cheek on his ribcage, listening to the erratic pounding of his heart. His fingers caressed her roughly disheveled hair, undoing the locks ever so carefully. Both would have given anything for this moment to last so they would be trapped in intimate bliss forever.

"Tsuna…" It was rather a gentle utterance of words he did instead of definite speaking of the mind. He did not want to break the stillness of the atmosphere nor did he wish to stop spoiling his hearing in the sweet noise of her ragged breathing.

"I don't want you to go…" She turned her head only so she could plant a kiss on his chest.

"I was about to say that I love you, since I totally forgot I had to leave." His lips turned upwards as she at last lifted her gaze at him.

"I still don't want you to go, Kakashi. But I love you too." She frowned a little while her fingertip circled upon his warm skin.

"The last time you complained was three months ago. We are making great progress." He smirked deviously as he wondered how long he could go to make her lose her patience.

"Do not make me slap you, Hatake." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at his teasing and leaned closer to his lips to claim them in urgent fashion. "I will pack you lunch and you go shower. If we stay like this you will never leave and then we can listen to the whining of the Council." The realization of fact struck her for she knew there was no escape from his duties; she was once Hokage as well, therefore she was very well aware of the tasks bestowed upon that title.

In all fairness, Kakashi has worked harder than any other before him, bringing Konoha to the most thriving city and the very first to outgrow its past. Complaining about him changing people's lives in order to help them was not only selfish but also heartless.

All she could do was to support him and drag him home every time he fell asleep amidst the piled up documents, completely worn out. Sometimes she would read those papers through and sign them while he restlessly argued with the elders over the smallest of things, for they believed in the ancient structure of life while Kakashi was open towards new possibilities which promoted the citizens' welfare.

She couldn't be more proud of him and she knew Hashirama would have loved to know the one her heart chose.

Kakashi left the bed, giving sign of his reluctance by groaning and cursing the sun's lively salutation. Couldn't it just go back for like another twenty hours or so?

Tsunade parted to the kitchen and with joyous hum she rapidly made some sandwiches for the silver-crowned shinobi; at least he would be forced to eat for she knew Kakashi didn't leave the office to bother himself with the nuisance of lunch that lengthened the time spent in the Residence, drowning in paperwork.

By the time she finished wrapping the food she could hear the water ceasing and the clumsy stumble of the Hokage always failing to dress up in a hurry, tripping over his uniform each and every time since his inauguration.

Tsunade couldn't stop explaining him that there was no need to hurry once he was already two hours late from everywhere; that extra five more minutes really did not matter, but her advice always found deaf ears, for he always believed next time he would succeed and eventually find a way of vesting himself in those heavy folds of clothes.

"You fell didn't you?" She giggled as she found her husband fixing his sash.

"I might have." Kakashi gave a nonchalant reply for he was always too embarrassed and little proud to admit that this kind of thing was definitely not his strength. _They were just long bothering garments god's sake, why was it so hard to get them on his own body?!_

"Here, don't forget these…" She offered a candid smile and handed him his lunch bag with an extra picture of her being naked; something she always had stored in her secret drawer, making sure Kakashi would not forget what waited for him at home.

Right when she began slipping naughty reminders into his bag he would finish sooner at work and his delay ceased to 57 minutes from 127. Tsunade was one smart woman, and Kakashi did not deny that. People wondered why he was so gloomy when she could not pack him 'food'.

"Thank you, my Tsuna." He rewarded her with a long loving kiss and hurried to the living room where Taka had his own baby corner decorated, with a finely carved wooden crib from Yamato. He would never leave giving a kiss to his son and to tell him that he was very lucky to have him. Quietly he opened the sliding doors and sneaked past them, finding the baby at rest, holding a fox plush he got from Hinata and Naruto a few weeks ago.

Taka would never sleep without it after, and by a definite little mumble he would pronounce 'a' twice, which led to the conclusion that tiny sly being already knew of Kurama's presence. The parents dreaded the moment when their son would ask their permission to go clubbing with his best friend who was in fact a giant beast.

Kakashi stroked Taka's cheek and his eyes darkened in worry as he quietly called for his wife. "Tsuna, I think he has fever." He whispered, wishing not to awake the child.

She hastened from the kitchen and appeared beside the shinobi, touching the soft skin for confirmation. "It is alright, don't worry. I will take care of him."

"No, I will stay." He was resistant and she appreciated that dearly.

"Kakashi, your son has some fever but nothing you could not handle when you were a baby, am I right?"

"I don't remember being ill." He admitted with his forehead wrinkled in contemplation.

"Oh get out 'Mister Perfect From Birth'." She rolled her eyes as she resumed. "It is nothing serious and probably he will sleep through the day. By the time you get home Taka will be ripping your make out tactic books. I promise." She flashed a smirk at the pale features of the Hokage. He was ever so busy that by time the books were buried in dust for never having time to read them again.

"If anything happens let me know. I won't stop worrying until I know he is okay, for sure."

"I promise." She nodded encouragingly and so he left, turning back a few times as if wishing he could truly stay.

* * *

Kakashi entered his main chamber and to his apparent surprise the room was already filled with youngsters; chuunin of every nation waited lined up in front of his desk while on his left side the future sensei chattered. They expected his delay so only the youngest ones were puzzled.

"Sorry, there was a tree I had to replant on the way." He was not in his best moods so he did not chisel his excuse any further. Dropping his lunch bag he fell into his chair and with a long, severe inspection of his eyes he observed the frightened faces that looked back at him.

"Hokage-sama, here is the list of each one of them." Shizune handed him the documents that contained all data about the children.

"Hm…" He grabbed the papers and glanced upon the first.

"Is everything all right, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked as she felt his discomfort. Albeit respect has never been an issue among him and the people he worked with, time to time they would break the law of forced politeness and indulge themselves in casual talk; Kakashi spent immense time talking and paying attention to everyone's welfare and that included him becoming more adept in Naruto's blooming love life as well as in other's private matters.

Hinata was one of those people he would care for, for Tsunade trained her over a year now. He was blessed with a much larger family than it first seemed where blood was not the main connection.

"Yes, I am just slightly worried, Taka had fever this morning." He confessed as he looked at her ever so warmheartedly.

"That is why you were late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pondered, forgetting to use the higher honorifics his title demanded in formal situations. Kakashi could not be bothered for this happened every day. He didn't mind that, it was Naruto after all, one of the very few people he looked upon more than anyone.

He sighed as he once more set to focus. "So your name is Sanichi from Iwagakure, is that right?"

The child nodded; he was a short legged being with an ever so lively face, large eyes and ears, wearing his village's formal uniform. His round face was contoured by his dark tresses that fell upon his shoulders.

Kakashi offered him a light smile as he canvassed the information given about him. "How is your ninjutsu, Sanichi?"

"It needs some progress, Hokage-sama." The young one looked down at his shoes, only noticing now that one was untied. He suddenly grew red as a tomato and leaned to fix it.

"All right… I see you use summoning jutsu extensively and your favourite-..." He leaned closer as if the writing was barely visible. "You like salmon?"

"I do, Hokage-sama." Sanichi muttered, realizing he wrote wrong his special wish for sensei. "I…I wanted to write…"

"I have a hunch you are looking forward to work with this gentleman here." Kakashi saved the child from fainting as he pointed at Kiba standing in the corner.

Sanichi nodded rapidly. "Yes, Hokage-sama! Thank you Hokage-sama!"

Everyone chuckled as the atmosphere softened with joy and the next candidate was Gaara's. Before sending the young one to Konoha he expressed his high expectations about her in a letter, requesting extra job for the future kunoichi. Kakashi fancied her presented skills and praise for he trusted the Kazekage's judgment. "Ayo of Sunagakure, is that correct?"

The desert lioness nodded and with her ever so enthusiastic motion her innocent curls fell in front of her eyes, gaining the other's laughter for she resembled to a young queen of the Sahara after a good chase.

"Silence! Or you shall see the wrath of the Hokage!" Kakashi hit the table ever so gently that spread fear in the immature eyes and sudden stillness pervaded the atmosphere. Shikamaru muffled a chuckle as he noticed Kakashi's eagerness in pretending to be extremely serious. He began to like the situation, feeling like the old times when his pupils would cling onto his every word as if he was a godlike figure, while he was merely a guy with a good porn novel. Nonetheless, he did not like the cruelty of children towards each other.

"Ayo, we expect a lot from you. Gaara…" He cleared his throat as he corrected himself. "The Kazekage has high hopes for you, so I believe you should not only gain medical knowledge but learn some fighting as well. Hinata-san is going to be perfect for you."

"Hokage-sama…" Hinata blushed at such a task for she got one of the brightest promises of the next generation. "Thank you…" For she was close to faint, Naruto quickly grabbed her and to ease her nervousness he planted a barely visible and rather polite peck on her cheek which resulted in her passing out in that very instant.

"Err…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he read the next candidate; she was Ruukia from Kirigakure, a tall and slender girl with highest points reached in genjutsu. The serious girl applied under the teachings of Rock Lee to progress in the art of taijutsu. Some also believed she showed some other kinds of interest in the young man, however only future could tell such a _hunch._

Rapidly Kakashi paired the 5 chuunin and so Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten and Chouji began their first time as sensei. Each time after the end of the Chuunin exams new groups would be selected to train the younger ones which allowed them to gain more insight into teaching and learn about the responsibilities towards the next generation.

"What I expect from all of you is respect towards your sensei and each other. This is not a competition. You are here to grow and to become the best version of yourselves, therefore your only enemy is the one you see when you look into the mirror. Our nations once allied and entrusted each other, so consider each other as friends and siblings. We will do everything we can to ensure your improvement and our city is happy to welcome you here." Kakashi spoke as everyone stood beside their teachers.

Chouji offered his ham flavored chips but luckily his pupil was vegetarian. He could not have gotten a better candidate; he chuckled to himself as he pondered.

"You may leave now. If you need anything, I will probably be here to help as well." The Hokage finished and at last put the documents among the others, knowing they would be lost anyway, for his office was a mess.

The children left and their sensei followed.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." The blond turned with a wide smile.

"Join for training today with Sasuke. I think it's time you two begin to work together. I have a feeling your skills will be needed sooner than we wish it to." Kakashi spoke as he looked at Naruto with his chin supported by the front of his hand while his elbows rested upon the surface of the desk.

The future Hokage nodded and with a polite bow he excused himself along the others; only Shikamaru and Ayo remained.

"Can I do something else for you, young lady?"

Ayo stepped closer courageously and opened the pocket of her backpack, giving him a wrapped gift. "My Mom told me to give this to you, for letting me study here." She began as she looked at him, wondering whether he was a skyscraper, albeit those things did not quite exist yet- nonetheless he was rather tall even as sitting, in the eyes of a child.

"Chocolate cookies…" The Hokage's eyes widened and his hunger began to come back for he could never resist chocolate cookies. He would beg Tsunade to make them for him but her reply was that 'only if you get home in time' which meant he has not eaten homemade cookies for almost three years now. Time flew, the longer he speculated about it.

"Thank you Ayo. I know last year was not too successful for Sunagakure but the Kazekage only had good words to say of you. I am sure you will prove him right." He rewarded her politeness with a warm smile and he resumed. "I see you graduated last year already. I was only 6 when I passed the Chuunin exams but who counts it."

"Here we go again…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes; it was not new to him listening to Kakashi mention being the best of his generation to children he considered prodigies just as he used to be.

"I was told in your time exams were easier." She uttered a bold response, her sweet features tinted in cunning mischief as she teased the Hokage. Shikamaru couldn't help but snort, covering it with a fake cough right after.

"Ah… Well…" Kakashi was caught off guard and he even speculated if that was true. Ayo's girlish giggle snapped him out of his contemplation and he mirrored the cheerful visage he was offered. "I hope you will find enough challenge here."

"I am sure!" She smiled and bowed again, this time holding her curls tamed in her small palms as she beckoned. "Thank you Hokage-sama!" She waved as she then left.

"I love kids." Kakashi sighed contentedly.

"That is very clear, Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru smirked when the two was interrupted by the unexpected presence of one of the Council members as she knocked on the door frame to announce her arrival.

"May I bother for a bit?" She asked as she at last stepped in and closed the door behind herself. Such actions never meant any good, especially that the Hokage has battled long months with the elders and discussions never ended in compliance.

"What can I do for you, Lady Izaragi?" Kakashi fixed his posture and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest defensively. They tried his patience over so many times he was certain he would lose it during one of the following meetings.

Their resistance towards development was beyond describable just as much as they refused most of his ideas about extending training grounds and teaching children the respect towards the Tailed Beasts; they would simply argue that those must remain locked away and the two who were still among people still posed grave danger, for beasts were untrustworthy beings.

Kakashi had the same vision about people, saying these spirits had more decency than most of the members of the Council. Naturally, his comment would enflame them, resulting in stronger refusal towards his requests. He nonetheless found a way to win, but such battles tired him immensely.

"I would like to inform you about a decision we have made, concerning your last report about the Summit and the Masked Army a little bit more than two months ago."

"All right." He released a short exhalation as his gaze remained fixed on her. This was going nowhere good, he had a feeling about it, yet he underestimated the severity of that hunch.

"We strongly believe that your son poses a threat to the world."

"My son. My three months old kid with fever is a threat." He repeated, finding her nonsense rather cunning.

"He is the target of Madara and the reason of the presence of The Masked Army." She continued without the slightest emotion uttered in her voice.

"We cannot say that The Army exists because of him." Shikamaru interrupted but Kakashi beckoned him to stay out of it. It was enough the Council had one enemy, there was no need for more.

"We were informed that Madara is looking for him because he is the Ten Tails' Jinchuuriki, something you consciously forgot to mention in your written report, Hokage-sama."

"Who told you that?" Kakashi grew puzzled as he wondered.

"That is not the point right now. You did not only keep essential information like this but also the very fact that the child is not entirely human."

"He is human." He narrowed his eyes as he replied coldly.

"Is he?" Lady Izaragi matched his glare as she resumed without the slightest remorse."Why do we have that impression that you lie in order to protect your family? It only means that our village is inferior to you, which is rather alarming, considering you are sitting in that chair."

"I told you I am willing to give it up, you forced me to stay, and I did. And then this village built its first university, bus transport, paved streets and children's hospital. The money some of you have stolen without a second thought from the exchequer has been restored and we are going to open the first orphanage in three months. So if you say I do not do my job well then I am more than happy to stand up from this chair and walk out. Everything I have done exceeded the formal work time and while my family has been supportive all you do is complain."

Kakashi took a brief moment to calm his fuming spirit before he gave sign of it. Shikamaru remained quiet while he followed his thoughts in agreeing nods. "So what are your true intentions now?" The silver-crowned shinobi asked.

"We want the threat to be eliminated and you focused on your duties." She replied, cold as ice.

"We will fight Madara when its time."

"He is not the threat I mean." She replied sharply. "We strongly believe you could do it before it's too late, after all it would not be your first time of getting rid of danger among your loved ones."

"You gotta be kidding me." Shikamaru groaned as he rolled his eyes, unable to take it any longer. "We have the Shinobi Forces and can finish off Madara if we have to, Lady Izaragi."

"Shikamaru-sama, Madara cannot be killed. He has been here since the beginning of time. We have to take the easier road and make sure he has no Jinchuuriki to use. Luckily these people don't run around, so by ending just one life we can save million others."

"But that is not the easier road, Lady Izaragi. Even Asuma-sensei-…"

"He is dead; his words cannot apply to us anymore."

"You Council are troublesome!" Shikamaru flashed an upset stare for he could not restrain himself in that moment. The situation was beyond ridiculous.

"Lady Izaragi I believe you know where the door is. If I see any of you around my family, I won't hesitate on 'eliminating the threat'." Kakashi rose from his chair and pointed at the entrance behind the Councilwoman.

With reluctance she bowed and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Naruto won't be able to handle them if he becomes the next Kage." Shikamaru stated his valid argument as he was slowly calming down.

"This is not the Council I know. Something is wrong. We are being destroyed from the inside little by little." The Hokage replied as he pondered, his mind becoming absent in frustration. Things were worse than he thought and the game was too well played to be easily turned and won.

"Do you believe it is Madara?"

"Yes. I just don't know what he has, to force these people to obey him." He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "Shikamaru, do not say a word about this to anyone."

"All right." He nodded and added. "What a drag."

"Indeed…We need a plan. And we need to keep the chuunin safe. The timing could not be any worse for us."


	37. The Haunting

The loud-toned clock struck three of the afternoon and the crowd slowly began to desert the streets of Konoha. She hurried into one of the main streets from the Hokage's Residence after such a heated discussion; she knew well, oh how dearly she did so the severity of her boldness! The Lady sensed the danger and so she wished to run from it. To escape from the closing claws of Death she had to run, she must hurry!

Lady Izaragi looked anxiously around for an instant and then rushed with incredible swiftness through many people-less lanes until she emerged at the corner of a Takoyaki Yatai, -which was a portable stall to sell food- She grew pale as she took another glance upon the chattering wave of people.

She walked moodily through the populous avenue of Konoha with a heavy sigh as gloom descended upon her breasts. There was no escape after all, was there? What she has done could not pass unnoticed. It was when she heard him. With a gasp as if it was for breath she suddenly threw herself amidst the crowd with her countenance growing in intense agony.

He was too close and she was yet far from a place to call safe. Was there anywhere to consider safe, in fact? He was a man of godlike prowess, the one with no tint of mercy in his heart. No, wherever she ran, he would find her. He would do what he must; kill her.

As she proceeded in rushing, the company of men grew even more scattered and so it was easier to spot her sinful spirit. Uneasiness and vacillation resumed in her throat and suffocated her with each second of the hour as it furthered. With mad energy and intense despair she fled past the crowd until she found herself in a remote part of the city, in front of the Kikyou Castle.

"You chose a beautiful place to die, Lady Izaragi." His husked voice brushed her neck as he was ever so close to her.

Slowly she turned; little effort it took for him to follow her and before she could breathe Death has already arrived with his long dark wings open.

"Madara…" Her eyes canvassed the immortal's bewitching features as she muttered on a low tone of growing anxiety.

"I thought we all had a deal. It seems everyone can cooperate, except you." He replied while his dark deep gaze leered into her spirit, piercing through it ever so effortlessly.

"I am sorry… I knew he would refuse…" She spoke as she examined him after uttering her words on a fear induced tone. She knew she did the right thing, however standing in the last minutes of her life was expressly terrifying.

She was not yet ready and even her plan failed. It was a complete disaster. Lady Izaragi could only hope Kakashi would begin to suspect the truth and would do what he must even if it took heartlessness and cruel courage.

"You have no idea about what is coming for you. How pitiful."

"The child should rather die than to bear your selfish commands! " She retorted in absurd carelessness. "He is only innocent!" Anger marked her eyes as she looked at the Raven Death in front of her. She took a deliberate step back upon the first stair of the Castle. She had no time to run inside, which was undeniable.

"Nobody on this earth is innocent, you stupid woman." He spoke with a poisonous soul. "If he dies now, do you think my plan fails? Is that what you really think? Things will only get worse for you." His words aroused dread for they sounded honest. Perhaps there was truly no escape from fate and all that awaited was the pandemonium.

Madara resumed while his slim fingers lifted her chin up, forcing her fatigued eyes to fix upon his face one more time. "There are only a few I will keep alive. And that child, he will help me cleanse this world after we fought against the threat that's coming. Of course, he will then too die just like almost all of you…"

"He is still too small…What…What would you possibly want now?"

"If you think you have time getting rid of him while I am waiting, you are wrong. Each and every day I get closer to him when nobody sees. We are already connected. He was not even supposed to exist. Everything is my design. This is all my design!"

His ill humor puzzled her and in that instant she tried to break free; for 'vain' was a proper word to note here, Madara made sure to sufficiently demonstrate the inutility of such actions; Death gave the most cordial welcome to His new guest as He placed his left palm upon the Councilwoman's forehead and the magical touch of the shinobi sucked her spirit out.

Madara offered a satisfied smirk when the body fell upon the ground and in his hand he held a small sphere glowing in blue and white. It was the compressed vital energies of a mortal, this case Lady Izaragi's. There was a reason he would be considered invincible and the palette of his prowess merely extended as time wore along, something almost everyone forgot.

Also, he always presented his excellence in the skills of finding the right people to negotiate with and eventually make them side with him. This time, the element of surprise was beyond astonishing. _If Konoha only knew about the traitor that long lurked in the shadows upon its roads…_

* * *

"May I bother you?" Sasuke spoke as he politely stepped in after knocking upon the doorframe for a minute now.

Kakashi nodded as he woke up from his accidental slumber, wiping the ink off his right cheek while throwing the wetted documents away. There was no way he would re-read those; he merely hoped they weren't 'that' important. "Is it time? Am I late again?" He hurriedly put his mask back on.

"No, there is still time until our training…I was hoping we could talk before." The raven-crowned shinobi spoke as he furthered himself into the room and closed the door behind himself.

"What can I do, Sasuke?" Kakashi was glad to help for he believed the young one's brusquerie was the remnant of his past which he struggled to grasp.

The series of the misfortunate events that clouded him reduced his sanity and shook his spirit to the core from which it was hard to recover. The fact that he sought his former sensei's help was promising and Kakashi was entitled enough not to let him down, no matter when the occasion struck for a good chat.

"I have been wondering…" He began as he stood in front of the Hokage, in posture demure and words chosen deliberately as he resumed. "About the things they want to know but I myself cannot give an answer to."

"Such as?"

"You have never asked how I lost an arm."

"I believed you would once tell me." Kakashi replied as he rested his elbows upon the desk while he watched Sasuke fixedly.

"The truth is, no matter how many times I want to recall the event, I simply cannot. I have but the slightest of idea, Kakashi-sensei." For Sasuke it was odd to use honorifics, for years he would loathe everyone around him and would make sure with dead certainty that he would show but the slightest of respect towards them or anyone, for that matter.

Now, he was surrounded by people he once neglected yet waited for him with arms open. It was all very confusing which easily blurred his mind and resulted in sudden changes of his behavior. There were other factors of that, of course, albeit it was yet the time for those to be revealed.

"I see…" Kakashi nodded as he speculated upon the subject. "Madara could have done something to block your memories. If you wish we can investigate upon the matter at the Interrogation Division. But I believe he would expect that to happen and I do not wish to unleash anything he might be keeping for us, for the cases of being careless."

"I agree." Sasuke nodded and he then proceeded. "I also have these dreams…" He wrinkled his forehead as he wished to recall any morsel of last night. "They might be the very truth, somehow, the things I don't remember, all coming back to me slowly."

"Is there anything you remember?" The Hokage asked in increased interest and concern.

"Just pictures and feelings. It's pain, anger, disdain…"

"Madara…"

"Yes, and there is…I remember cold. And ice. And something about a pearl."

"A pearl?" Kakashi's curiosity peaked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Like a dragon's flaming pearl or that little thing Hinata wears since she got it from Naruto on her birthday?"

"I don't know…But I believe Madara would not seek for pretty accessories in a bloody rampage..."

"We need to look up for the flaming pearl, then." He sighed as he rose from his chair and fixed his sash. "We keep having small morsel of information yet the more we know the confusing it gets, because we cannot yet see the main point, the one that connects all. What if Madara doesn't even want that Tsukuyomi anymore? What if he has changed plans during the course of events? Why would he need a deity's divine tool? Why would he need my son? And if he needs my son why does the Council want to kill him?"

"They want to kill your kid?"

"Yes, they do. One of the members came in and requested me to do it. Shikamaru was here, I believe he was more upset than I was. I am used to their bullshit, to be frank. Never had I a second of rest since I am in this damned office! I am going white, seriously." He frowned as he touched his pale crown, ignoring the fact his hair has always been grey.

Sasuke took a second as he pondered, in the meanwhile trapping his own chin between his index finger and thumb. "Perhaps the Council wanted to help you."

"You mean if he dies, Madara cannot complete his plan?"

"Mhm." Sasuke nodded as the two speculated upon the theory. "However, we have no clue what that plan is."

"Indeed." Kakashi agreed. "We can think about this on the way to the training ground. I don't want Naruto to wait alone for too long. And perhaps he once has a good idea about it."

"He is going to train with us?"

"Yes, I asked him to. I want the two of you to work together. You have exceptional complementary fighting skills which would be a waste not to combine." Kakashi spoke as he betook on the way, the young shinobi hurrying after him in a steady pace. They crossed the corridor and joined the stairs, heading down to the main entrance.

"I haven't earned Susano'o's power yet." Sasuke admitted as he walked obediently.

"It is because when you meditate you are expecting him to answer."

"Shouldn't he?" Sasuke was confused. He was not a patient person and to go at such lengths as to spend hours on meditating and praying to something he used to merely consider as a tool in fighting was rather difficult for the proud ninja. Nonetheless, he took severe measures in restraining his pompousness, while it seemed it was still not enough.

"No. For me it took months. You only do it for three weeks. Susano'o is very much like you."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sasuke widened his eyes as the two entered the main road of Konoha.

The spring washed in like the tide, advancing confidently with warmth through the streets of the Hidden Leaf. The previously denuded branches offered their wands of tight green bud to the brilliant rays of the primaveral season.

The wind had lost its bite and it had become ambient, congenial, blowing branches and tousling the hair of the cheerful pedestrians - but no longer stealing their warmth. From the gardens and from around the stores waved the precocious yellow bloom of the daffodils while bluebells decorated the parks.

Kakashi chuckled at the young shinobi's aghast reaction and patiently he resumed as their footfalls lingered on the new pavements. "He is a brave and impetuous god with a highly volatile temper. Just as you are, he is very often impulsive yet he possesses a kind and generous heart. The reason of you being here proves me right, and the way you put all your effort to treat Sakura and Naruto well. I noticed the regret in your eyes whenever you retort at your comrade coldly. And you call me your sensei which I truly appreciate." The Hokage offered a candid smile as he found himself lost in chattering.

Usually he did not speak much yet these days he would go on minutes with talking. He assumed it was due to the tale telling times as he would read to Taka every night. The kitsune's favourite books were the Art of War and The Classic of Mountains and Seas, the latter describing the tales of fox-spirits and of other mythical creatures.

Whenever Kakashi reached the part of the Nogitsune, Taka would giggle and clap his tiny hands together as if proud of his formerly evil brother, Kurama. The little mischievous child was already fascinated by the legacy of his spiritual self and would stay awake until his parents finished the chapter, which meant they always had to start with that first, otherwise the kitsune would stay awake and persistently cry to hear the ending.

Kakashi was snapped out of his reveries as he felt two people bump into him; Sanichi and Ayo were on the ground with ice cream beside them buried in dust.

"Ever heard of not running with your head turned backwards?" Sasuke shook his head while Kakashi reached down and offered his hands to pull both of them back on their feet.

The children grew red in shame and bowed multiple times until the Hokage grew shy himself. "It's all right, it's all right." He smiled warmheartedly at the two, hoping they were not mortified by their clumsy actions. "Pay more attention next time, all right?"

"We are sorry, Hokage-sama!" Sanichi bowed once more while Ayo stared at her feet, fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

Kakashi noticed the child had a small chocolate stain on her cheek that looked exactly like his own beauty mark that hid beneath his mask; with a wide smile he leaned down and politely he wiped it off, knowing the girl was already ridiculed due to the thick deep-gold curls of her crown. She reddened to the Hokage's touch and felt she would faint, but took a deep breath, just as her mother told her so whenever facing an unexpected situation.

The Kazekage was already an angel in her eyes but she would not have on earth suspected that all Kages were so kind. She would before hear rumors of Kakashi being a cold-blooded murderer a few years back when he was elected the next Fire Shadow, and yet in this very moment he was smiling and not cursing them for being so clumsy. One thing was sure, politics and people were screwed up.

Timidly, she pulled out the half devoured chocolate bar she hid in her backpack and offered it with a deep bow to the two shinobis standing in front of them. "Please eat, Hokage-sama and You-sama!"

Sasuke chuckled and with a shrug he chipped a piece of the dark chocolate. "Thank you."

Kakashi took one too for he did not wish to make her even more uncomfortable while Sanichi watched the scene quietly as he remained beside Ayo. He wanted to get a bite too but he was always too anxious to bring himself to ask.

"Sasuke, they are the new chuunin from Iwa and Suna, they will be staying here for a few months. Kids, this is Sasuke Uchiha. At the end of your training you will have to steal two bells from him and if you succeed, you will be treated to all-you-can-eat sushi."

The children's eyes glowed in excitement for everyone loved sushi but only adults were allowed to eat in public, for these salons were the places for private matters, especially between a man and a woman. Seeing behind the curtain and eating until your stomach exploded was every child's dream with mature reveries coming to bloom in their spirit.

"Off you go, kids." Kakashi offered a wave with his hand and the two freed their way as they ran to tell the news to the others.

"I didn't know I had to do that…" Sasuke speculated as they continued their way to the training ground.

"Yeah I made that up just now. But I found it a good idea. And I need to catch up with my books so you can help me out with the bell training." The Hokage chuckled as he replied.

* * *

"Sanichi-kun, he didn't seem evil to me…" Ayo frowned as guilt struck her pure spirit while she kept walking by Sanichi's side.

"Trust me Ayo-chan, they are." The young child sighed as he then continued. "I was right about Sasuke being here, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but-…" She was interrupted before she could have argued the possibility of him being completely wrong.

"Do not be fooled, Ayo-chan. The best we can do is to learn everything and use it when the time comes. We have to defend ourselves against them. Konoha is not what it seems…"

"They said the same of my home, and we could not have a better Kazekage, Sanichi-kun." She snorted as she kept holding the chocolate, her heart heavy the more she thought of it.

"That is different…" He was willful as he spoke, looking upon the sky. "We just need to gather some information, and I will give it to my brother."

"What information? Where is your brother, why isn't he doing it?" Ayo frowned for she did not half like the situation she put herself in. Should she tell everything to the Hokage, or he was really not to be trusted? She was too far from home and alone, already in the middle of trouble. How typical.

"He is a soldier in an important army." Sanichi's eyes beamed in pride as he spoke of his elder brother. "I want to become like him. I was told that for that I have to gather information about Sasuke, the Hokage and the evil foxes."

"Evil foxes?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him questioningly.

"There is more than one. I told you we are in danger. Just trust me, Ayo-chan." Sanichi nodded.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!" Naruto jumped off the bench as the two appeared at last at the training ground.

"I am sorry we were late." The Hokage apologized and before he could have come up with a terrible excuse, the other already found one for him.

"There was an Icha Icha book on the way and Kakashi-sensei had to pick it up and make sure it was legit." Sasuke finished contentedly.

"So where is that book?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms suspiciously. He was definitely smarter than before but he remained just as naïve as always, something Hinata found extremely cunning in him, and also a trait that brought joyous laughter between them.

The two had a heart of gold and many believed they were a match made in heaven. Naruto felt that way too, albeit the road was still long for him to confess a feeling of such grandeur. Then again, he was ever so innocent to think the kunoichi did not already share that idea in her heart.

"Well, it was not legit after all." Kakashi gave a swift reply sly as a fox and clapped his hands together. "All right, no time to talk, let's get to work."

The two shinobis stood a few meters from Kakashi while he took off his uniform, revealing his dark blue pants and long-sleeve shirt. For the formal garb was long enough, he also kept wearing fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Another thing that is peculiar enough to mention was a chain necklace he would never take off for it held his wedding ring.

"Attack me. Do not use anything else but taijutsu." He spoke as he straightened his posture. "Sasuke, you first. I want to see how much you progressed."

Sasuke nodded and struck first with a correctly executed punch; he first jumped and lunged himself in the Hokage's direction, fast as a flash of lightning. Kakashi still avoided the hit with his arm and threw him upon the ground by twisting his elbow. "You need more focus on your legs. Again." He ordered and the shinobi obeyed.

Sasuke remained poised for attack as he watched Kakashi like a hawk to concentrate on his shoulders, wanting to anticipate his next move. In an instant, he spun and threw a punch, aiming for the center of the Hokage's chest. He caught it in his fist and pushed him back, causing him to stagger. "Again." The silver-crowned ordered him. "Do not get impatient. Think it over and attack again."

Naruto watched the scene and feeling he should have not eaten three bowls of ramen and drink two large cups of tea he decided to rapidly free himself from the burden and rushed to a tree. "Go, Rasen-pee." He whispered as he hid amidst the bushes while the sun's rays were weakening to his fortune.

He kept listening to the shouts and growls of his comrade when all of a sudden everything went quiet. It was still as the tombs and he rapidly rushed back after fixing his pants.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke?" He looked around terribly confused for only remains of thick grey fog were seen. _What the hell just happened?!_

* * *

The room within which the two shinobis found themselves lay in a high turret of a castellated building. It was round in shape and was of a capacious size.

There was a sole window that occupied one third of the wall, however partially shaded by a heavy, massive-looking velvet curtain of crimson color. The ceiling was made of gloomy-looking oak, excessively lofty and vaulted as if to emphasize the grotesqueness of the atmosphere. The melancholy descended upon the furniture and those who resided in the very chamber. A large candle a couch and an ebony bed were to be found.

"Where the hell are we?" Sasuke looked around aghast as his eyes canvassed the monstrous look of the room.

"In Kirigakure." She spoke as she stood in the shadows. Her shape loomed amidst the darkness that fell upon the chamber.

"Who are you?"

"Mei…" Kakashi spoke in anguish at the pitiable spectacle.

Her wild eyes blazed in glorious effulgence as she slowly turned and looked at them. Her pale fingers became of the transparent waxen hue of the grave as she rested her hands upon her round stomach, and the purple lines around her eyes darkened in sharp shades, contouring her fatigued gaze.

Her blue veins swelled and sank vehemently with the tides of the gentle emotion as she spoke while her long raven hair fell behind her waist in feeble locks. He knew that she would die and that she struggled desperately in spirit with the Reaper.

"The last time I saw her she was a redhead not a demonic who-…"

"Do not speak of her like that. There is a lot you don't know." Kakashi silenced Sasuke who crossed his arms in front of his chest with eyes narrowed in impetuous anger.

"Is she your mistress that you are defending her so fiercely?" He furthered.

"No. Nothing like that." Kakashi shook his head as he hesitated whether to approach her or not.

Words were impotent to convey the slightest idea of the fierceness of her as she stood the consequences of her curse and proudly lived on. She would die as a demon and perhaps she would be easily forgotten, erased from the memory of her village and of its people.

"My my, being the prince as always." She flashed a weary grin while waves of pain long tormented her body. The birth of her child would come soon, she felt it.

"What are we doing here, Mei? It has been long, since…"

"I am going to perish, Kakashi." She stated cold and stern as if it was not a sorrowful matter to her, as if her heart was not breaking to the thought of not being able and raise her son, as it was all right, to die. "Ever since they knew….The Council has turned against me. They locked me here and they know I don't have much time."

"That is why you couldn't come last time to the Summit…" Kakashi speculated and he continued. "The Tsuchikage told us what happened."

"Did he? Nobody was supposed to know about me. How is that possible?" She was confused as she sat upon her bed and her throat choked a painful groan while her fingers caressed her womb to calm her anxious child.

"He said you informed him." The Hokage replied as he at last took a step closer. She was undeniably suffering.

"Nonsense. I have been here for four months already." She sighed. "Kakashi, I do not know everything…But before I go, I wanted to talk to you, that is why I used my power to summon you."

"You did that? Clever." Sasuke noted as he found himself comfortable being the farthest possible from her.

Mei nodded. "As a demon I have certain skills. It consumes a lot of my energy but…I didn't know how to inform you. I cannot trust anyone anymore…"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The war. There is a war coming. I only know but little, however. But you cannot trust anyone. You must not trust Sasuke either. He has no idea of what he doesn't remember."

Sasuke dropped his arms as his astonishment struck his spirit. "How can you possibly know of it?!"

"We had a common friend, Orochimaru." Her voice trembled at his name and as she uttered, her soul wept. "He….He knew of Madara's plans, but not everything. He assumed the Tsukuyomi was not his desire anymore…That…" She groaned in pain and shut her eyes for a brief passing of time.

Time advanced mercilessly yet she had so much to tell, so much share. "Sasuke, the last thing Orochimaru knew, was you being requested to travel with Madara somewhere. He grew interested in something. He never shared it though…However…" Her cries grew louder as the blissful agony of birth progressed.

"Dammit…" She had to be quiet, she knew so. The Council must not know it was time; otherwise they would take her sweet little boy. Mei had different plans. "I want you to help me." She beckoned peremptorily to her side and Kakashi gulped in growing nervousness.

"Help you, me?" His heart raced in his chest for the last time he had anything to do with newborns and birth was rather a tragedy and ended up halving his own life. Before he could have come up with an excuse Sasuke nudged him gently from the back and walked to the bed of her.

"Come on, let's get it over with and she can tell us the rest we need to know." The young shinobi spoke as he helped Mei lie down. He was also just as clueless about this process as Kakashi, however the information was far more intriguing than to leave it untold. He simply _needed_ to hear it.

Kakashi nodded and gathered his consciousness. "All right."

Mei cried in eager vehemence of desire for life. Her body trembled in spasmodic motions for the child was eager to come. The waiting was a silent lethargy as she forced her screams and shrieks down her throat with her teeth sinking into the flesh of her lower lip.

Her fingers tugged then squeezed the bed sheets ever so forcefully as she gracefully arched her back in a rush of sharp fever overwhelming her. Rapidly she regained control and with her eyes shut open and her full crimson lips soaked in her own blood, she pushed once and twice and then one more time.

The newborn was pale as a ghost with gold eyes canvassing the new world he was welcomed into. Kakashi wrapped him into a blanket that he found upon the bed and carefully handed him to Mei. She couldn't hold him. Her face foretold her exhaustion as she battled with her tears. She didn't have enough time to hold him, nor power.

If only, if only just for a minute she could cradle him. Mei gathered her strength and leaned wearily towards her child. She did manage to caress his cheek, to feel that wet and soft skin that would soon redden with life. He was healthy, wasn't he? He would stay alive, wouldn't he?

She suffered her body to fall back as she now breathed her last sighs. "Kakashi…" She mingled them with a low murmur escaping from her lips. "Do not trust anyone. One of them is a traitor... One of them… Save my Mi-..Mitsuki…Please." She begged the first and last time in her life.

"Mei…Mei…" The sight of her lifeless body shook his spirit in gentle melancholy as it seized upon his mind. There was no utterance capable of expressing the atmosphere.

"Kakashi, we have to get rid of that kid. Look at him." Sasuke's words were sharp as a blade as his fingers bathed in a small Chidori.

The Hokage's eyes traveled upon the wrapped newborn's face and it was only when he saw he was holding the legacy of his enemy, the one who inhumanely took the life of his wife. The one he despised more than anyone, the one he _enjoyed_ killing.

The longer he looked the more memories blanketed his judgment. In his free hand he conjured a similar sphere of lightning that glowed in bright blue and slowly he guided it towards the child in his arm.

"We can stop him forever, now. Orochimaru will have nothing to use anymore. We will never have to worry about him."

Sasuke was right, he was damn right. Kakashi's Chidori was ever so close to the newborn's face, one inch closer and he would be burnt to ashes for he was ever so small.

"I can't." He exhaled in surrender and the lethal stroke of his lightning globe vanished instantly. "He is only a baby."

"So what? He is evil."

"They say the same of my son. He is only a baby. I can't do it, I don't have the heart." The Hokage confessed in guilt.

"I will do it then." Sasuke replied without the slightest emotion of pity towards Mitsuki.

"No!" Kakashi rose from the bed as he looked at his pupil. "Mei brought us here to help. We are not going to kill her baby. I will figure it out; he can grow up in the orphanage."

"Everyone will know that this brat is Orochimaru's." Then again, he spoke boldly but he had a point and it was horrible.

"Then we will pay more attention to his safety."

"You cannot save every kid, Kakashi."

"You are back, Taka is alive, chuunin come to us from all over the world and I managed to look after them just as much as I pay attention to each one of ours in Konoha, this one won't matter." He argued the best he could. He was the Hokage, a shinobi and most importantly a dad, he must never abandon those who seek help; it was a lesson he learnt from his own father.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke gave up for he knew there was no point in going further. Both of them made sense however he would have acted differently. Time would tell who was right, after all.


	38. Enter Sandman

"Kakashi… Kakashi…" She called his name ever so sweetly like a muse's kiss upon the forehead of an artist; it was gentle yet stirring and invited the resting mind to consciousness.

"Tsuna?" He mumbled, the words uttered wearily as he uplifted the heavy eyelids that blanketed his sight so perfectly. In front of him she knelt, her hands resting upon his thighs as she smoothly rubbed them to wake him up. "Ah…" Realization struck and his memories were rapidly recollected; he fell asleep in a chair in the hall while waiting at the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here, my Love?" She softened her tone as she stood up and the sleepy Hokage followed her motion as she reached a hand out to him.

"I wanted to…I wanted to go home." He stuttered as slowly he found the words to say. "I just wanted to make sure that Mitsuki was alright and I could leave him here."

"Mitsuki?" Upon the forehead wrinkles betrayed her confusion and the narrowed eyes her curiosity.

His words did not make much sense for she did not know of anyone named Mitsuki in Konoha, secondly as she began to worry and would ask around she was told he went away with Sasuke.

Naruto was beyond convinced they were abducted by aliens while certain members of the city she thought they were not enemies,-if not friends- believed that the two shinobi left for an adventure of their lives, giving up everything and leaving it all beyond. It was when she would ask Kurenai if Kakashi disappeared often in the past; however there was no satisfactory answer given to her.

The only person keeping her calm was her son Taka, who would remain unbothered by the mystery and continue drooling over Kakashi's make out tactics as they lay scattered on the ground of their home.

She assumed he would feel if anything happened, after all, the child easily sensed the smallest of disturbance around him, especially when it came to people he loved. So, she waited the entire day and most night knowing he was just fine yet nowhere to be found. Quite alarming, she would say.

"I have to tell you something." Kakashi was stern as he spoke and eventually he betook towards the nursery that shook her restrained demeanor even more. That kind of sentence and that kind of destination were no good and if he dared make more babies using anyone else's womb other than hers, he was a dead man.

This did not apply if it happened decades ago where they did not even know of each other's existence, nevertheless that was unlikely to happen; for she was once very close to have children with Dan and if she did, she knew Kakashi now would have done his best to keep the family harmonious.

The past was another thing and it was way behind them with nothing to worry about, yet being active right now, during their marriage… _Just wait Hatake, you and your untamed…!_

She speculated and soon her pondering grew to raging thoughts and as a result, instead of holding Kakashi's hand she was squeezing the bones out of his fingers as they at last arrived to the nursery's large window.

"I can't believe you would go around and…" The fierce soul growled as she let go of his hand.

"If you dare say that's my kid I will get you glasses and a doctor's appointment, Tsuna." Kakashi frowned, slightly hurt by the thought that she would assume he would ever cheat on her.

However, he knew he was handsome, the daily love letters and the free food at the market since he was fifteen were the evidence of it. Plus, even the most beautiful kunoichi of the world fell for him and went at such length as to marry him; beyond doubt he was one charming man. But even so! He was loyal and he would always be.

"What is going on?" Her confusion reached a level she could not quite grasp with even the visible traces of information left behind. This made no sense, not even the smallest. "Explain." She turned and crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be mad and demanding. Well, she did like being demanding yet she knew such tricks not quite worked on him.

"Sasuke and I left the training ground because Mei summoned us. Remember the incident with…Well you remember." He resumed after a wave of uneasiness rushing over his spine; the subject was still sensitive for both of them

One part because Kakashi did love Rin and second part because the couple now married almost did not make it this far. "My hunch about her being a demon was true; I believe it must have been some kind of curse that remained. However, she and…Orochimaru must have got close enough to have this baby. She asked me to keep him safe."

"What?" Her golden eyes widened and he hushed her politely by placing his finger upon her soft lips. It was the hospital after all and time wanted 5 before 5 am. "And you said yes?" She took his hand and gently pushed it away.

"I couldn't say no, she died right after." Kakashi lifted his arms up in gesture of surrender. Then he continued. "She told us many significant things, before it. She wanted to help. The least I can do is return it somehow. Our kids will definitely not be friends, you know it too. Even though I despise Orochimaru, I could not bring myself to kill this baby. I might be many things except that."

She had to give in, he was right. And she was glad he spoke such words. He was good at heart no matter how the cruelty of the world wished to plague it; it would always remain intact from the lust for vengeance. She could only hope Taka would be the same, ever so willful as to fight off the temptation of bloodshed. "So what do we do? What do we know?"

"I will tell you everything on the way home. I assume it is very late." He sighed as he scratched the back of his head, his inky eyes foretelling the immense fatigue that clouded his spirit.

"All right…" She nodded as she took one more glance at the serpent newborn and betook with Kakashi towards home. "I found your lunchbox too… You didn't eat anything did you?" She did not half like him work so much. She was certain he lost weight.

"I kept the picture, though." The Hokage offered a warm smile as he reached for her hand. As they walked he slowed down only to plant a gentle peck upon her forehead; he sensed she was concerned.

Not long they walked and Kakashi did his best to leave no information out and so she listened attentively and patiently. The more she knew the less things were clear, after all she did have a hunch as well, about things being more complicated and dirtier as they seemed. If there was a traitor in the village, the opportunities were way too vast to be able and unveil it so easily.

Secondly, she also believed the Kages might have a hand in it too. Why would the Tsuchikage know of Mei's pregnancy if it was kept as a secret? What kind of secret alliance lay behind the Shinobi Forces? Who was there to trust? The Raikage and Kazekage? Or were they scheming too? Each village sent chuunin to Konoha, might it be that they were all informers?

"You are right Tsuna…I will send a message to Gaara… I trust him, after all. And Killer B's brother never gave us reason to question him either, no matter how hot blooded they are." Kakashi uttered in great severity of fatigue as he turned the key in the door and unlocked it.

"I know, but…Why would the Tsuchikage act so strange?" She sighed as she followed him inside, finding Taka on the floor upon his belly.

"We are still missing a lot of things; we shouldn't judge him just yet. I understand his concern and I would not be surprised if he wanted a stricter connection with Kirigakure. It's a very resourceful place." Kakashi spoke as he looked for Pakkun who was supposed to take care of the infant. "Pakkun?"

"This was the last time I stayed here alone with this trickster!" Pakkun growled from the bathroom.

The two grew worried and the Kage rapidly threw the door open to see if his beloved ninken was all right. "What's wrong?" He bent down upon the cold ground and picked up the pug, petting it lovingly.

"Lady Tsunade left me some food in my bowl." He began as he whined while his shaken spirit was quickly soothed by Kakashi's comforting strokes. Pakkun loved that around his ears and his master knew that well. "Anyway, I went to eat all casually when I found that my food was changed to chocolate. I cannot eat chocolate, ever since you overfed me once!" He whimpered and barked while he waggled his tail. "I cannot stand the kitsune, Kakashi! Don't ask me again to keep an eye on this little beast!"

"All right all right! I'm sorry." The Hokage smiled as slowly he put down the pug that vanished in thin air, joining his ninken at last. With a sigh he stood from the ground and washed his hands and face. "We need to find someone to look after him when we can't." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom, finding his beloved in the kitchen; Taka was feeding happily, beaming upon his mother like an angel.

"About that…" Tsunade gulped as she pondered how to tell him what she at last revealed. "I already asked Guy once but when they took an afternoon nap Taka vanished and left blood trails all over the place. Your friend panicked so much he passed out, I found him on the floor with our son giggling beside him."

"Blood?" Kakashi gasped as he took a seat beside them.

"There was nothing around; I believe Taka is able to set unreal scenarios in front of your eyes. Pakkun's food is still the same but I heard him cry it was chocolate. He alters reality somehow. It's like a genjutsu, just more or less harmless. " She answered in astonishing calmness and carefully she wiped Taka's wet lips clean.

"He is only a few months old…" He sighed as he took the child while Tsunade fixed her robe and lifted the garment back upon her chest.

"Well, he is supposed to be smarter, secondly if you think about it, he doesn't feel comfortable with others, yet. I am with him as much as possible but I think he is insecure. Also, look at Naruto. It didn't take him to be a kitsune to go around doing mischief. We keep leaving him in Kurama's hands; it is only good he hasn't done real harm yet." She smiled as she spoke affectionately. There was no way she could feel otherwise.

"Should we keep them away from each other?" Kakashi wondered while he got a cloth to wipe off Taka's drool as the tiny being babbled enthusiastically as if wishing to reply to his mother's words.

"No… Most kids won't understand him. If that happens, at least he will have someone to trust. Naruto won't be around, he will be the Hokage. I think he will keep seeking the elder's company which is alarming. Many things worry me about Taka, to be honest."

The instant she confessed she regretted it; the child's cheerful mumbling stopped and sudden cry shook the room. "Oh shoot…" Tsunade felt remorseful as she reached for him but he refused his mother's arms; instead his small fingers tugged at Kakashi's shirt and gestured to be lifted up from being cradled.

"All right all right…" The worried father changed his posture and so Taka could reach his small arms around Kakashi's neck while his chubby body was held underneath his baby butt and the other big palm resting upon his short back.

"I made him cry…I made my baby cry…" She felt as if her heart was breaking and couldn't help but tear up. It was the first time she did it and there was an inevitably long road to get used to it.

"No Tsuna, not you too." Kakashi began to panic mentally and wondered if he should cry too just to make it three, albeit he did not really feel like it and he could count on his one hand the times he cried. "I will put him to bed and you meet me in ours, okay? You didn't say anything wrong."

She nodded with a heavy heart and forced herself to the bedroom. Little it took for Kakashi to join, Taka's loud disagreeing ceased after a few more seconds which only made her feel worse, for Kakashi didn't need to battle long minutes if not half an hour to soothe their son. He was barely home. Perhaps, that's why Taka went easy on him, knowing it was never certain when to see him around.

Rapidly the Hokage took a shower for he knew he must have smelled unpleasant after a day like that. "Sorry to take so long…" He apologized as he slipped under his favorite shuriken blanket while his arms already welcomed Tsunade's warm closeness.

"You didn't…" She offered a soft smile while her fingers caressed his cheek. "You feel feverish. You should stay home tomorrow… I will take care of the things at the office." She offered as she hugged him, filling her lungs with his soothing aura.

"I am all right, I am just a bit tired… Reminds me…" He battled with words while fatigue came easy, blanketing his mind incessantly. "Is Taka completely okay now? He had no fever when I checked…"

"He never really had anything." She giggled as she planted a kiss into the curve of his neck. "Your son faked it so you would stay with him. He cried terribly when you left last morning. So, stay home this time and I will help with paperwork in the Residence."

"Okay…" Before he could have said anything else the Kage passed out as repose claimed his consciousness. Sleep came easily but did not last for so long.

The morning's first colors upon the horizon hindered the dull grey strokes of the divine brush and instead soothing lavender and brilliant amber conquered the vast canvas. The colors merged into pink and peach as she woke up in a very few hours that have elapsed. She would contain her groans that gave sign of her reluctance; nonetheless she knew she had no choice.

Looking upon her beloved, Kakashi was still deep asleep; she would wonder if an explosion could stir him at all. Gently, Tsunade freed herself from his embrace and slipped off the warm bed that all of a sudden seemed to be more inviting than anything else on earth. Just a few more hours spent there and she would be just fine.

Reluctantly she gathered her hair in a ponytail and showered ever so fast, hoping the running water wouldn't bother anyone up. "Where did I put it?" She muttered to herself in thoughts deep lost as she opened at least three drawers until successfully her old cloak was found. "Fifth Fire Shadow, my ass. I am Fifth Sleepy as hell Shadow." She told herself while she vested; Tsunade had a fine taste which sometimes was more of a curse for she would never leave the house without making sure she looked pretty.

First she brushed her hair, took care of the firmness of her skin with herbal ointments yet made sure to apply them enough times to keep it smooth. Then, brushing teeth and putting just a little bit of makeup. After that the worst struggle followed, finding appropriate clothes, for every occasion had one precisely chosen.

For she had to work, she would use the usual habiliments; Hokage's cloak, grey blouse and green pants. Even if she was late she would make sure to be late in sandals with high heels, albeit delay was not her art but her husband's.

"Ready or not, here I come." Tsunade nodded to the mirror as she was standing in front of it, happy that her old clothes still fit her. Quietly she placed one kiss on Kakashi's forehead and another upon Taka's before she left the house unwillingly.

Before duties were to be fulfilled she called Sakura to help her when they met on the streets, the young kunoichi carrying some breakfast for Sasuke, even though she did deny that. Tsunade was no person to fool, for nobody else on earth devoured tomato and rice balls together in a great portion.

"I will be there in an hour, I promise Lady Hokage!" She bowed politely and hurried home while the blonde approached the Residence with more calmness. At least she would not be alone and Sakura was always a great help to her. If only Hinata could join too, but she had a chuunin to teach.

Everyone greeted her politely and for a brief moment she believed work was so much fun as having kind people around; it was all a façade she soon realized it the second she stepped into the room. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped at the sight of the paperwork; it was rather difficult to see through all that piled up contract and letter, it was only lucky she knew where the desk was supposed to be found.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade wished more than anything to run away but she could not. With several deep sighs of agony she pushed some paper away and seated herself in the chair. If anyone needed her, she was right there behind the mountain of duties.

In the first hour she was counting the minutes in hope for seeing Sakura show up any sooner. Nothing of that sorts happened. This was harder than it seemed. "You can do this, you can do this." Her words did not encourage her enough so instead she began to open the drawers of the desk to see what Kakashi had there.

"Icha Icha Paradise…Icha Icha Make out Tactics…Icha Icha Lust Level Thousand." Carefully she took that one out and with a second of hesitation she opened it. "Oh my…" She turned one page while slowly she lifted her legs upon the top of the desk, kicking a few hundred papers away. _Who cared, really?_

"Oh my…" She nodded as she kept reading, feeling a sudden wave of heat on her skin. Today must be a warm day, she thought. "If I were you, Yoshiki, I wouldn't put that in there…" Tsunade gulped as the plot furthered and her spirit was bewitched by the events that unveiled slowly, but rather surely and most of all, steamily. She gasped and covered her mouth while the time paced in a hurry yet she was merely unable to put that book down. "Oh no you don't, that is some freaky position!"

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes!?" She dropped the book nervously as she was shaken to consciousness; red as scarlet, like a needle she rose from the chair and stood in straight posture.

"I have been knocking for a while now; I just didn't want to bother you…" Sakura smirked as it was not the first time catching a Kage reading adult books, after all Kakashi would delve himself deep into the secrets of such literary piece when taking a break between two documents.

"I was...Well I am glad you came!" She swallowed her embarrassment and changed to her usually confident and strict tone. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed a large amount of contracts and settled herself upon the couch.

Before the two could have immersed into the dull task of reading, discussing and signing, there came another knock on the door; Iruka's father stepped in. "Forgive me for intruding, I see you are busy." He spoke ever so humbly. "But I am looking for the Hokage."

"Today it is me." Tsunade replied with a candid smile, while her heart grew unsettled at the Councilman's puzzled visage. "What is wrong?"

"Well…" He stepped closer as he bowed. "Lazy Izaragi was found dead this morning. We heard Lord Hokage saw her the last time before such tragic event…"

"You do not believe that he had anything to…" Tsunade's voice deepened as frustration tainted it; one thing she could not stand was this kind of injustice.

"No, personally I don't believe that, however you must be aware our relationship as a Council has never been trouble free since the Third." He offered an apologizing smile for he wished to calm the fuming spirit of the Fifth. "I owe you a lot which I will never deny. But…" He took a deep breath while the two pair of eyes did not leave him. "I wish I could tell you everything I know, but my hands are tied."

"If you let me be honest here and ask this, you mean Madara, don't you?"

"Lady Hokage, please do not ask such. The walls have ears and I have a son to go home to. I believe you know how it is, hoping that the day won't be the last when you can see them."

Tsunade nodded and bit on her lip to control her big mouth. He was right; these matters were too sensitive to be phrased loudly. If anything happened to Ikkaku because of her being too assertive, she wouldn't forgive herself.

Lord Umino was one of those few who survived Kurama's attack on Konoha. For several hours he was presumed dead,- at least his severely wounded condition so closely resembled death as to deceive everyone who saw him upon the battleground. He was even buried in a grave.

His son, Iruka, filled with despair and still inflamed by the memory of a profound child's attachment, one night he reached the grave. It was the hour of midnight when he unearthed the coffin and opened it; one last time he wished to see his father, one more time he would tell him he could not take it anymore when his attention was arrested by the unclosing of Ikkaku's eyes.

In fact, he was buried alive. Vitality had not altogether departed and the falling tears of his child aroused him to consciousness. After that, powerful restoratives suggested by no little medical learning were employed and the man not only lived until this very day but became a member of the Council in two years after his premature burial. It was Lady Tsunade who brought him back to life after returning from her training with Lady Chiyo. There were too many things he could never forget, and therefore he remained loyal to the unuttered vow he made in favor of their humble friendship.

"I apologize, Lord Ikkaku…You are right. I trust you." She nodded as she rose to bow him in gesture of her sincerity.

"I cannot help you now, nor will I be against you. I truly hope you have the strength to fight this war that is coming. This is the most I can do. Please, inform Lord Hokage about the tragedy. I believe he will have to face many questions, even though he had nothing to do with it. We all know the ways of the devil are always sprinkled in naughtiness."

She nodded and inhaled slowly, allowing the air to cleanse her mind and lungs. "Thank you…I am truly sorry."

"Very well then." Ikkaku mirrored her gesture and at last he left the room.

Tsunade sank back in the chair, slapping her face in disbelief. "Why would that annoying lady die? Kakashi didn't even tell me they argued."

"Sasuke told me that…" Sakure bit on her lip as she wondered whether she was supposed to confess such or keep it in secret. Before she resumed she rephrased her thoughts in a more decent manner. "The Council might work for Madara, but Lady Izaragi might have tried to do something that might have upset Madara which might have made him kill her."

"You are either guessing terribly or your abundant use of 'might have' lets me assume that you know something I don't and trying to cover it up somehow."

"If Kakashi-sensei didn't tell you, I believe it is because he is worried that you would act out of anger and do something that would make things worse…" She spoke boldly yet she did not feel uncomfortable about it. Tsunade was as straightforward as she would be and the two grew very close during this course of time.

"Well, that describes me just perfectly." The Hokage frowned as she scratched the back of her head while she speculated. "All right…I will just tell him what happened. I won't make a scene." She surrendered, this time successfully conquering her pride.

* * *

"Which one is it, Taka?" Kakashi grinned as he was hiding his hands behind him while sitting upon the bed, his child in front of him lying upon his back.

"Wa-wa!" Taka babbled while he enthusiastically clapped his tiny hands, his feet kicking with the same force.

"You mean this one?" Kakashi lifted his left shoulder and his proud smirk grew when his son shook his head, flashing a serious look, as much as a baby could manage such expression of the face. "You guessed right, the Chidori is in the right hand!" He laughed as he moved his hand forward to prove the blue lightning sphere was in his palm. "Okay, one more time. Where is the Chidori, Taka? Left or right?"

The child gave a mischievous giggle and he slowly parted his hands above his tummy. To mimic his father's game, between his small palms he conjured a similar small, bright blue orb yet it did not contain lightning; instead small flames swayed in perfect shape.

"What the-…" Kakashi's curiosity reached its peak and he dispersed his Chidori.

The baby paid attention to his every single motion ever so attentively and so he did the same, the flaming orb vanished in thin air.

"Do it again, Taka." Kakashi asked but no answer came, the infant merely chuckled and kept babbling. "Please…"

"Wa-wa-mam…" Taka replied, his father having but the slightest idea what he was explaining. He followed a single hunch and conjured a smaller version of his Chidori and so the child responded by copying him. His tiny globe was then again consisted of bright blue flames.

"When I was a few months old all I did was eat and sleep. And here you are, copying my jutsu." His pride could not be described while concern lurked in the shadows; he then understood Tsunade's disquietude about their son. Nobody could yet measure his full prowess and the consequence it brought within.

He had a hunch that Taka would be a person of extremities; he would either grow to be shamelessly powerful and dangerous or would lead an unbelievably serene life. The latter was however too hard to believe, simply by judging from the characteristics of his parents of some he must have inherited.

"Okay let's see…" Kakashi wondered what else he should try, perhaps a nice Lightning Cutter or Fire Style jutsu that seemed to be more appealing in this moment. He couldn't wait to see what kind of affinity Taka had, which would later decide many things about his training; well, if he ever wished to train. Before he could have said anything or could have thought further, there was a loud blast shaking the ground.

The infant began to cry and Kakashi picked him up while he stepped to the window. Long thick dark tongues of smoke erupted from the distance while it was the origin that startled him. "The Hyuuga's Residence?!" Hinata was supposed to train Ayo there, what on earth could have possibly happened?!


	39. The Lurking Fear

"At least no one got hurt…" Sakura long hypothesized while she kept her pace up with Tsunade. As for Hinata's explanation about the accidental explosion it was safe to assume two things; first, that it was pre-planned, therefore it was an intentional calamity that in all odds required no casualty. Secondly, someone with a noticeably easy access committed such vile crime, for the Hyuugas did not sense any danger around them even before the accident happened.

In fact, everything remained intact, for the explosion occurred within the tallest secluded tree of the Hyuuga garden that rooted in the very middle. It took but a mere hit on the right spot of the trunk and thick black smoke emanated from the crown and a harmless blast followed. Such atrocity was by no means innocent, for it was planned in favor of wicked intentions.

"They wanted us to leave the Residence." Tsunade sighed as she too kept wondering. Each time she would come to one sole conclusion, notwithstanding the fact that her speculations varied in length and severity the longer she furthered in logic. "They needed something from here." She unveiled such hunch that this time proved to be the right conclusion.

Their synchronized footfalls rapidly scurried past the main staircase for the last flame of hope flickered, wishing dearly everything remained still intact. Albeit both knew chances were to such reverie like snow falling in the middle of summer, hope was always the last to cease in one's spirit.

Perhaps the person would be held up, or might even not be able to find what they needed amidst the ocean of folders, and even they would be found right there rummaging in the room…How lucky would that be?

As they entered, the sight that came up to their eyes was the long white cloak of the Hokage who stood in the middle of the chamber, still as the grave. "This was way too easy." He spoke on a cold tone yet he was not upset. In fact, Kakashi was barely ever upset, he would rather be frustrated or slightly bothered but such nuisances would be rapidly overcome by the seeking for solution.

"I am sorry." Tsunade sighed when she stepped beside him, her eyes displaying the shades of guilt.

"Did anyone get hurt? I assume not, is that right?" Kakashi turned lightly to catch the sight of Sakura who remained at the door patiently waiting and thinking.

"Yes. It was a diversion, so the person could get in here." She answered as she then too stepped inside, her bright gaze canvassing the messy surroundings as if it was possible to make anything out with the eyes.

"What was taken?" Tsunade asked as she too pondered.

There were too many significant matters covered in contracts and dissertations, the option of themes was beyond great. She could only guess what held the most significance for Madara's true goals which yet to remain revealed.

"Someone took the folder about The Masked Army." Kakashi began as he traveled his gaze at his wife then. "The Raikage sent us a complete work that discussed the possible strategic points and several outcomes of different attacks. It was a rather intriguing work, for it actually made sense how we might be able and defeat them even with the little information we yet possess. Now it is all gone." He paused for a moment for he believed the following information was too atrocious to be added just yet.

The two women gave sign to their angst in a long synchronized sigh; sometimes their reactions and simple motions were ever so similar it was easy to believe they were related, and so it was proper to say Sakura did consider her teacher as a second mother.

He then resumed. "Also, the messengers are all dead. Every hawk in the aviary was slaughtered; they are all missing their heads, which might mean someone needs them for hell-knows-what. Simply put, we do not have any chance to notify the lands if anything happens. We are cut off, as for keeping contact. "

"That is…disgusting…" Sakura covered her mouth in complete consternation while Tsunade shook her head in grave disbelief.

"This is crazy. We need to do something, not even Konoha is safe and Madara is playing us as if we were his puppets!" She exclaimed heavily with her blood boiling within her veins that colored her cheeks in a vigorous blush.

"Let's see what we know so far." Kakashi offered as the three long pondered.

"The Council is almost impossible to be pacified; however they seem to be trying to help in an impossible way. They dread Madara more, for he doesn't hesitate on killing them cold-bloodedly. We cannot do much on that part." Tsunade began as they mustered everyone they could think of having an important role in this upcoming battle.

"There is Sasuke, who struggles with his lost memories and the visions that haunt him…" Sakura added, her forehead wrinkled in theorizing.

"I believe he will still be important to Madara. Perhaps even Naruto plays some part in his game. Let's not forget that they are connected to the Otsutsuki brothers just like Madara and Hashirama have been." The Hokage added the thought and resumed. "Sasuke mentioned a memory of a pearl, assumedly of a dragon's."

"A dragon's?" Sakura asked and she was followed by the curious expression of the blonde.

He nodded as he then responded. "A dragon is a deity just like Susano'o, albeit these fire-spitting beings are more peaceful and composed in demeanor than the demon warrior. There is always one dragon born in each millennium which devours its predecessor. The spirit of the elder will remain in a pearl that will be guarded by the new deity. It's a small bright flaming orb of an immense pressure that if it's unleashed, it can bring complete destruction. Also, it can be used to grant a wish which shall be executed to the person who obtains the sphere from the dragon."

"You believe Madara would want that pearl?" Tsunade asked as she slowly took a seat in the chair and placed her elbows upon the desk as she found such position rather comfortable.

"It is possible, yes. After all, his vision has always been to recreate this world by his own rules and means for he believes everything is too rotten to be saved in a less extreme way."

"Where is that dragon? Can't we go get it and fight it?" Sakura's idea was bold but not nonsense. In fact, it would have been a rather cunning idea if there was not a small detail that quickly excluded all propositions.

"It is locked away somewhere I cannot know." Kakashi sighed as he confessed, his knowledge lacked information in this matter. "The thing is Sakura, these divine teachings about immortal beings are strictly locked away from people because it brings you an insatiable thirst to control the world, for it is indeed possible." He took a short pause as he sat upon the edge of the desk while better explaining it all.

"Many have tried during the course of life to possess these deities and force them to do as mortals wished so. Nobody is satisfied with the way life is and they simply assume that annihilating all that's bothersome will solve the problem, while the real change begins within you. These gods' true reason of existence is to guide us towards the right path of life and ensure that Nature will remain abundant in colors, shapes and forms of existence."

She ventured to reply while she was uncertain of her reaction being right. "It sounds like it's easy to control them."

"It depends." Kakashi lingered on as he spoke. "Certain gods strive to connect themselves to humans, mostly for evil reasons. An Inugami, for instance likes being summoned and pretends to carry out any wishes you have while slowly you begin to lose your mind."

He continued as he looked at her. "These beings are extremely powerful and dangerous and most will feed on your hunger for power and at the end you end up devoid of sanity, going on a self-destructive rampage. Madara however, is way too strong to be controlled which means that in his case he does have the prowess to tame and force the dragon itself to act upon his wishes."

"It makes sense, damn it…" Tsunade sighed in surrender. "So, we have an asshole who might want to use a god, right? We have an army he needs for something we don't yet know. And also there is Taka he needs. Then again, we are still in the dark."

Even with the theories they had, it was still too foggy to make out the true intentions of the enemy. Perhaps, the more they knew the confusing it got, for it seemed there was a complete web of conspiracy with too many twisted threads all over.

"If only Sasuke remembered more…" Sakura broke the dead silence that fell upon them for a brief passing of time; everyone was lost in thoughts and the more they devoted themselves to the field of finding mental solutions, the harder it was to actually find one. It was all too complicated, yet.

"Let's hope he will, before it's too late." Kakashi said and then he added plainly. "I will try and find more data about the dragon while we just keep an eye on Sasuke, alright? Also, we have a traitor who stole the documents, somehow we have to find the soonest possible."

"How can we find that person?" The pink haired kunoichi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest leisurely.

"Well, there are only a few people who knew the chuunin would be training this morning. Also, the Hyuugas wouldn't let anyone inside their residence if it did not seem harmless at first. This means that we are looking for someone innocent-looking who knows probably everything about the children, or is close to one of them."

Here, Kakashi emphasized the significance of closeness for relationships often foretold who would ally and who would remain on the enemy's side. He then continued as a final thought. "Judging from the undisturbed atmosphere, it had to be someone agile, seemingly kind or cheerful, if not a ninja then a child, since nobody would expect one to have so vile goals."

"Maybe someone close to Ayo, a friend from here?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as accusations flashed through her mind.

"In that case, I have a guess." He said sternly.

* * *

"Deeper." His orders were strict and his demeanor remained cold as he uttered in demand. Slowly his expression would soften as his slave would further those tantalizing swirls of her tongue around his length. Her young lips were full and soft like ripen peach and so they moistened the longer she worked ever so obediently.

Madara's satisfaction was given sign by the pulling of her hair; he anchored his long strong fingers amidst the silky threads of her head and would grip an abundant amount of those curls for the momentarily flashes of luscious rapture.

She was good but not enough; to improve her timid motions the lord simply pushed her head against his groin until her throat would feel the stroke of the tip of his shaft. It seemed the whores of Iwagakure were too shy for his taste and such nuisance required immediate correction, for he wanted to have some fun right now.

He dictated the rhythm and pace of the head below him and his hands guided her in sinful pace back and forth, pulling her hair whenever she wished to gasp for air instead. "That's it; take it all, I know you're starving." He smirked and the evil lord bit upon his lower lip and tilted his head back, releasing a long content groan.

Behind those four walls it is how he spent his current time, devoid of worries and any sort of thoughts that could bother his progressing mood.

In front of the door stood his new puppet waiting, his hair tousled from all the running. He could still hear the beating of his heart as he was desperately trying to regain calmness.

"I wish to speak to Lord Madara." Sanichi stuttered with the precious folder in his hand. He held it against his ribcage as if it was something with immeasurable value to him.

"He is busy right now." The servant spoke without the slightest release of sentiment in his voice or upon his face.

"When can I see him?" Sanichi was persistent, for his absence would be noticed sooner or later in the city and he knew that well; at the same time he would not leave the document to the servant; he trusted no one.

"I believe very soon." Came the answer and a muffled gasp followed from the closed room.

The youngster gulped for he could not quite grasp the notion of such noises and he straightened his posture, hoping the lord would accept him soon.

And so it happened; the door opened and the curious eyes leered past the crack, finding a woman's body upon the ground, her sweet, full bosom drenched in the mixture of the abundant essence of pleasure and blood. Her head was nowhere near the neck, which shook the child's still innocent soul, speculating no further about the meaning of the savage, lustful scenery.

"Lord Ma-Madara pa-paper I brou-…" He stuttered as no proper chain of words could possibly came to his mind at that moment.

Without an answer pronounced, Madara grabbed the folder from his hands and opened it in a leisure motion. "Thank you." He said as he glanced at the front page.

"You-you're welcome…" Sanichi bowed politely notwithstanding the fact he was still shaking in every limb, something he wished dearly to stop.

Madara noticed such weakness of the child's spirit yet he gave no further importance to it. Little he cared about people especially about their opinions and sentiments.

"Lord Madara…" The young one began as he looked upon the lord's face, upon which he saw nothing apart from mere disgust for the world.

"Yes?" He asked simply as he skipped the pages, scanning through the lines with his dark eyes.

"When can I join my brother?" Sanichi spoke in courage tainted voice for he was ever so hopeful that such event would occur very soon. He missed him ever since they parted, ever since he was stolen from the warmth of the family home and made a heartless, mindless soldier of the night, at the age of 13.

"When you did everything I want you to." His answer was short and merciless. Beyond doubt Sanichi was a puppet like anyone else; therefore he had no choice but to obey.

And he would do so, for his brother was everything to him. The child nodded and bowed once more, expressing his devotion towards the evil lord's every wish.

"Do you have any information besides this?" Madara closed the folder and glanced down at the kid who remained stood in front of him.

"No…Not yet." He sighed, disappointed in himself. He should have done better, perhaps then he would be one step closer to join his brother in the army and so they could fight together under the flag of the evil Uchiha.

However, Madara was not the only one who would count on his spying, something not even the lord himself knew. Things were more complicated as they appeared to be, even to the only person who was certain he knew everything before anyone.

"Too bad." Madara answered and turned on his heels. "Kuchiki, clean my room, it's a mess." He ordered his servant as he left at last, his interest lost in further matters, as for the current moment.

Sanichi sighed with a heart pained and he too took his leave; he had no time to waste any longer, he must return before anyone noticed him being gone from Konoha.

* * *

He remained quiet for a long string of time as the moments elapsed. It was enough for her to wonder what her husband was thinking about. She peered into his expression in search for a clue as her hazel eyes canvassed every inch of his face calmly.

She was certainly not bothered by his private nature; the way he would theorize long over things and would then easily become lost in quietude. He was not the man of noisy chatter and preferred distancing himself from the world time to time. Tsunade assumed Kakashi struggled long years making friends and after losing most it seemed better to keep everything to himself and consider relationships with cold disregard for that way it would always hurt less.

Slowly, he opened his soul back to the world once more, yet still there was time when he would simply switch out and alienate himself from everything that surrounded him.

Her bright irises flicked over his faultless face with rapid motions yet again those inky eyes did not reveal anything. Times like these she would try and read his every wrinkle and the glow in his eyes in hope for them betraying his mind; something that oftentimes resulted in failure but she could deny not how intriguing such game was to her. His voice brought her back to reality for she too got lost in thinking.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." He spoke with light worry in his usually serene voice.

"About Madara?" Tsunade asked as she wished to pick up the conversation while her fingers intertwined with his own as the two walked home.

"About everything, in fact." Kakashi released a light sigh as he kept on, this time sharing the burden of his heart. "About Taka too. We have but the slightest idea of what he will be capable doing. The more time passes the more certain I am that not even Madara expects him to be so powerful. Today he copied my Chidori. Our son is merely a few months old, Tsuna. I could not be more proud, but at the same time this worries me greatly." He confessed at last.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked albeit sure of the answer. Kakashi's words were the same that she has already conceived in her head, and now having those being spoken out loud puzzled her. Such a special legacy Taka has been given would be the source of danger even in times of peace, while now they stood in the entrance of a war, bloodier and darker than the two could remember already having once.

"I think the best we can do is to keep him away from people as long as possible. If anyone else learns what he can do and what he really is, - apart from the very few people we trust-, I don't want to imagine what will happen to him."

"He won't be making friends anytime soon, huh?" She sighed even though she could not come up with a better solution either.

The poor thing wouldn't have an easy life would he? She only hoped they could be there for him for a few more years, at least until this all ends and he at last finds people to stop him from feeling so lonely.

His expression did contrive to appear a little remorseful as he listened to her. "We have no choice, not until we can put this whole battle behind us."

"I know…" Tsunade frowned for she hated agreeing with him in matters she did not half like.


	40. Thriller

The solemn tones of the old shrine's pendulum announced the arrival of midnight; the loud clamour of the dark was abruptly ceased by the thick and heavy air, when stillness pervaded all nature, living and dead. Suddenly then, there came an ominous calm, and all was still, very still as the grave, for a brief moment, quiet that a single exhalation could have been heard.

Like a thousand trumpets, roars of the werewolves penetrated through the silence, breaking the quietude of the darkest hour of the night; their voice was strong and fearsome, and the wind which blew knew no mercy.

Their ferocious growls were remarkable in intensity; the noise drowned every cry of surprise or consternation which here and there arose from the terrorized neighborhood of Konoha. The hounds of hell rocked the skeleton of those who still passed on the streets and terrified each and every soul. No peace came upon the city and the prepared doom was long standing at the gates.

For weeks if not for months now she pondered upon the means of the murders associated with The Masked Army. The children with the carved skulls upon their heads, with eyes of the crimson Sharingan, thirsty for blood and ready to massacre.

She rejected a thousand and one schemes for their accomplishments involved a chance of detection. Everything was too damn well planned, there were too many lines disconnected. And hours wore along and days have come to pass.

Yet they had nothing and the heavy burden of alertness grew almost unbearable. She could sense it that this time they were at least two steps behind. There was nothing they could do, nothing to solve the mysteries, not even with the immense search of the Hokage who spent more time in the office than at home and such crime was partly her fault as well.

Certain times, when seeing Sasuke progress in his training and her old team getting back together, growing closer once more afforded her more real delight than all the mere worldly joys that surrounded her.

But there arrived at length an era, from which the pleasurable feeling grew, by scarcely perceptible gradations, into a haunting and harassing thought. It harassed because it haunted. It haunted because it was constant, it was powerful. It was everywhere. It blanketed her, that thought of danger. Of being unsafe no matter where she was.

She could scarcely get rid of it for an instant. It is quite a common thing to be thus annoyed with the ringing in one's ears, or rather in one's memories, of the burden of some ordinary song, or some unimpressive snatches from an opera. Nor will we be the less tormented if the song in itself be good. In this manner, at last, she would perpetually catch herself pondering upon her security, and repeating, in a low undertone, the phrase, 'I am safe'.

At such length she would arrive that in the Residence during a conversation she would accidentally enunciate the three utterances and scold herself for gaining confused eyes from those surrounding her. Was she truly safe? She was definitely not. And she knew nothing. No one knew anything. No one was safe, at last.

But to precisely be aware of the length how unsafe everyone was, tonight had to come. And it has come. And the wolves howled and the skeletons shook in the night. And she was awake, for there were unmistakable noises in the house.

"Sasuke…" She whispered while slowly she uplifted her eyes. Sakura dared not do so for a while. What if her fears became true in that instant? What if her tireless chanting of 'I am safe' turned out to be a complete nonsense at last? What shall she do then? She has never felt so much fear in her entire life.

Sakura was not a delicate woman or someone to worry for; after all she grew and learnt under the wings of a Senju. The fiercest one, for that matter. The one even the Supreme Shinobi was afraid of notwithstanding the fact that he married her but that was a tale for another night. _If there would be more, of course…_

First, there was a creaking of the door and then quiet footfalls followed. They walked slowly, deliberately like the blowing of the wind merely touching the ground, rather passing over it. Fear drenched the atmosphere as shiver ran through her spine. It seemed she was the only one awake and she prayed it was not the case.

She opened her eyes at last and thus it happened, her attention was arrested by the masked figures in front of her as they leisurely stood in front of her bed upon which she lay with Sasuke. It seemed as if an assembly of phantasms trapped them. She didn't move yet, merely her gaze canvassed the figures right at her sight.

Sakura was not the person easily shaken by fearsome sensations. Yet, even with the utterly courageous, to whom life and death are equally subjects of ridicule, there are matters of which no jest can be made. Even to the ones with utmost bravery and stillness of the heart, there are chords within the beating organ that can be touched with such emotion of dread. And so she felt it, and it consumed her, for she knew these ghastly demons were children.

They were short and thin and shrouded from head to foot in the habiliments of the grave, and no differently they stank. The masks which concealed their visage were made so nearly to resemble the countenance of a stiffened corpse, for they indeed belonged to the dead.

Their vestures were dabbled in blood, which foretold the ominous fact that they have stopped on the way here. Only Hell knew the damage that has been done to the city and to its people. She could not dare assume the casualties.

The child in front of her tilted its head ever so slowly while inspecting the pink haired kunoichi's face. It released an ever quiet macabre chuckle and like a hiss of a serpent it uttered on a low, thin tone of evil. "Die."

No sooner had he spoken these words, than she felt an icy chill creep to her heart. Sakura's eyes widened as the child pulled out a scythe from the sleeve of his cloak, such a size that fit not in normal circumstances. And then rapidly came the realization that the weapon was made of his very arm as the pale skin slowly degenerated into iron.

She screamed and with that force she hurled herself against the child, suffocating the very fact she might have attacked someone half her age. They were not humans anymore, merely the experiments of the evil lord Madara.

There was no time to think, and she knew so; the small opponent could not properly deflect her attack and the two arrived upon the ground, with Sakura on top. She wished to pin him down in false wish for not having to fight someone so young. However, such reveries were left for night dreaming, and with a rapid motion of the hand the scythe was already briskly approaching her head.

She could not throw it away for it was a part of the soldier such a fact being more of a headache than an actual threat to her; it was not her first time facing beasts, after all.

A string of curses unraveled from her tongue like a yarn unfurling during the tireless onslaught as the little beast kept deflecting her each and every move, each and every punch thrown with perfect aim in his direction. Sakura was growing exhausted while her anger slowly began to diminish.

She did not have time to look around for every inch of her was strictly focused on the enemy's body. She needed to know what he was plotting, what he was thinking and the signs which would give him away. Notwithstanding being children, The Masked Army was armed with excellent soldiers, she could not deny that. Their short height seemed to be advantageous as they were even more agile and quick in reaction.

"Shannaro!" She screamed as she released her strongest punch, and at last she sent the opponent against the wall, destroying the front part of the apartment.

"Behind you!" Came a deeper voice and she knew well the source of it; Sasuke, fighting with another, for there were three in number still fighting against them-, in ever so hurried utterance warned the kunoichi and thus could she reply in time; with a swift turn she sent her knuckles against the face of the second child, breaking the skull upon the visage.

The faint moonlight that now could easily sneak into the half destroyed home casted its ghastly shadows upon the blades of the swords. The raven crowned shinobi held the weapon even, upon a perfect undaunted horizon, always leveled with the nose just as he was taught by Kakashi.

He had stalled the child's strike with a wretched, stained grin that split his lips as his blue flaming blade shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength. "Weapons do not belong in the hands of children." He throatily spoke as he stood firmly, awaiting for the one in front of him to attack and so he did.

Sakura too engaged herself in another short battle while the rest two guarded Sasuke and clashed in majestic force.

The enemy swiveled in her direction with menacing glare glowing in the two carvings for the eyes. She shuffled to the side and deflected the assault. Her opponent charged with another mighty cry; she could dodge to the left in one fluid move and a rapid sensation of relief washed over her, only for a time when she would lose her attention; Sakura fell on the ground with a pain tainted groan when the child's spear pierced her ribcage.

"Shit." She muttered while her hand rapidly sought the entrance of her wound while her face remained fixated on the enemy.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he fought in renewed vigor when he victorious at last, slashed the child's face in front of him in two.

The two remaining, noticing their comrades evident loss, hastened from the scene in an instant, leaving the two ninjas bewildered and aghast.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura gathered herself from the floor, putting pressure on her open wound to cease the bleeding. She was more worried for Sasuke albeit he did not seem to be having the slightest of problem ever since he mastered the art of Susano'o.

"It is only a matter of time and they…" He wished to speak, oh how dearly he wished so; and if he could, he would have undoubtedly continued, however the young raven crowned Uchiha froze in that very passing of time, frozen to the ground in shock and limbs motionless; the scenery, the smell of the blood, the young corpses upon the floor, the ringing of their screams numbed his mind and soul for he remembered.

He remembered all he could not have before, the scenery, the smell, and the corpses. The sight of decay and death, for he had already experienced it by the side of Madara.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stepped closer to the man who now severely resembled to a pillar of ancient Greece. His katana fell from his grip and arrived upon the ground with a distinctive clangor. She felt another shiver run down her spine for she could not recall seeing Sasuke like this before.

His eyes were trembling while sweat drops glistened on his forehead and the first strokes of insanity caressed his pale skin, leaving goose bumps all over. Could the truth be so grotesque it even frightened the one afraid of nothing? She could only wonder…

"Sasuke, are you all right?" She bit upon her lip, ignoring completely her own wounded self while her gaze sought an answer in his visage, upon that blank paper that now presented itself completely lifeless like a new canvas of a painter. She reached to him, her slim fingers ever so gently brushing his cheek that felt feverish. In that instant Sasuke fell upon the ground with his knees and his stomach emptied itself in front of him; he threw up like a youngster after a luscious night tinted in alcohol.

"Come on, I am taking you to Kakashi-sensei." She panicked while she leaned down only to drag him back up. Rapidly she cleaned his mouth with a ripped piece of her clothing and hurried from the pile of debris they once called their home.

* * *

"Say Chidori, Taka." Kakashi smiled as he was sitting cross-legged upon the tatami ground in the living room.

Taka shook his head and flashed an ever so cunning grin of a sly kitsune.

The Hokage's heart beamed in fatherly love as the sight of his joyous child filled him with a kind of warmth that cannot be easily described. "Say Chidori, Taka. Chidori." He repeated himself with the patience of a monk and conjured a small blue sphere of lightning.

The child clapped and perked his small, white pointy ears upon his head in playful reaction. As a response, he showed his fox flame, the imitation of his father's deadly orb. His very own was rather a warning touch of fire, especially at this immature state. "Chee-do-lee, chee-do-lee paa-pa!"

Kakashi's pride could not be measured as the seven months old baby in front of him at last spoke, after several days of struggling to make him mumble loudly, for Kurama has already warned the parents that Taka was sly and could already form words of some sorts.

"Tsuna!" He called for his wife who was cooking in the kitchen, for the Hatake family time spent together began after midnight, the hour when the Kage would arrive at home. "Tsuna, our son spoke!" He did not need to repeat it and within an instant she appeared with a bamboo spoon in her hand, her eyes widened in excitement.

"What did he say?" She looked down at the two on the ground, holding similar blue spheres. If it was possible, her heart would have melted right then and there, instead she wiped away a tear of bliss; for it was a sight she could never in her life get used to.

"He said Chidori." Kakashi smirked, his chest bulging in pride.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and giggled, hearing the sharp warning of the boiling water. "The ramen is almost done."

"Lamen! Lamen ma-ma!" Taka grinned as he raised his baby voice and with that very action he rose his hands too up into the air, sending the flame against the ceiling.

"Taka not again! We fixed it last month!" Kakashi jumped from the ground and pulled his child away before he would hurt himself under the falling wooden pieces.

"He got this from you, I am sure." Tsunade retorted playfully as she retired to the kitchen to finish cooking. She advanced greatly ever since she considered herself a part time housewife and at least she could use the Senju's secret cookbook. Her men were spoiled beyond the slightest of doubt and she was more than grateful for their love. They were one hell of a family, and about that consideration every one of them was certain.

Taka progressed and grew effortlessly in the deep affection of his parents and the harmonious home from which work and problems were strictly locked out. After four month the first traits of a kitsune appeared one by one; his pointy ears grew out and his first teeth were of the canines instead of the front ones. Tsunade often said he resembled to a chubby, harmless baby vampire, especially when he was sleeping and the tip of his ivory popped out.

He was already long sighted, easily spotting things in a far distance while his hearing was extremely sensitive. For his mother's fortune, whenever he had nightmares the involuntary motions of his ears betrayed him and so, instead of waking up crying, he would find himself being cradled, awaken from the dreadful visions of his mind.

Taka was a child blessed with the genes of magic, at the same time proudly carrying the strongest features of his parents; the grey crown of his father's, the hazel eyes of his mother's, and that wicked smile, a mixture from both.

"Ma-ma!" Taka screamed after Tsunade while Kakashi filled his cheeks with gentle kisses. The baby would giggle, enriching the atmosphere with the purest kind of joy. His laughter was the most cheerful melody to his parent's ears, diminishing instantly all kinds of troubles of the spirit.

For he knew he had no escape, Taka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and imitating the elder's action, he planted a peck on the skin, just like he did every morning to his mother's face.

Kakashi was sentimental only among these four walls, pondering on the times he spent with Sakumo. They did share the same bond, unseen yet unbreakable.

He lifted up the child as he held him between his arms and raised him to the air, looking up at him. "Aren't you a little sly beast?"

Taka deliberately and rather fiercely shook his head. "Nwo, paa-pa. You aah-!"

"I am?" He chuckled. "And what would you be, Takanori?"

"Ki-su-ne!" He nodded repeatedly, as if believing that would definitely confirm the truth behind it.

Before the Hokage could have replied, the two sensed familiar presence at the door. Concern flashed through his mind as he stood from the ground and walked to the entrance with Taka in his one hand. "Sakura? Sasuke?" His eyes widened as he rapidly stepped away and let the two inside. Sakura drew a blood trail after her, the sight of them making him grow aghast. "What the hell has happened?"

They sat at the ground, Sakura helping Sasuke for she still worried for him more than about herself. "The Masked Army…" She began as she took a deep breath. Her wounds began to sting and sharpened as adrenaline wore off slowly. "They attacked us…I got hurt, but Sasuke… He froze completely after they left… I believe he saw something that completely paralyzed him." She looked upon him, the raven-crowned shinobi's features still benumbed, only his rapid breathing could betray his agony for he was entrapped in his own misery.

"I didn't know what else to do, I am so sorry to intrude." Sakura gulped, fighting off the need to cry.

"No, no it's all right. I am glad you came here." Kakashi replied as he put down Taka beside him. "Tsuna, we need your expertise!" He called for his wife in complete calmness in his voice; the stillness in Kakashi's demeanor always soothed the ones around him, exactly what Sakura needed; the mere belief that there was no need to panic, that remaining cool was the most important thing to do.

She watched him in evident wonder, and her heart soon found peace as well. She muttered a quiet 'thank you', for he only had to be around and it would all feel as the old times, the Team discussing a simple mission, having nothing to worry about because they were safe around their sensei.

Kakashi used to be the strangest idea of a father figure yet ever since Taka he would be the first to come in mind when the kunoichi needed emotional support of this sort. _She was ashamed to confess but she envied her sensei, Tsunade._

The Fifth showed up before any more time could have worn along, and quickly seated herself beside Sakura, throwing away her apron. "Let me see, my dear." She offered a candid smile and Sakura obeyed, and lifted the remnants of her shirt upwards to reveal the bruises. "I am more worried for Sasuke… It seems he is in some sort of trance, he can't snap out of it." She bit upon her lip as she canvassed his lifeless features.

"He is in shock, and probably trapped in memories he cannot fight off. We will get him out of it, but for that I need your help, and for that you need to be in good shape." Tsunade replied while her palms warmed up, sending waves of healing chakra upon Sakura's left side.

"Can you tell us what has happened?" Kakashi asked again, being patient as always while Taka kept playing with the garment of his own shirt, pulling it up and down, and imitating the scene in front of him. He then put his hand upon his tummy, wondering if he would also have those bright green lights. Nothing happened, but he was relentless.

"We were just sleeping…" She began as a smile flashed across her fatigued face as she noticed the sweet child trying to copy his mother's motions. She then resumed, traveling her gaze back at the Sixth Hokage. "I mean I couldn't… I knew something was off… I have been wondering about the things we have learnt so far about Madara, and then they appeared out of the blue. We couldn't sense them before, and they were all around us, surrounding us. Four of them. We killed two and the others ran away. It seemed like they were targeting Sasuke on purpose while I am certain I was solely in their way." She released a long elongated sigh.

"I see..." Kakashi nodded as he speculated for a brief moment, patting his chin. "Madara must need Sasuke too, for something. And this must mean his plan is finally in motion. And that is terrible news to us." He spoke, and he spoke on a tone of complete calmness. Even at the mere fact of the doom advancing his voice resembled to musical notes of a sonata, soothing and comforting, drifting the mind to blissful quietude.

"I am scared…" Sakura admitted as she looked down while Tsunade finished healing her. The blonde looked at her in concern tainted features and put her hand upon the pink-haired kunoichi's shoulder as support. "We have lost Sasuke before. He got better while he trained with you, Kakashi-sensei." She glanced upon him, matching his gaze. "Even so…It is like a part of him was lost completely. The memories he could not recover…And the past we cannot recover. It is just…So hard, sometimes. I don't know how I could handle losing him again."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It will be fine."

 _And so she believed him._

"Let's bring Sasuke back." Tsunade offered as she stood up and sat beside the paralyzed shinobi, the two girls trapping him on his sides. "Sakura, put your hand on his shoulder and the other upon the ground."

She nodded and followed the orders and Taka did too albeit nobody asked him; for he could not quite reach up to Kakashi's shoulder, he solved such nuisance by leaving his small palm upon his father's forearm. Perhaps this time he could manage copying his mother, for she seemed to be harder to imitate. Taka loved a good challenge.

Tsunade noticed his child and with a muffled giggle she flashed an endearing smile at Kakashi, the two easily changing words without having them spoken. She did what she ordered and as she closed her eyes, the three auras enveloped each other.

The two kunoichi used their bodies to gather natural energy from the ground and transfer it into Sasuke, in order to undo the seals of his mind that he himself created when reality flooded his consciousness. It was too much, too savage, too ruthless to be able and deal with them. Cautiously, one by one they softened the maddened strings of his brain and let the dreadful visions pass through him. Sasuke after several minutes passing, regained control over his mind and gasped in terror.

He pushed the two kunoichi away and rose from the ground like a poisoned rat, staggering against the wall. "I have seen it all…" He muttered on a frenzied tone.

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked, the complete opposite of Sasuke's vigorous enunciation.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she looked at him, ever so worriedly. "What is it?"

"There is an enemy coming. Worse than Kaguya…" He began as he at last looked upon the people in front of him. A second was required until he could find the right words to speak and thus he did.

"Madara is afraid that they are invincible…We traveled through dimensions and worlds to find answers. In Kaguya's castle there was a scroll that foretold the enemy's coming. We left no one alive; we left no soul spared…" His heart sank and his body shivered in disgust, for he enjoyed taking them one by one, deliberately.

He could not admit that, oh no, the thrill of this twisted lust for blood and vengeance, for superiority. "Madara allied with the Tsuchikage who has always envied Konoha, but his greed only grew unbearable after seeing what you have done to the Hidden Leaf." As he spoke he directed his words at Kakashi who listened to him quietly.

"They made a deal. The Kage gets the city and Madara shall turn Iwagakure to a military base for the place is perfectly sealed by rocks."

"This is a very good plan if I am being completely honest…" Kakashi speculated as he resumed. "Why is the Masked Army? They seem abnormally gifted for children, not to mention the eyes. What is the source of their power?"

"Chakra. Stolen ones. Draining people. They need to recharge after a while."

"So that is why Madara hasn't attacked yet…" Kakashi replied and Sasuke nodded, finishing the string of thought.

"He needed to map who to take for draining. He has a whole chamber with bodies hanging, their energies sucked out."

"This is…" Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "And the dragon? And you?"

"I do not know that part, unfortunately. Naturally, Madara never told me why he needed me; after all it would make no sense."

"Any betrayal you can see is trivial, what is truly frightening and much more lethal is the betrayal you cannot see." The Sixth responded. "He played every one of us and we knew it. But the Tsuchikage..."

"Sneaky little bastard." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she added, her blood boiling in anger.

"Sneeaky lille baas-tald!" Taka clapped his hands.

"Oh darn!" Tsunade widened her eyes and covered her mouth before more cursing words left it.

"Oh daln! Daln! Daln baas-tald!" The child repeated with a smile of mischief.

"I will put him to sleep." Kakashi offered and lifted his son up as he stood too. "Come on, Taka."

"Kakashi, wait."

"Yes, Tsuna?" He asked as he traveled his gaze at her after finally catching Taka in his arms.

"I just…It might be a guess, but if Madara needs Sasuke, he must need Naruto too. So where is he? He must have been attacked too tonight…" She frowned as concern tainted her faultless visage.

"You are right. Has anyone heard anything about him?"

* * *

"Perfect." Madara smirked contentedly. "And we only lost three members."

He added as he sat upon the throne, his legs crossed and an arm resting upon the carved armrest. The chair was to be considered beyond all doubt the most comfortable seat of the entire place.

The chair was intricately hand carved by the hands of his mortal slaves the Tsuchikage had sent in order to please him. Its frame was finished in gold décor, giving it a sturdy and dependable look. The cushion was upholstered in a rich black velvet fabric, lined with studs of nail heads to recall the finery of the complete work.

The legs were elegantly designed by dragon head carvings which sat upon the floor as if canvassing the extensive grounds before the beasts would come to life. The border matched the design of the armrests to awaken the magnificence of the catching details, emphasizing the lord's superiority above everything and everyone.

"Sanichi, you did a good job tonight. The same cannot be told of your brother, however." Madara spoke with icy coldness as he canvassed the youngster's visage that rapidly changed from calm to agonizing while he was standing beside the unconscious body of Naruto.

"My brother?!" The child's heart stopped beating for a short while as panic overwhelmed him.

"He died." He replied ever so simply as if they were discussing the matters of the weather. "You can take his place, in the army. But for that I need you to do something else for me." He began and beckoned his slaves to take away the Jinchuuriki to the chamber specially built for him. Madara then resumed. "I want you to get rid of the Hokage. I am going to take his place until we settle everything."

"Yes, Master." Sanichi nodded, already having the same plan in mind he used to trick Naruto; poison him by the aid of Ayo.

 _That little poor girl, not knowing all the mess she has put herself into, becoming the puppet of the Uchiha's game. Sanichi knew she was Kakashi's favourite chuunin from the villages; this was going to be easy. And then, he would take his brother's place. And their family name would finally have recognition._


	41. Master of Puppets

_'_ _I loved you with the recklessness of a broken heart, with the vision of a dreamer, with a soul tainted in despair. I loved you more than I loved life itself.'_

 _The shinobi sighed as he uttered those words in his mind for he could never bring himself to confess them to her. It was too late to conquer his cowardice and speak. 'So tell me, Tsuki, why did this happen to us? You told me it was a promise and you laughed. But you never came back.'_

 _His fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword, the sole remain of her existence. Slowly his eyes closed and memories flooded his mind. One last time he would recall them, just one last time he would feel her as if she was truly there. Then, he would let her go and fulfill her desires. He would do it for her. For Tsuki's smile..._

 _For uncounted days, he drifted aimlessly beneath the scorching sun. He felt as if under an appreciable mental strain, since he wished he shall be no more; he was completely penniless and at the end of his supply of the drugs which alone made his wretched life endurable, the medications that eased the pain of his wounds. As days have gone by, the harder it became to bear the torture of solitude any longer._

 _Long he would ponder to cast himself into the water and join his brothers in the next life. He was a slave to morphine for it benumbed his every cell within the brain, and for that short while, he would feel not the torment of loneliness._

 _The place he called home was but a simple cave upon the dim regions beyond the mountains where no man would reach so far without a reason. There crept the river that long connected the villages in the Land of Fire, the freshly built crossroads that have begun under his wings._

 _It was that river, beside which History first brushed its stroke upon the blank paper and never once since stopped; the present was being written and future seemed to advance and bloom. It was that river, beside which a new things were to be created, and rather oddly, end the same, tragic way._

 _No murmur arose from the water yet it kept running stealthily about in its mazy courses. The young cast-out was gazing upon the pearly pebbles far down within its bosom as he often grow fascinated by the water's motionless content as it calmly shone on gloriously forever._

 _The moon, for it was night indeed climbed higher in the sky and casted its long pale shadows upon the river. It was a pictorial scenery really, and the raven-crowned rogue would watch his own shape within the mirror of the water. Who was he anymore? What was there to do? Was it really the end?_

 _Urged by an impulse, which he could not definitely or properly analyze, he scrambled himself with difficulty upon the rocks, following the river's lead right to its gorge where he was ready to jump into eternity._

 _He gained the summit of the rocks and looked down the other side at the immeasurable pit or canyon, whose black recesses the moon had not yet soared high enough to illumine. He felt himself on the edge of the world; peering over the rim into a fathomless chaos of eternal night._

 _Slowly, he traveled his gaze back upon the sight in front of him, the water running beneath his feet with ever advancing force. It would take away the pain; it shall cleanse his spirit from the dirt of the world. He opened his arms as if to invite Death in his bosom and his deep dark eyes closed, his lungs once more filled by the cold breeze of the approaching midnight. He was ready. 'Izuna, I am coming. Please, welcome me kindly.'_

 _"_ _Wait!" Spoke a heavenly voice dazed and frightened._

 _The moon, near the zenith shone in a strange and vivid hue above them as the two were standing a few meters away, one upon the rocks and the angel,- for he would call her like that- on the shore._

 _"_ _Wait, don't do it! You will regret it!" She called for him again and she took a step closer without noticing so, her body already in motion before her mind could grasp her own actions._

 _"_ _Why do you care? Go away!" The raven-crowned young one glanced at her, thinking it was ever so easy to turn back from it all once he depicted who was trying to save him. If he only,in that moment, did not turn to see her, he would have been gone most definite of the fact._

 _And so he looked upon her and sight he beheld could not compare to earthly sensation. For she was Life indeed, the messenger, the angel, the muse of all divine judgment. She was an otherworldly beauty with a heart of gold. It took a single glimpse to know it._

 _"_ _Come back here, and you can tell me why you wanted to do it. If you can convince me that death is your only option, I will help you climb back up!" She offered as she nervously scratched the back of her head and she smiled at him, that smile mesmerizing the very depth of his soul. "Want to bet?" She giggled even, her dark hazel eyes trying to make out his own dark orbs._

 _"_ _Sure..." He shrugged and jumped off the rocks ever so effortlessly and found himself right beside her. She smelled from vanilla and cinnamon._

 _She looked down for a second before her gaze took him in and investigated the young man in front of her from head to toe. She was ashamed to confess to herself how attractive she found the shinobi; he was like an opium dream on a midsummer night, his hair hung in tousled locks as if the night had its own waterfall._

 _His expression was severe yet strokes of emotion colored the canvass of his visage. She hesitated not touching him and her fingers brushed the luxurious smoothness of his skin. She would see such exquisiteness on paintings that may or may have not beheld the same extent of perfection._

 _"_ _Wha-…" He was nervous, oh how nervous he was indeed! He would praise the thickness of the night that enveloped them for blanketing the rosy cheeks that reddened under her caress. What kind of woman was so bold as to touch an unknown man? She was beyond a doubt a fool. And a fool he too was, after all._

 _"_ _My name is Tsuki. What is your name, stranger?" She offered a smile warm like the kiss of the sun and in that very moment Madara wished he was the canvas upon which she worked her lips._

 _"_ _Madara." He answered ever so simply yet his heart was much of a spiritual battle. The brilliancy of her features, the majesty oh so divine of every inch of her presence. Her loveliness was indeed exquisite and he felt that there was much of a strangeness pervading it, yet he has tried in vain to detect the irregularity and to trace home his own perception of the strange._

 _She resembled someone, perhaps, yet Madara was certain he has never seen such a seraphim in his entire life. He examined the contour of her forehead, her lips and eyes, finding that the word 'fascinating' sounded ever so cold for it could not quite grasp her true appearance. Why was he so bewitched by look, he could not tell. Perhaps it was the warmth that emanated through her bosom, the very sweetness of her heart she offered him to feel._

 _"_ _Tell me Madara, why did you want to kill yourself?" She took him by the hand and the two sat down upon the ground._

 _"_ _Ah…Well...Nevermind. Why do you even care?" He fought hard against his own will of opening up to her. It was wrong; he has never in his life seen this woman beside him!_

 _"_ _I would be sad finding you here tomorrow, washed away by the water. So tell me, what makes you question your strength? You look like a warrior to me." She smiled again, ever so sweetly like a thread of honey._

 _"_ _Nevermind…" He frowned and released a sigh._

 _"_ _Come on, if you speak I can talk of me too!" She offered with the liveliness of a girl._

 _"_ _What makes you think I care about your story?" He cocked his eyebrow in piqued curiosity for he indeed was interested in her._

 _"_ _Oh well, I don't know. We can…We could bet, perhaps? Who has bigger problems?"_

 _"_ _You are a gambler aren't you?" Madara smiled for such a trait he recalled having his friend possessing. Couldn't she see he was older than her? Perhaps two decades if not more? Couldn't she see through his tainted heart and see the cruelty it fed on?_

 _A closer scrutiny filled him with sensations as he kept staring at her, as if beseeching something irregular for him to see or perhaps she would at last realize he was not the man she was supposed to talk to._

 _"_ _I am. A family curse, I would say." She mirrored his heavenly smile and began. "I am to be married to a man I barely know. It is the decision of my father. I know he loves me dearly and we do not have a choice. I just wish I could choose, you know?"_

 _"_ _And with whom would you run off?"_

 _"_ _Well if you want to run off, I can follow you!" She offered while her eyes beamed under the moonlit sky._

 _"_ _You only met me. How on earth you would flee with me but are afraid of marrying someone you don't know?" The young rogue shook his head for he could not quite comprehend her._

 _"_ _You and I spoke more than I ever did with anyone. I am not really allowed to leave our home. My father is a very important man, you see. And he fears something would happen to me."_

 _"_ _So he cages you like a bird." Madara hissed._

 _Tsuki pursed her lips as she thought about it and corrected the harshness in his voice. "I still manage to flee, time to time." She pointed at herself ever so proudly._

 _"_ _How old are you? What if I attacked you right now, and killed you?"_

 _"_ _I am to be 18." She replied and put her hands upon his face once more, turning his head to face her. "Would you hurt me, stranger?"_

 _Madara turned his face back and shot his sight at the moon. She was a tricky woman for sure, ever so young yet ever so inviting for the heart that has not yet known love and burnt in flames of passion._

 _"_ _I am much older than you. Almost twice your age."_

 _"_ _Who cares about age, Madara? Is that why you wanted to jump? Because you are old?" She smirked as she teased him, the sudden changes of bewitchment upon his features betraying her success._

 _"_ _What an accusation! Are you mad to assume such?"_

 _"_ _I might be." She answered and resumed. "But mad is what makes us different."_

 _"_ _You remind me of someone." He confessed, thinking of Hashirama. It has been 18 years since he last saw him. What has become of the one he considered a brother?_

 _"_ _You remind me of someone too." Tsuki bit upon her full lower lip as she spoke ever so gently._

 _"_ _Who?" The young shinobi looked back at her, tricked by the words she chose._

 _"_ _Of you." She laughed and fell upon the ground with a sigh, gazing the dark vault of heavens. She patted the warm tall grass beside her, beckoning him to do the same._

 _Puzzled, he followed her and the two lay on the ground._

 _And from that day on, they would meet every night, at the very same time of the day, when the moon shone highest upon its throne._

 _"_ _I love the night sky, Madara…I think it mirrors life…Everything is wrapped in darkness, and there are countless tiny lights…And there are clouds that try and keep the lights from shining… But I am going to get rid of the clouds so that not a single light will have to fade away…" She would say on one occasion and resume on another._

 _"_ _My Love, Madara…I am going to get married…"_

 _"_ _My Tsuki,…."_

 _"_ _Say no more, My sweet Madara…I love you too...Stay who you are, and listen to my stories when I get back."_

 _"_ _You will be back, still..? Like each and every night?"_

 _"_ _I promise, my Sun…"_

 _And she promised. And he waited each and every night. And he learnt she was butchered by her own husband after a petty fight on her daughter's first birthday._

 _'_ _I loved you with the recklessness of a broken heart, with the vision of a dreamer, with a soul tainted in despair. I loved you more than I loved life itself.' The shinobi sighed as he uttered those words in his mind for he could never bring himself to confess them to her._

 _His fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword, the sole remain of her existence. Slowly his eyes closed and memories flooded his mind. 'You told me it was a promise and you left me with a kiss and a hopeful heart… But then you never came back. The woman who wanted world peace more than anyone who believed in justice more than anyone, who chose to…"_

 _His voice broke as memories tormented his heart. '…my love who chose to fight for those beliefs and never had the chance to fight! What did she lack?!'_

 _He screamed, at last, his fingers clenching the sword she gave him. "Wasn't it enough to believe in justice and wish for world peace? If so, then God grant me power! I want enough power to bring about peace. My peace! If what is lacking is justice, I shall be the one bringing justice in this world. I will become justice itself! And I will get rid of the evils of this world as if they were clouds._

* * *

"Ayo-chan! Ayo-chan!" Sanichi ran with all his may and might towards Ayo who was sitting upon a bench with her head hung. "What's wrong, Ayo-chan?"

"Naruto-san..." She sighed as she traveled her gaze upon him.

"What happened?" He acted ever so innocently one would falsely believe he was indeed interested about the sun-kissed shinobi.

"I don't know, I saw Hinata crying…Now everyone is shocked and I don't know what is going on. Nobody tells me anything but they keep looking at me weirdly." She sighed once more, filling her lungs with a deep inhalation.

"Oh I see…Could I ask another favor from you? The dessert you gave Naruto yesterday, could you give some to the Hokage-sama? Kiba-sensei wants me to train all day but my Mom made these so carefully, so please, give them to him."

"I don't know, Sanichi-kun…" She bit upon her lip as she hesitated. Something was definitely strange, people would look at her differently, questioningly and even at the Hyuuga Residence she would feel as if she was unwanted.

She could not see what was going on and the more time she spent with Sanichi the more confused she grew; at one point it seemed he was her only friend, while upon second thought perhaps it was because she hung too much with him and alienated herself from the others. Only the Hokages would treat her kindly, albeit she barely saw them.

"Please,Ayo-chan. I will not ask more favors! Please, for my Mom!" Sanichi pleaded as he handed her the neatly wrapped dessert.

She took it involuntarily. "Can I taste it?" For reasons unknown she posed the question and Sanichi's widened eyes and loud exclamation concerned her about his true motives.

"No, no Ayo-chan! My Mom would be devastated!" He tried to correct his mistake so he furthered. "Please, give it to the Hokage and if he lets you eat that's fine!"

"All right…" She frowned and gave in, at last.

"Thank you!" Sanichi clapped his hands in joy and waved Ayo as he rifled from the park.

With a burdened heart Ayo got off the bench and betook towards the Residence; it was still early morning, the sun just appeared over the horizon. The street lamps through the metallic blinds began to fade, diluted by the onset of daylight. The chorus of birds broke the drone of the city.

A rush of cool air greeted her albeit the day was to be one of the hottest of the late primaveral season. She shivered as she crossed the corridors and led herself to the study room of the Hokage.

The rich and tasteful decoration surprised her in this nest of squalor and seediness. Within the chamber, there was to be found a folding couch that filled its diurnal role of sofa, and a mahogany furniture of a new era, sumptuous hangings, old paintings of the Great Wars, and mellow bookshelves bespoke a gentleman's study.

The Hokage lay upon the sofa with an open book upon his chest, his hat covering his face, probably to shut the sunlight. A tender smile crossed Ayo's face and for a brief moment she pitied the man in front of her; such a task she would never apply to, leading a country in the epoch of treachery and betrayal.

She cleared her throat and the Kage jumped off the furniture, alarmed, the adult novel falling beside him. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama." She bowed deeply, apologizing for her intrusion.

"Oh it is very all right, Ayo-chan." He offered a weary smile for sleep has still held him in its grasp. "What can I help you with, dear?" Kakashi stood up and fixed his uniform, putting the book upon the sofa.

"I just brought you some dessert…" With a light sigh she handed it to him, the feeling of uneasiness never leaving her spirit. Why was she even doing it? It was truly Sanichi's Mom who made it? For a second she pulled back the package as hesitation crossed her mind. Kakashi did not know what was going on, he could only perceive her great distress.

"Is everything all right, Ayo-chan?" He smiled again and leaned down to be on her level. "If you want you can keep it, all right?"

"No, it's not that…Please take it, Hokage-sama!" She bowed and outstretched her arm, handing him the box.

Kakashi chuckled and beckoned her to sit upon the ground. "You know what, Ayo-chan?"

"What, Hokage-sama?" She asked as she obeyed his orders and took a seat beside him; the ground was cold yet warmer than the air itself. A sudden sense of repugnance took possession of her spirit when the Kage opened the wrapped box of chocolate chip cookies but soon such a feeling was forgotten in admiration, for the elder's kindness towards her amazed her; anytime she would go see him for formal matters she would be treated as if she was home in Suna. The Kazekage and The Hokage were truly angels, indeed.

"Let's check this together." His voice was at least soothing and she could not even perceive that he breathed as the fluent sentences rolled out. Seemingly, he sought to distract her mind from her own seizure of misery, by speaking of little things, theories and progress about the chuunin. Kakashi tactfully consoled her about Naruto too until the evident worry ceased from her young visage.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama…" She admitted, and from a sudden impulse she could not quite control, she hugged the leader. Ever so embarrassed she rapidly leaned away, realizing she has never truly had a father to turn to for advice and comfort.

Kakashi was surprised at her action yet he minded not; he knew the struggling of a young spirit, and rather he felt honored, for being able to ease life ever so far for a child she was. "Do not be embarrassed, Ayo-chan. You are to be a true kunoichi. Have you ever seen me blush?!" He smirked cunningly as he lifted a third cookie to his mask.

"In all fairness, Hokage-sama, you always wear a mask." She frowned as she regathered her courage and spoke boldly.

He wished to ease her uneasiness so he pulled off the garment and smirked once more.

"You should put it back." Ayo replied ever so quickly, giving him a disapproving look.

"Oh really?" Kakashi was surprised at her reacting and rapidly ate the cookie before encumbering the means of eating. Whenever with mask he would always be rapid, mastering the art through the years passing.

"Hokage-sama is too good-looking for your own good."

The Kage couldn't help but release a delighted laugh. He was almost in his mid thirties yet still a handsome man. Not that he was unaware of it, but truth be told he still enjoyed the young's applause. "Let me show you something."

And then she noticed; his voice as he spoke grew suddenly hollow and indistinct, his muscular motions as he wished to stand up and walk were less perfectly coordinated and his mind and will displayed less resilience and initiative. Of this sad and sudden change he seemed by no means unaware and his expression and their conversation both took a gruesome development.

"Hokage-sama…?" She rose from the ground and stepped to him while an increasing and unexplained atmosphere of panic rose around them.

"Ayo-chan…I need you to-…to run." The nauseous words seemed well-nigh like incoherent babble as he struggled to utter them properly. His trembling fingers looked for a handkerchief in his pocket that once belonged to his mother, pulling it out frantically yet it appeared such a single action brought him great effort to pursue.

The Kage, suffocated by thick flood of blood gushing from his throat could not cover his lips to keep the young spirit from such a terrifying sight.

Ayo screamed and grabbed for him as he fell upon the ground for his legs could not carry him any further. His eyes seemed to be aware of what was going on, yet she stood there dumbfounded and beyond measure worried.

"Run!" He called out once more, through the crimson essence of life that poured like a single waterfall.

She did not know what to do or say, she wished to stay beside him yet his orders were crystal clear. She had to run for her own good, was it not the point? And so she did, and she left the Kage in the chamber, with eyes choked in tears. _What has she done?!_

It did not take long until he appeared. The sight of the Hokage pleased him beyond belief as he walked to the body shuddering convulsively on the ground.

"Where is your power now, Hokage?" Madara kicked Kakashi in the ribs and picked up the hat drenched in blood. The smell of his victory dripping from the edge of the piece of uniform filled his dark heart with sheer delight and brought about a mischievous longing for torment.

The grey-crowned shinobi was still conscious yet unable to move. He struggled to speak words yet each and every time he would utter a syllable, it was merely blood escaping through the half parted lips. He could barely see for instead of tears the same scarlet fluid enveloped his sight.

Madara lifted the hat upon his head and grabbed the Kage by the collar at the back of his neck. "Let's show the world who is the new leader in town."

Kakashi groaned and with the last ounce of his power he grabbed Madara by the ankle and sent waves of electricity through his body. The raven-crowned rogue hissed and stumbled, the sudden bolts of lightning shuddering him, numbing his muscles for a brief moment.

Lucky to him the Kage's strength wore thin and he gifted the poisoned shinobi with the sole of his boots smashing his head against the ground. "Do not fuck with me." Madara growled as he grabbed the unconscious once more and dragged him out of the chamber, leaving a long blood trail as if a giant slug was slowly advancing past the room.

The two headed to the balcony, where Konoha would know there was indeed a change in leadership. The Council has long known of the lord's plans yet done nothing, not even to warn Kakashi about the upcoming fate chosen for him.

As a matter of fact, that day they dismissed the shinobis from the Residence, not allowing anyone to enter until further notice. Ikkaku's remorse was so great he hung himself in the morning, but was found in time by Shizune. Such event began a chain reaction for the Councilman could not lie any longer and at last, he confessed the Council's sin to the apprentice.

She, with eyes large in disbelief and a maddened heart, rushed to her master with all the power she has left. She knocked furiously on the Hatake family's door, praying Kakashi would still be home. Tsunade opened the door and the girl broke out in tears, telling everything she was told.

The blonde rifled from the apartment in a frenzy, knowing it was all too late the second her son burst out in loud cries and heavy tears flooding his cheeks. She held him tighter as if to comfort him yet her heart was mangled in sorrow as well. She dreaded to see the work of Madara, and wondered if Kakashi was still alive.

The ominous encounter took place in the main corridor of the Residence, one level below the balcony. She followed the wide trail of red for several floors, knowing too well to whom it belonged.

Madara stood in front of her as she reached the last level, upon his head the Hokage's hat and in one grip the Kage.

"Put him down." Tsunade commanded while she covered Taka's eyes who sat on one of her arms, his own small ones folded around his mother's neck.

Madara flashed a cocky smirk and dropped the body as if it was nothing but a mere potato sack.

The sight of it made her tremble to the core and she couldn't take her eyes off the disabled. Every inch of her screamed to go help him yet she could not, Madara would not allow it. She could not fight right then and there for she had her son to protect.

The raven-crowned shinobi stepped ever so close to her; it was when he noticed the familiar scent, the mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. Her eyes beamed with the same hazel hue like her mother's, and her skin resembled to the same faultless ivory. Madara lifted her chin up as he observed her every feature and generously wiped off a tear from her face. She possessed the same fiery soul, that burning anger that would flush his skin and fill him with lust. He found himself coveting her as much as he coveted her mother.

Driven by his carnal instinct he pulled her face against his and clashed their lips in fierce unison. She couldn't gasp for air as it was choked in her throat and before she could have opened her mouth to talk, his tongue found hers.

"Chee-do-lee!" Taka screamed and reached to Madara, his small arms advancing ever so rapidly. The child's fury was ever so great his fox flame sent the Uchiha against the farthest wall and drove him through it, creating a large hole in the Residence's side.

Tsunade stood speechless, astonished by her son's strength. "Taka?!" She looked at him in an instant, feeling the child's skin heat up in fever. "No, Taka not you too. No." She beseeched and pleaded helplessly, when her only baby fainted in her arm and she held him ever so carefully. He used up all his chakra without the slightest hesitation to save his mother from the lord. One of her palms rested upon the small back, sending healing energy into his tiny body.

Hurriedly she bent down beside Kakashi to seek for his pulse; he was still alive.

"Get away from him." Madara showed up, his chest chiseled with a large burnt bruise over it. Even with his perfect regeneration, the fox flame seemed to have a strange damage on his cells. "I underestimated that brat of yours." He spoke as he approached them angrily. He could not hide his surprise and somewhat he appeared to be more cautious, notwithstanding the fact Taka was unconscious as well.

"Leave them alone, please." Tsunade spoke, her pride in pieces yet she begged shamelessly; she couldn't save any of her men right now and the sense of helplessness devoured her spirit. She was truly weak, wasn't she?

"Why would I do that? I know exactly who I need for my plan." He smirked and grabbed the Hokage by the collar and lifted him up once more. "Follow me, or I will kill him then finish you and that little bastard."

In other cases, she would have joined the challenge and fought him, yet in this very moment she could not argue or protest. Madara carried the body up the last floor and Tsunade followed him ever so obediently, her heart beating in frenzied space while desperately trying to heal her son. Taka's fever did not cease albeit his breathing soon steadied. What a foolish child, going at such length as to grow reckless. He was just like his father, was he not?

They reached the balcony and at first, the sunrays bathed them in warmth. Yet the warmth was neither soothing nor kind, it blazed like hellfire and suffocated the spirit of the man.

"Konohagakure! See your new Hokage!" Madara yelled like a thousand bats batting their wings of omen. "And see what happens if you do not obey me!" He lifted up Kakashi's body and the city trembled in fear. Life has stopped all of a sudden and the people as one eyes stared at the fearsome scene in front of them.

Women cried out and men betook towards the Residence when The Masked Army flooded the streets, entrapping the people with large metallic chains rattling, the rushing vibrations of the steel blocking the chakra of everyone.

There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, the city was trapped and paralyzed by fear and by force. Konoha grew frantically mad and it was the second time in its History when mercy and faith were annihilated from the soul.

Madara's hand trembled and he played with the idea of dropping the Hokage's body from the tenth floor, just to see that annoying shinobi die for certain. To see the pieces of the skull lay around the cold ground and then his joy would be fulfilled. "This is the person you call Supreme Shinobi? This pest?!"

"We have faith in him!" Guy spoke as he stood behind the Rogue lord.

"Faith is a synonym for reliance. It is an act for the weak. You and I have no use for it."

"You are the one to speak? After bringing these people with you? Feeding them with your eloquent crap?!"

"Guy, stop." Tsunade turned to look at him, her eyes begging for him to stop. She could not help him if anything happened, and she could not lose him too.

"Not so. In never once told my subordinates to have faith in me. I did tell them to come with me, but I never told them to believe in me first. I made sure to tell them never to believe in anyone including myself. Sadly, not many bear the strength to fully embrace this principle. All living things believe in someone superior to them, and cannot live unless they blindly follow them. Then, the object of their faith try to escape and they seek another to believe in that is stronger. That is how all kings are born. That is how all gods are born. You don't have to believe in me yet. I am about to show you in great detail the god you should follow. That is when you will believe in me."

Guy waited no more and with a growl, he hurled himself against Madara who easily deflected his attack and threw him against the other end of the balcony.

"Guy, I said don't!" Tsunade shouted her demand, seeing blood drip from his forehead as he slowly gathered himself from the ground. She wished to speak more yet words were stuck in her throat as she stood there awe-stricken; around Konoha the blue flaming warriors of Madara rose from each corner. Seven Susano'os surrounded the city.

Was it time to claim her heritage of death, even though her soul would go seeking through the ages for another decade or so?

Rain began to pour down in torrents without warning or hesitation. Upon the southern horizon were flashes of lightning, strong and immense bolts destroying the lands all around them. The winds from the north cursed and whined, the fresh leaves of the trees muttered things to one another under the weakening sun.

Madara laughed as his eyes bathed in his own victory. Time and space became trivial in the eyes of a man, for a new era has arrived. Upon his memory was graven the vision of his city, the one that expelled him, that considered him a pariah among demons themselves.

Within his soul had risen another vaguer recollection of those nature he was certain. "Can you see it, finally? I have power! I will show what justice is!" He shouted as he turned at her, his eyes beaming in fire. He was a lord of insanity, his words ringing with a damnable rhythmical promise she could not quite understand yet.

"I will bring the peace you asked for, my love. Can't you see? Can't you see all I have done was to keep my promise? To save this damn world? To save you all, deplorable people? You, who do not deserve my generosity yet here I stand, and fight for you? Talk to me, Tsuki!"

Her brain felt sore and dazed with fatigue yet her purpose remained firm, for she would do anything for those she loved. She vainly struggled with her drowsiness, seeking to connect these strange words he spoke to her. "Madara…" She spoke in guilty agony, frantic to save the city whose peril every moment grew, trying to shake off this unnatural dream that enveloped her. "How do you want to save us? From what?"

"You are all so damn stupid! You don't even know when there is threat coming! How will you fight it, huh?" He shook the body he still held in one hand then with a powerful motion led by frustration he threw Kakashi against Guy and resumed in shouting at the blonde kunoichi. "I am willing to rebuild this city from the ashes which shall become! I will get rid of the evils of this world as if they were clouds."

"Hashirama used to say that." She gulped with her heart beating erratically in her throat.

"And your mother too, you dumb bitch." He spat the words like venom, paining his spirit to the core.

"That's why you called me by her name, then? You don't even know what's going on around you. You are going mad, Madara."

"Sanity has long abandoned me, Tsunade."

"Tell me what's going on and we will fight as one. We won't abandon you." She began as she looked at him fixedly. Was there any chance to change his mind? To prove him that humanity was worthy to have faith in?

"You and your family betrayed me just like my own clan because of you, Senjus! You brought this damnation, this decay on the world! Look at them, look how stupid they are! Lambs, nothing else! They need a leader who will save them. They need a god to look upon! And that shall be me!" Madara lost control of his actions and with that impulse of his fuming heart, he sent the Fifth against the ground with a single blow of his hand.

He did not mean it, however. In fact, he did not mean to lose his cool. Never in his life Madara felt so much pain and anger mixed together. The past has returned in the sight of the daughter he wished to raise. The girl of the woman he loved. The same eyes, the same fiery spirit, the same protectiveness, the same bold belief in Konoha.

Tsunade arrived against the ground and the force by which she was sent in, the earth trembled and the marble floor broke. Carefully she held Taka in her arms, keeping him from being hurt.

She has half arisen when dizziness claimed her consciousness. The raven-crowned shinobi looked around and it was when he noticed the power of his shattered heart. The destructiveness of his true self. "Tsunade…" He called her on a frightened tone when two of his soldiers arrived.

"Lord Madara!" They bowed in front of him and he shook his head as if to expel second thoughts.

"Yes, Sanichi?" He swallowed his feelings once more and looked upon him.

"I did everything you wanted to, Lord Madara. The army is keeping the people blocked and the Susano'os are picking up the shinobis with great chakra amount. The city is completely paralyzed."

"Good." He nodded. "Did you find Sasuke?"

"No, not yet." Sanichi shook his head. "But we are looking for him."

"All right. Take the Hokage away. You can drain him tonight."

The children's eyes lit up in excitement for they all lacked chakra by this time. It was time to feed and Madara always kept his promises.

* * *

"Is it safe here?" Sakura sighed as she forced her tears down once more, when they descended in a vault of the Uchiha clan.

"Yes. We need to stay here until we can come up with a plan. If they catch us, nobody will be able to fight against Madara."

"What if Kakashi-sensei died?" Hinata bit on her lip for she dared not think of Naruto facing the same fate. They knew nothing about him since yesterday.

"I don't think so." Neji answered as the two Hyuuga followed the others in front of them. Only the four managed to get away from the claws of the Susano'os. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as they stopped at last and faced each other. "Tell us."


	42. Nothing Else Matters

"You can do this…You can do this, Tsunade." The lipstick held between her thumb and index finger trembled each time she brought it closer to her dry lips.

Her body and soul sickened at the mere thought of the repulsive task she was given, every cell of her rejecting it profoundly as if she had any choice; choice she had indeed yet there was only one she could accept. She would do anything for her family, and pay the price of keeping them alive, for the game's prize was survival. She would not contemplate on any other possibilities, no, it was strictly out of question.

With a hysterical whimper, she threw the rouge against the ground and her hands rested upon the edge of the round sink. The waiting was gruesome.

She lifted her broken visage at the mirror in front of her and upon seeing her own reflection, a series of soul-annihilating memories flooded her like an avalanche. Kakashi's and Taka's faces showed up beside her the longer she stared.

Her pleas for Madara were wholly in vain, for his decision to torment everyone including her was inflexible, and the Council too fiercely endorsed the verdict of their leader. They persisted in their denial of the possibility of being saved and so it was incomprehensible for them to reach behind their chronic mental limitations and believe in her.

Nobody around believed her or believed in her, for that matter. This horrible event made her realize that. The city she gave her life for, the city her family has founded and the city that lured her husband to the strict duties of a leader,- like a moth drawn to a flame and separated them on a daily basis- not merely questioned her strength but threw her into the arms of the demon lord without the slightest doubt.

Her heart was not only pierced by disappointment, it was torn, no it was shattered. Madara took great advantage in the disorganized leadership and apparent chaos of Konoha and before there was anything the blonde Senju could do, she was the one falling on her knees, enslaved by the decision of the cowards' sin.

She could not look into the mirror anymore, for she felt disgusted with her own image. She wished to break it, yet her palm merely touched and lowered upon the cold surface of the glass while her breathing turned to convulsive waves of cries. With one hand still upon the chilly edge of the sink, she covered her face to muffle her quiet sobbing, her shoulders softly trembling.

There was a knock upon the door, a well-defined, monotonous bang upon the wooden entrance. Rapidly, Tsunade wiped her tears away with the aid of the back of her hand and dragged herself to open the restroom.

"Lady Hokage, I brought what you asked for." Lord Ikkaku spoke, with shame so profound he dared not look at the fallen queen of this accursed land.

"Thank you." She answered and took the vial the Councilman stole for her. "Did you hear…Do you know anything of my son? Or…" She couldn't even say his name without breaking down. The last image of her beloved was the image of the cruelest terror. She felt shaken to the core and her lips parted but no words came through.

Ikkaku knew what she was dying to ask yet his answers could not be one of the pleasing kind. "I am sorry, Lady Hokage, but-…"

"Please, do not finish. Do not say anything. It is all right." Nothing was all right, nothing made the smallest sense and she felt as if she was sinking under, unable to predict if there was a way to come out alive. She bowed politely albeit politeness she cared least about, and shut the door after her.

The vial opened quickly and she downed the potion. With a cough or two, she wiped her mouth clean and took a deep breath. The nepenthe would soon work. She would be fine after. The violet liquid was one of her own creations; she well knew what she was doing and what the consequences were. In all truth, she did not even bother thinking about them. As the Council lost faith in her, she too began to lose faith in herself.

Perhaps she was indeed useless, helpless little wench, with powers bestowed upon her she could never wholly master. Perhaps she was indeed tragic, with a name of a majestic past and she only dragged it through the dirt, bringing shame upon it. Perhaps she was what Madara saw her, an imitation of someone else, for she was not worthy to really exist. She became a ghost to herself as well.

Tsunade leaned down and picked up the rouge and reddened her pale lips, following the contour of her admirably shaped mouth.

The newly appointed Hokage gathered the Council and those with high class. The Hyuuga, the most aristocratic clan was partly annihilated and those who managed to stay alive were entrapped by the Susano'os and taken away by force.

Horror took possession of Konoha's soul and people behaved like slaves, for there was no one to save them and they could most certainly not save themselves. Where were the heroes of the most powerful city, now? Madara was happy to answer that question to anyone who asked, victoriously pointing at decapitated heads and abducted shinobis for a 'greater good'.

Every window of the Residence's main hall was ablaze with the splendor of many candles while misty moonlight blanketed the sky. Tsunade walked with graceful footfalls through the corridor that led to the chamber, her long silky hair let loose, framing her heavenly features and slender face. She was forced on a red kimono with floral pattern that matched the habiliments of the geisha.

Through her long dark eyelashes, she canvassed the large windows that ornated the outer wall, through which she could detect the taint of thunder within the clouds and a hellish phosphorescence that rose amidst the trees.

Numerous assemblage of false exquisiteness came and attended the daemonic feast. With this loathsome throng the blonde mingled, though she knew she belonged with the captives than with these parasites, with gazes besprinkled in sake while their own very homes were slowly destroyed.

In the main hall there was music, laughter and alcohol on every hand. Several faces she could recognize though she wished to know them better as shriveled or eaten away by the death they deserved.

Tsunade's heart was enflamed in rage and pain, her soul darkened to the very core at the sight of those who betrayed her and her family; for these people all had but the slightest remorse in joining the revelry of the Rogue Lord instead of grabbing axes and fight until their last breaths. Amidst this wild and reckless throng she felt the wildest and most abandoned. Curses of all kinds circled in her mind while she kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly came a peal of a thunder, resonant even above the din of the swinish festivity, which soon laid a hush of fear upon the boisterous company. The large doors opened and the raven-crowned lord appeared in all his mighty presence.

Guarded by two blue demonic warriors, his eyes sought for the only presence he wished to behold. As a thing of art, nothing could be more admirable than she could be.

The immortal beauty of her countenance so suddenly and so vehemently moved him. She was all he fancied, she was his dream coming to life once more.

Beneath the mind eaten away by the parasites of madness, there laid broken memories, flashes of contemplation and vivid reveries about him and his love being reunited once when he finally kept the promise he has made long time ago. Every day his state would grow radically unhealthy, for each time he felt her kiss, it was in fact the touch of Insanity. She was Insanity that at last plagued his spirit and mind.

The Uchiha's curse was a deep heart and he suffered the most deadly consequences of all; for he loved wholly with his beating organ, over and over again watching it shatter. Madara was a stranger in his own body like an illness, confined in the back of his mind.

Clairvoyance has long abandoned him and he would observe his own body as a stranger. ' _Hashirama, the one I called brother…Tsuki, the one I loved… Konoha, the one that expelled me…I am coming back for you. I am bringing justice.'_

She was almost paralyzed as he came in sight to her, yet not too much so to make a feeble effort towards flight. She stumbled backwards which failed to break the spell in which the raven lord held her. Her eyes were bewitched by the deep dark orbs which stared loathsomely and lovingly into hers, refusing to close. Her sight grew mercifully blurred, as the potion she swallowed seemed to take the first effects.

In any event, she raised her hand to shut out the sight, yet so stunned were her nerves that her arm could not fully obey her volition. The attempt, however, was enough to disturb her balance; so that she had to stagger forward several steps to avoid falling.

As she did so, she became suddenly and agonizingly aware of the nearness of the lord, whose breathing she half fancied she could hear. Nearly mad, she found herself yet able to throw out her hand to ward off Madara who pressed so close.

The lord grabbed her wrist and pulled her even closer. Their eyes met once more and as if the moment was completely stopped and world was shut out, the music, the laughter all ceased the longer they stared at one another.

"Do it." Madara's deep, husky voice rang in her ears and she obeyed to his commands for she was ever so close, her body could feel the warmth of his own as it lingered through his magnificent vestiture.

She kissed him without further contemplation, the two standing in the middle of the luscious crowd of venomous traitors. Gasps thrilled the suddenly quiet atmosphere and disbelief displayed upon their features as the fallen queen of the kingdom lost herself in the arms of the victorious enemy.

The fire of madness died from his eyes as he broke the ravenous moment of their unison. "Come with me." He took her by the hand and the Senju slave followed him, her eyes strictly avoiding the crowd's. She could feel their burning leering, the despise she ignited in them with such blasphemous actions.

If they only knew she did it all for the stolen king of the kingdom, for her only prince, she knew not were alive or not. Would they judge her still? Or could they comprehend the will of a wife, a mother, a ruler, for her own husband, child and homeland? Would anyone see her selfless other than a whore? Her mind grew numb the more she sought answers.

They were like a detestable parody of love, as the lord led her into the chamber he now called his own. He was everything repulsive in her eyes, everything pitiable and broken. She too considered her by the same layer and so she could judge him not.

The door shut tight behind her and she was ready to reap what she sowed. Madara flung himself upon the other in a daemoniac ecstasy of lust; Tsunade arrived against the wall in powerful collision with his own body. He claimed her with feral fervor, where there was no trace of gentleness or love. He did not think of her as her mother, he knew well who she was, in that instant of time.

Madara's tongue was perniciously active as he kissed her. It was not truly a kiss but a hunter claiming the taste of his prey, feasting on it with fever. Her slender body trembled beneath his heavy presence as he entrapped her between the wall and him. The lord's groans sourced from loathsome growls, hate he cradled long in his heart.

He had struggled with maniacal force and fury, giving sign of his desire and need to hurt, to torment, to prove his superiority above _him_ by claiming what was most precious to his human heart. Kakashi's vast, vague personality seemed to have done him a terrible wrong, and to ruin him in triumphant revenge was Madara's paramount desire.

Tsunade noticed the horrible fury in his every touch and so relentless she was to break away from him at least to breathe yet he allowed it not. The more she struggled the more excitement thrilled him. His mouth devoured her lips leaving them red and raw as he prized the skillful art of her tongue with a powerful slap on her cheek.

The fallen queen threw him on the ground with the slightest effort as she outstretched her arms against his chest. Her meticulously applied make up was nowhere pretty, for the lord's heavy touch smeared it to a ridiculous sight.

"Where is my son?" She asked as she stepped closer to him, the lord enjoying the vision in front of him as he remained on the ground.

"With a soldier of mine."

"Will they hurt him?" She furthered as her heart beat in erratic melody of agony. Brave was indeed her only child who would fatigue himself over protecting her; it was only normal she would do the same for him.

"You need to do more to have me answer that." A lustful grin widened on his face as he lay there, with one elbow upon the ground as he put himself in a comfortable position, his eyes devouring her shamelessly.

She annihilated 'hesitation' from her vocabulary and her trembling fingers undid her kimono.

"Slowly. Don't rush it." Madara interrupted her abruptly as he remained eagerly observant of the scene in front of him.

Her hands trailed upon her shoulders and let the first layer of material fall upon the ground behind her. Deliberately, she revealed her frame while her fingers moved upon her body as if they were tenderly caressing the chords of a heavenly harp.

Madara wetted his lips with a luscious lick, finding himself profoundly bewitched by the sight of her. Upon impulse he stood up and stepped to her, where she stumbled backwards, tripping in the fallen garments. His arms reached for her and held the memory of Tsuki in them.

She shivered within the chilly air of the chamber, the goose bumps upon her pale skin recalling every image of the one he loved. Locked in his embrace the body writhed while his lips traveled down the sweet line of her neck, filling his lungs with her familiar, soothing scent. Madara's large hands explored her frame slowly, deliberately, meticulously and rested on her firm thighs, long fingers seeking to part the thrill between her legs.

"Will they hurt my boy?" She repeated as she managed to push him away in a fortuitous moment of fortune.

There was an alteration of expression upon his visage, yet it mattered not for she could not quite follow Madara's thinking anymore. "No."

"You need to tell me more." She pleaded while keeping her straight countenance.

"You need to give me a reason." He answered threateningly as he approached her once more; nobody told Madara what to do for he was the one to be leading and not led.

"Please, just this, please!" She could beg no more for she was kissed deeply. This time it was the lord's face that burnt when Tsunade slapped him with the power of a worrying mother. It was one hell of a punch. "Tell me more of my son!" Tsunade commanded.

"That brat is going to be fine." Madara began while his fingers undid his belt and the lord undressed himself as he spoke. "I need him to grow little until he will be useful to me. I need to kidnap him now until I can make him forget about you two. I shall be his only parent."

The last garment of his clothing fell amidst the rest of his habiliments and his gaze traveled back at the fallen queen in front of him, his visage regaining its wickedness. "So, now let's talk about your husband while you kneel in front of me." He smirked with a lick of his lower lip.

* * *

The door was thrown open in an instant, like smoke of scarlet, she fled from the hazy atmosphere of the lord's chamber. With all her might she ran and she hurried down the stairs, her feet carrying her directionless. She needed to get away; she needed to escape from it all.

Impulsive flashes of the recent happening blanketed her mind and filled her with profound paranoia. Carelessly she kept looking back as if seeking the sight of the demon behind her but there was no soul to drag her back to the terrors of the night.

It was one of these times as she turned her neck to look behind her that her body was drawn against another she could not avoid. The two fell from the remaining stairs together and ended upon the ground at the entrance of the Residence.

"Lady Tsunade…" Guy spoke on a candid, composed tone as he politely helped her stand up albeit the woman refused his touch and shuddered as he was so close.

"I can do it myself." She muttered harshly yet her words failed her will to bring them into actions. Once more she fell back on the ground and a kind of unmitigated laughter escaped through her lips like a maddened spirit giving voice to her gruesome joy. "I did it. I did it…" Tsunade's sheer delight filled the atmosphere and it strengthened when it mingled with the painful ringing of her cries. She sobbed and giggled while Guy picked her up at last, worried to death about her highly unstable character.

"Did… Where is…Are you…." He struggled to form any kinds of questions for he could not imagine the consequence those curious thoughts would bring her.

"I need…" She began while her arms slowly folded around his neck for support; she knew she must not fall asleep. "There is an antidote at home. I need it. Please, hurry Guy-sama."

"With the power of youth!" He promised and rapidly rifled from the place, ceasing not his speed until the front door of the small Hatake home.

Guy, for being in no possession of a key, swiftly broke in with the expertise of a robber and carefully put the Fifth on her feet. He was unsure whether he did the right thing or not, for the former Hokage was paler than the sheets and weaker than the caress of a willow.

The strength that remained in her was enough to guide her to the bathroom; her hands agonizingly sought for the vial within the drawers while Guy waited in the living room ever so patiently.

As if nothing happened, his eyes perceived the toys of Taka scattered around the floor, mingled with his father's weapons; it seemed the two already shared one habit called laziness. Perhaps when he too had a child, it could be the rival of the little one with the unique grey crown, just like in his time with Kakashi. Without noticing a smile plastered on his face, warming up his worried features.

"Lady Tsunade?" He cocked a thick black eyebrow upon his face and cautiously took a few steps towards the bathroom when he heard the running of the water and her loud cries.

The Fifth was sitting upon the ground under the water, washing her hands in frenzy as if wishing to wash off filth unseen. Her breathing came in spasmodic motions while she rubbed the back of her hand with a washing brush in frantic motions. Her skin grew raw and reddened, alarming the shinobi's spirit.

He could not comprehend her madness but beyond doubt he would do his best for his rival's wife. "May I help?" He sat in front of her, giving her space yet close enough to reach for the brush.

She was reluctant to allow him to take it while her cries thickened as hysteria suffocated her spirit.

"Did you find the antidote, Lady Tsunade?" With the calmness of a monk he offered her a warm smile and before she could refuse it her lips curled in a gentle motion and mirrored the same feature. Guy took the plastic tool and put it beside him, then, for they both were now soaked to the bone, sitting under the running tap in clothes, he gently massaged her hands one by one.

"I did…" She uttered quietly, her tears falling tirelessly. "We…We have a day…We have a day until Madara wakes up." Forcing herself to give voice to her thoughts, she spoke at last. "I need to find my…I need them back…I need to tell him I didn't…I couldn't…"

"We will find them both." Guy reassured her before she gave in to her sorrow which the shinobi noticed taking over her, draining her spirit. "You could give me that poison too. I might use it when I dare my rival to a new contest." He smirked and flashed his infamous smile as he listened to her with keen attention.

"You need to…You would have to kiss my husband for that, Guy-sama." She couldn't help but giggle ever so lightly. "I invented it if any of my students were to be abused. I taught the recipe to Shizune, Sakura and Hinata. I would worry to death for them, otherwise." She confessed as she looked down, slowly taking her hands back. "I am... I am sorry…I just…" With fatigued eyes she observed her hurting hands that not long before obeyed the lord's obscene, distasteful, dark needs.

The taste of him sickened her so gravely she grabbed the bucket closest to her and shamelessly threw up. Pitiful she was and Guy sheepishly helped her clean herself up before he resumed to talking, hoping to distract her mind.

"I feel like that all the time because in the mornings I tend to delve my hand into the cat food instead of the salad I prepared the previous night. We keep both in the fridge; my fiancée is very sensitive to the diet of her pet." He was serious albeit he knew the Kage would probably laugh and in that very moment it was all he wished for.

"You are a good person, Guy-sama…"

"Call me simply Guy, it sounds more youthful. You keep forgetting that, Lady Tsunade. See, my mind is much fresher than yours!" He exclaimed, the two letting little laughter fill the somber atmosphere.

"Indeed, it seems…" She whispered as she leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes. "I will take a shower…" Her weary voice escaped through her lips and with the following breath she passed out.

"Lady Tsunade…" Guy poked her ever so gently. She had a ferbile scent that troubled him to no extent. This was no joke. "Kakashi, my rival, please forgive me." He prayed and driven by disquietude of his soul he pulled the Fifth out of the corner and freed her from the cold, soaked clothes. The shinobi made sure he would not peak and so each of his actions were executed with eyes partially closed.

He led her amidst the soft duvet of the bed and covered her bruised body with the shield of the shuriken blanket so dear to her. The shinobi checked her forehead for her temperature and decided upon making some tea while she rested.

As the hours wore on he saw her head droop awkwardly in sleep, but he did not disturb her. He himself, lulled by the rhythmical breathing of the fallen queen, closed his eyes slowly as sitting upon the tatami ground at the edge of the bed. "Kakashi, don't worry. I will do my best to keep her safe for you. Just come back so we can compete. Just come back, my rival." He whispered as he wiped away his tears ever so quickly.

* * *

He knew not who he was or what he was, or what his surroundings might be; though as he slowly began to open his eyes he became conscious of a kind of fearsome latent memory that made his progress not wholly fortuitous.

The sound of weird discordant melody was what aroused him at last. Chords, vibrations, and disharmonic ecstasies echoed passionately on every hand; while on his ravished sight burst the spectacle of a sun-crowned friend.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Bright blue eyes leaned closer and such vision was rewarded with a gentle smile of the elder shinobi.

"Naruto… You are alive." He whispered for words seemed to still escape his minds each time he wished to grasp them.

"Of course I am, but I was not sure if I could say the same of you." Naruto sighed as he helped Kakashi sit up as his aid was clearly necessitated.

"Where are we?" The Hokage asked as he canvassed the place with his blurred sight. Upon first inspection, the room seemed deserted apart from their presence. The ceiling reached ever so high as if wishing to compete with the vaults of heaven.

The eye could find only cobwebs and shadows lurking upon the top while the stones that made up the walls were hideously damp. There too was an accursed smell everywhere as of the piled-up corpses of dead generations. In fact, it was the decay of youth, the failed experiments preceding the birth of The Masked Army.

"In a cell, or something." Naruto replied on a casual tone as he looked around. "I woke up a few hours ago, and tried to get out but it was impossible. It feels like my chakra was drained…"

"Please speak slower…" Kakashi uttered with his temples pounding in a commencing migraine. "You-you're saying that we can only use our strength and no special jutsu?"

"Exactly my thoughts, sensei." The younger nodded as he contemplated too, his eyes stealing glances at the Kage, troubled. "You are in a pretty bad shape. I guess Madara doesn't like you."

"Nobody really likes me, let's be honest." Kakashi replied as he lifted himself closer towards the door. "We need to get out. Everything must be in ruins by now." He spoke with a hunch which he truly hated for he was always right about them.

"I tried to get out, but… Well, all right let me help." The young chuunin followed him and four hands were placed against the strangely chiseled door. They tested the barrier, finding it stone and immovable. Over and over again they pushed it until they lay exhausted on the floor.

"We need to get out…" Kakashi repeated while his eyes sought the glimpse of light. Everything was still as death when suddenly they heard eerie echoes of footfalls.

"Kakashi-sensei…" The young one whispered ever so quietly while the two eavesdropped.

"Wait…" The Hokage whispered as he leaned against the door with hurried groping. Most demoniacal of all shocks is that of the abysmally unexpected and grotesquely unbelievable. Nothing he had before undergone could compare in terror with what he now was hearing; with the bizarre marvels that sound implied. The sounds, the voices themselves were as simple as stupefying for they beheld the truth of ravage visions.

The young one beside him felt a sudden shudder rush through his spine as he remained quiet, his mind stunned and chaotic as it was, holding the frantic craving for enlightenment for he had but the slightest idea of what was going on.

"Madara has taken every powerful shinobi from the city." Kakashi began, half unconscious half crazed with the present. "He is going to drain each one of them."

"Drain them?" Naruto asked in the faint light that sneaked through some of the creaks of the stones.

"This army of children is made of mainly dead vessels. None of them could survive the experiments when they got the Sharingan. So now the true source of their power is not the eye but others' energies."

"We need to get out and stop them." Naruto spoke the apparent yet Kakashi minded not; he could not have been more grateful for the blond's company for he knew they were not alone either.

"Did you try Kurama's help?"

He nodded with a light frown upon his young features. "We couldn't go far as you can see. This portal of stone barely moved when he began to punch it. Then I tried the Rasengan and it was when I realized no jutsu like that worked." He spoke with tranquility shining in his tone. "It must be blocked with a seal." He furthered as he contemplated.

"They took my son. I need to get him back, Tsuna will bite my head off otherwise." The grey-crowned shinobi speculated upon his merciless fate, the mere dreamy vision of the ones he loved clenching his heart in pain. Was she all right? His Tsuna was a strong woman, but she was a reckless one. He wasn't there to protect her or Taka.

"Taka has been kidnapped?" Naruto's eyes widened and his orange aura brightened the chamber, blinding the Hokage for a brief moment.

 _"_ _Naruto, no time to waste! We are saving my brother! Get your ass up from the floor and run against the door on three!"_

"No, Kurama, that is suicide!" Naruto shouted back at his stomach.

"What is suicide?" Kakashi asked, Kurama's powerful presence like light in the doom bringing him out of momentarily slip of melancholy. The single bright moment of hope brought him out of the blackest convulsion of despair as faith slowly restored itself within the Hokage's spirit. "What is he saying?"

"To run against the door after counting three." He did not half like the words he spoke for he feared for his bulging handsomeness diminishing if he became a pulp.

"All right." Kakashi stood from the ground and walked farthest from the door. For he could use no favorable technique to burst the entrance open he pleaded for the merciful aid of the God he knew most; "Susano'o's shield."

"I want that too…" Naruto murmured as he watched his sensei glow in bright blue, his eyes glowing in enraged pitch black instead of the casual wisdom beaming within them. The frightful vividness, the inconceivable, indescribable and unmentionable vigor of divine destruction scared the Jinchuuriki albeit he knew he had nothing to fear; Susano'o might be terrifying but his sensei was not.

"Let's do it before it wears off and I am powerless for a decade." Kakashi urged the young chuunin who nodded a couple of times and stood beside him.

"That's the price of this shield and weird black eyes?!"

"Yes. It consumes chakra weighing an amount I can gather in ten years. For you it would be half the time, as you are truly stronger than me, Naruto."

"I see…" He pondered and hurriedly he straightened himself into position. "One, two…Three!"

With a supreme burst of strength, the two could overcome all obstacles and dragged the large stone entrance open, falling upon the ground. With chief interest Kakashi observed their surroundings while they slowly stood up, wiping off the dirt. "The Tsuchikage is here. I need to see him."

"You heard him then, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he too observed the place where they were dragged.

"Yes." He nodded in the tone of bitterness. "Many people we trusted betrayed us in fear for their lives. Sometimes you find cowardice in those you would least expect to, in situations you least predict to happen."

"Kakashi-sensei…" The young began as they at last altered direction and hurriedly fled from the debris and ran swiftly and silently in the large, damp stone corridor.

"Yes, Naruto?" Chaos echoed in each breeze of the unseen wind the faster they hurried.

"If this ends, let me take the weight off your shoulders, sensei. I passed my exams, everything you asked. I still couldn't confess Hinata how I feel, so it will take a lot of time until I have kids. I don't want Taka to grow up without you. I really miss my own dad, Kakashi-sensei. So let's split the work all right? Teach me everything about being a Hokage so I can take your place."

Kakashi stopped and Naruto stumbled to not run further.

His eyes canvassed the elder's curiously as he considered his words too bold for him, too courageous, too straightforward. Perhaps he would scold him, and he deserved it, he was barely an adult in age and his mind was nowhere near to the one he looked up at. There was a lot to be like Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei or Minato. But he would prove them he was a worthy candidate. He would help at least one of his sensei, for he owed them with his life.

"We can split the duties until you truly learnt everything." He nodded and offered a light smile. "You better get your act together and start saving people while I save some more, otherwise nobody will be a Hokage."

"Understood Kakashi-sensei!"

"Let's get to work, then." Kakashi smiled as they betook towards the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"Ayo-chan, Ayo-chan!"

Running from this accursed place the girl was found upon a marble tomb, her face buried in her hands as she cried helplessly. She coveted the bitterness of alienage for she felt a stranger in a strange land, doing nothing but ruining lives of people who only treated her warmly. Her spirit was drained with deep sorrow engulfing it.

For although she would recall the moments with her teacher, with the Hokage, she knew she was always an outsider, an alien in this century among those who are still human. She shuddered to bring into her memory the frightful, soul-upheaving sight of the pure-hearted Kage die in front of her sight for certain she was she killed him.

She knew not why she liked the grey-crowned shinobi yet she could not shake off the heartwarming kindness with which he treated each and every chuunin. Why always the good had to suffer? Why was she the one creating more mess than there was already?

"Ayo-chan!" Hinata was out of breath as she put her hand upon her pupil's shoulder.

"Hinata-sama…" The girl whispered, ashamed of herself as she looked into the lavender eyes. "I killed the Hokage…"

"You didn't. Kakashi-sensei had worse than this, I promise." She smiled and caressed the child's wetted cheek. "I need to ask a favor. It is urgent and we are running out of time."

"What is it, Hinata-sama?" Her golden eyes beamed in the sparkle of faith as she waited anxiously for response.

"One of the chuunin kidnapped Taka, the son of the Hokage. I believe you know who might be, you hung out a lot with them. Is there anyone you would consider strange or suspicious?"

"Well…I…" She thought and thought hard; after a short elapse of time the Suna girl's eyes lit up as she exclaimed hurriedly. "Yes, I think I know! I will find him before it's too late!"

"Thank you, Ayo-chan." She offered a candid smile and handed her a piece of folded paper. "Find us here and bring Taka. We have an idea how to fix this mess. Please be careful Ayo-chan."

"I will!" She did not know what malign fatality were she led to but she cared not; she had a task given, and if there was any chance to correct her mistake she would do so without a blink of an eye.

She ran under the pale moon and its horrible shadows that dressed the treetops in unusual grotesqueness. She crossed and rifled under the titanic feet of Susano'o's as they kept walking and circling around the city, severely inspecting each and every corner. All of a sudden, as if Madara's power had stopped, all diminished into large blue smokes which descended on Konoha.

Immediately upon beholding the chance offered by the mercy of divine entities, she picked up speed and her short, slim legs carried her in god speed.

Once Sanichi spoke of the beauty of the old, antique ivied shrine that now seemed as if to point an enormous, spectral finger at the livid sky; the stench of decay grew the closer she got and it was her clue to hurry.

Her instincts were astonishing, for the young chuunin found her comrade in a corner with two boys; one of them dead, his corpse might be a day old while the other was of a smaller kind, pointy ears upon the head. Both were unconscious while Sanichi relaxed his cheek upon his brother's motionless chest, praying to hear the heart within the broken ribcage.

"Sanichi…" She whispered as she took a step closer, finding no traces of the boy's old self upon his visage. He was mangled in pain and rage.

"They killed my brother…" He began as he wiped away his tears. "Lord Madara…He didn't care…But I will…I will kill this thing and his plan will fail." He pointed at Taka's little body that rested upon the cold ground; he pulled out a kunai when Ayo rushed to the scene and grabbed his hand.

"No, Sanichi! If you want to hurt Madara, let me take this baby." Her eyes pleaded while her grip was strong and stern. She would do anything to save that innocent child. She owed his father that much, the one who generously offered those cookies. If only they weren't poisoned, she would have been able to tell good stories to her mother once she returned home. She wanted to fix her mistake. She would be more cautious trusting people.

"You have no idea…." He began but he was soon interrupted by her wise reasoning.

"I have no idea about this Madara guy but he seems cruel to me and a douche. So trust me this once and let me take the baby. Please, Sanichi. We will get your brother to a good medical ninja and if they can't help, he will make sure to provide a funeral he deserves…" She began as slowly she took the kunai out of his hand.

"Do you want to kill an innocent child? You will become just like them. Sanichi, your brother will be regarded as a rogue. Let's prove he was nothing like that. Do what is right, please."

"Can you do that?" Sanichi sniffed, as he wiped his face clean, never leaving the side of his brother's.

"It is just a hunch but I think you should have more faith in the right people." She winked and offered a quick hug to the chuunin.

"Thank you, Ayo-chan…" He nodded as he whispered quietly, pain seizing his heart. "I am sorry…"

"Don't worry, we screw up sometimes…I need to go, Sanichi. Stay here, all right? I will come back to you. Stay safe." She hurriedly spoke and picked up Taka from the floor.

* * *

"Do you think she will make it?" Sakura wondered as she sat at one edge of the diagram they drew, her heart heavy with anxiety.

"Can she even read?" Sasuke asked on a simple tone when he was nudged in the ribs by the pink-haired kunoichi.

"She is…She is my pupil….She is very skilled. Even Naruto-kun…Said it." Hinata giggled and her pale cheeks reddened, for she found herself praising her own student, her beating organ bathed in pride. "Have some faith in her, Sasuke-kun."

"We asked her basically to kidnap a baby." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, his words mirroring his impatience. He has been sitting in the same position, crossed-legged on a symbol made of dried blood of a chicken. This was by no means common to him and he would not even ask how Sakura knew about witchcraft. Perhaps Tsunade did not even teach medical things anymore.

"Lately people love kidnapping babies." Neji frowned as he speculated upon something else.

The vault's door was heard to move upon its hinges and light footfalls foretold the coming of a stranger.

"All right…" Hinata straightened her back, her large lavender eyes fixed upon the entrance.

"I am here, I am here!" Ayo ran, barely breathing as she gasped for air. Without meaning to, she tripped and Taka fell out of her arms, Neji jumping to hold him.

"That was close." Sakura wiped off a drop of sweat from her forehead and Neji took a seat at the diagram.

Ayo looked around, finding rotten oblong boxes scattered all over, crusted with mineral deposits from the long undisturbed ground. The stench of death was thick and hazy, so she knelt down in a corner, her eyes peaking in front of her. She dared not ask what was going on, she prayed nothing would happen to the poor child in the center.

Chants of exotic design, exquisitely expressive words rang in the air as everyone took one another's hands and they sang and mumbled and prayed together. It was all beyond her logic when a sudden flash of light blinded everyone in the middle of the vault. Sharp shriek struck their ears and for a brief moment reality vanished.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked without having the courage to open her eyes; if the kinjutsu did not work and they turned the Hokage's baby into a fruit or worse, a chicken, they would be doomed.

"Man..." Neji's eyes widened as he struggled to utter the word.

Hinata passed out and the thud of her body falling was Sakura's clue. They must have turned the child into Naruto! In shock she shut her eyes open and her blood froze in that very instant.

Taka was sitting in front of the two kunoichi; the kitsune appeared to be in his early twenties. His silver-white long hair reached at the edge of his back, silky tousled locks hanging around his face. His eyes were of a bewitching kind for they were angled similarly to a fox's, golden pupils darkening whenever strong emotion displayed.

The glow in them was the same of her mother's while the slim lips and mischievous curl of his mouth was inherited from his father. He was dressed with considerable flare in a rather dramatic, flame-patterned kimono and a long katana at his side.

Upon beholding Sakura, Taka tilted his head to one side ever so leisurely while his eyes narrowed in speculation. "Isn't this a coincidence, my Love..."

From the corner a contemptuous snickering resounded that wandered the kitsune's eyes at its source; Sasuke, with all his negligence stood with arms folded and an expression by no means pleased.

"Well, I guess there is still plenty of time." Taka flashed a wicked smirk and gathered his long hair with a simple brush of his fingers while Hinata woke up as well. "Why did you do this to me?" He looked around, observing everyone's features. "You shouldn't play with future. If something happens now everything can get all tangled up."

"We know, Taka-kun,…" Hinata began politely. "But we don't have…We don't have Naruto, and…"

"Everyone is kidnapped and giant demons are picking up everyone with high chakra level." Sakura finished, frowning.

"Where is my family?" The kitsune cocked his ears as he listened.

"Well, that's the other thing…" Neji wished to approach this sensitive matter cautiously but Sasuke took over the conversation.

"The last time we saw your dad he seemed kind of dead. We think Naruto is kind of dead too. Now that lets me assume your mother is dead too. You are the only one with power we need now. I can fight the Susano'os if you fight Madara with Neji."

Ayo pursed her lips as tears rolled on her cheeks when she witnessed the scene and heard Sasuke's cold, harsh words.

The kitsune sensed her pain and turned his head to spot her. "Hey kiddo, in my time those two troublemakers live." He offered a cunning smile with the beaming eyes of a sly fox. "Naruto too. Kurama will be my best man on my wedding. So calm down and we can all fix this crap you dragged me into." He was ever so calm as Kakashi, such a trait almost everyone in the room wished to possess.

"Wedding?" The kunoichi's eyes widened as they followed the shinobis outside, Taka walking beside Ayo.

"I wonder with whom…" Sakura contemplated, forgetting about the dreadful reality behind the barriers of the vault.

* * *

The door opened ever so quietly and six presences broke into the apartment. Taka smiled when his feet stopped in front of his own toys, finding his father's shuriken mingled with his plush.

"You can play…" Sasuke felt cocky but was once more nudged in the ribs by his kunoichi, receiving a disapproving look.

Guy heard the moving of the dividers and slowly he opened his eyes, the six ninjas coming to his sight. He was certain he was still dreaming for the first one in front of him could only be the trickery of his mind. "A female Kakashi…" He whispered as he was wholly awe-stricken, when Taka rolled his eyes.

"We talked about this, Guy-sensei." Taka gave a disapproving look while his golden eyes traveled upon the reason of his existence.

"Sensei?" Guy rose from the ground and could not be happier, seeing the power of youth in front of him.

"Yeah...I'll tell you later." Taka approached the bed and sat upon the edge. His fingers lingered on the soft material of the blanket he would later inherit, bringing memories into his mind. He leaned close with his body and closer with his face. Ever so tenderly, he planted a kiss upon his mother's cheek.

Tsunade's spirit was stirred awake at the familiar, loving peck on her skin. Her eyes opened heavily for drained she still was. Her fatigued body turned to face Taka's, who patiently watched her every move. "Is it…Is…"

"I heard you needed me, mama."


	43. The God That Failed

Unmitigated joy was the sound of her voice as she pulled her son into her arms, ever so tight the motherly embrace the young man gasped for air. "My sweet baby…" Tsunade wished she could cradle him, hold him in her arms and fill his faultless visage with warm kisses of her heart yet the child was by no means fitting into her slim arms. Nonetheless, he seemed happy and he seemed in good shape.

"Mama, I think it's enough…We have time. Do not suffocate me now, may I ask?" Taka patted her back with boyish gentleness while his sharply slit eyes guardedly inspected his mother's frame. His long, slender fingers tugged at the edge of the blanket and with utter caution, he corrected the loosened material around her, in simple desideratum to protect her dignity from the small crowd residing in the room.

Politely they retreated into the living room to offer proper space for the two and pulled the bamboo dividers together.

"Mama, what happened? I do not have any recollection about today…I must be too young, must I not?" Taka gave voice to his worry tainted curiosity as slowly he was released from his mother's embrace. His knuckles lingered on the wetted face of her as she struggled to remain collected.

"You are seven months old, my little star." A star he truly was in her eyes, the most luminous sphere upon her sky. Slowly she spoke and her heart calmed by degrees as she lifted her gaze at him. "You are handsome, my boy. Just like your father." Little it took and she smiled while she observed the only thing she did right in this world.

"I know. It is a family curse. Look at you, mama, no wonder why papa wrote those books about the two of you." The mischievous child bathed his fierce spirit in the victorious sight of his mother's well-defined shock and so he lingered on. "I shan't spill the secrets of the future. You must never tell him this, do you understand? And you better let those new series come out, otherwise we won't have money for sake."

"I will turn back into an alcoholic?" Sudden wave of guilt plastered on her face yet she was rapidly consoled.

"No, I will simply fancy it too. I do not get so affected by that heavenly ambrosia of the gods. I inherited bad habits too, you know? Do not worry, Mama. Life will be nice. It won't be perfect but I promise I will be a happy child."

"Will you, my Taka? We cannot even take care of your properly…" She sighed in an inchoate flash of sorrow lurking within her spirit. Beyond doubt she felt remorse for everything he had already had to go through and he was merely a few months old. How could he say things would be fine? It was an impossible reverie.

"Mama, my first memory as a child is of the three of us. You two held my hands, as I walked between the two of you, Papa discussing why I deserved the ice cream he secretly bought me, against your assent. We went to the playground, and the children ran away. You threatened their mothers and came to me. I dropped the ice cream and you cleaned my sticky face. You noticed, -as you would always so easily sense my sorrow, that I was about to cry. Therefore, you picked me up and told Papa that we will try everything on the playground. And you two played with me until the sun went down. And I had the best time. "

His words cut deeper than a sharp edged knife as she listened to him ever so attentively. "You won't have friends…?" She gave voice to her fears as she listened to the soul-breaking words of her only child.

Would he know the same cruelty of his generation as Naruto did? Or the young Kazekage Gaara? Her son would be an outcast, would he be not? Where was this world going? She would most certainly punch anyone who dared hurt her precious child.

"Not for a while." He replied with a radically calm voice, the exact same cadence Kakashi possessed.

He would be just like him wouldn't he; with a seemingly relaxed and always bored attitude, not prone to getting too agitated about anything. "Mama, I came to help you just like you will help me through those years. Tell me what happened."

"All right…" Apparent it was how dearly she wished to avoid speaking about the abhorrent visions of Madara. Reluctantly, truth was formulated on a quiet, near ashamed tone. With each utterance she confessed, there was an insistent change in Taka's features.

Fortuitous his anger was, for she believed nothing could exert such strong emotions in him. Perhaps, he would only keep his cool when it came to him, for he knew deep in his heart that he was loved.

Other cases, which bespoke of the torment of those he cared about, easily drove him out of clear reasoning and awakened the wicked nature of a kitsune. The sharp eyes glowed in stark darkness while his soft features tensed in possible visions of vengeance.

"Mama…Madara does not die today…" He began with the faith-annihilating nature of truth and so resumed when the fallen queen gasped in terror. "Nevertheless, I shall prove him life is worse than death. Nobody is allowed to lift a finger on you. That is Papa's first rule he taught me. I shall very well show I learnt that lesson well." Before he vanished amidst thick blue mist, he planted a tender kiss upon her febrile forehead; many little gestures he espied from his parents when one wished to express the purest of affection towards another.

"Taka!" Tsunade called his name in distress. Never before had the presence of evil so poignantly oppressed her when she thought of her only child fighting against the most daemoniacal lord the world has ever carried on its back. "My stupid, reckless boy!" She hastened from the bed while ignoring the evident latency of vertigo. She could not care about her current state for she was not made of sugar. She was very well a warrior and as long as she breathed, she would live up to that role.

"Lady Tsunade, we heard you scream…" Sakura stepped in ever so politely while her bright orbs slowly familiarized with the undeniable correctness of her fear. "Where did he go?"

"He wants to fight Madara." She began while her fingers awkwardly struggled to tie the sash of her kimono.

Sakura, upon seeing the Fifth battle with the garment, rapidly offered her help and so she could manage to dress up. "Something has happened, Lady Tsunade…The Susano'os that had surrounded the city vanished but now…" She pointed at the source of fearful rumblings. "They are back."

"It was only half a day…" Tsunade's hands clenched in taut fists as she pondered, counting the hours that must have passed ever since her last encounter with the devil lord. He was stronger than she believed; it was so easy to underestimate him. "Shit, we need to hurry."

The tree-muffled thunder grew louder while she arranged her plan's details and shared it with everyone. As for the first time, the group went minutely over every inch of the violated city, they were filled with a certain discouragement coupled with vague and novel fears. Konoha appeared acutely uncanny, even when frightful and uncanny things were common to the eyes of a shinobi.

The more they inspected every corner, the more they had to encounter so blankly clueless a scene in the center of such overwhelming occurrences. They moved about and beneath the darkening sky with tragic directionless zeal while being hastily in flee from the majestic blue warriors that closed upon them, tirelessly attacking those on the ground. A sense of futility and necessity of action combined in their souls and at last, they stopped when being cornered by the Susano'o army.

"Hinata, Sakura, Ayo, go and search the rest of the homes, if there is anyone alive, if there is anyone willing to fight, bring them to join the battle. Neji, Sasuke, keep these beasts busy. I need to go to the Residence."

Their care was gravely minute; every home was again entered, every corner inspected again in search for bodies, every thorny foot of adjacent slope again scanned for survivors, but all without grand result.

Timid as they were the ones alive, it was only a few of the younger shinobi who were sufficiently inspired by the Uchiha's protective leadership to promise such help as to join the horrible battle against the blue, raging gods.

Tsunade knew she could count on the will of fire within the young group and with all her power she hastened from the place, with all her might she hurried, the ominous change in the weather profoundly agitating her spirit.

It has been too long she left Taka alone with the lord who was beyond doubt awake and upset. Upset was not the word she would use for it not remotely grasped the true sentiment the Rogue Lord must have felt after being tricked by her.

Gruesome, imaginative assumptions clouded her heart and she could not for a brief moment fathom how could she still remain sane; for sane she still was, in spite of all the mental games of the evil Uchiha, after all the hardships she has gone through since falling in love.

If they could only come out alive of this day, if the pandemonium upon them diminished, she would pay more attention, she would make up for her spoiled nature, she would be better for them. If only, if only this would all end in favor for them.

* * *

"You've been fighting on the palm of my hand." Madara's voice was composed and plain while his finger traced the open cut upon his chest.

"Fighting on the palm of your hand? What do you even mean by that?" The kitsune's inky orbs flashed in adamant anger, his voice giving sign of his determination.

Madara did not reply, for he enjoyed the sight in front of him, the young fox's will of fire. Oh, how he loathed the sight in front of him, the exact will of his father's, the same stark volition of his mother's. At last, he was profoundly confused how he felt by watching him. He did not even know anymore, he was indeed as insane as he was told.

"What are you talking about? I asked you, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, Takanori Hatake. Why are you so surprised? It is just that you happen to be the perfect specimen that I had been searching for. The one who would take part in rebuilding this world, by my side, accepting me as your master. As your god. Once I was certain of this, I started taking active role in your creation. That is all I am saying." There was a morbidly satisfying grin upon his face as he uttered those venomous words.

He knew perfectly when and how to articulate them, for timing was paramount in his strategy. Words were more painful than a majestic strike of a blade as the victim bled from the heart, from an eternal fountain within, and as the flowing of blood could be stopped and would once cease, the profound torment of the soul would be much harder to annihilate.

Madara's gaze shifted from the kitsune's to his mother's who stood in the entrance of the door, heavily panting from the extreme speed of running. "Have you ever thought it strange? That you, who had never even wanted to become a Hokage before in your life, happened to be the most competent choice to take over the leadership of Konoha?"

He began, his eyes riveted at her as he resumed. "That your pitiful self would find someone with the same, embarrassing traits of a human? That in this very village there happened to be another pathetic being, suffering from the same burden of loss? Two miserable pariahs of the shinobi world haunted by their past and its dead, falling into each other's arms so easily..."

The power of his enunciation was stultifying, and she begged inside he stopped. Self-annihilating conceptions of reality were brought to light as more words rolled off his tongue as he resumed incessantly in breaking the mental walls of her ever so minutely built around her heart. He was better in the game of tricking people; he held an unnatural excellence in driving people to their deepest misery.

"That you two, when you were growing accustomed to the idea of being together, suddenly there was no choice but to revive you as a younger self of yourself? That me, Orochimaru, even that little wench Mei all happened to fight you just at the point when you two were the strongest as a couple? Have you never once thought any of this strange? How easily we were slowly all defeated? Did you think that your love was _fate?_ "

"Shut up." She glared with the remains of her inner strength yet as if never heard he continued.

"Did you think that those attacks were coincidences or when you were left with no choice but to keep saving each other?

"Shut up!"

"Did you think that your victories, and even this abnormal bastard were the fruits of your own efforts?"

Tsunade did not wait any longer for further insult about her child; rapidly she perceived the damage of Taka's sword that rested in its sheath on his side. Madara's wound was still unhealed, which made her feel ecstatic about the fantasy of finishing him off. Rapid and graceful she was as she betook forward and slipped the deadly weapon out of the case, at last wielding the weapon unknown to her against the lord.

"Please do not disappoint me now. I know you can do better than this. Are my words hard to believe?" He smirked while his finger rested upon the edge of the blade; he easily parried her weary attempt guided by rage, blinding her skills.

"They are." Her deep golden eyes burnt with fire and hot flames lashed in her spirit as she trembled in utmost exasperation.

"Yet they are true."

"They are all lies! Are you telling me you have been behind all we have gone through? Are you telling me you arranged everything? There is no way in hell I am going to believe bullshit like that! You were not the one making me decide whom to love! You were not the one making me decide for whom to fight! You were not the one making me have a baby!"

"What interesting things you say. Did you just tell me that it was your choice to have this kid in front of me? If my memory fails me not, I recall this breathing nuisance being a mere accident, something none of you planned or wanted. Do you really think I am a liar, still? I needed your bastard more than you needed him." Madara began while his eyes were spoiled with the painful visage of the two in front of him. How dear the game of torment was for him, for it was the sole emotion that seldom betrayed him.

It was like a morbidly overnourished sensation that has long controlled his mind. To see the pain in other's eyes, the change of features in the face, the flowing tears that betrayed the weak around him. He felt aroused by the mere idea of seeing her beg once more to him. He felt his muscles tense at the luscious vision of the whore plead his mighty existence to stop. Oh, how ferociously he coveted it, so he resumed.

"I understand how you feel. In this world, there are no truths or lies. There are only irrefutable facts. In spite of this, all living things spend their existences selecting only those facts that suit them and so they take them for absolute truth. They do so because they have no other way to live. Yet, for the powerless majority of the world's inhabitants, it is those facts, which serve to undermine their self-appraisal that become absolute truth. Do you possess all the facts?" He looked at her and offered her a smile of profound, honest pity.

"Who made Orochimaru kill the Third that would necessitate a new Kage? Who led the Akatsuki against the world, after all? Who found Obito and who guided him into war until the end? Why Orochimaru made you young again and why did he stick around until your brat was born? Who helped you find out the truth about what Takanori is?" Before Madara could have gone any further in the wicked dance of his tongue spitting words ever so cruel, the kitsune interrupted him.

"You talk too much, Madara." Taka spoke in sheer aversion towards his enemy. Still his soul was as he carefully pushed his mother away and claimed his sword back. "Your very existence is an insult to sanity. I could finish you right here and now but if I do so, everything will change from this day on. I cannot allow that. Future is too precious to me." He began, relishing the sight of the confused Uchiha in front of him.

"You honestly think you can kill me? You?" He laughed and his leprous laughter blended with the intermittent lightning upon the dark sky outside.

"I could, but I won't. Our fight was a joke, I simply held myself back until I figured out what shall be the best done to you. Last but not least, I wanted my mother to see how you will end up." Uncertainty of the future was worse than enlightenment; however the latter might proved to be.

Accordingly, he has long resolved in his mind the best course to pursue. He wielded his long sword in an agile work of his fingers and added ever so demurely. "To stay alive will be a bigger punishment for you than death."

With ardent zeal the demon lord joined the battle and engaged himself in the art of the darkest techniques he has ever known. Madara's Sharingan burnt in red madness of diabolism as he screamed his terror. The spell of his eyes seemed to fail him and he maddeningly pounded at the kitsune's chest as if wishing to break the ribcage.

With a single motion, the fox threw him against the wall. Madara felt the taste of blood in his mouth when abruptly he was pulled to his feet, the collar of his magnificent habiliments torn as he was held in the enemy's tight grip.

"Chidori." Without a second passing, the raging kitsune forced the lord's mouth open with his free hand and smashed his fist down the demon's throat, the blue sphere of fox flame parching his vocal chords. Madara felt a brain-blasting pain as the inside of his neck shriveled yet it was not over. "And this is for assaulting my mother, you disgusting piece of shit."

The sight was nauseating; Tsunade could not bear the savage actions of her son, for to her he was everything pure and innocent, she could not consider him otherwise. Hurriedly she shut her eyes tight when Madara's agonizing cries filled the air. She trembled at the thud of his body and without meaning to, her senses reacted in curiosity, and the scenery was equally delightful and distasteful in its absolute repulsion.

"Instead of kissing my mother you can kiss your own ass." Taka's voice rang as a wicked melody, for it regained its calm yet mischievous tone. The kitsune placed Madara's ripped out tongue upon his backside, as he lay there, unconscious.

His victorious smile was rapidly eradicated by the disapproving look of his mother who faced him, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Am I grounded?" Sarcastic he was as he tilted his head while he listened to her final verdict, his pointy ears in her direction.

* * *

"Do you know where are we running, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mumbled innocently as the two hurried under the daemoniac mutterings of thunder. For a long hour they were led forward without needless words to be brought to sound. They made only the briefest of comments concerning names and dates and changes about the past, present and the future.

Gradually they directed their progress very largely by gestures as they squeezed through interstices, tiptoed through narrow, damp corridors, clambered over stone walls, and once crawled on hands and bruised knees through a low, arched passage of rock whose immense length and tortuous twisting effaced at last every hint of a possible geographical location Kakashi had managed to preserve.

"Do I look like I know, Naruto?"

"No…" He replied in the negative.

"Then don't ask it…Because indeed I don't." Phobic anguish washed over him for a brief moment and with the same speed it arrived, he pushed it afar to the back of his mind. The things they saw were very old and marvelous, or at least they seemed so in the few straggling rays of light by which they could discern them. "Wait…" Kakashi reached his arm out and beckoned the shinobi beside him to slow his motions for further inspection was gravely required. They were somewhere, somewhere auspicious for escape.

Amidst the tottering Ionic columns, fluted pilasters, urn-headed iron fence-posts, flaring-lintelled windows and decorative fanlights that appeared to grow quainter and stranger the deeper they advanced into this inexhaustible maze of unknown antiquity at last the right spot was found.

"I underestimated you two." The Tsuchikage spoke as eventually he revealed his mighty presence.

"The mere idea of you joining Madara has long proved that, Kage." Kakashi retorted simply while yet until today he could not completely fathom the reason of his treachery. "What made you do it? I cannot possibly comprehend your actions."

Kakashi spoke while Naruto scanned more narrowly the real aspect of the place in which they found themselves. He could not shake off from his spirit the persistent sensation of supreme horror that might have been awaiting for them. Something was undeniably wrong yet they knew not what it truly was. Pestilent vapor thickened the damp, cold atmosphere while the two Kages engaged themselves in a heated conversation.

"Do not dare tell me your only vision about the future is peace! There will never be peace in this world and most importantly not among our lands! Konoha has grown too strong under your leadership, it is already threatening to everyone else. It would be a matter of time until one of the other Kages betrayed you and did the same as I am now. I simply foreran it."

"I trust them completely. None of them would ever commit the same crime you did, _**Ō**_ noki-sama." Kakashi replied without the slightest of hesitation about the truth his words held.

"That is what you think now. You think The Kazekage is your friend, don't you? And that because of Naruto your lands are pacified with the Raikage as well? Are you this damn stupid, Hokage?"

The Tsuchikage shook his head in disbelief for he seldom understood the irrefutable belief the Hidden Leaf Shinobi carried in their heart. It was enraging how blindly they believed in peace and forged their rules and decisions by that invisible vow. "If there is someone who overpowers the others, it is inevitable for the others to join forces and take down the one possible threat."

"How can we be a threat? I have personally signed every damn paper about sharing space; we halved our lands for the nations to be better fed, allowed them to use our economy to your favor, not to mention education and healthcare! Even my wife was forced to travel and make sure everything was going right with the training of your medical ninjas! She was pregnant for god's sake! You insisted that my city and all of its people help you out without the slightest of whining and we did everything you, nations ever asked for to maintain peace among our lands! How dare you say after all that Konoha is a threat?"

"You go, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nodded agreeing, as he was eagerly observant about the scene in front of him. His memory vanished for an instant in the chaos of images the longer he speculated upon the Hokage's words. Was it truly how people considered them? Was Konoha dangerous only because it was prosperous? Was this the notion of sheer envy? No, Gaara or Killer B would never betray them, it was simply nonsense.

Quiet fell upon the conversation for a brief moment during which the sound of rats could be easily perceived. The Tsuchikage then resumed, adamant about his own beliefs, or perhaps they were not his own, after all.

"How long will you keep helping us, the other lands in this world? It will end, one day and then what? Should we let you keep strengthening while we are begging for support?"

"Nobody would turn against any of you, Ōnoki-sama. Naruto will be my successor and after…"

"After who? Madara has shown me the secret scrolls of the Uchiha, the predictions that may annihilate us all. I know about the lies your spread in favor of protecting your son. Nevertheless, I have seen the possible outcome. Naruto is already more powerful than any of us. There is no guarantee he will not be struck by the thrill of power. There is no guarantee that demon fox within your infant won't destroy everything and everyone!"

"Oh come on, Taka has a good spirit, unlike Kurama!" Naruto retorted as he felt a sudden impulse on protecting the 'brother' of the Nogitsune within him.

"If that is what you are afraid of then come to Konoha and make sure with your own eyes that none of us is dangerous. I would never teach my son to such rotten views. The only one who is drugged with the thirst of power is Madara and you sided with him from pure envy! You are pathetic, Tsuchikage, and if your own village saw you, they would pity you for your incessant greed and jealousy."

"The quickest way of ridding this world from all of you is to kill those who strive for roles they must not obtain. Madara is the one being right, for he quickly realized every one of you is spoiled in mind. And once I am done with you, I will have Konoha for myself just as Madara promised it! In addition, I will show you what true leadership is!"

He listened with keen attention and responded fiercely, finding himself frustrated, his blood boiling. "How? I know your powers; there is no need to fight. We can easily deflect them." Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he, guided by wise caution, took a step backwards. There was a wicked glimpse in the Tsuchikage's eyes, something abnormal and terrifying.

"Madara, to prove his generosity has already bestowed one thing upon me and that is more power!" Stench of acrid breath emanated from his mouth as he shouted ever so vigorously.

"Step back, Naruto." Kakashi placed one of his arms in front of the young shinobi in sudden drive of protectiveness. For Naruto was indeed like a son to him, even being outmatched he would first fight against the maddened volition of the other Kage.

The object was nauseous for Ōnoki indeed resembled to an unnatural existence. He grew and as he became taller, a filthy pallid gorilla thing with large sharp, yellow fangs and matted fur stood in front of them. It was the ultimate product of mammalian degeneration; the frightful outcome of isolated spawning, multiplication, and cannibal nutrition above and below the ground; the embodiment of all the snarling chaos and grinning fear that lurked behind life.

It was everything evil could create, the diabolic will to seek and destroy. It had looked at them as it died, and its eyes had the same odd quality that marked those Sharingan which had stared at them in the sockets of The Masked Army and excited cloudy recollections. Both eyes were besprinkled in scarlet hue as of failed experiments of recreation of Sharingan.

"Holy….cow…" Naruto froze to the ground in supreme horror that descended on them. The darkest convulsion of despair squeezed at his heart as he stared at the blasphemous abnormality surging from hell's nethermost caves. A nameless, ageless abomination, which no mind in its clear state could grasp or even partly describe.

The young shinobi found himself shiver and gibber words unknown to him, for it was rather a chain of unrecognizable sounds following each other. In addition, most vivid of all, there was the dramatic epic of the rats, the scampering army of obscene vermin, which had burst forth from the walls all of a sudden as if until now waiting patiently for the rising of their master.

The lean, filthy, ravenous army, which had swept all before it and devoured those human beings that could not participate any longer in the wicked plans of Madara, the carcasses discarded during the gruesome experiments of Orochimaru.

"Naruto, just run." Kakashi felt necessitated to order the sun-kissed pupil to run. The Tsuchikage's power was joined with the aberrant vision standing in front of him, if there was any way a Kage would come out alive was to flee. There was a slight alteration of expression as he sought the surroundings to be in favor for him yet nothing could wholly entrust him with light of faith.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. I stay and we fight." He was adamant while Kurama's aura surrounded them in fierce orange light burning around their frames. "Can you still conjure Susano'o's sword?"

"Yes, but…I don't know how long I can do it. I only have my usual amount of chakra left." The Hokage confessed while the rats swamped their feet, making it harder to move.

"We need to do something, please Kakashi-sensei, just conjure it! We fight until we can."

Kakashi nodded and smashed his palms together, evoking the majestic weapon of the god. Rapidly he passed it to Naruto and the grey-crowned shinobi engaged himself in clearing the ground from the ravenous mangling of the vermin; with his Lightning Cutter in an instant the rich stench of burnt meat filled the air, suffocating everyone alive. There was no other way while Naruto hurled Susano'o's sword at the moving, breathing anomaly of Nature.

Before Kakashi could have rushed to his aid, he was instantly held up by the children of The Masked Army who remained in the hideout of Madara, waiting for this moment. He hesitated, for killing children was beyond his comprehension.

He never had the heart to do it, not to mention the will and darkness it required to bring himself to such sin. "Shit…" Before he could have refrained himself from attacking them and find another way to busy them, three hurled at his direction; like hares one jumped on his back, another grabbed viciously at his thigh and the third rushed from the front, a large spear in between his hands.

The Hokage had to avoid eye contact for they would most easily trap him into some kind of ravage hypnosis and that shall be the end of him.

It was like an eldritch parody of warriors fight; tirelessly he deflected and parried the assaults of the children, their loud cries and sharp shrieks of morbid wounds filling him with tormenting guilt. Insistent they were and endlessly they came the second he finished with one. Smarter they grew as now they could dodge his Chidori effortlessly.

Blood dripped from his forehead and rested upon his eyelids, bathing his lashes in his scarlet essence. The pond of blood underneath him was larger as the corpses piled up by degree. Naruto's painful groan alarmed him; he had to end this as fast as possible.

"I am sorry kids, I will be back or please run." He spat the words that mingled with dirt, blood and saliva. Driven he was by worried impulse and so he ran in his best speed and jumped upon the hilt of the divine sword Kurama's two large arms held in their palms.

"Chidori!" He shouted and the godly weapon was struck by thick circuit of bright blue blazes. "Attack him now! He is open on the left side, at the ribcage! Kakashi's hands gripped the sword ever so tightly for he knew he was going with it; Kurama's aim was perfect as Naruto controlled the final strike.

Their utmost luck was the fact that Naruto had managed to cut off the arm belonging to the left part of the vicious beast and therefore it was impossible to it to salvage that portion of the gigantic body. The blade delved through the bones and green, glutinous fluid diffused through the deep wound.

The Hokage jumped off rapidly before the disgusting flood reached him and stood beside Naruto, the two far from finding their breaths.

"We killed…" The sun-kissed shinobi began as guilt plagued his pure soul and rapidly the Kage interrupted him before he allowed himself being eaten up by remorse.

"The Tsuchikage has been long gone. We did what we could; he would have asked the same from us."

The young one nodded as he slowly looked around. "Do you know how we got in here?"

"I have but the slightest idea…" Kakashi frowned, every inch of him dying for a week of vacation.

* * *

Amidst this chaos of hollowness and unrest, Tsunade tried to live as befitted a woman of keen thought and good heritage. With her dreams fading under the ridicule of the age she could not believe in anything, but love and the vision of harmony kept her close to the ways of her race and world.

She walked impassive through the main street of Konoha as she speculated, where people regathered and everyone slowly began their hard work to rebuild those destroyed and find those taken. Children and elders appeared from the shelters and laughter filled the air, the first sounds of a bright new day to come.

The flash of sunlight on the tall roofs and every glimpse of the bright star served only to remind her of dreams she had once known and had seen; for dreams were easy to come true by his side, in his arms. Her heart grew erratic and pounded against her chest in melancholic thrill. In any event, she would remain calm, she thought to herself as slowly her feet carried her to the gates of the city.

Long she waited and she waited patiently. Hours flew by and the sun began to retire once more on the sky. Tenebrous shadows casted long claws upon the lands and icy chill lingered in the air. She began to pace up and down from wicket to wicket yet she insisted in having faith. Peace fell upon the shaken city, the first night of stillness pervaded them all, except her.

"Where are you…? Where are you dammit?" Nervously she fidgeted with her fingers, the cold gradually sneaking through the garments, surrendering her skin to goose bumps.

There was a breaking of branches, hiss amidst the green grass and easily distinguishable footfalls coming to her ears. Her eyes detected approaching presence and as she began to perceive the presence even clearer, loud screams of pure gaiety filled the air.

Quick light a lightning she run, her fatigued vision beaming in the wide smile he invoke within her. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" She called his name with joyous tears running down her cheeks and she jumped into his arms, feeling that soothing, comforting, consoling embrace of the one she loved more than anything.

"My Tsuna… You are all right…" The grey-crowned shinobi smiled in ever increasing relief and happiness; at first glance she seemed fine and so did the city. Before he could have formulated any questions, he engaged himself in a different kind of battle that would result in sweeter bruises and warmer clashes of bodies.

Naruto covered his eyes while the Hokages pulled each other closer than possible. With lips locked their mouths feverishly danced upon one another, it was more luscious of a scene than imagination could create. They reveled in each other's closeness as if eternity had separated them.

The sun-kissed shinobi cleared his throat after several minutes passing and so he grew extremely uneasy, witnessing the arousing sight of two people doing exactly what he has long been coveting to do with Hinata.

They separated only to Kakashi put his arm over Tsunade's shoulders, keeping her close to him as they betook towards the city.

"What happened? Did Madara die?" Naruto asked eagerly, rendering a mental image to such glorious idea.

"No…But he is imprisoned and useless. You will see…Everyone is all right. The kids are with Guy, and they put Taka to bed..." Tsunade replied as she too wrapped her arm around Kakashi's back. "What happened to you two? You smell of decay."

"We fought a giant gorilla. And I will be the new Hokage!" The shinobi exclaimed and the same bright glow of faith lit up in the Fifth eyes.

"Are you saying you retire soon?!" She felt as if she could jump and her heart most definitely did as questioningly she looked at Kakashi. Did it mean they could finally become a family of dull weekends and lazy days? That she could keep him amidst the warm sheets and the caress of her frame without having to count the hours when he had to leave? Did it mean he would be there, watching Taka grow up?

 _Taka… There was so much to tell about him…There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wished to do. Perhaps they now had time? After everything they had the time?_

"Hopefully." Kakashi smiled and slowly he planted a peck upon her forehead.

"Yes! Yes!" She grinned and jumped into his arms once more; Kakashi span her and the beaming queen filled his face with loving kisses. " _ **I love you, Kakashi Hatake."**_

 _ **"I love you too, my Tsunade Senju..."**_


End file.
